Una nueva aventura pokemon
by JISG 41947
Summary: Tras haber ganado la liga Kalos, Satoshi regresa a la región kanto, a Pueblo Paleta, acompañado de Serena, Clemont y Bonnie. Además de haber regresado, se encuentra con sus viejas compañeras de viaje, a la vez que se reencuentra con Brock, quien decidió volver a viajar para aprender más. En su regreso, conoce a un nuevo entrenador, presentándose como un explorador y un aventurero.
1. Chapter 1

Tras seis años después de ganar la liga Kalos y 4 de ganar las demás ligas en las que había participado, Ash Ketchum, de Pueblo Paleta había regresado a su pueblo para descansar y pues, tomarse unas vacaciones y a la vez, entrenar y pasar un tiempo con sus pokemon que había atrapado en todas las regiones y ligas. En el torneo de la Liga Kalos, se había reencontrado una vez más con Misty, May y Dawn, al igual que con Brock, y se les unió a él, Serena, Citron y Bonnie en el regreso a su pueblo natal.

Durante su regreso, todos habían platicado y celebrado al fin la victoria de Ash, que ahora tenía 16 años al igual que sus acompañantes (a excepción de Bonnie, ella tenía 10 apenas, pero recibió su primer pokemon, el cual le fue otorgado por su hermano Clemont: el Dedenne que le había capturado cuando aún era demasiada joven para tener un pokemon propio.

Clemont y Bonnie, además de Serena, eran los únicos que no habían visto la casa de Ash, por lo que estaban muy emocionados por llegar.

-"Oye Ash"- le llama Serena

-"¿Sí?"-le responde el azabache entrenador de pikachu, quien se había convertido en el maestro pokemon al ganar la liga Kalos.

-"¿Qué harás al llegar?"-le pregunta Serena.

-"Posiblemente, saludar a mi mamá y después ir al laboratorio del profesor Oak a visitar a los pokemon que capturé"-le responde Ash-"De seguro muchos estarán esperándome para que les cuente sobre la liga, al igual que los pokemon que he capturado".

* * *

Llegan a la casa de Ash. En cuanto él entra, su madre lo oye y rápidamente se lanza a abrazar a su hijo.

-"estoy en casa"-piensa Ash.

Una vez que se separaron, todos se sientan en la sala común. Delia Ketchum, que así se llamaba la mamá de Ash, llama a su Sr Mime para que atendiera a sus invitados.

Empiezan a hablar.

-"¿Y bien Ash?"-le pregunta su madre-"Después de ganar la liga Kalos y de las demás regiones ¿Cuál será tu nuevo sueño?".

-"No lo sé"-le responde su hijo-"He pensado mucho sobre las veces que perdí en cada región hasta ganar la liga Kalos, que no pensé en qué pasaría después de ganar todas las ligas...o mejor dicho, ganar la revancha".

-"Bueno, en cualquier momento te podría surgir algún tipo de señal, o una oportunidad de hacer algo más"-le motiva Delia.

-"De hecho"-habla Clemont-"Todavía hay que seguir probando sobre ese fenómeno que sucede entre Ash y su Greninja".

-"¿De qué fenómeno hablas?"-le pregunta Brook a Clemont.

-"En algunas peleas, he recurrido mucho a mi Citroid, una máquina que inventé para analizar los pulsos de Greninja y Ash, ya que en ese fenómeno, ambos corazones están en perfecta sincronía, como si fueran uno"-le explica Clemont-"En algunos oponentes con los que luchaba, habíamos visto que el Greninja que Ash tenía adoptaba una forma con colores que concordaban mucho con el mismo Ash en cuanto sus corazones se sincronizaban".

-"Eso es impresionante"-le dice Brook.

* * *

Tras una rica plática y comer, Ash y sus compañeros se dirigen al laboratorio del profesor Oak.

En su camino:

-"¿Creen que el Profesor Oak se encuentre disponible?"-se pregunta Serena en voz alta.

-"Lo más probable es que sí"-le responde Satoshi/Ash.

-"Aunque, probablemente se encuentre viendo a los pokemon"-habla Brock.

-"Bueno, lo que podemos hacer es llegar y ver qué está haciendo"-le sigue Clemont.

* * *

Al llegar, se encuentran al profesor Oak hablando con una persona, de la edad de ellos, con cabello negro, rojo y plateado y ojos rojos, utilizando una gabardina, camiseta, Zubon, tenis, vendas (en el antebrazo) y guantes, todo negro. También tenía una mochila cargando. Encima de sus hombros se encontraba: Un pachirisu (Izquierdo); y un Emolga (Derecho). Atrás, sujetándose de la mochila se encontraba un Sableye.

-"Hola profesor Oak"-le saluda Satoshi.

-"¡Oh muchacho!"-Exclama el profesor Oak-"hace rato que no te veía por aquí".

-"Bueno, han pasado muchas cosas desde entonces"-le dice Ash-"Por cierto ¿Quién es este chico?".

-"Ah, te lo presento, Él es Jigu-kun, de la Región Mex"-le presenta el profesor Oak.

-"Mucho Gusto"-saluda Ash, estrechándole la mano. Ya iba a decir su nombre hasta que:

-"Mucho gusto Ash"-le dice Jigu, igual estrechando su mano.

-"¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?"-pregunta sorprendido Ash.

-"Tú eres el campeón de la Liga Kalos, al igual que campeón en muchas ligas, recibiste el título del cerebro de la frontera, entre muchas cosas más"-le responde Jigu-"Tú debes ser Serena, la participante y la que logró llegar a la final del concurso Reina de Kalos. Tú debes ser Clemont, gran inventor y su hermana Bonnie, quien trata de buscarle una esposa a su hermano mayor, con tal de que lo cuide muy bien".

Todos se sorprendieron de que él conociera todos esos datos sobre ellos.

-"Si se preguntan el por qué sé estas cosas de ustedes, es porque los he visto en muchas partes de las regiones Sinnoh, Kalos, Kanto, Johto, entre otras, por medio de Pokevisión, a la vez de que he ido a todas esas ligas a emocionarme viendo los combates"-les explica Jigu.

-"Es sorprendente"-dice Ash, algo asombrado.

-"Ah, Y cómo olvidarme de Brook"-dice Jigu-"Y De May, Misty y Dawn, compañeras tuyas de varias regiones".

-"¿Cómo sabes de todo esto?"-le pregunta May.

-"Ya se los dije"-le dice Jigu.

-"Está bien ¿Y qué haces aquí?"-le pregunta Ash, lleno de curiosidad.

-"Bueno, como me interesaste mucho desde que vi tu torneo de la liga Kalos, quise venir a conocerte"-le responde Jigu-"También me interesa ver esa transformación especial que tiene Greninja contigo".

-"Jigu-kun ¿Es por eso que viniste hasta aquí?"-le pregunta el Profesor Oak.

-"Sí"-afirma Jigu-"Verá, mientras exploraba y capturaba, o mejor dicho, hacía amigos pokemon, pude ver, el día en que Ash enfrentó a Dianta, su Greninja. Cambió a los colores que Ash tenía en su chaqueta y en su gorra, una transformación y unión de dos corazones en uno".

-"¿Cómo sabes eso?"-le pregunta Ash.

-"Porque a mí también me pasa con mi Greninja"-le responde Jigu-"Yo tampoco sé por qué pasa eso. Sin embargo, supe que si él luchaba y era herido, yo también sentiría el dolor que él tiene, por lo que ambos nos entrenamos para controlarlo y soportarlo".

-"¿Tienes un Greninja?"-le pregunta Ash emocionado.

-"Sí"-le contesta, mientras saca su pokemon.

-"Gekkouga"-dice el Greninja de Jigu.

Todos se asombraron ante el pokemon.

-"¿Cómo conseguiste a Greninja?"-le pregunta May.

-"Bueno, lo conseguí en mi viaje en Kalos, como pokemon inicial, Froakie"-le cuenta Jigu.

-"¿Tienes algún otro pokemon?"-le pregunta Misty.

-"Claro"-le responde Jigu-"Tengo a un Lucario, Zoroark, Dewott, Lunatone, Solrock, Chandelure, Furret, Floatzel y Mienshao como mi equipo de exploración en estos momentos, los tengo en sus pokebolas".

-"Puedo suponer que también tienes otros"-supone Dawn.

-"Sí"-le responde Jigu-"En mi hogar, mi familia los cuida, un profesor de hecho, es un amigo de la familia".

-"¿Qué otros pokemon tienes?"-le pregunta May.

-"Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, Espeon, Glaceon, Leafeon, Umbreon, Sylveon, Ninetales, Quilava, Victini, Raichu, Pikachu, Mincciono, Cinccino, Absol, Mightyena, Houndoom, Arcanine, Swellow, Pidgeot, Fletchinder Pansear, Pansage, Panpour, Fennekin, Braixen, Cindaquil, Typhlosion, entre otros"-nombra Jigu todos sus pokemon que viven en su hogar-"En un dojo que tiene otro amigo de mi familia, un maestro pokemon de lucha los entrena en su dojo, con otros pokemon y con los de él: Sawk, Throh, Escavalier, Hariyama Samurott, Golurk, Gallade, Carracosta, Machoke, Graveler, Golem y Ninjask, incluso un Hitmonlee. Mi familia trabaja en campos, siendo ayudados por Galvantulas y Durants".

Todos se vuelven a sorprender una vez más ante las aventuras de su nuevo amigo.

-"Son muchos pokemon los que tienes"-dice Brook, algo asombrado.

-"Bueno, son grandes amigos con los cuales contar"-le menciona Jigu-"Mientras estaba de viaje, decidí a llevarme a mis pokemon que ahorita me acompañan, ya que hacen un buen equipo juntos".

-"Me gustaría luchar contigo"-le dice Ash, emocionado de darle batalla.

-"Claro"-Acepta Jigu-"Ganarle a un campeón no será nada fácil, pero eso no me detiene de aceptar una batalla".

Y una vez más, Ash reta a una batalla contra su nuevo amigo, con uno 3 vs 3.

-"Bien ¿Con cuál empezarás?"-le pregunta Jigu.

-"Charizard"-le responde Ash, llamando a su pokemon mencionado.

-"Bien, dejaré a Greninja para el final, mientras, llamaré a Zoroark".

Así, Ash con su Charizard y Jigu con su Zoroark, la batalla se dio por empezada, a la vez que los demás (Brock, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, May, Dawn y Misty).

-"¡Charizard, Lanzallamas!"-le ordena Ash a su Charizard. Él obedientemente utiliza su movimiento.

-"Zoroark, esquiva y utiliza Golpes furia"-le ordena Jigu. Zoroark hace lo que le ordenó y esquiva el movimiento de Charizard, posteriormente salta hacia Charizard y se dispone a hacer su ataque, logrando debilitar a Charizard.

-"Después, utiliza Tajo umbrío y por último, Golpes furia una vez más".

Charizard trató de defenderse, pero le fue inútil.

-"Charizard, Cola de dragón".

-"Zoroark, esquiva y golpes furia".

Al final:

-"Charizard no puede continuar. Zoroark gana"-dice Brock, anunciando al ganador.

-"Estuviste bien, Charizard"-le anima Ash, antes de retirarlo de la pelea.-"Pikachu, yo te elijo".

-"Tu pikachu, magnífico pokemon"-le elogia Jigu-"Espero que resista los golpes de mi Zoroark".

-"¡Pikachu, Cola de hierro!"-le ordena Ash.

-"Golpes furia".

Ambos pokemon golpearon fuertemente, sin dejar que ninguno perdiera.

* * *

Mientras seguía la batalla, nuestros villanos favoritos y que nunca pueden faltar: El equipo Rocket, como siempre, se encontraban observando la batalla pokemon.

-"Oye, la Ratita cookie está luchando fuertemente contra ese Zoroark"-dice James.

-"¿Por qué no nos llevamos a Pikachu una vez que esté débil?"-planea Jessie.

-"Eres una genio"-le elogia Meowth.

Durante su observación:

-"Ese Zoroark se ve muy fuerte"-dice James-"Por qué no mejor nos llevamos a ambos pokemon una vez que estén cansados?".

-"La recompensa del jefe sería el doble"-le secunda Meowth-"Sería una jugosa victoria".

-"Es muy cierto"-dice Jessie.

Siguieron observando, esperando su momento para aparecer, o mejor dicho, interrumpir.

* * *

Regresando a la lucha, Zoroark había perdido.

-"Bien hecho Zoroark, peleaste duro"-le dice Jigu a su pokemon, mientras le lanza una sonrisa, con tal de que se animara.

Zoroark le regresa la sonrisa, a pesar de que estuviera cansado. Jigu lo mete en su pokebola y llama esta vez a Dewott.

-"Bien, empecemos, que me estoy emocionando por el próximo encuentro".

-"Igual yo"-dice emocionado Ash.

Empezó la batalla.

* * *

Tras un rato después:

-"Ambos pokemon no pueden continuar, esto es un empate"-dice Brock, procediendo a la tercera ronda.

-"Ambos sabemos quienes siguen ¿Verdad?"-dice Jigu.

Ash asiente con la cabeza y ambos sacan a sus Greninja.

* * *

Con los demás:

-"Esto se volvió interesante"-dice Clemont-"Greninja contra greninja, ¿Cuál ganará?".

-"Sea como sea, Jigu se ve que ha entrenado bien a sus pokemon"-comenta May.

-"Pero Satoshi no se queda atrás"-dice Serena, apoyando a Ash sin importar qué.

-"Se tornará muy interesante si ambos hacen esa transformación especial"-secunda Clemont, muy interesado.

 **¿Qué les esperará a estos dos entrenadores pokemon al luchar Greninja vs. Greninja?**

 **Continuará**


	2. Chapter 2

Como se vio anteriormente, Ash conoce a un chico llamado Jigu en su regreso. Tras oír toda su historia y la cantidad de pokemon que él tenía, decidió darle batalla, emocionado con enfrentarse a su Greninja con el suyo.

En este momento:

-"¡Comiencen!"-dice Brock, dando a iniciar la batalla entre Greninja de Ash y el Greninja de Jigu.

-"¡As aéreo!"-le ordena Ash.

-"¡Gekkouga!"-menciona Greninja, al empeza a atacar. De la nada el Greninja de Jigu lo esquivó sin ni se lo ordenara él y respondió a su ataque con el mismo movimiento, sin dejarle oportunidad al Greninja de Ash de esquivarlo.

-"¡¿Qué?!"-Se pregunta exaltado Ash en su mente, mientras tenía una cara de sorpresa en su rostro.

Los demás también se asombraron al ver que el Greninja de Jigu se movió sin que su amo le dijera qué hacer.

-"¿Qué pasó?"-Se pregunta May.

-"¿Será acaso que el Greninja de Jigu conozca lo suficientemente bien a su amo para que le tenga confianza?"-le secunda Dawn.

-"¿No será que ese Greninja es telepático?"-le sigue Misty.

-"Talvez esté utilizando un comunicador"-supone Clemont.

-"No"-dice el Brock-"Parece ser que el Greninja de Jigu-kun podría saber la forma de reaccionar ante los ataques y las estrategias, y por lo tanto, Jigu no necesitaría ordenarle cada ataque en la batalla".

Mientras, Jigu, solo tenía los ojos cerrados y una cara seria, quieto en donde estaba.

-"¡Shuriken de agua!"-vuelve a ordenar Ash a su Greninja.

-"¡Gekkouga!"

El Greninja de Jigu hizo lo mismo para contraatacar, sin que se le ordenara nada.

* * *

-"¿Cómo es que Jigu-kun puede estar quieto sin decirle nada a su Greninja?"-se pregunta, muy intrigado Brock, observando al chico de cabello negro, rojo y plateado. También nota que Pachirisu y emolga, incluso Sableye parecían como si estuvieran meditando.

-"Al parecer ellos se comunican telepáticamente"-le dice el profesor Oak.

-"Ahora que lo dice"-menciona Clemont, atrayendo la atención de todos con su mini-citroid, que se encontraba analizando los pulsos de batalla de Ash y su Greninja-"¿Será posible que el Greninja de Jigu también tenga ese fenómeno?".

-"Lo más probable es que sí lo tenga, después de todo ahí está la prueba"-le responde el profesor Oak, analizando la batalla-"Sin embargo, Jigu-kun se lo está tomando tranquilo, con tal de que Ash se ponga más serio al atacar, ya que su técnica es más agresiva y animada, mientras que la de Jigu es más tranquila y más ágil. Está esperando a que Ash y su Greninja sincronicen sus corazones para llevar a cabo ese fenómeno mencionado y así, empezar a luchar enserio".

-"Entonces ¿Quiere decir que Jigu-kun también ha estado entrenando con su Greninja esa técnica al punto de perfeccionarla un poco más?"-le pregunta Clemont, asombrado.

-"Verás los resultados una vez que inicie la verdadera pelea".

No tardó mucho en que el Greninja de Ash y él, con sus emociones se sincronizaran, logrando así la transformación Ash-Greninja.

Jigu reaccionó y abrió los ojos de golpe, sintiendo una sensación emocionante para él.

-"Greninja, es la hora"-dice Jigu a su pokemon.

-"Gekkouga"-habla el pokemon.

Así, ambos Greninja se transformaron (El Greninja de Jigu cambió totalmente sus colores a un negro con un negro más claro. Las marcas de Shuriken que tenía se pusieron de color plateado, mientras que su frente se coloreó de rojo, enseñando su transformación de Jigu-Greninja.

Todos se asombraron de ambas transformaciones. Clemont se emocionó al ver este fenómeno en ambos pokemon.

-"Esta será la mayor batalla pokemon que Ash podría tener"-comenta el Profesor Oak-"Ambos probablemente estén en el mismo nivel, por lo que será una Batalla muy feroz".

Dicho esto, empezó la batalla.

-"¡As Aéreo!"-Le ordena Ash.

-"¡Igual tú, Greninja!"-le imita Jigu.

Ambos Greninja se dispusieron a realizar sus ataques. Al momento en que se acercaron, los chocaron, produciendo un fuerte ruido.

-"¡Corte!"-dice el próximo movimiento Ash.

-"¡Gekkouga!"-vuelve hablar el Greninja, empezando a atacar una vez más.

-"¡Esquiva, retrocede y Shuriken de agua!"-le ordena Jigu a su Greninja.

-"¡Gekkouga!"-habla el de Jigu, disponiéndose a seguir las órdenes de su amo.

En cuanto se realizaron los movimientos, el Greninja de Ash sufrió un ataque por atrás. Por el impacto que logró, dejó al Greninja de Ash Knocked Out, junto con él.

-"¡Satoshi!"-exclaman todas corriendo a él para atenderle.

-"Greninja, atiende a tu compañero de batalla"-le ordena Jigu a su Greninja, mientras éste vuelve a su estado normal y corre a atender al Greninja de Ash

Jigu empieza a caminar hacia Ash, acompañado de su Greninja.-"Era de esperarse"-dice Jigu.

-"¿Qué estás diciendo?"-le reclama Serena.

-"Puede que Satoshi haya controlado bien ese fenómeno y resistido, incluso lo admiro, de seguro fue difícil soportar para él los golpes que le daban a Greninja en todas las ligas que él ganó"-dice Jigu, levantando a Ash y llevándolo a la espalda devuelta al laboratorio, acompañados de todos, pero antes de que pudieran empezar el camino, fueron atacados por Psicorayo y Bola sombra, poco después notaron que Pikachu no estaba con Ash.

-"¡Pikachu!"-Reacciona Ash, bajando rápidamente de la espalda de su amigo, a pesar de que estaba cansado y corriendo a salvar a su amigo, sabiendo muy bien quienes eran los responsables. Sin embargo, Jigu actuó rápido y lo detuvo.

-"Tranquilo chico"-le dice Jigu-"Yo me encargo, no estás totalmente recuperado por lo de ahorita. Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de darme una gran batalla".

Ash, después de ver su mirada confiada-"Gracias, te lo encargo, es mi mejor amigo".

-"¡Prepárense para los problemas!"-dice Jessie, miembro de nuestro equipo villanesco favorito.

-"¡Y más vale que teman!"-dice James.

-"Era de esperarse"-les responde Jigu muy confiado.

-"Maldito mocoso ¡Inkay, ve!"-dice James, sacando a su Inkay de su pokebola y preparándolo para su batalla. "¡Gorgeist, sal tú También!"-le sigue Jessie, invocando a su Gourgeist.

Jigu asiente con la cabeza y voltea para concentrarse en el equipo Rocket.

-"¡Lucario, Dewott, Salgan!"-dice Jigu, sacando a sus dos pokemon mencionados.

-"¡Lucario/Dewott!"-hablan los pokemon, dando su presentación.

-"Inkay, Rayo Psíquico!".

-"Gorgeist, Bola sombra".

Lucario y Dewott lo esquivan.

-"Bien, terminemos de una vez"-dice desinteresadamente Jigu-"Dewott, concha filosa hacia las cuerdas de Pikachu; Lucario, ataque óseo!".

-"¡(Gruñido de Lucario)/Dewott!".

Una vez pikachu liberado y reencontrándose con su amo:

-"¡Pachirisu, Emolga, Impactrueno!".

-"¡Tú también, Pikachu!".

Los tres pokemon llenan de volteos al equipo rocket, y los hacen estallar, mandándolos a volar como siempre lo habían hecho.

Ya que desaparecen de su vista:

-"Bien hecho chicos"-dice Jigu, con su mirada aprobatoria

Los pokemon (Emolga, Pachirisu), animados y felices de verlo agradecido con él, suben a sus hombros para expresarles su cariño, mientras que Lucario y Dewott le chocan el puño.

Por mientras, Pikachu corre y salta a los brazos de su entrenador, feliz de volver a su lado.

-"Gracias, Jigu-kun"-le agradece Ash-"También ustedes: Lucario, Dewott, Pachirisu y tú también, Emolga.

-"¡Dewott/(Gruñido)/Pachirisu/Emolga!"-dicen los pokemon, algo modestos.

-"Bien, vamos al Centro pokemon, para que revisen a tu Greninja"-le dice Jigu, regresando a su lucario y Dewott a sus respectivas pokebolas.

-"¡Vamos!"-dice Ash.

Así, todos empiezan el camino hacia el Centro pokemon.

 **Continuará.**


	3. Chapter 3

En su camino al Centro Pokemon, Jigu-kun y sus tres compañeros que siempre lo acompañaban estando encima de sus hombros, acompañado de Ash, May, Dawn, Misty, Serena, Brock, Clemont y Bonnie. También estaba su Greninja, cargando el Greninja de Ash, ya que estaba herido y necesitaba que lo llevaran al centro pokemon.

Durante el viajecito:

-"Oye Jigu"-le llama Ash.

-"¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa?"-le pregunta Jigu.

-"¿Cómo pudiste soportar la transformación de Greninja?"-le interroga Ash.

-"Bueno, cuando descubrí esta transformación, que empezó en una batalla contra alguien que me retó, claro que gané, sin embargo, todos los golpes que mi greninja también se transmitieron a mí, estuve retorciéndome de dolor hasta que volvió a su estado normal. Al principio no la entendí, pero poco a poco la utilicé para experimentar y saber un poco más de esta transformación hasta poder domarla y resistir los golpes que Greninja recibía. Entre más ocurría y sincronizaba mi corazón con el de mi amigo Greninja, más fuerte se volvía, hasta el punto de poder darle órdenes e instrucciones sin tener que dárselas verbalmente, sino telepáticamente".

-"¡Impresionante Jigu-san"-le elogia Serena-"Pero ¿Cómo le haces para que se sincronicen al instante?".

-"Greninja y yo nos focalizamos en un objetivo en común, que es derrotar al oponente, sin importar qué tan fuerte sea, nuestros sentimientos por derrotarlo se vuelven profundos que se sincronizan y empieza la transformación".

-"Impresión magnífica"-comenta Ash-"Espero algún día poder hacer eso con Greninja".

-"Creo que la manera en que le ordenas a tu Greninja con tanta energía es más impresionante que la mía"-le responde Jigu-"se siente lo más emocionante".

Ash ríe levemente un poco ruborizado por la modestia.

-"Nee, Nee, Jigu-san"-le llama Bonnie.

-"¿Sí?"-le responde.

-"¿Había visto este pokemon alguna vez?"-le pregunta Bonnie, enseñándole a Puni-Chan.

Jigu se acerca a verlo y empieza a analizarlo a ver si su mente le salía un recuerdo de él.

-"No"-le responde Jigu-"Es la primera vez que lo veo".

Satisfecha con su pregunta, a pesar de que no obtuviera nada de información, siguió callada

-"Oye Jigu-kun"-le llama esta vez Brock.

-"¿Sí?"-le pregunta Jigu.

-"¿Qué piensas hacer después de aquí?"-le pregunta Brock.

-"Iré de nuevo a Kalos a visitar al profesor Sycamore, con tal de obtener una piedra de mega evolución: Lucarionita, para Lucario, después atraparé a mis siguientes pokemon, que serán dos Ralts, después de mandar a Solrock, Lunatone, Infernape, Furret y Floatzel de regreso a mi hogar"-le cuenta Jigu-"De seguro mis hermanitos y hermanitas los extrañan, siempre jugaban cuando regresaba a mi hogar y entrenaba a Greninja, Lucario, Zoroark y Dewott".

-"¿Piensas evolucionar a Dewott en Samurott?"-le pregunta Dawn.

-"Él me ha dicho que no quiere, y respeto su decisión, le gusta mucho ser Dewott, ya que para él le gusta ser más ser de agilidad"-le responde Jigu.

-"Eres un gran entrenador"-le elogia Misty.

-"Gracias"-le agradece Jigu.

Emolga, Pachirisu y Sableye le soban la cabeza como apoyo a su amigo y amo con mucho cariño.

-"Por cierto ¿Cómo llegaste a atrapar a estos tres?"-le pregunta Clemont.

-"¿Emolga, Pachirisu y Sableye? Bueno, un día estaba en el bosque. Andaba perdido y recurrí a mis tres pokemon: Greninja, Lucario y Zoroark para encontrar el camino con el que podría orientarme. De pronto me los encontré, siendo intimidados por varios pokemon salvajes: Ursaring, pangoro y beedrill, entre otros. Como a mí no me gustaba que fueran intimidados, les pedí a mis pokemon que rescatara a estos tres traviesillos. Una vez a salvo decidí seguir con mi camino, pero ellos me empezaron a seguir, dándome a entender que ellos querían venir conmigo, así que los atrapé. Después los saqué de las pokebolas, pero ya no quisieron volver a entrar en ellas. Yo lo entendí y así seguí mi camino, con mis tres pequeños amigos. Hemos pasado buenos momentos en los viajes que he hecho".

-"En verdad les gustas"-le dice Serena.

-"Muy cierto"-le secunda Misty.

-"Un muy buen entrenador"-le sigue May.

-"Bueno, me gustan los pokemon, en especial este tipo de ternuritas"-le dice un poco sonrojado Jigu, mientras éste se rasca la cabeza de los nervios.

* * *

Después de un rato, llegan al Centro pokemon y ponen al Greninja de Ash en la camilla para que lo curaran. Mientras lo esperan, Misty se despide y decide regresar a su gimnasio para seguir con sus labores como líder de gimnasio. Dawn y May también se retiran a seguir con las competencias pokemon, dejando a Brock, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Ash y Jigu.

-"Oye Jigu ¿Podríamos acompañarte?"-le pide Ash-"Después de todo, hay que apoyar a Serena en su Perfomance Pokemon".

-"Claro, será un placer ser acompañado por ustedes"-acepta Jigu.

Serena se sonrojó un poco de lo que dijo Ash. Bonnie voltea a verla y empieza a verla con una sonrisa picarona. La peli-miel nota esa sonrisita y se pone un poco más roja.

-"¿Serena, te pasa algo?"-le pregunta Ash, notando el sonrojado que se le notaba-"¿No tendrás fiebre? Tienes la cara un poco roja".

Jigu voltea a verla y rápidamente se percata de lo que le pasaba, pero solo se quedó sentado en las bancas del centro pokemon para esperar a que el Greninja de Ash quedara curado. Mientras esperaba, acariciaba a pachirisu y emolga, a la vez que Sableye descansaba en las piernas de su amo.

-"Bien, Greninja ya está curado"-dice la enfermera Joy de repente, trayendo al Greninja de Ash para entregárselo, junto con su Audino.

-"Gracias, enfermera Joy"-le agradece Ash.

Greninja se baja de la cama y se acerca a su amo.

-"Bien Greninja, descansa"-dice Ash, metiendo su Greninja a su pokebola.

-"Igual tú Greninja, hiciste un buen trabajo"-le habla Jigu al suyo, también regresándolo a su pokebola.

Después de eso, Jigu se acerca a un comunicador para hablar, pero cuando lo encendió, apareció el Profesor Sycamore en la pantalla.

-"¿Profesor Sycamore?"-se sorprende Jigu.

-"¿Jigu-kun?"-hace igual el Profesor.

-"Es un gusto verlo"-le dice el chico de cabello negro, rojo y plateado.

-"Te tengo buenas noticias Jigu-kun"-le habla el Profesor.

-"Hable"-le responde.

-"Pude encontrar una piedra de Mega-evolución, y esta es compatible con Lucario. ¡Lo podrás Mega-evolucionar!".

-"Gracias Profesor, más tarde tomaré el avión para la región Kalos, después me reuniré con usted".

Ash, Serena, Brock, Clemont y Bonnie voltean a verlo hablando y se acercan para ver con quién hablaba.

-"¡Oh, Profesor Sycamore!"-exclama de sorpresa Ash.

-"¡Satoshi-kun!"-exclama igual el profesor-"Así que estás con ellos Jigu-kun".

-"Sí"-le afirma Jigu-"Nos encontramos en la región kanto, y al parecer me acompañarán a Kalos".

-"Cierto Profesor"-le dice Ash-"Veré qué más puedo hacer".

-"Está bien, muy bien"-anima el profesor-"Bien, Jigu-kun, aquí nos encontraremos".

-"De acuerdo"-confirma Jigu-"Después de todo, tendremos que apoyar a Serena para que dé buenas presentaciones como una Performer profesional".

-"Cierto, cierto, es una gran performer, espero poder también verla"-le dice el Profesor-"Bien, me despido".

-"Hasta luego, Profesor".

Ambos cuelgan.

-"Bien, ¿Están listos para un nuevo viaje lleno de aventuras?"-les anima Jigu tranquilamente.

-"¡Claro!"-dicen todos emocionados.

-"Yo también iré"-Dice Brock-"Una gran aventura en Kalos, encima, obtener más experiencia en este viaje me beneficiará del todo".

-"Cuenta con eso"-dice Jigu.

Así, todos partieron para el puerto de Kanto, con tal de dirigirse a la Región Kalos, con nuevas aventuras esperándolos a la vuelta de la esquina.

 **Continuará.**


	4. Chapter 4

Una vez más vemos a este grupo memorable de amigos que empiezan un nuevo viaje hacia Kalos, donde le esperan nuevas aventuras, y probablemente misterios con un gran significado. En estos momentos, Jigu, Ash, Serena, Bonnie, Clemont y Brock se encuentran  
en un gran barco con dirección al puerto de Kalos.

Ash y Serena se encontraban observando el océano, viendo pokemon tales como Lapras, Gyaradous y otros de tipo agua, y hasta voladores

Clemont se concentraba en sus locos inventos, mientras que Brock y Bonnie compartían conocimientos. Por otra parte, algunos pokemon (Dedenne, Puni-chan, pikachu) correteaban por ahí. Jigu, quien los observaba acostado en una silla de playa, relajándose,  
mientras era acompañado por sus tres pokemon (Pachirisu, Emolga y Sableye), empezó a tener cierta curiosidad de Puni-chan.

-"¿Qué clase de pokemon será Puni-chan?"-se pregunta en su mente Jigu, quien observaba seriamente al pokemon verde con la joya roja en su pecho.

De pronto sienteque alguien le llama.

-"Ah Bonnie ¿Qué pasa?"-le pregunta al verla.

-"Es que vi cómo veías a Puni-chan y pensé que algo te preocupaba"-le explicaba Bonnie.

-"Ah, no es nada"-le dice Jigu-"Me intrigaba qué tipo de pokemon sería Puni-chan".

-"Es un gran misterio"-habla Ash-"Hubo unos momentos en el que él se transformó en un pokemon diferente. Hay personas malas que tratan de secusetrarlo".

-"¿Personas malas?"-le pregunta Jigu-"¿No será el equipo Rocket?".

-"No"-le responde esta vez Serena-"Estas personas eran más, y se vestían con unos trajes naranjas y con unos anteojos muy raros".

-"Raros, ah"-dice Jigu, Bueno, una vez que haga todas las cosas que les dije en el Centro Pokemon, veré ese caso, y lo investigaré a ver de qué se trata. Si en verdad están haciendo daño, los detendré sin importar qué. Aunque, lo primero será ir al Centro  
Pokemon y luego a tu Presentación como performer".

-"¿Irás a apoyarme?"-le pregunta Serena, muy esperanzada.

-"Claro"-le afirma Jigu-"eres una gran amiga, así que debo responder a esa amistad".

Jigu se acerca a su oreja-"Además, debo ver que ese cabezota despistado note sus sentimientos".

Esto último puso bien roja a Serena.

Ash, con lo despistado que era solo se preguntó qué le pasaba, al igual que Clemont.

Bonnie los vio picaramente pensando-"Qué lentos son", siendo apoyada por Puni-chan y Dedenne.

* * *

Tras un rato de haber viajado, llegan al puerto de Kalos. Al salir del barco, Ash y sus compañeros de viaje se encuentran con Diantha/Carnet, con su Gardevoir afuera de su pokebola, como si los estuviera esperando.

-"¡Carnet-san!"-dicen todos, excepto Jigu.

-"¡Gusto en verlos chicos!"-les regresa Diantha-"Tiempo sin verlos".

Antes que nada, Brock rápidamente se pone en modo casanova sin dudarlo dos veces.

Todos se ponen en Shock al verlo.

Sin poder soportarlo, Croagunk sale de su pokebola y le aplica uno de sus golpes venenosos para noquearlo y sacarlo de la vergüenza.

-"¿Siempre se pone así?"-se pregunta Bonnie.

-"Kanto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, en todas las ligas que me acompañó"-le explica Ash con la gotota de predicación-"Misty, Max, el hermano de May, entre otras, siempre lo sacaban, ya sea con un golpe o jalándole la oreja como si de una madre se tratara".

-"Ese brock sí que sabe coquetear con chicas, e ir al punto con ellas"-dice Jigu, rascándose levemente la nariz.

-"¿Tú eres...?"-le pregunta Diantha a Jigu.

-"Yisugo, pero me dicen Jigu"-se presenta Jigu, esta vez, con su verdadero nombre-"Es un gusto saludar a la campeona de la Liga".

-"Igual es un gusto conocer a un nuevo amigo de Satoshi-kun, Será un placer tenerte en Kalos"-le dice la Campeona.

-"Gracias Carnet-san"-le responde Jigu, correspondiéndole a su amable invitación.

Una vez que se saludaron y se presentó el chico de cabello negro, rojo y plateado.

-"Y ¿Qué hacen aquí chicos?"-les pregunta Diantha, llena de curiosidad.

-"Nos dirigimos al laboratorio del profesor Sycamore"-le responde Ash-"Jigu-kun recogerá su piedra de Mega-evolución para su Lucario".

-"Qué interesante"-dice feliz Diantha.

-"¿Sabe? El Greninja de Jigu-san ¡Es increíble!"-dice emocionada Bonnie.

Diantha se confunde de lo que dijo Bonnie.

-"Habla de la Transformación"-le explica bien Clemont.

-"¿Hablas de la transformación que hace Satoshi-kun con su Greninja?"-le pregunta Diantha, algo emocionada.

Ella asiente con la cabeza.

-"¿Es cierto?"-trata de confirmar Diantha.

-"Es verdad"-le afirma Serena.

-"Aunque, los colores variaron en el Greninja de Jigu-kun"-le sigue Clemont.

-"¿A qué te refieres?"-le pregunta una vez más Diantha.

-"El Greninja de Jigu tiene como colores: Negro, rojo y plateado"-le explica Ash esta vez.

-"Está claro que esa transformación implica tener los colores que caracterizan al entrenador, es entendible que el Greninja de Jigu-kun tenga esos colores"-le dice Diantha-"Eso me quedó muy claro cuando tuve una batalla con Satoshi-kun".

-"Sí"-dice suspirando Ash-"Gracias a él, me di cuenta que, a pesar de que haya ganado todas las ligas que una vez perdí, aún tengo que hacerme más fuerte. Además de que él es un gran objetivo a superar".

-"¿Por qué lo dices Satoshi-kun?"-le pregunta Diantha.

-"Porque cuando lo conocí, me emocioné al saber que él también tenía la habilidad que nosotros teníamos, y decidí retarlo a una batalla entre Greninja"-le cuenta Ash-"Sin embargo, perdí contra él".

-"Me sorprende mucho saber esto"-le dice Diantha.

-"Pero lo que más impresionó de él, fue el gran manejo que Jigu tenía con Greninja"-comenta Brock-"Estaban muy sincronizados y coordinados. El Greninja-Ash ni logró tocarlo".

-"¿Es eso cierto Jigu-kun?"-le pregunta Diantha, asombrada.

-"Sí"-le afirma Jigu-"Cuando recién empezaba a manifestar este...poder, por así decirlo, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba. Así que, empecé a experimentar y aprender sobre esta habilidad. Incluso llegué a practicar con ella y a entrenarme, con tal de  
poder controlarla y aguantar el dolor durante una batalla...y sin importar la duración de la batalla".

-"pero todo el entrenamiento dio sus frutos"-dice Ash.

-"Sí, es verdad"-le apoya Jigu.

-"Te pareces mucho a Satoshi-kun"-opina Diantha.

-"¿Por qué lo dice?"-le pregunta Jigu.

-"Ambos son fuertes, con su objetivo de serlo aún más"-le responde Diantha-"Ese Emolga, Pachirisu y Sableye son lo que avala ese cierto parecido ¿Podrías contarme el cómo se conocieron esos tres pokemon y tú?".

-"Claro".

* * *

Tras un rato después, ya que terminó de contar la historia:

-"Entonces, tú los salvaste de ser intimidados por pokemon más grandes y ellos, al sentirse más fuertes y seguros contigo, decidieron acompañarte en tus viajes"-deduce Diantha.

-"Definitivamente es un gran entrenador Pokemon"-le elogia Ash.

-"Gracias Satoshi-kun".

Así, concluye su camino hacia el Laboratorio del Profesor Sycamore.

 **Continuará**


	5. Chapter 5

Nuestros amigos llegan a Kalos e inician su nueva aventura dirigiéndose al Laboratorio del profesor Sycamore. Para la sorpresa de todos, se encuentran a la sumamente reconocida y famosa actriz y campeona de Liga: Diantha. Ella decide acompañarlos hacia el Laboratorio. Con tal de conocer al nuevo amigo de Ash.

-"Hola profesor"-le saluda Jigu al profesor Sycamore, al verlo, al igual que todos.

-"¡Jigu-kun, chicos!"-exclama alegre el profesor-"Es un gusto verlos de nuevo".

-"Igualmente profesor"-dice Jigu, tranquilamente, dada su relajado carácter, estrechando su mano.

-"¿Estás listo para obtener la Piedra Llave y la Mega-piedra?"-le pregunta.

-"Claro"-le responde con emoción, aunque no se le notara tanto.

-"Síganme"-les pide el profesor.

Empiezan a caminar hacia una habitación al fondo de, pasillo. Al llegar:

-"Esta es la piedra de la Megaevolución"-le dice el profesor Sycamore, mientras le entrega las dos piedras (La mega-piedra y la piedra activadora/llave)-"También, aquí tienes tu portador de mega-piedras Llave y los accesorios para que les pongas las megapiedras a tus pokemon".

Jigu deja salir a Lucario, con tal de entregarle la otra parte necesaria para que pudiera Mega-evolucionar.

Al salir, Lucario gruñe.

-"Lucario, aquí está la mega-piedra que te corresponde"-le dice Jigu a su Lucario, poniéndole el brazalete que contiene la mega piedra en el brazo izquierdo-"Esta mega-piedra, y esta piedra llave, nos permitirá obtener un poder más grande para proteger a los que nos importa y amamos".

Lucario ruge levemente, entendiendo lo que su entrenador quería decirle.

-"Gracias Profesor Sycamore"-le agradece Jigu.

-"No hay por qué"-le responde modestamente el profesor-"Y ¿Qué irás a hacer después de aquí?"-le pregunta.

-"Buscaré y atraparé a dos Ralts, hombre y mujer"-le responde Jigu-"Quiero tener un Gardevoir y un Gallade en mi equipo pokemon".

De pronto Jigu recuerda la otra cosa que tenía que hacer en el laboratorio-"Profesor, quisiera mandarle algunos pokemon que tengo, ya que todas las pokebolas que yo tengo ya están llenas".

-"¿Qué pokemon planeas enviar de regreso a tu hogar?"-le pregunta el Profesor.

-"Solrock, Lunatone, Infernape, Chandelure, Furret y Floatzel"-Le responde Jigu-"Pero le diré a mi padre que me envíe a Pidgeot, Swellow y Talonflame".

-"Claro"-le dice el profesor Sycamore.

-"Gracias".

Jigu sacó a los pokemon antes mencionados, junto con Lucario, Greninja y Mienshao, con tal de despedirlos y así, mandarlos a su hogar, para que pudieran entrenar con su padre, o con sus hermanos y hermanas.

A pesar de que todos tenían una cara de tristeza en sus corazones y caras:

-"Chicos, no se desanimen, recuerden que yo siempre estaré con ustedes, y regresaré a casa después de tantas aventuras. También traeré a nuevos amigos con los cuales podrán convivir"-les anima Jigu.

-"Cierto"-le secunda Ash, ayudando a su amigo de cabello negro, rojo y plateado en animarlos-"Yo también tengo amigos como ustedes en mi hogar, esperando a que yo regrese".

Todos, con una sonrisa, ya animados, se lanzaron hacia él para despedirse con un gran cariño.

* * *

Después de aquel momento conmovedor, los pokemon que iban a ser mandados de regreso al hogar de Jigu se metieron en sus pokebolas y su amo las llevó hacia la máquina comunicadora y con la que se podían enviar las pokebolas, acompañado del profesor y de sus amigos.

-"Hola, padre"-le saluda Jigu a su padre, que era una persona muy parecida a él, solo que era más grande.

-"¡Yisugo! Ha pasado tiempo"-le dice su padre a él, muy animado y enérgico-"¿A qué se debe tu llamada?".

-"Pues se debe a que mandaré a unos de mis pokemon con ustedes, con tal de que los cuiden, mientras que yo hago más amigos en el viaje"-le responde, entre alegre e inexpresivo Jigu.

-"Interesante"-le dice su padre-"¿Y ya tienes en mente qué pokemon agarrar?"-le pregunta.

-"Sí"-Responde Jigu-"Pero, quiero pedirte un favor antes de eso".

-"Adelante".

-"¿Podrías enviarme a Pidgeot, Swellow y Talonflame? Podría necesitarlos en algún momento".

-"Claro hijo".

-"Gracias"-le agradece con una reverencia

-"Bien Yisugo"-le dice...Shoutarou, que así se llamaba el padre de Jigu-"Sigue con tu viaje".

Jigu dio una reverencia en el honor de su padre.

Ambos cuelgan y el chico de cabello negro, rojo y plateado empieza a enviar las pokebolas que contenían a los pokemon que mencionó anteriormente. Una vez que terminó, recibió las tres pokebolas que contenían a los tres Pokemon solicitados.

Después de recibirlos, los saca de sus pokebolas, con el fin de presentarlos, pero antes de que pudieran presentarlos, los tres se lanzaron hacia su amo, demostrándole cuanto lo habían extrañado.

Todos esbozan sonrisas alegres al verlos.

Ya luego de tanto cariño entre los tres pokemon tipo volador y su amo:

-"Bien chicos ¿Están listos para viajar?"-les pregunta Jigu a sus pokemon recién llegados.

Todos hacen sus sonidos con ánimos levantando las alas.

-"Bien".

Los tres pokemon regresan a sus pokebolas.

Una vez que todos finalizan sus preparaciones, se despiden del profesor y salen del laboratorio.

Al empezar a caminar:

-"¿A qué rumbo vamos?"-se pregunta Ash.

-"¿No vamos a ir al concurso de performers para apoyar a Serena?"-le pregunta Jigu.

De pronto oyeron una explosión cerca de donde se encontraba. Voltearon a ver qué pasaba, ya que el origen que indicaba el humo provenía del mismo laboratorio del profesor Sycamore.

Rápidamente corrieron para ver qué era lo que pasaba.

-"¡Profesor!"-le grita Ash, al verlo salir agitado de su laboratorio.

-"¿Qué pasó profesor?"-dice Jigu, concentrándose y manteniéndose tranquilo.

-"El Equipo Rocket se llevó a varios pokemon"-le responde, aún agitado el profesor.

-"Bien"-dice Jigu, sacando a sus tres pokemon voladores-"Talonflame, Pidgeot y Swellow, busquen al equipo rocket.

-"Igual ustedes"-les llama Ash a sus pokemon, también voladores (Noivern, Hawlucha y su Talonflame).

Los seis pokemon empezaron a merodear por la ciudad y por los cielos buscando el globo aerostático del equipo rocket.

Uno de ellos, Swellow, pudo encontrarlos sobrepasando la enorme torre que se encontraba en medio de la ciudad (Lumiose). Rápidamente les avisa a sus compañeros, reuniéndose y volviendo tan aprisa con sus amos a informarle sobre su ubicación.

-"Bien"-le felicita Jigu a su pokemon-"Guíanos".

Swellow empieza a volar, siendo seguido de su amo y sus amigos hasta la gran torre.

* * *

Al llegar, descubren al equipo Rocket, en su globo aerostático, que cargaban una gran red llena de pokemon (Azumarill, Marill, Azurill, entre otros).

-"Clemont"-le llama Jigu.

-"¿Sí?"-le contesta.

-"Según yo tienes acceso a este edificio dado que eres el líder"-deduce Jigu-"¿Puedes darme acceso para subir a la punta de la torre?".

-"Claro"-acepta Clemont".

-"Yo iré contigo"-le dice Ash-"Entre los dos los derrotaremos".

Jigu asiente con la cabeza, estando de acuerdo.

-"Bonnie ¿Puedes cuidar a Pachirisu y Emolga por mí mientras salvo a los pokemon?"-le pide amablemente Jigu.

-"¡Claro!"-exclama Bonnie, feliz de que le encargaran a dos pokemon, que para ella eran tiernos.

Así, los tres empezaron a subir. Clemont y Ash subieron por el elevador, mientras que Jigu subió por las escaleras, acompañado de su amigo Sableye, quien iba trepado en su mochila de equipo, al igual que Pikachu acompañaba a su amigo yendo en sus hombros.

* * *

Llegan a la cima de la torre.

-"Bien, Greninja, sal"-dice Jigu, mientras saca a su Greninja de su pokebola.

Ash hace lo mismo, con tal de ayudar a su amigo.

-"¡Greninja, Shuriken de agua!"-le ordena firmemente Jigu.

-"¡Gekkouga!"-dice el pokemon, mientras hace el movimiento que le ordenó.

Al cortar la parte que sostenía la red, los pokemon fueron liberados, aterrizando en la cima de la Torre, a salvo.

-"¡Malditos mocosos!"-dice frustrado James, sacando a su Inkay, al igual que Jessie con su Gorgeist.

-"¡Pikachu, impactrueno!/¡Sableye, Bola sombra!"-Ordenan ambos entrenadores a sus respectivos pokemon.

Ambos pokemon atacan con los movimientos que les ordenaron.

-"¡Inkay Psico-rayo!/¡Gourgeist, Bola sombra!"-ordenan el equipo Rocket a sus respectivos pokemon, con tal de que contraatacaran.

Todos los ataques chocan, provocando una gran explosión.

-"¡Lucario, ataque óseo!"-le ordena Jigu, sacando a Lucario de su pokebola.

El pokemon ruge obedientemente, haciendo el ataque que su amo y amigo le mandó, dirigiéndolo a Inkay y Gorgeist, siendo lanzados hacia sus amos, chocando con ellos.

-"¡Pikachu, Impactrueno!"-le ordena Ash.

Así, el pokemon da su gran ataque hacia el equipo Rocket, mandándolos a volar como es costumbre.

Todos suspiraron de alivio.

De repente, uno de los Azurill, que bailaba de alegría, como estaba al borde, no se fijó que lo estaba. Dio un paso en falso y empezó a caer hacia el vacío.

Jigu, sin pensarlo dos veces, reaccionó, se quitó su mochila, le ordenó a su sableye y sus otros dos pokemon que bajaran por el ascensor junto con Ash y se lanzó disparado como una bala, agarrando al azurill, que estaba muy asustado, se tapó los ojos con el pecho de su salvador. Todos estaban en shock al ver a Jigu cayendo rápido desde la cima, pero para Jigu, que había entrenado mucho para soportar caídas a esas alturas, esperó el momento para dar vuelta y caer acrobáticamente de pie. Una vez alcanzado, hizo una maniobra de pirueta frontal, endureció las piernas y aterrizó de pie agresivamente, provocando un pequeño cráter en el suelo.

Todos los presentes quedaron asombrados ante el aterrizaje que dio, más asombrados por haber sobrevivido. Incluso los noticieros lo grabaron y se amontonaron alrededor de él. El Azurill, que seguía aterrado y aún se estaba cubriendo sus ojos en el pecho, notó que ya no estaba cayendo, poco a poco volteó y vio a todas las personas rodeándolo, sintiendo una gran incomodidad e intimidad. De tantas personas que vio con cámaras y luces se estaba asustando. Luego volteó hacia la cara de Jigu. Como apenas era un pokemon bebé, creyó que era su madre, lo cual ponía un poco incómodo al chico de cabello negro/rojo/plateado.

El profesor Sycamore y Diantha, que aún seguía con el profesor Sycamore, Serena, Brock y Bonnie (Con Emolga y pachirisu encima de sus hombros), a pesar de lo difícil que era pasar entre el público, se abrieron camino y llegaron donde se encontraba Jigu.

-"¡Eso fue muy arriesgado Jigu-kun!"-exclama sorprendido el profesor.

-"¿Estás bien? Jigu-san"-le pregunta Serena.

-"Claro que me siento bien"-le responde Jigu.

-"¿Y ese Azurill?"-le pregunta Brock.

-"Por él me lancé, bailaba de alegría y dio un paso en falso, provocando la caída"-Les explica Jigu, mientras ven al pequeño pokemon, temblando de miedo.

-"Tranquilo pequeño azurill"-le dice Jigu, con tal de tranquilizarlo, pues estaba llorando del terror que le causaba al ver tantas personas a su alrededor, sintiéndose intimidado.

Al oír la palabras de su salvador y al que creía su madre, poco a poco dejó de temblar, ya que se sentía en un ambiente de confianza y además, cálido.

-"Parece que Azurill te tomó cariño"-le dice el profesor-"Piensa que eres su madre".

-"Esas palabras no me reconfortan en lo absoluto"-le responde sarcástico.

-"No parece que te vaya a dejar irte sin él"-le dice Ash, que venía llegando de la cima de la torre, acompañado por Clemont y los demás pokemon.

-"¿Está bien que me quede con él?"-le pregunta Jigu al profesor, puesto que él tenía su custodia.

-"Claro"-le responde-"Ya te considera su madre, será lo mejor para él.

Jigu mantuvo una cara llena de sarcasmo mirando al profesor Sycamore.

* * *

Más tarde, ya en el laboratorio, todos empiezan a preparar sus cosas para iniciar el viaje hacia la ciudad donde se encontraba el concurso de las Pokemon Performers.

Al finalizar los preparativos:

-"Espero que no causes problemas"-le dice el profesor Sycamore al Azurill.

Él solo respondió con una sonrisa.

-"Cuídalo bien"-se dirige a Jigu.

-"Delo por hecho".

Así, Jigu, Ash, Serena, Bonnie, Clemont y Brock, reinician su viaje hacia Ciudad Cyllage, con un nuevo miembro en el grupo: El Azurill que fue salvado por Jigu, a quien considera su madre.

 **Esta historia continuará.**


	6. Chapter 6

Una vez más, nuestros amigos se encuentran viajando con dirección a Ciudad Cyllage, donde se lleva a cabo una de las competencias de novatos para las artistas pokemon, reiniciando su proceso para llegar de nuevo y esta vez, poder ganarle a la actual reina de Kalos.

Mientras caminaban en un bosque:

-"Hermanito, vas muy lento"-le grita desde gran distancia Bonnie a su hermano.

"¡Esperenme!"-dice Clemont, algo bofeado mientras trataba de seguirles el paso.

Jigu alentó su ritmo, con tal de esperar a Clemont.

-"Deberías de hacer más ejercicio Clemont"-le aconseja-"Te ayudará mucho en tu cuerpo y en tu mente".

-"Hablando de cuerpo"-menciona Brock-"Jigu ¿Cómo pudiste soportar el impacto de la caída?"-le pregunta con mucha curiosidad.

Todos le empezaron a preguntar lo mismo.

-"¿Cómo? Dijiste"-dice Jigu, empezando a contar-"Bueno, antes de empezar mi viaje, decidí entrenarme para fortalecer mi cuerpo, con tal de obtener la resistencia que necesitaba para soportar impactos como se mostró el día anterior. Mi padre, quien es un gran Maestro pokemon y a la vez, líder en varios gimnasios en la Región Mex, me enseñó los ejercicios que él mismo hacía para endurecer su cuerpo, para que así pudiera aguantar impactos de esa magnitud".

-"¡Sugoi!"-dice Bonnie, sintiendo algo de admiración por el chico de cabello negro, rojo y plateado-"También quiero ser tan fuerte como tú".

Jigu ríe levemente-"Tendrás que sumirte en un gran esfuerzo para lograrlo"-le cuenta Jigu-"Yo tuve muchos momentos en los que quería renunciar, pero mi padre me dijo algo que me motivó más a seguir sin rendirme".

-"¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?"-le pregunta Ash.

-"Rendirse es de cobardes, es una salida fácil, pero también está llena de arrepentimientos. Alguien que llega al final, tiene una recompensa. Detrás de todo ese sufrimiento, dolor y esfuerzo por el que se pasa, hay una recompensa que lo espera"-le recita Jigu-"Pero no solo eso me motivó a seguir, sino los pokemon. Ellos incluso se ponían a entrenar conmigo, apoyándome y haciéndose más fuertes junto a mí".

-"Es una bonita explicación"-dice Serena.

-"Es digna de un explorador/Aventurero"-le secunda Brock.

-"Gracias chicos".

* * *

Tras un rato de estar caminando, el grupo se dispone a descansar un momento, ya que habían encontrado una buena área de descanso.

-"Que alivio"-dice Clemont, tirándose en el suelo, disfrutando del suave pasto.

Todos sacaron sus pokemon, con tal de que pudieran convivir juntos y juguetear por ahí. El único que permanecía con el grupo era Azurill, que estaba encima de las piernas de Jigu, ya que aún no se sentía seguro respecto a convivir con los demás pokemon.

Los Greninja, acompañados por Lucario, Dewott y Zoroark, subieron a unos árboles y se acostaron en una rama, Pikachu y sus similares (Dedenne, Pachirisu, Emolga). Chespin y Pancham empezaron a persiguirse y corretearse. Pidgeot, Swellow, Noivern y los dos Talonflame se alzaron al cielo. Luxray, Braixen, Sylveon, Bunnelby, Puni-chan y Sableye permanecieron a lado de sus amos, relajados.

* * *

A lo lejos de esa área, el conocido globo aerostático en el que navegaba nuestro típico y querido equipo de villanos favorito, el equipo Rocket, merodeaba por el bosque, buscando pokemon a los cuales atrapar.

-"¿Qué pokemon sería bueno atrapar?"-se pregunta Jessie, aburrida.

-"Llevamos horas viajando"-se queja James.

Meowth estaba igual, hasta que volteó a su izquierda y descubrieron a los pokemon tipo voladores del grupo de Ash.

-"¿No serán los pokemon del bobo?"-Les pregunta Meowth, señalando donde se encontraban los voladores.

-"No lo sé, son muchos pokemon como para que sean del bobo"-supone Meowth.

-"Capaz y son los pokemon del otro bobo, ese, del cabello negro con rojo y plateado"-agrega James.

-"Tienes razón"-dice Jessie.

Poco después, Meowth voltea para el otro lado y descubren a unos tipos con atuendo de color anaranjado y con lentes raros (para ellos), ensamblando una máquina que parecía ser devastadora.

-"Oigan, chicos"-les llama Meowth-"¡Chicos!"-les gritó, al ver que no le ponían atención. Ambos se asustaron al grito.

-"¿Qué quieres Meowth?"-le contesta Jessie con su cara endemoniada, mientras le daba un coscorrón bien dado en la cabeza.

-"¿No son los chicos de los anteojos raros?"-se pregunta James.

-"¿Eh?"-le secunda Jessie.

Para poder identificar mejor, Jessie saca unos binoculares de la nada y empieza a apuntar a los tipos. Después observó la máquina, logrando ver algo que atrajo su atención, y era que tenía una cápsula, la cual dentro de ella se encontraban pequeñas formas verdes, parecidas a Puni-chan

-"¡Qué montón de Puni-chan!"-exclama Jessie de sorpresa, dándole los binoculares a su compañero de cabello azul para que pudiera ver a lo que se refería.

-"¡Veamos!"-dice James. Al fijar la vista en la misma cápsula que Jessie vio, también se sorprendió.

-"Pero ¿Cómo es que hay muchos Puni-chan?"-se pregunta Meowth, algo confundido.

-"Esperen"-dice James, notando algo raro en ellos. Rápidamente se puso de nuevo los binoculares.

-"¿Qué pasa James?"-le pregunta Jessie.

-"Espera". James empezó a trazar para qué lado estaban apuntando el cañón mientras lo ensamblaban.

-"¡Esto es malo!-"Exclama el peliazul, al fijarse en la ruta.

-"¿Qué pasa?"-le pregunta esta vez Meowth.

-"¡Esos tipos están apuntando hacia los bobos!"-Le responde exaltado James.

-"Pero ¿No es buena noticia?"-le pregunta una vez más.

-"Si disparan ese cañón, quién sabe qué les pasará a Pikachu y Puni-chan si lo llegan a disparar!"-le contesta, aún exaltado.

-"Tienes razón"-le dice Jessie-"¿Qué podríamos hacer?".

-"Deberíamos decirle a los bobos"-recomienda Meowth.

-"Exacto"-le secunda la noción James.

-"Pero ¿Crees que nos vayan a creer?"-capta Jessie.

-"Si no vamos con trampas, pueden que nos crean"-dice Meoth.

-"Entonces hay que hacerlo".

Así, el equipo Rocket se dirige hacia donde se encontraban Pidgeot, Swellow Noivern y los dos Talonflame.

* * *

Hablando de ellos:

-"Está muy agradable el día"-opina Serena, disfrutando del viento que soplaba.

-"Sí"-le secunda Bonnie.

-"Y el Equipo Rocket no ha intentado robarse alguno de nuestros pokemon"-le sigue Ash, relajado-"Parece que seguirá siendo un buen día".

-"Me encanta esta tranquilidad"-Opina con voz fría Jigu, con una sonrisa de típico personaje inexpresivo, mientras Azurill dormía tranquilamente encima de sus piernas.

Brock y Clemont se concentraron en hacer el almuerzo.

Todo iba bien hasta que algo encima de ellos tapó la luz del sol.

-"Y no tardaron en aparecer"-dice Jigu, con un suspiro.

-"Prepárense para los problemas"-empieza Jessie, hasta que Meowth la araña para evitar que continuara con su lema. Con la furia que le dio Jessie tras los arañazos, pateó a Meowth, haciendo que cayera del globo.

Ambos miembros bajan del globo.

Pachirisu, Dedenne, Emolga y Pikachu se pusieron en alerta y los rodearon, mientras las mejillas empezaban a soltar pequeños relámpagos, listos para mandarlos a volar.

-"¡ALTO! ¡ALTO! No tenemos nada, ni trampas, ni ganas de batalla, ni siquiera de atrapar a Pikachu"-Dicen los tres, asustados, tratando de que no los volvieran a mandar a volar...de nuevo.

-"Hablen"-dice Jigu, dándoles la palabra-"Un truco, y serán mandados a volar".

-"Mientras navegábamos en el globo, descubrimos a ese tipo y a sus locos de naranja"-le explica James-"Tienen un gran Cañón con Puni-chan que dispararán hacia esta dirección".

Todos, a excepción de Jigu, sentían una rara sensación al tener que escuchar al equipo Rocket.

-"Bien"-le dice Jigu-"Confiaré en ustedes, y me acompañarán a detenerlo, en caso de ser cierto".

-"¡Hai!"-Mencionan los tres como soldados.

-"Bonnie, cuida a Azurill y a los otros dos (Refiriéndose a Pachirisu y Emolga). Sableye, vendrás conmigo. Zoroark, Dewott, Greninja, Talonflame, Pidgeot y Swellow, regresen"-ordena Jigu, dándole a Azurill a Bonnie, mientras lo acaricia y le dice que se quede con la niña, al igual que con Emolga y Pachirisu, regresa a sus 6 pokemon y se pone su mochila, con la cual Sableye se trepa.

-"Bien, vamos"-habla una vez más Jigu-"Ash, todos, continúen en su viaje hacia Ciudad Cyllage, yo los alcanzaré luego".

-"De acuerdo-"Dice Ash.

Todos regresaron a sus pokemon a sus pokebolas, para seguir con el viaje. Mientras, Jigu y el equipo Rocket se dirigen hacia donde se encuentra el equipo de los tipos de naranja.

 **¿Qué le esperará a nuestro amigo de cabello negro, rojo y plateado cuando encuentre a esos tipos de naranja?**

 **¿Podrán descubrir la identidad para la que trabajan?**

 **¿Ash y sus amigos seguirán con el viaje? ¿O seguirán el lazo de la amistad ayudando a su amigo intrépido?**

 **Continuará**


	7. Chapter 7

Anteriormente, mientras nuestros amigos descansaban en algún punto del bosque, sin saber que estaban en un gran peligro, el equipo Rocket navegaba en otro punto, hasta ver los pokemon voladores a lo lejos y luego descubrir a los tipos de naranja ensamblando una gran máquina que parecía ser devastadora.

Ahora, Jigu se separa de Ash y su grupo, junto con el equipo Rocket, con tal de investigar en qué andaban esos tipos.

-"Rápido chicos, se están quedando atrás"-les dice Jigu al equipo Rocket, mientras él salta de árbol en árbol junto a sus tres pokemon (Lucario, Greninja y Sableye) como si fueran ninjas (a excepción de que Sableye estaba trepado en la mochila de su amo).

Entretanto, James, Jessie y Meowth corrían tratando de alcanzar al chico de cabello negro/rojo/plateado, algo bofeados.

-"Este...bobo...corre...muy...rápido"-dice Jessie entrecortado, por la falta del aire y lo agitada que estaba.

-"¿Qué es lo que hace este tipo? Es demasiado rápido"-le secunda James.

-"Nos dejará muy atrás"-le sigue Meowth.

Antes de que siguieran hablando sobre él, notaron que ya no se encontraba en su vista. Empezaron a preguntarse dónde estaba.

-"Estoy aquí"-dice Jigu, estando por detrás, dándoles un susto.

Así, el pequeño grupo de Jigu continuó corriendo hacia la dirección donde se encontraban los tipos de naranja.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Ash y sus amigos (Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Brock y Pikachu, acompañados por Pachirisu, Emolga y el Azurill que seguía creyendo que Jigu era su madre, pero en estos momentos era cuidado por Bonnie, dado que ella le encantaban los pokemon tiernos).

-"¿Estará bien?"-le pregunta Serena a Ash, un poco preocupada.

-"De seguro él estará bien"-le trata de tranquilizar Brock-"Por ahora, en lo único que tienes que concentrarte es en el concurso de performers".

-"¡Tienes razón!"-exclama Serena, animada y motivada.

-"Aunque, yo estoy intrigado en lo que dijo el equipo Rocket"-dice Ash-"Debería ir a ayudarlo en caso de que lo necesite. Dos entrenadores son mejor que uno".

-"Pero Satoshi, Deberíamos ir a apoyar a Serena"-le refuta Clemont.

-"Llegaré antes del concurso"-le responde Ash, empezando a correr hacia donde se encontraba Jigu. Los demás se resignaron y siguieron su camino hacia la ciudad.

* * *

Hablando de él, habían llegado donde se encontraban los tipos de naranja, quienes ya habían terminado de armar el artefacto que parecía ser un gran cañón, y dentro de la cápsula de la cual estaba conectada, estaban unas formas similares a las de Puni-chan, solo que la pequeña joya que tenía en el pecho era de color verde.

-"¡Ustedes, detengan lo que estén haciendo!"-dice firmemente Jigu.

-"¿Quién diablos eres tú?"-le pregunta uno de los miembros vestidos de naranja.

-"Soy Yisugo Hasegawa de SG, Un explorador y entrenador pokemon, que también ayuda a otros si lo necesitan"-se presenta Yisugo (es el nombre definitivo de Jigu), muy orgulloso-"Ustedes ¿Quiénes son?".

-"Somos del equipo Flare"-le responde uno de los científicos, finalmente dando el nombre de la organización para la que trabajaba.

-"Veo que tienen a unos pokemon muy curioso"-dice Jigu con confianza.

-"También yo, veo que estás muy confiado como para estar en problemas"-le responde otro de los científicos.

-"No es el primer equipo con el que doy batalla"-presume muy confiado Jigu.

-"Pronto sufrirás una derrota-"dice uno de los científicos-"¡Ve, Houndoom!".

El Pokemon Siniestro ruge para mostrar lo intimidante y lo poderoso que era.

-"¡Lucario, yo te elijo!"-dice Jigu.

Su pokemon ruge tras ver la gran batalla que estaba por empezar, mostrando una mirada seria y lista para recibir órdenes de su entrenador.

-"¡Ataque óseo!"-le ordena con voz firme Jigu a su pokemon. Directamente Lucario realiza su movimiento.

-"¡Houndoom, esquiva y taqulealo!"-le ordena a Houndoom una chica de cabello color azul.

el pokemon siniestro hace su movimiento, hiriendo un poco a Lucario de Jigu.

-"¿Estás bien Lucario?"-le pregunta a su amigo.

El pokemon voltea a su entrenador y asiente con la cabeza, dándole a entender que él estaba bien.

-"Bien ¡Lucario, Ataque Óseo una vez más, pero esta vez, más atento!"-le ordena y le aconseja su entrenador.

Lucario se dispone a realizar los movimientos que le encargó su entrenador.

El pokemon de Jigu logra darle un gran golpe a Houndoom con su movimiento, logrando debilitarlo hasta el punto de dejarlo Knock out.

-"Houndoom, regresa"-le dice la misma chica que lo había invocado.

-"Es mi turno"-dice otra chica, que tenía el cabello de color verde-"¡Sal, Bisharp!"-exclama mientras arroja su pokebola para dejar salir a su pokemon.

-"¡Bisharp!"-exclama el pokemon, dando a entender que estaba listo para luchar".

-"¡Te ayudaré!"-habla una chica de cabello morado-"¡Drapion, Sal!".

-"¡Drapion!"-infiere el pokemon, listo para apoyar a su compañero.

-"Lucario ¿Puedes seguir?"-le pregunta Jigu a su pokemon.

El pokemon asiente con la cabeza, mostrando su gran motivación.

-"¡Drapion, Misil aguja!"-Ordena la entrenadora de Drapion.

-"¡Lucario, defiéndete con ataque óseo!".

El pokemon chacal vuelve a utilizar el hueso de luz y lo hace girar, anulando el ataque, finalizando con una explosión de humo.

-"¡Bisharp, Cabeza de Hierro!"-ordena la chica de cabello color verde a su pokemon.

-"Bisharp". El pokemon que hizo su movimiento mientras el montón de humo seguía cubriendo la vista de Lucario, siendo sorprendido por el movimiento y terminando en el suelo, todo debilitado.

-"¡Lucario!"-exclama el entrenador de cabello negro, rojo y plateado, viendo a su pokemon derrotado y Knocked Out-"Regresa"-dice posteriormente al regresarlo a su pokebola, dejándolo descansar-"Luchaste duro, te mereces el descanso. Bien, Greninja, ¿Estás listo?".

-"¡Gekkouga!"-dice Greninja, listo para enfrentarse a los dos pokemon, a la vez de que se pone enfrente de ellos.

-"Veamos qué tan fuerte es tu pokemon. La última vez que luchamos contra un Greninja, pudo contra hasta 3 de nuestros pokemon ¿Podrás superarlo?"-le reta una chica de cabello naranja-"¡Druddigon, Sál!"-

El pokemon ruge mostrando su gran poder.

-"¡Druddigon, Garra Dragón!"-ordena la chica de cabello naranja.

-"¡Greninja, esquívalo y As aéreo!"-le regresa Jigu con su Greninja

-"¡Gekkouga!"-grita mientras realiza su movimiento.

-"¡Bisharp, Cabeza de hierro!"-ordena la chica de cabello verde.

-"¡Bisharp!"-menciona el pokemon, haciendo su movimiento.

-"¡Esquiva y corte!"-Dice Jigu a su pokemon.

-"¡Gekkouga!".

Bisharp se debilita un poco ante el gran choque de movimientos, al igual que greninja.

-"¿Estás bien, Greninja?"-le pregunta su entrenador de cabello negro, rojo y plateado.

-"¡Gekkouga!"-menciona el pokemon, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-"¿Estás listo?"-le vuelve a preguntar Jigu a su pokemon, sabiendo lo que iba a pasar gracias a los lazos que ellos dos tenían-"¡SEAMOS MÁS FUERTES/GEKKOUGAA!"-gritan ambos, empezando la transformación Jigu-greninja.

-"¡¿Qué?!"-se preguntan todos, sorprendidos-"Este chico y su Greninja también tienen ese poder. No podremos contra ellos".

-"Ni con nosotros"-dice Ash, con su Greninja ya transformado.

-"¡Satoshi!"-exclama de sorpresa Jigu.

-"Te ayudaré contra ellos"-menciona Ash, motivado y listo para guiar a su greninja en la batalla.

Jigu asiente con la cabeza, estando de acuerdo con su decisión.

Se reanudó la batalla:

-"¡Druddigon, garra dragón!"-ordena la chica de cabello naranja a su pokemon.

-"As aéreo!"-le regresa Jigu con su greninja, chocando su movimiento con el de Druddigon y anulándolo.

-"¡Drapion, Misil aguja!"-ordena la chica de cabello.

-"¡Drapion!"-dice el pokemon, realizando su movimiento.

-"¡Greninja, Shuriken de agua!"-le ordena Ash a su greninja.

-"¡Gekkouga!"-menciona su pokemon, lanzando su gran Shuriken de agua que se formó en su espalda, dándole fuerte a Drapion que lo dejó Knocked Out.

-"¡Greninja, Corte a Bisharp!"-ordena Jigu a su greninja, dirigiéndose a su oponente

-"¡Gekkouga!"-infiere su pokemon.

-"¡Bisharp, eco metálico!"-manda la chica de cabello verde.

-"¡Bisharp!"-dice el pokemon, haciendo su movimiento.

Lamentablemente, no pudo contra el corte de Greninja, quedando Knocked Out.

De pronto, Jigu y Ash, junto con sus greninja empezaron a cansarse, lo cual anularon la transformación.

-"¡Pikachu, Atactrueno!"-le ordena Ash a su fiel compañero.

Rápidamente el pokemon tipo eléctrico lanza su gran rayo a Druddigon, debilitándolo totalmente.

-"¡Regresen!"-dicen las entrenadoras y villanas de los trajes naranja.

Jigu, quien pudo notar que una forma que se parecía mucho a Puni-chan dentro de la máquina, la cual se asemejaba más a él, rápidamente recuperó el aliento y corrió hacia la cápsula que lo tenía cautivo y le dio una fuerte patada que logró destruirla, liberando al pequeño. Cuando iba a regresar, un Mightyena se interpuso, pero gracias a Pikachu, quien le dio un fuerte golpe gracias a cola de hierro ordenada por su amigo entrenador azabache, logró zafarse.

-"¡Corramos!"-dice Jigu-"¡Regresa, Greninja!"-menciona mientras saca su pokebola y lo regresa, al igual que Ash.

-"¡Diablos!"-exclama un tipo que acompañaba a sus compañeras villanas-"Lysson no estará nada feliz al respecto".

-"Y será peor informarle que la máquina que intentábamos probar con él fue destruida"-le secunda la chica de cabello morado.

-"¡Maldito mocoso!"-grita la chica de cabello naranja.

-"Bien, tenemos que recuperarlo"-Menciona la chica de cabello azul.

Todos asienten con la cabeza.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en alguna parte del bosque, ya que lograron escapar, Ash y Jigu se paran para recuperar aire. En eso:

-"¿Qué es eso?"-le pregunta Ash a su compañero de cabello negro/Rojo/Plateado.

-"Creo que es de la misma especie que Puni-chan"-supone Jigu.

-"Probablemente lo sea, pero ¿Seguirá vivo?".

-"Sí, siento su pulso y una energía emanando de él".

-"Bueno, de todos modos, creo que será mejor llevárnoslo, de seguro que si lo dejamos solo, esos tipos de seguro lo recapturarán para encender esa máquina".

-"Tienes razón".

Lo que ellos dos no sabían, es que el pequeño pokemon verde los estaba escuchando, aunque tuviera su ojo cerrado, es que él se comunicaba telepáticamente con su otro compañero de la joya roja.

-"Bueno, ya que descansamos, tenemos que seguir, nos desviamos, debemos ir a Ciudad Cyllage".

-"Cierto".

Así, los dos corren hacia la ciudad Cyllage.

* * *

Al llegar, se dirigen rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba el concurso de performers de pokemon.

-"Lo logramos"-dice Ash, victorioso mientras recupera el aire.

-"Y justo a tiempo para ver quién es la vencedora"-le secunda Jigu, regulando su respiración.

-"¡Y el premio de este concurso es...!".

 **Continuará**

 **Nota: Gracias CCSakuraforever por tus reviews, me alegro que te esté gustando, porque seguirá. Espero que me sigas mandando reviews XD**


	8. Chapter 8

¡Y la ganadora del concurso de Cyllage es...!"-dice el presentador, tratando de inculcarles el suspenso a todo el público, mientras todo se tornaba silencioso, tan silencioso que casi se podían oír los latidos acelerados de cada uno de los corazones del público-"¡Serena!"-elige

-"¿Es verdad?"-se pregunta Serena, casi sin creer que lo que le estaba pasando en estos momentos era la realidad, tapándose su boca llena de sorpresa con sus manos. Sus tres pokemon (Sylveon, Pancham y Braixen la abrazaron, también celebrando de su gran victoria.

Por otro lado, algunas de las concursantes lloraron y se frustraron ante la derrota.

-"¡Bien hecho Serena!"-le grita Ash, apoyándola y felicitándola, a pesar de que había llegado tarde para verla realizar su perfomance.

Ella, viendo cómo la apoyaba sin importar qué, se enamoraba más y más de él, provocando que se sonrojara.

* * *

Más tarde, saliendo del lugar donde se había hecho el concurso de performers:

-"Estuviste grandiosa Serena"-le elogia Brock.

-"Lamento no haber estado ahí para apoyarte"-se disculpa Ash, arrepentido de todo corazón.

-"Pika"-dice su amigo Pikachu, expresando lo mismo que él.

-"Sumanae"-se disculpa también Jigu, con una reverencia, acompañado de sus pokemon.

-"No se preocupen los dos"-les dice Serena-"Después de todo, tenían que hacer lo que debían hacer, que es salvar a todos los pokemon del bosque de aquellos tipos que mencionó el Equipo Rocket".

-"Bien, ¿En dónde será el siguiente concurso de performers?"-le pregunta Jigu a Serena.

la chica del cabello color miel revisó el dispositivo que mostraba el mapa de la región Kalos.

-"Es en Ciudad Santalune"-les indica.

-"Bien, iniciemos viaje"-les dice Jigu.

-"Antes, deberíamos descansar"-recomienda Brock-"Ha sido un gran día".

-"Tienes razón"-dice Ash.

Todos, decididos de reposar en algún punto de la ciudad en la que estaban, empezaron a caminar en busca de uno.

Mientras caminaban, el Azurill que veía a Jigu como su madre saltó de los brazos de Bonnie a los de él, al igual que Pachirisu y Emolga, quienes también lo extrañaban.

-"Ah, Azurill"-dice Jigu, con un poco de indiferencia.

-"Te ha de haber extrañado mucho"-comenta Bonnie.

-"Después de todo, es apenas un bebé, extrañó a su madre"-le secunda Serena, con un pequeño tono divertido.

-"¿Saben lo raro que me siento?"-le dice gapciosamente-"Siento algo cálido, algo que casi nulamente me pasa".

-"Probablemente algo despertó en ti"-le responde Brock-"¿Un lado materno quizá?".

A Jigu le dio escalofríos al oír eso.

-"Pero es cierto"-habla Clemont-"Cuando un pokemon bebé, como Azurill siente una gran calidez hacia cualquiera, como la que tú estás teniendo, lo considera como su madre, ya que lo protege. Él ha estado sintiendo una seguridad y calidez total desde que te lanzaste desde la torre más alta en Lumiose para salvarlo".

-"Si mis hermanos y hermanas mayores me vieran ahora"-murmura para él mismo Jigu.

-"¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste?"-le pregunta Ash.

-"nada"-le responde.

* * *

Luego de un rato, logran encontrar un gran hotel para poder pasar la noche.

-"Se ve muy bien este hotel"-dice Ash-"Muy cómodo".

Después de cambiarse para dormir, todos fueron a cenar.

Mientras cenaban:

-"Oye Jigu"-le llama Ash.

-"¿Sí?"-le responde.

-"Tú habías dicho una vez que querías atrapar a dos pokemon ¿Verdad?"-le rectifica Ash.

-"Sí"-afirma Jigu-"A dos Kirlia, o dos Ralts".

-"Lo que tú quieres con ellos son que evolucionen a Gallade y Gardevoir ¿Verdad?"-supone Brock.

-"Estás en lo correcto"-le responde-"Además, he leído que Gallade y Lucario se alían y su compañerismo es muy fuerte, creo que haría un buen equipo con mi Lucario. Ahorita que lo pienso, después de esos, pienso atrapar a un Snivy".

-"En verdad te gustan esos pokemon"-le dice Clemont.

-"Sí, se ven muy elegantes. El Gallade inspira caballerosidad, mientras que Sniny (Con sus evoluciones) y Gardevoir inspiran elegancia. En la región de donde vengo, algunas personas con pokemon que emanen elegancia se reúnen para observar su majestuosidad. Se reúnen cineastas y otras personas que trabajen en cosas similares para producir películas".

-"Se ve interesante las costumbres que se hacen en tu región Jigu"-comenta Serena-"¿Sería posible que nos puedas llevar algún día?".

-"Claro"-le responde Jigu-"De hecho, hay muchas cosas que se hacen en mi región".

-"¿Cómo cuales?"-pregunta Bonnie.

-"Hay torneos con pokemon tipo lucha, concursos de performers y otras batallas pokemon, incluso hay una actividad llamada: El ejército Pokemon"-les empieza a contar Jigu.

-"Me interesó mucho eso del ejército Pokemon"-dice Ash-"¿En qué consiste?".

-"Utilizas tus pokemon como equipo para llegar a diferentes puntos, quien conquiste más territorios gana. Hay grandes batallas de pokemon que luchan en equipo para poder conquistar un territorio, en caso de que éste pertenezca al contrincante"-les sigue contando Jigu.

-"Definitivamente visitaría tu región"-Comenta Ash, emocionado.

-"Mi familia dirige casi todos los eventos que se presentan en esa región, es casi una monarquía de eventos, algunas veces me solicitan de que regrese a casa para ayudar"-menciona Jigu-"La mayoría de las veces que me piden ir de regreso es para presentarme en las ceremonias de matrimonio de algún pariente, ya que hago buenas presentaciones de entretenimiento".

-"¡Eres increíble!"-exclama Bonnie, admirando al chico de cabello negro, rojo y plateado, quien muestra solo una cara de modestia.

* * *

Tras haber comido, todos se retiran a dormir, a excepción de Jigu, quien se encontraba en el techo, viendo la noche con sus pokemon (Pachirisu, Emolga, Sableye, Greninja, Lucario y Zoroark).

-"Son hermosas, estas noches"-les dice Jigu a sus pokemon.

-"Zoroark/Gekkouga/(Gruñido de Lucario)"-dicen, apoyando a su entrenador, mientras también observaban la noche.

-"Espero que nos podamos hacer amigos de las Kirlia y Snivy"-vuelve a hablar el chico-"Son pokemon asombrosos".

De pronto Ash llega por atrás-"¿No puedes dormir?"-le pregunta.

-"Me gusta observar la noche"-le responde Jigu-"En especial estas noches en las que se ve la luna llena".

-"En verdad es bonita"-dice Ash.

* * *

Tras un pequeño rato, ya que Ash se sentó a lado de Jigu y sus pokemon:

-"Jigu ¿Por qué viniste a Kalos?"-le pregunta Ash.

-"Buscaba aventuras y en qué dedicarme, ya que no me he decidido aún"-le cuenta Jigu-"pero por mientras, haré amigos en mis aventuras".

De pronto algo dentro de la ropa de Jigu se empezó a mover, provocando que se incomodara un poco.

-"¿Qué te pasa?"-le pregunta Ash, algo confundido, viendo a su amigo de cabello negro, rojo y plateado.

Para la sorpresa de ambos, algo verde, con una joya de color azul de ese algo.

-"¿Ese no es...?"-le pregunta Ash, sin poder completar su pregunta.

-"Ah, es un Puni-chan"-dice Jigu-"Se me había olvidado que lo rescaté de los tipos de atuendo naranja. Al parecer lo iban a utilizar para hacer funcionar a ese aparato".

"Blrblrblr"-dice el pequeño.

-"Pero, es igual que Puni-chan"-comenta asombrado Ash.

Otra sorpresa los encontró a ambos, cuando Puni-chan (El que tenía la joya en el pecho de color rojo, a la vez, que acompaña a Bonnie) apareció detrás de ellos.

-"Brlbrlbrl"-habla Puni-chan (el de la joya roja).

-"¡Brlbrlbrlbrl!"-exclama el de la joya azul, saltando hacia su igualitario (Puni-chan de joya roja), alegrándose de haberse reunido.

-"Están muy felices"-dice Jigu, al verlos juntos.

-"Al parecer estuvieron separados por mucho tiempo"-dice Ash.

-"kouga"-suena Greninja de Jigu.

-"Esos tipos de naranja lo separaron desde un gran tiempo"-deduce su entrenador-"Tendré que investigar con la oficial Jenny sobre esto".

-"Esto es una acusación seria"-le dice Ash.

-"Y tiene toda la razón de ser seria"-le responde Jigu-"Esta es una parte de lo que conforma mis aventuras".

-"¿Investigar sobre este tipo de cosas?"-le pregunta para afirmar Ash.

-"Sí"-le contesta muy serio-"Todo aquel que lastime, o reclute Pokemon para controlar o infundir el miedo a los demás demostrando su gran poder, será considerado un enemigo para el mundo de los Pokemon y de nosotros los humanos. Pero como ahora estoy con ustedes, solo lo haré de paso. Será un objetivo más mientras los acompaño".

-"¿Qué objetivos tienes?"-le interroga Ash.

-"Hacerme amigo de dos Ralts y un Snivy"-empieza a contar Jigu-"e investigar a los tipos de naranja, además de acompañar y apoyar a Serena como un amigo".

-"Está bien, yo quisiera combatir una vez más contigo"-le dice Ash.

-"Claro".

Después de esta amena charla, ambos entrenadores y sus pokemon acompañantes (Pikachu, Emolga, Pachirisu, Sableye) subieron a sus hombros, mientras que Lucario, Greninja y Zoroark regresan a sus pokebolas.

Ambos pokemon verdes, que aún ocultaban su identidad como Zygarde, también subieron a las manos de Jigu, ya que se sentían seguros con él como compañía.

-"Yo mismo descubriré la verdad sobre esos tipos y los expondré ante la justicia.

* * *

Entre tanto, en un gran edificio donde se encontraban esos mismos tipos vestidos de naranja:

-"¿Cómo pudieron perder a Z2? Son un montón de inútiles"-dice Lysson, quien era conocido como el Líder del equipo Flare, furioso con sus subordinados científicos.

-"Señor, no pudimos detener a esos dos chicos que llegaron a interferir en nuestras operaciones"-Trataba de excusarse Xero, el líder científico, pero a la vez, uno de los subordinados de Lysson.

-"Debieron crear una mejor estrategia"-les sigue reprimiendo a Xero y sus ayudantes.

-"Lo lamentamos"-dice disculpándose Xero, mientras se arrodillaban en posición de dogeza-"Trataremos de recuperarlos a toda costa".

-"¡FRACASARON, MONTÓN DE INÚTILES!"-grita Lysson, harto de ellos-"¡FUERA DE MI VISTA!".

Con sumo miedo rápidamente Xero y sus ayudantes se retiran, pero antes:

-"Solo una cosa antes de que se vayan"-dice Lysson.

-"¿Qué...pasa?"-le pregunta Xero.

-"¿Quiénes fueron los que interfirieron nuestros planes?"-les interroga Lysson, tratando de mantener la calma después de tanto grito furioso.

-"No sabemos sus nombres"-le responde el líder científico.

-"Lo que pudimos distinguir a ellos fueron que uno era un azabache con ojos color café y el otro con cabello negro, con algunos mechones rojos y plateados, también lo tenía un poco alborotado, traía una gabardina y parecía un ninja, como un Hokage. Ambos traían Greninja, y el chico de cabello negro y rojo tenía un Lucario y Zoroark luchando con nosotros. El chico tenía un emolga, pachirisu y un sableye acompañándolo también"-le explica una chica de cabello morado.

-"Gracias, Caléndula"-le agradece Lysson.

Posteriormente a eso, el equipo científico se retiran de la oficina misteriosa de Lysson.

-"Alain, que alguien me traiga a Alain"-ordena el Supremo Líder del Equipo Flare.

* * *

Momento después:

-"Hola Lysson"-saluda Alain.

-"Alain, quiero que recuperes a Z1 y Z2 para reanudar nuestros planes"-le dice Lysson.

-"¿Z2 escapó?"-le pregunta sorprendido Alain.

-"Sí, al parecer el chico al que te enfrentaste, interfirió en nuestros planes, al igual que un chico de cabello negro, con mechones rojos y plateados"-le explica Lysson.

-"De acuerdo, solo mantengan con vida a Chespin de Mairin"-le dice Alain, retirándose.

-"Satoshi ¿Acaso tú fuiste quien hizo todo eso?"-se pregunta Alain en su mente saliendo de la Guarida del Equipo Flare.

 **¿Qué les espera a nuestros amigos?**

 **¿Alain podrá enfrentar a Ash/Satoshi y a su amigo Jigu?**

 **Esta historia contiuará.**


	9. Chapter 9

Nuestros amigos se embarcan rumbo hacia Ciudad Santalune, donde Serena ganará su siguiente concurso de Perfomance. Gracias a Jigu y Ash, dos entrenadores fuertes y listos para cualquier cosa, nuestros amigos se ganaron a uno nuevo integrante en el viaje. Así es, el segundo Puni-chan, quien a la vez, es la otra parte de Zygarde. Sin embargo, Jigu, después de salvar a Z2 de las garras del equipo Flare, entendió que ellos podrían volver y atacarlos para recuperarlo y tomar a Z1, por lo que subió un grado más a su alerta.

* * *

(Flashback, esa misma mañana, en el hotel, antes de salir)

-"¡Ah, otro Puni-chan!"-exclama Bonnie, feliz al ver a otro que se parecía mucho a Puni-chan (Joya roja).

-"Pero ¿Cómo encontraron otro?"-le pregunta Clemont, asombrado.

-"Esos mismos tipos de atuendo de color naranja lo tenían metido en una cápsula que estaba conectada a una máquina, al parecer era un arma masiva".

-"¡¿Un arma masiva?!"-pregunta exaltado el mismo rubio inventor.

-"Eso era lo que parecía"-menciona Jigu.

* * *

De regreso al presente, nuestros héroes comenzaron su viaje. Todos se encontraban caminando despreocupadamente, hablando de cosas al azar, a excepción de Jigu, quien se encontraba un poco apartado y concentrado en su mente, pensando en quién serían los tipos de naranja. Incluso Pachirisu, Emolga y Sableye miraban a su entrenador, algo concentrado que nada lo distraía.

-"¿No estará raro?"-se pregunta Brock.

-"¿Qué estará pensando?"-le secunda Serena.

-"¿Estará bien?"-le sigue Bonnie, quien ahora tenía a los dos Puni-chan en su bolso amarillo en el cual también cargaba a su Dedenne.

Brock y Clemont ralentizaron un poco su caminata para ponerse a los lados de Jigu, con tal de preguntarle qué le pasaba.

-"¿Qué te pasa Jigu?"-le pregunta Brock.

No obtuvo ninguna respuesta.

-"Parece un poco distraído"-comenta Clemont.

-"Ah ¡Ya sé!"-dice Ash, sacando una idea de la nada-"Pachirisu, emolga, Sableye ¿Les importaría bajar de él por un momento?"-les pide a los pokemon.

Los tres accedieron y se bajaron al suelo.

-"¡Pikachu, Atactrueno!"-le ordena Ash a su fiel amigo.

-"¡Tú también Dedenne!"-le secunda Bonnie.

Ambos se dispusieron a realizar su ataque al entrenador/explorador de cabello negro/rojo/plateado. Jigu reaccionó y saltó como un ninja.

-"¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS LES SUCEDE?!"-les regaña a los dos, aterrizando en el suelo después de su salto, haciendo que ambos se arrodillaran como perros regañados.

-"Cálmate Jigu"-dice con un poco de temor Brock.

-"Ah, cierto, yo andaba muy concentrado en ver quién eran esos tipos"-habla Jigu, ya calmado y mientras ambos volvían a la normalidad junto con sus pokemon, que también estaban igual que sus respectivos entrenadores-"Sumanae"-se disculpa con una pequeña reverencia.

-"No te preocupes"-dice Ash, sin darle la importancia-"De todos modos, tienes razones para ver quiénes son esos tipos".

Jigu afirma con su cabeza de cabello alborotado.

Siguen su camino, esta vez, con Jigu consciente de su alrededor actual.

* * *

Al rato logran llegar a Ciudad Lumiose, donde el primer lugar al que visitan es el laboratorio del profesor Sycamore.

-"¡Chicos, qué alegría verlos!"-exclama el Profesor.

-"Igualmente Profesor Sycamore"-le regresa Jigu

-"Ah, por cierto, Jigu-kun"-le dice el profesor-"Tú mencionaste que querías dos pokemon en específico ¿Verdad?".

-"Sí Profesor"-le responde Jigu-"Yo quiero tener dos Ralts, o dos Kirlia".

-"¿Por qué quieres tener a dos Pokemon iguales?"-le pregunta Serena, con suma curiosidad

-"Creo que sé el por qué"-le contesta el profesor Sycamore, quien sabía muy bien las intenciones que tenía Jigu con respecto a su deseo de querer a esos dos pokemon.

Todos, a excepción de Jigu, quien le otorgó hablarle de su razón, pusieron suma atención en la explicación:

-"Jigu-kun quiere a dos Kirlia para poder evolucionarlos en un Gardevoir y en un Gallade"-empieza a explicar el profesor Sycamore-"¿Tengo Razón?"-le pregunta dirigiéndose al chico de cabello negro/rojo/plateado.

-"Tienes toda la razón"-le rectifica Jigu-"también tengo pensado en pedirle a mi padre a mi Blaziken".

-"Tu propósito en todo esto sería un gran equipo de pokemon caballerosos y nobles justicieros ¿O me equivoco?"-Supone el profesor Sycamore.

-"Tiene toda la razón Profesor"-le responde Jigu-"Siempre me ha gustado tener un equipo de esos pokemon gracias a la elegancia, nobleza y lealtad que tienen".

-"Ahora veo por qué buscas tanto a esos Pokemon"-comenta Brock.

-"¿Por qué?"-le pregunta Ash.

-"Porque todos tienen un aspecto caballeroso"-le explica el moreno-"Jigu ha adoptado un carácter noble, tranquilo, serio, elegante y ágil, además de fuerte y firme".

-"Estás muy en lo correcto"-le responde Jigu.

-"¡Wow, Brock"-exclama Clemont-"Parece como si lo conocieras de toda la vida".

-"Es que al observar sus acciones y su apariencia, a pesar de que se vea un poco ruda con su cabello de esos colores y sus ojos rojos, es muy noble y leal".

-"Jigu ha tenido un linaje lleno de elegancia y nobleza desde que nació"-le sigue el Profesor Sycamore.

-"¿Usted conoce a su familia?"-le pregunta Ash.

-"Sí"-le responde el profesor-"Su padre es uno de los mejores empresarios, él se encarga de crear grandes eventos de todo tipo, incluyendo concursos de performers, grandes torneos de batallas pokemon. Varios de sus hijos se concentran en varias cosas. Su familia es muy grande, de manera que los hermanos de su padre también son líderes de gimnasios y sus hijos trabajan como estilistas, restaurantes, florerías, artes marciales, entre otros".

-"¡Sorprendente!"-exclama Serena-"Pero ¿Por qué Jigu-san está de viaje?".

-"Eso es porque no encontré nada en mi región a qué dedicarme, pero pensé en viajar y buscar en qué dedicarme, o formar mis propias metas"-le responde Jigu esta vez-"Ahorita, gracias al viaje que estoy realizando, fortalezco a mis pokemon".

-"Creo que ir al Bastión Batalla sería un gran objetivo"-dice Clemont.

-"¿Eh?".

-"El Bastión Batalla es un lugar donde se realizan batallas como caballeros"-le explica Ash.

-"¡Es verdad!"-exclama Serena, estando de acuerdo-"Podrías tener muchas batallas hasta llegar a Gran Duque".

-"Sería un gran objetivo"-se propone Jigu-"Creo que será una gran meta".

-"Bien, ya te decidiste por una meta"-le dice el profesor Sycamore-"Ahora, te diré algo que hace ratito pasó".

-"¿Eh?".

Antes de que pudiera decirles, el profesor se retiró.

-"No se preocupen"-dice la asistente-"Ahorita viene".

* * *

Un poco más tarde, el Profesor Sycamore vuelve con sus invitados, quienes se habían sentados cuando él se había retirado, esperándolo, pero al regresar con ellos, alguien más lo estaba acompañando, se trataba de dos Kirlia.

-"¿Profesor?"-le pregunta Jigu viendo a los dos Kirlia, que estaban detrás de las piernas del profesor, escondiéndose

-"Estos son dos Kirlia: Un macho y una hembra"-le responde a lo que él suponía el profesor-"Fueron abandonados por sus entrenadores, por lo que empezó un poco su timidez y desconfianza".

-"Y ¿Podría decirnos el por qué los dos entrenadores irresponsables decidieron dejar a estos dos magníficos Kirlia?"-le solicita Jigu, un poco molesto.

-"Dijeron que no eran dignos, no eran capaces de ganar ninguna batalla"-le explica el profesor Sycamore.

Jigu se molestó mucho ante este hecho, provocando que de su cuerpo emanara un aura oscura alrededor de él

Todos se asustaron un poco ante el aura, incluyendo a los kirlia, quienes seguían cubriéndose en las piernas del profesor.

Después de que calmó su aura:

-"Bien, esta es tu oportunidad de obtenerlos"-le dice el profesor.

Jigu, ante lo dicho por el profesor, se agachó para ponerse a la altura de los kirlia. Estos mencionados, con desconfianza, sacan un poco su cabeza para verlo.

-"Chicos, no teman, no les haré nada"-le dice Jigu, con tal de ganarse su confianza.

-"¿Kirlia?"-hablan ambos pokemon, saliendo un poco de su escondite.

-"Son muy lindos"-Comenta Bonnie, muy emocionada.

-"Ah, también me tomé el tiempo de darte una piedra evolutiva para que lo evoluciones a Gallade una vez que esté listo"-recuerda el profesor.

-"Gracias profesor"-le agradece Jigu, mientras se para y toma la piedra.

Poco a poco los Kirlia empiezan a acercarse al entrenador/explorador pokemon de cabello negro/rojo/plateado, con un poco más de confianza.

-"Chicos ¿Quieren acompañarme?"-les pregunta Jigu-"Yo los entrenaré bien, y aquí no habrá ningún indigno, una vez, si me aceptan, seremos leales uno con el otro".

-"¡Kirlia!"-exclaman los pokemon, con una sonrisa dibujada en sus rostros.

-"Al parecer ya tienen un poco más de confianza"-comenta Brock.

-"Sin duda Jigu es un entrenador muy confiable"-le apoya Ash.

-"Creo que sería muy parecido a ti en ciertos aspectos"-le comenta el profesor.

-"¿Cómo en cuáles?"-le pregunta Ash.

-"En la forma que se gana la confianza de sus Pokemon y en los demás"-comienza Brock.

-"En la forma que los cuidas"-le secunda Serena.

-"En la forma que arriesgas tu vida para salvarlos cuando están en problemas"-le sigue Clemont.

-"Y la forma en como les das amor, amistad y todo su apoyo, guiándolos por un buen camino"-finaliza Bonnie.

-"Tus amigos tienen razón Ash"-le dice el profesor Sycamore.

-"Bien, Kirlia ¿Quieren viajar conmigo?"-les propone Jigu a ambos Pokemon.

-"¡Kirlia!"-mencionan los Kirlia, aceptando con la cabeza la propuesta de su recién considerado entrenador y abalazándose sobre él.

-"De acuerdo, si van a viajar conmigo y con mis compañeros, que a la vez, también serán los suyos, tienen que conocerlos"-dice el entrenador, sacando a todos sus pokemon (Greninja, Lucario, Zoroark, Dewott, Pidgeot, Swellow y Talonflame).

-"También los de nosotros"-dice Ash, sacando también los suyos (Noivern, Greninja, Hawlucha y Talonflame).

Serena sacó a su Fennekin, Sylveon y Pancham. Clemont: Luxray, Bunnelby y Chespin; Brock, por último, a su Croagunk y Chansey.

Todos los pokemon antes mencionados salieron de sus pokebolas y le dieron la bienvenida a los dos Kirlia.

Ambos Z/Puni-chan se acercaron a los dos Kirlia para también darle la bienvenida.

Rápidamente los Kirlia se familiarizaron con todos y ganaron la suficiente confianza.

* * *

Tras un rato, Jigu contactó con su padre una vez más para pedirle que le enviara a su Blaziken.

Después de recibirlo, se fue a preparar con sus demás compañeros de aventura, pero antes de que armaran viaje:

-"Jigu-kun"-le llama el Profesor.

-"¿Sí?"-le pregunta el entrenador/explorador de cabello negro, rojo y plateado.

-"Ten las megapiedras"-le dice el profesor, lanzándole las mega piedras (Blazikenita, Gardevoarita, Galladita y la piedra para evolucionar el Kirlia macho a Gallade-"y la piedra para evolucionar de Kirlia a Gallade. Por cierto, ¿Te interesaría tener una batalla?".

-"¿Eh?"-pregunta confundido Jigu ante la propuesta del profesor, mientras guardaba las piedras llaves que aún no necesitaba (Gardevoarita y Galladita) y se ponía la Blazikenita junto con la Lucarionita.

-"Una batalla entre dos pokemon Evolucionados"-Le responde más claro el profesor.

Jigu sonrió y aceptó la propuesta.

 **¿Qué pasará en esta Batalla?**

 **¿Quién ganará?**

 **Continuará**


	10. Chapter 10

Nuestros amigos entrenadores, viajando por Kalos con dirección hacia Ciudad Santalune para apoyar a Serena con su sueño de convertirse en la reina de Kalos participando en los concursos para Performers, pasan por el laboratorio del Profesor Sycamore para visitarlo. En esa visita, Jigu hace nuevos amigos pokemon, siendo dos Kirlia que fueron abandonados por sus entrenadores anteriores y que gracias a eso perdieron la confianza en ellos mismos, hasta que él aparece y renuevan su confianza a tal grado de decidir viajar junto a él y sus demás amigos. Poco después el profesor Sycamore decide retar al chico de cabello negro, rojo y plateado a una batalla pokemon megaevolucionados, a la cual, Jigu acepta con gusto y emoción.

* * *

En el campo de batalla pokemon:

-"¿Estás listo Jigu-kun?"-le pregunta el profesor Sycamore a su oponente, sacando a su Garchomp.

-"Cuando usted diga profesor"-le responde Jigu, muy confiado.

-"¡Bien, Garchomp, sal ahora!"-exclama el profesor, haciendo que su pokemon diera unos pasos para el frente de batalla.

-"¡Lucario, yo te elijo!"-le sigue Jigu, sacando a su Lucario al campo de batalla.

-"¡LUCARIO/GARCHOMP, HORA DE LA MEGA-EVOLUCIÓN!"-dicen ambos, liberando la Megaevolución de sus pokemon.

-"¡Esta será una gran batalla!"-Comenta Ash, sacando a sus pokemon para que pudieran ver la batalla (Goodra, Hawlucha, Talonflame, Greninja y Noivern)

-"Ya lo creo"-le sigue Brock (Sacando a Croagunk y Chansey)

-"¿Con qué creen que nos vayan a deslumbrar?"-se pregunta emocionado Clemont (Sacando a Luxray, Bunnelby y Chespin)

-"Está muy interesante"-le secunda Serena, sacando a Braixen, Pancham y Sylveon.

Todos los demás pokemon de Jigu (Greninja, Zoroark, Blaziken, Pidgeot, Swellow, Talonflame, los dos kirlia, Dewott, Pachirisu, Emolga y Sableye) también se juntaron con Ash, Serena, Brock, Clemont, Bonnie y sus pokemon para apoyar a su entrenador.

-"Bien"-dice una de las asistentes del profesor: Sophie-"¡Empiecen!".

-"¡Ataque Óseo!"-Ordena Jigu.

-"¡Garra Dragón!"-le sigue el profesor.

Ambos pokemon chocan con sus ataques y son empujados por los mismos.

Los Kirlia admiraban a su entrenador al verlo instruyendo a su pokemon en combate, tanta era su admiración que se enorgullecían de escogerlo para ser su entrenador.

-"¡Ataque rápido!"-le vuelve a ordenar el entrenador de lucario.

-"¡Bloquéalo e hiperrayo!"-le ordena el profesor Sycamore a su mega-Garchomp.

-"¡Esquívalo y Puño incremento!".

Lucario obedeció y lo realizó, logrando darle un golpe directo y debilitando un poco a Mega-Garchomp.

-"¡Garchomp, Corte umbrío!".

Garchomp lanzó su ataque, logrando darle a Mega-Lucario, ya que él estaba apenas poniéndose en guardia y no pudo preverlo.

-"¡Lucario! ¿Estás bien?"-le pregunta Jigu, preocupándose por su Lucario.

El pokemon afirma con la cabeza.

-"¡Bien, Lucario, Patada baja!"-le ordena Jigu.

El pokemon se dispone a realizar su ataque, haciendo que Garchomp fuera derribado.

-"¡Garchomp!"-exclama el profesor.

-"¡Lucario, Puño incremento!"-ordenó posteriormente Jigu, como último movimiento, dando por concluída la batalla.

-"¡Garchomp no puede continuar, Lucario gana. Por lo tanto, el ganador es Jigu!"-exclama Brock, como un gran comentarista.

-"Bien hecho Garchomp"-Dice el profesor Sycamore, regresando a su pokemon knocked Out a su respectiva Pokebola

-"Bien hecho Lucario"-le elogia Jigu, pero este no responde.

De pronto Lucario posó de manera extraña, como si algo lo estuviera controlando.

-"¿Lucario?"-le llama Jigu, verificando las cosas.

Para su sorpresa, Lucario ruge muy fuerte, alterando a todos los presentes.

-"¡Lucario!"-exclama en su mente Jigu, teniendo una mirada de preocupación dirigida a su Mega-Lucario vuelto inestable.

Rápidamente corrió, pero alguien lo detuvo, se trataba de su compañero Zoroark, mientras que Greninja se pone al frente de Lucario para tratar de calmarlo.

Al igual que Jigu, Ash y compañía, incluyendo al Profesor Sycamore, se preocuparon ante tal explosión de poder por parte del pokemon aún mega-evolucionado.

-"Satoshi ¿No será que le esté sucediendo lo mismo que Korrina?"-le pregunta Clemont a su compañero.

-"¿De qué se trata?"-le pregunta Brock a Clemont.

-"Hablo de que el Lucario que tenía Korrina le pasó lo mismo debido a que él no podía controlar su aura una vez que mega-evolucionaba"-le explica Clemont, recordando aquellos momentos.

-"Quizás tienes razón"-le dice Ash a Clemont.

Regresando a Jigu y a Lucario fuera de control, Greninja aplicó algunos de sus movimientos con tal de neutralizar a Lucario y debilitarlo lo suficiente para que la Mega-evolución terminara.

Una vez que Lucario se dio por Knock out y vuelve a la normalidad, lo empiezan a atender el Profesor Sycamore con sus asistentas.

Mientras tanto, Jigu y compañía esperaban a que Lucario se repondrara:

-"¿Qué fue lo que salió mal?"-se pregunta Jigu analizando el hecho de que su Lucario mega-evolucionado se saliera de control.

Los Kirlia se acercaron, un poco angustiados, a su entrenador al verlo con su cara seria y pensativa.

-"¿Kirlia?"-le preguntan ambos Pokemon, co tal de verificar de que estuviera bien

Ash también se acercó-"¿Estás bien?".

Él no respondía, solo se quedaba pensando y analizando en su mente.

-"¡Kouga, Gekkouga!"-decía el Greninja de Jigu para hacerlo reaccionar.

Incluso Pachirisu, Emolga y Sableye se pararon en sus piernas para ver si estaba bien.

-"Saldré por un momento"-dice Jigu finalmente, decidido a reflexionar mientras camina un ratito por el bosque.

-"¡Pachi, Pachirisu/Emolga/Kirlia!"-exclaman sus pokemon, angustiados por él, al igual que Talonflame, Swellow y Pidgeot.

-"Jigu"-le secunda la moción Ash, con su pokemon, al igual que los demás, preocupados.

Por otra parte, los únicos que estaban más serenos era Greninja, Zoroark y Blaziken, quien a pesar de que había apenas llegado a ser miembro de su equipo y estaban de acuerdo, sabía muy bien qué debían hacer, por lo que esperaron a que se fuera un poco lejos para luego salir y asegurarse de que él estuviera bien.

* * *

Tras un rato, en el bosque, donde se encontraba Jigu, caminando cuando de pronto esquivó un ataque sorpresa que salía entre los arbustos, retrocediendo y poniéndose en guardia.

-"¡Prepárate para los problemas!"-dice una voz a la cual le parecía muy familiar

-"¡Y más vale que temas!"-le secunda otra voz a la cual también le parecía familiar.

Él solo sonrió muy confiado, pues sabía muy bien quienes hacían eso cuando se presentaban o aparecían.

-"Equipo Rocket, por primera vez me alegra verlos"-le dice Jigu.

-"¿Yariboy (la versión japonesa de Bobo/Torpe/Mocoso para el equipo Rocket)/Wobbufet?"-preguntan los tres miembros.

-"¡No intervengan!"-dice una voz, esta vez, desconocidas para todos, mientras el Equipo Rocket era mandado a volar desde ataques por atrás.

Jigu dirigió la mirada a su frente, logrando ver a miembros del equipo Flare.

-"Así que han venido por la revancha"-dice Jigu, molesto.

-"Vaya, vaya, vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí? El chico que antes nos derrotó y ahora no tiene a sus pokemon para salvarlo"-dice uno de ellos, una chica de cabello morado.

-"Talvés ellos no vengan conmigo en este momento, pero sé defenderme aún así"-le responde Jigu, sacando un pequeño dispositivo parecido a una vara, pero era de metal y mostrando su cara retadora.

-"Bien, si con eso quieres, ¡Drapion, Misil aguja!"-dice la miembro del equipo Flare de cabello morado (llamada Caléndula por cierto).

-"¡Drapion!"-exclama el pokemon malvado, realizando su movimiento.

Jigu rápidamente desplegó su vara, convirtiéndose en un Bo de metal y la empezó a girar a una gran velocidad, desviando los ataques y volviéndose a poner en guardia.

-"¡Houndoom, Ataque rápido!"-ordena firmemente una chica de cabello azul a su pokemon siniestro.

-"¡Houndoom!"-menciona el pokemon, realizando su rápido movimiento.

Jigu, sin poder preverlo, es lanzado e impactado con un árbol, provocando que soltara su bo y para mayor daño, su cabeza también impactó. Después cayó al suelo. De pronto, su cara, unos hilos de sangre pasaban por ella y algunas gotas de sangre cayeron al suelo.

De una primera vez, se arrastró por el suelo, queriendo alcanzar su vara retráctil.

A pesar de que pudo alcanzarla, un gran pokemon de aspecto intimidante se paró frente a él. Se trataba de un Druddigon.

Su entrenadora, llamada Amapola, también miembro del equipo flare y que podía distinguirla por su cabello de color naranja, rió malvadamente al ver que uno de los tipos que habían frustrado el plan de su equipo y todavía les quitó a su preciado Z2 de sus garras estuviera arrastrándose en el suelo como un intento desesperado de salir de su situación comprometedora.

-"¿Qué te pasa Yariboy?"-le pregunta arrogantemente la entrenadora malvada de cabello naranja-"¿Ya no eres tan fuerte sin tus pokemon?".

-"No...importa...si estoy...herido, haré...lo que sea...para luchar... hasta el último...respiro"-dijo Jigu, antes de desmayarse.

-"Druddigon, acabemos con Garra dragón de una vez por todas"-le ordena desinteresadamente Amapola.

En cuanto el pokemon iba a dar el último golpe, recibió tres ataques muy conocidos por ciertos pokemon.

-"¿Qué diablos?"-Se pregunta otra miembro del equipo Flare, llamada Begonia, de cabello verde, quien sacó a su Bisharp y su Weavile como segunda reacción.

Los pokemon que llegaron al rescate eran Greninja, Zoroark y Blaziken, quienes como ataques lanzaron Shuriken de agua (Greninja), Pulso umbrío (Zoroark) y Fuego Fatuo (Blaziken). Posteriormente saltaron y aterrizaron frente a ellos, con el fin de proteger a su entrenador herido e inconsciente.

* * *

Entretanto, Ash, Serena y los demás, esperaban a que Jigu regresara. En ese momento, Lucario había terminado de curarse, pero al salir de su habitación en la cual recibió su tratamiento, se preguntó dónde estaba su entrenador.

-"Lucario, Jigu está reflexionando en algún lugar, solo espéralo por un momento"-le responde Ash.

De pronto siente un gran latido en su pecho, como si algo lo alertara.

-"Lucario ¿Estás bien?"-le pregunta el profesor

No duró mucho con su duda y salió a buscarlo, algo preocupado.

-"¡Lucario!"-exclama un poco consternado Ash, por lo que también salió disparado del laboratorio.

Brock, teniendo un mal presentimiento, decidió seguir a Ash.

Los dos Kirlia, también preocupados, decidieron seguirle y asegurarse de que su entrenador estuviera bien.

-"¡Debemos ir!"-dice Serena, quien quería también ir a ayudar, pero algo lo impidió.

-"¡Profesor Sycamore!".

-"Tranquila Serena, Satoshi-kun y Brock regresarán a salvo"-le dice el profesor, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

* * *

Entretanto, En el bosque donde Jigu, quien se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo y tres de sus pokemon frente a él, protegiéndolo del ataque del equipo Flare. Tras la batalla que pasaron, los tres estaban un poco agitados, tratando de mantener su aliento.

De pronto, Lucario aparece aterrizando frente a ellos, decidido a enfrentar a los pokemon del equipo Flare, a pesar de no haber mega-evolucionado aún.

Greninja, Zoroark y Blaziken, al ver a su compañero, su motivación se elevó y regresaron sus energías, permitiendo que pudieran enfrentarse a sus oponentes.

Mientras daban una gran batalla, los dos Kirlia se pusieron a los lados de su entrenador, empezando a curarlo de sus graves heridas.

Junto a ellos, llegó Ash, Pikachu y su Greninja, acompañados por Brock.

-"¡Otra vez ustedes!"-exclama Ash, molesto.

-"¡Diablos!"-le secunda Brock, mirando al entrenador de los Kirlia inconsciente y con un poco de sangre aún en su cara entretanto lo curaban sus dos kirlia.

-"¡Brock, ayuda a los Kirlia en atender a Jigu! Yo me encargaré de ellos"-le dice Ash a su compañero moreno.

-"¡De acuerdo!"-le responde Brock, empezando a atenderlo y vendarlo.

-"¡Bien! Chicos, Yo los ayudaré a acabar con ellos"-les dice Ash a los pokemon pertenecientes a su amigo de cabello negro/rojo/plateado.

Todos los pokemon asienten con la cabeza, estando de acuerdo con el azabache.

Pikachu y el Greninja de Ash también entraron en el grupo de los pokemon.

-"¡El otro Yariboy!"-exclama Begonia, molesta y frustrada, ya que eran los mismos que lograron derrotarlos y quitarles a Z2 de sus garras-"Ahora sí no van a escapar".

-"Eso ya lo veremos"-le responde Ash, lanzando una cara retadora y llena de confianza.

-"Terminemos con esto"-dice la chica de cabello naranja-"¡Druddigon, Garra Dragón!".

-"¡Pikachu, Cola de Hierro!"-ordena Ash a su fiel compañero.

-"¡Pika!"-le responde, mientras se dispone a realizar su movimiento para bloquear el ataque de Druddigon.

-"¡Lucario, Ataque Óseo!"-vuelve a ordenar el Azabache, una vez que su Pikachu logra bloquear el ataque.

El pokemon de aura saca su hueso de luz y golpea fuertemente a Druddigon.

-"!Houndoom, Lanzallamas!"-ordena la chica de cabello azul.

-"¡Greninja, Corte a Houndoom!"-les manda Ash a su Greninja y al de Jigu, queriendo evitar que hirieran a Lucario.

Ambos Greninja realizaron el corte, debilitando a Houndoom. Después se acercan para chocarse los puños, como muestra de respeto del uno al otro, simbolizando gran compañerismo entre ellos dos.

-"¡Blaziken, lanzallamas a Drapion!"-le ordena posteriormente Ash al Blaziken de Jigu.

-"¡Blaziken!"-responde el Pokemon mencionado, realizando su movimiento para debilitar al último que faltaba.

Una vez que terminaron con ellos, otro pokemon apareció con un ataque de cabezazo de hierro hacia Lucario, quien, al recibir ese golpe, quedó muy herido. Sin embargo, se recuperó con su espíritu.

-"Bien hecho Lucario"-dice de repente Jigu, quien, a pesar de que estuviera vendado, se encontraba de pie. Todos sus pokemon se sorprendieron de buena manera al verlo consciente y listo para guiarlos en la batalla.

-"¡Diablos!"-se queja Begonia, la chica entrenadora de Bisharp y que tenía cabello verde.

-"Blaziken, Zoroark, Greninja, retírense un poco, Lucario y yo nos enfrentaremos a ese bisharp"-les ordena Jigu, mostrando su seriedad.

Los pokemon mencionados obedecieron y dieron unos pasos atrás, permitiéndole a su entrenador avanzar un poco.

-"Lucario"-se dirige Jigu a su pokemon Aura-"Sé que la primera vez como un pokemon mega-evolucionado te saliste de control. Pero debes saber que yo estoy a tu lado, estoy contigo, te prestaré mi fuerza para controlarlo".

El pokemon chacal asiente con la cabeza, inspirándose en las motivadoras palabaras de su entrenador, con mucha seriedad.

-"¿Estás listo?"-le vuelve a preguntar.

Vuelve a asentir con la cabeza, confiado.

-"¡MEGA-EVOLUCIONA!"-Exclama Jigu, llamando la mega-evolución de Lucario.

Rápidamente Lucario empieza a reaccionar y establecer su conexión.

Una vez transformado, se pone en guardia, esperando las órdenes de su entrenador.

-"Puede que hayas mega-evolucionado tu Lucario, pero no podrá contra mi Bisharp"-insinúa Begonia con suma confianza en su pokemon.

-"¡Lucario, Ataque Óseo!"-le ordena muy serio Jigu a su Lucario.

-"¡Bisharp, Cabeza de hierro!".

Ambos ataques chocaron entre sí, provocando una gran onda de viento que sacudió a todos.

-"¡Lucario, Puño incremento!".

-"¡Bisharp, Cuchillada!".

Los ataques vuelven a chocar.

-"¡Lucario, rápido, patada baja y ataque óseo!"-ordena doble Jigu.

Así, Lucario, como un rayo, realizó los ataques que le instruyó su entrenador.

-"Y como último golpe ¡Puño incremento!".

Lucario ruge y hace el movimiento, logrando así derrotar al bisharp de Begonia.

-"¡Diablos!"-exclama Begonia, frustrada, regresando a su pokemon derrotado a su pokebola-"¡Nos la pagarás. Recuperaremos a Z2 y les quitaremos a Z1!".

El equipo Flare, frustrado, se dispone a retirarse devuelta a su origen.

-"Bien hecho Lucario"-le felicita Jigu a su pokemon-"Esta vez no perdiste el control".

-"Roar"-suena el pokemon, agradeciendo los elogios de su entrenador y volviendo a la normalidad.

* * *

Después de tanta acción que pasaron, Jigu regresó a todos sus pokemon que estaban con él en el bosque, a excepción de los Kirlia, quienes, con sus poderes psíquicos, llevaron a su aún herido entrenador devuelta al Laboratorio del profesor Sycamore y a su compañero Lucario, acompañados por Ash, Greninja, Pikachu y Brock.

En su camino hacia el laboratorio.

-"Es un alivio que Lucario ya pueda controlar su aura en su mega-evolución"-comenta Ash.

-"Sí"-le responde Jigu, también feliz por esa razón-"Ahora que lo pienso, no utilicé la blazikenita".

-"Pero es sorprendente que en tan poco tiempo volvieras a estar consciente"-le comenta Ash con admiración.

-"¿Sabes de qué te estás olvidando?"-le pregunta Brock, pensando en cierto pokemon pequeño y de color azul.

-"¿Hablas de Azurill?"-le contra-pregunta Jigu-"Él estará bien".

-"Sí, y además, de tu vara"-le dice Brock, devolviéndole su bo retráctil.

-"Gracias Brock"-le agradece el entrenador de cabello negro/rojo/plateado, tomando su preciada arma-"Es mi arma favorita".

-"¿Esta vara fue con la que pudiste defenderte?"-le pregunta Brock, un poco sorprendido.

-"Sí"-le responde Jigu-"Fue un regalo de mi padre, ya que me gustaba mucho el Bojutsu.

-"De verdad eres sorprendente y admirable"-le elogia Ash.

-"Gracias"-Acepta el cumplido Jigu, agradecido.

* * *

Después de un rato, llegan al laboratorio del Profesor Sycamore.

-"¡Hola Satoshi...! ¡¿Jigu?!"-dice Serena al principio emocionada y posteriormente confundida.

-"Larga historia"-dice Satoshi, con una gotota resignada y sonrisa nerviosa, acompañados de sus compañeros, incluso de sus compañeros pokemon.

-"Kirlia, ya me pueden soltar, estoy bien"-les habla Jigu a su dos pokemon.

A pesar de que lo bajaron de su poder psíquico, ambos sostuvieron sus manos, con el fin de evitar que él se fuera alguna otra parte.

Jigu les lanzó una sonrisa resignada.

-"Parece que Los Kirlia no quieren que te marches otra vez de esa manera"-deduce el Profesor Sycamore con su "Elemental estilo Sherlock Holmes".

-"Jigu-san es una persona muy confiable"-elogia Bonnie.

-"Por cierto Jigu-kun ¿Ya estás curado?"-le pregunta el profesor-"Tu familia me habló de tu habilidad especial de poder regenerarte de lo que sea".

-"Es cierto Profesor"-le responde-"Sin embargo, la cabeza fue lo más difícil de curar, además, era una gran herida, por lo que esa sí se iba a tardar más que las que recibí en el cuerpo, aunque, gracias a los Kirlia, pude curarme del todo. Sin embargo, Brock optó por vendarme para que sanara aún más rápido. Pero por el momento, estas vendas se pueden retirar".

Después de su diálogo, se quitó las vendas luciendo su cuerpo ya recuperado.

-"Ahora podrás seguir viajando hacia Ciudad Santalune para apoyar a Serena"-le menciona el Profesor.

-"Exacto Profesor"-le responde Jigu.

-"Bien, por cierto, toma"-le dice el Profesor Sycamore, entregándole las megapiedras, piedras llave y las dos pokebolas de los dos Kirlia.

-"Gracias Profesor"-recibe Jigu, agradecido-"Siempre tiene lo que quiero".

-"Bueno, gracias a tu padre, me da mucho para la investigación".

* * *

Después de la tanta charla, Jigu regresa a los Kirlia devuelta a sus pokebolas, Pachirisu, Emolga y Sableye regresan a sus lugares de viaje y el esperado y pequeño Azurill regresa a los brazos del entrenador. Por último, se despiden del Profesor Sycamore y de sus asistentes y pokemon, listos para continuar su viaje hacia Ciudad Santalune, donde Serena participará en su siguiente Concurso de Performers, en su camino por volverse la Reina de Kalos.

 **Continuará**


	11. Chapter 11

Nuestros amigos entrenadores continúan su camino hacia Ciudad Santalune, donde Serena piensa ganar la siguiente Llave de la Princesa. En el bosque, mientras seguían el camino hacia la Ciudad mencionada anteriormente. Sin embargo, aún seguía estando lejos, por lo que se detuvieron a almorzar en un área de bosque.

Durante su almuerzo, sacaron a todos sus pokemon. Todos, excepto Jigu, quien solo sacó a los Kirlia, Blaziken, Lucario y Greninja.

Rápidamente se pusieron a juguetear unos con otros.

* * *

Por otro lado, Un chico con una bufanda, cabello negro y ojos azules, de nombre Alan, acompañado de su Pokemon Charizard, que tenía puesto una prenda con una pequeña joya en el pecho iban caminando por el bosque, hasta que vio a su alrededor y esa mirada se fijó en Ash. Al verlo, se alegró y se dirigió hacia él.

-"¡Hola, Satoshi!"-le saluda Alan desde lejos mientras se dirigía a él.

-"¡Alan!"-exclama emocionado Ash-"¿Qué milagro te trae por acá?".

-"Nada, explorando y desafiando a los mejores pokemon Mega-evolucionados"-le responde, muy alegre Alan-"Serena, chicos".

-"¡Alan-san!"-le responde Serena, también feliz de verlo.

También Bonnie se emocionó de verlo, al igual que todos sus pokemon y Brock, también, se presentó ante él.

El único que solo permanecía sentado era Jigu.

-"Tú, el que está ahí sentado ¿No tienes modales?"-le dice con algo de resentimiento Alan.

Jigu tranquilamente bajó su comida y como un rayo saltó, aterrizando como un ninja detrás de él.

-"Me disculpo cordialmente, entrenador"-dice Jigu, con una mirada seria dirigiéndole la mano como un saludo a Alan.

Alan, por otra parte, se fijó en su brazo, sorprendiéndose de que tuviera dos piedras llave, pero no lo detuvo de responder con un apretón de manos, también lo miró a los ojos. Rápidamente se conectó con él, sintiendo una gran rivalidad entre ellos dos, incluso el ambiente se puso tenso que estremeció a todos los presentes.

-"¿Cómo puedes tener dos mega-piedras?"-le pregunta.

-"Por mi esfuerzo como entrenador"-le responde.

-"Ahora que te he visto, muero de ganas por tener una batalla contigo"-le dice.

-"Lo mismo pienso"-le vuelve a contestar Jigu. De la nada, sus ojos empiezan a brillar de un rojo carmesí muy intenso.

Ambos empezaban por encenderse.

* * *

Momentos después, ya que recogieron todo:

-"¿Estás listo, Jigu?"-le pregunta retadoramente Alan a su rival de cabello negro-rojo-plateado.

-"¡Claro!"-le responde Jigu, acompañado de sus tres pokemon acompañantes (Pachirisu/Emolga, quienes se encontraban a su lado y Sableye, quien se encontraba trepado en su mochila, animando a su entrenador y a su compañero Pokemon.

De pronto siente un pequeño jalón en su gabardina. Se trataba de Blaziken.

-"Blazi, Blaziken!"-menciona el Pokemon de fuego, dándole a entender que él quería luchar, con el fin de probar su mega-evolución. Por un momento su entrenador se queda patinando, pero logra entender qué era lo que quería.

-"Entiendo"-le susurra Jigu, poniéndole una banda que contenía la Blazikenita en su brazo.

Después de ponérsela, Blaziken camina unos pasos hacia el pequeño campo donde estaba el encuentro entre él y Charizard.

-"Bien"-Dice Brock, haciendo de réferi-"La batalla será entre Alan y Charizard contra Jigu y Blaziken. ¡Comiencen!".

-"¡Blaziken/Charizard, Mega-evoluciona!"-Dicen ambos entrenadores en batalla, haciendo que sus Pokemon evolucionen.

Una vez realizada la Mega-evolución:

-"¡Blaziken, Fuego Fatuo!"-Ordena Jigu a su Pokemon como comienzo a la batalla.

-"¡Charizard, Garra Dragón!"-le manda Alan a Mega-Charizard.

-"¡Blaziken, patada ígnea!".

-"¡Charizard, Garra Dragón una vez más!".

Ambos Pokemon chocan los golpes.

-"¡Blaziken, Lanzallamas!".

-"¡Charizard, tú también, lanzallamas!"?

En el medio ocurre una explosión.

* * *

Mientras seguía la pelea:

-"¡Jigu-san y Alan-san están encendidos uno con el otro!"-Exclama Serena, asombrada.

-"Apenas se conocen y ya sintieron una rivalidad"-le secunda la moción Brock.

-"Es una cualidad admirable entre entrenadores"-Les responde Ash, empalizando con ellos dos, ya que él había pasado mucho por ese sentimiento de querer derrotar a los fuertes entrenadores.

-"Pero parecen como si hubiesen sido rivales de toda la vida"-Comenta Clemont-"En cuento se vieron las caras, se sintió un ambiente tenso, algo electrizante y parecía que entre ellos había una gran batalla interminable sobre quién sería el mejor".

Entre ellos comentaban, los Pokemon, por otro lado, en especial los Kirlia, Greninja, Lucario y Dewott, quien no soportó las ganas de ver a su entrenador y a su compañero Blaziken dar una batalla para inspirarse, salió de su pokebola, se motivaban al verlo guiar a Blaziken a la victoria.

Entre más y más intensa se volvía la batalla, más asombrado quedaba el público.

Habían dos Pokemon muy particulares que veían luchando muy fuerte a Jigu, analizando su ser. Se trataban de Z1 y Z2. Ellos dos consideraban en revelar su pequeño secreto, por lo que empezaron a planear una forma de revelárselo e instruirle que les guardara el secreto a Satoshi y a los demás, pues tampoco querían que se preocuparan lo suficiente como para dejar el concurso de Performers para otro día.

-"Ha pasado tiempo desde que me enfrenté a alguien como tú"-le declara Jigu.

-"Después de Satoshi, eres el segundo con el que he peleado intensamente de esta manera"-le responde con respeto Alan.

-"¡Bien, terminemos con esto!"-dice Jigu, continuando con la batalla-"¡Blaziken, Patada Ígnea!".

-"¡Charizard, Garra Dragón!".

-"¡Blaziken, Fuego fatuo y Patada Salto!".

Tras esos movimientos, Blaziken logró dejarlo Knocked Out, dando por finalizada la batalla.

-"¡Charizard no puede continuar, Blaziken gana, Jigu es el ganador!"-dice Brock, anunciando el ganador de la batalla.

-"¡Bien hecho Jigu-kun!"-Exclama Satoshi, felicitando a su amigo.

Alan se acercó a Jigu, con tal de darle la mano como un agradecimiento por tal batalla.

-"Bien hecho, Jigu"-le dice Alan.

-"Gracias, igual tú Alan"-le regresa Jigu, aceptando sus muestras de respeto, agradecido.

De pronto Alan le suenan las tripas, dando a entender de que tenía hambre.

-"Bien, para recargar las energías, un buen almuerzo"-le dice Clemont.

-"¡Bien dicho Clemont!"-le secunda Brock.

Con todos de acuerdo, se sentaron a almorzar.

Devuelta al almuerzo:

-"Jigu-kun, eres sorprendente"-empieza Alan.

-"Es cierto Alan"-le secunda Ash-"Él logró derrotarme en una batalla entre Greninja".

-"¿Enserio?"-le pregunta sorprendido.

-"Sí"-habla de repente Bonnie-"¡Su greninja también se puede unir con él!".

-"Eso es aún más asombroso"-le elogia Alan.

-"Nada especial"-dice con modestia Jigu, con un ligero sonrojo.

-"¿Qué tipo de entrenamiento usas?"-le pregunta Alan a Jigu con curiosidad.

-"Artes marciales"-le responde Jigu-"Desde pequeño hago artes marciales. Al igual que mis pokemon".

-"Y ¿Qué haces en Kalos?"-le interroga Alan.

-"Aventuras, de cualquier tipo. A veces investigo con la policía y entreno con mis Pokemon para sacar su máximo potencial"-le cuenta Jigu-"Gracias a Brock, tengo pensado ir al Bastión Batalla y retar a todos para probar el resultado de su entrenamiento".

-"Así que Bastión Batalla, eh"-suspira Alan-"Es un buen indicio para probar el entrenamiento".

-"Sí".

De pronto, Alan volteó a ver a los dos Pokemon Verdes que se escondían en la pequeña bolsa que tenía Bonnie.

-"¿Esos pokemon son...?"-le pregunta Alan a Bonnie.

-"Ah, ¿Estos dos? Son Puni-chan"-le responde la pequeña.

-"¿Puni-chan?"-se pregunta Alan. "¿Serán acaso los pokemon que busca el presidente? Pero no puedo quitárselos así nada más. Necesitaría algo más para que no sepan mi identidad como agente especial del equipo Flare"-piensa el entrenador de Charizard.

Jigu empezó a sospechar de Alan-"¿Será acaso miembro de esos tipos de rojo?"-se pregunta en su mente. Rápidamente empezó a vigilarlo de reojo.

* * *

Tras un rato de haber platicado bastante, Alan se dispone a retirarse junto a su Charizard, con tal de seguir su camino y retar a más Pokemon evolucionados, pero antes de irse, se dirigió a Jigu:

-"Espero poder luchar con tu Greninja y Lucario otro día"-le dice Alan.

-"No perderemos"-le responde, con una risa retadora y a la vez, amistosa.

Así, Alan termina sus asuntos con ellos y se retira, continuando su camino.

-"Bueno"-dice Ash, dando por terminado el tiempo de almorzar y descansar, regresando a sus Pokemon a sus respectivas Pokebolas-"Tenemos que seguir hacia Ciudad Santalune".

-"¡Tienes razón, Satoshi!"-exclama Brock, apoyando a su amigo.

-"¡Vamos!"-dice Bonnie, empezando su rumbo hacia la ciudad. Satoshi, Jigu, Brock y Serena le siguieron, dejando a Clemont atrás.

-"¡No me dejen atrás!"-les dice Citron apenas empezando a correr y bofear.

 **Después de una gran batalla entre Jigu con su Blaziken contra Alan y su Mega-Charizard, nuestros amigos se disponen a seguir su camino hacia Ciudad Santalune, para que así Serena pueda alcanzar su última Princess Key y así, volver a entrar a la clase Maestra y conseguir una posibilidad de ganarle a su ídolo y convertirse en la nueva Reina Kalos.**

 **¿Podrá Serena con el concurso?**

 **¿Será serena la que logre por fin ganarle a Aria, la actual Reina?**

 **Esta historia continuará.**


	12. Chapter 12

Finalmente, nuestros amigos llegan a Ciudad Santalune, en donde Serena intentará una vez más competir para ganar la tercera y última Princess Key y así entrar a la clase Maestras.

-"¡Finalmente estamos aquí!"-exclama Serena, llena de alegría.

-"¡Hoy será el día en el que ganes esa tercera llave!"-le apoya Ash.

Ella asiente con la cabeza, muy animada.

-"Por fin podrás entrar a la Clase maestra"-le dice Jigu-"Eso si ganas".

Jigu recibió un buen golpe cómico que lo estampó en el suelo, por parte de Brock, queriendo reprimirle-"¡No le bajes los ánimos!". Éste solo respondió con una sonrisa relajada.

-"Por otra parte, Serena ¿Ya sabes qué presentación harás?"-le pregunta Brock.

-"¡Es cierto!"-exclama la chica de cabello color miel-"¡No tengo ninguna estrategia!".

-"¡No te preocupes Serena!"-le anima Ash, tan animado como siempre-"Aún tienes tiempo de organizarla".

Ella asiente con la cabeza, estando de acuerdo con sus palabras. Además de eso, gracias a sus palabras, se le ocurrió un estilo, por lo menos para el estilo libre, pero a pesar de esas buenas ideas, no tenía la habilidad o agilidad para realizarlas, sin embargo, volteó a ver a Jigu, mientras él se sobaba la cabeza por el golpazo que recibió como reprimenda por parte de Brock, sabiendo que él era un artista marcial y por lo tanto, él era capaz de hacer las cosas que ella ideaba hacer. Al tener todas esas ideas en la cabeza, se le estaba olvidando un pequeño detalle, el cual Brock rápidamente le señaló.

-"¡AAAHH!"-grita Serena, al acordarse de que aún no se había registrado.

Rápidamente ella corrió hacia el Centro Pokemon.

-"Ahí va"-le dice Brock, recordando viejos tiempos, en especial cuando Ash se le había olvidado despertarse antes-"Creo que se parece un poco a ti Ash".

-"¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste?"-le pregunta Ash, mostrando una vez más su gran inexperiencia en el amor, su lado más ciego y despistado.

-"¿Entiendes que él aún es un despistado?"-le menciona Jigu, tratando de comportarse como un personaje cómico.

Esto hace que la vena del enojo de Brock se levantara y por segunda vez, Jigu logra ganarse otro puño estampador.

-"¿Por qué Jigu se comporta así?"-se pregunta Ash-"Y ¿Por qué te comportas tú así?"

-"Se le botó un tornillo"-supone Brock, aún con la vena saltada-"Debe de ser obra de los escritores".

-"Bueno, ya tuve mi momento cómico, volviendo a la seriedad"-Dice Jigu, volviendo a su habitual carácter.

* * *

Después de un rato, Serena vuelve.

-"¿Y bien?"-le pregunta Ash.

-"Pude entrar"-le responde Serena, muy feliz.

-"¡Bien hecho Serena!"-le felicita con toda la emoción Ash, seguida de Bonnie y Brock.

-"Todos te apoyaremos"-dice Jigu, poniendo su confianza y su apoyo en ella. Al igual que él, sus tres pokemon acompañantes (Pachirisu, Emolga y Sableye) también le lanzaron el pulgar en alto como muestra de apoyo.

-"¡Gracias, minna-san!"-Les regresa Serena, muy agradecida de sus felicitaciones.

* * *

Más tarde, nuestros amigos llegan a un Centro Pokemon, con tal de darles un análisis a sus Pokemon y así asegurarse de que estuvieran bien.

Mientras esperaban, Serena tomó todo el valor que pudo y se acercó a Jigu.

-"¡J...Jigu-san!"-le llama, un poco exaltada.

-"¿Eh?"-le contesta Jigu.

Todos se sorprendieron.

-"¿Podrías enseñarme algunas habilidades?"-le pregunta, algo avergonzada Serena.

-"¿Habilidades?"-Se interroga, algo confundido Jigu.

Al igual que el entrenador de cabello negro/rojo/plateado, sus tres pokemon también se confundieron.

Después de que le explica:

-"Ya veo"-Dice Jigu, entendiendo el punto que le dio Serena-"Quieres aprender algunas piruetas y cosas así para utilizarlas en tu Perfomance".

Ella asiente con la cabeza.

-"Pero, esos movimientos ya deberías saberlos"-le rectifica Jigu-"Aunque, puedo ver el por qué me pides que te ayude con eso".

-"¿Por qué?"-le pregunta esta vez Ash.

-"Ella se lesionó durante su Perfomance contra la Reina actual de Kalos"-le explica Jigu, deduciendo todo-"Por esa misma razón no podía moverse del todo".

-"¿Cómo sabes eso?"-le pregunta sorprendida Serena.

-"Tu cara lo dijo todo en ese momento, hubo un titubeo en ese momento cuando intentaste aterrizar con tu mano"-le cuenta el entrenador-"A pesar de eso, fue una gran improvisación la que tu Sylveon hizo".

-"¡Qué perceptivo!"-exclama en su mente Serena, asombrada.

-"Bueno, Serena, no podría enseñarte todos esos movimientos en tan solo un día"-le replica Jigu, con un poco de pena-"Se requiere de mucho para poder lograr hacer todas esas cosas".

Serena se entristece al saber eso.

-"Pero, una vez que ganes la tercera Princess Key, te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda para que logres hacer esas piruetas y ese aterrizaje que querías hacer en aquel momento"-le propone Jigu-"¿Qué dices!".

-"¡Hai!"-acepta Serena, muy agradecida y emocionada.

-"Bien, da todo de ti en este Concurso de Performers"-le alienta Jigu.

-"¡Hai"-Dice una vez más Serena, aún más animada.

Así, Serena salió a practicar sus técnicas de Perfomance.

Entretanto, Jigu y sus tres Pokemon se dignan a relajarse en un sofá, mientras que Ash juega con su Goodra y demás amigos Pokemon, a la vez que Clemont, Brock y sus Pokemon intercambian información y se relatan historias.

En eso Ash se acerca a Jigu, acompañado de Goodra, Pikachu y Greninja.

-"En verdad te gusta mucho estar así"-le comenta Ash de la nada.

-"Créeme, si te sales un poco de las batallas Pokemon, verás que es muy relajante estar como me encuentro ahora"-le dice Jigu-"Y más, si se están con Pokemon como Pachirisu, Emolga y Sableye".

-"Tú sí que lo disfrutas".

Ambos ríen.

De la nada, Los dos Kirlia salen a voluntad de sus Pokebolas, ya que tenían muchas ganas de ver a su entrenador.

-"Ah, Kirlia"-dice Jigu, feliz de verlos

Ambos le sonríen a su entrenador, también felices de verlo.

-"Oye Jigu ¿No quieres una Batalla Pokemon?"-le pregunta Ash.

Ambos le suplicaron a su entrenador.

Él solo sonrió-"De acuerdo, tengamos la batalla".

Clemont, Bonnie y Brock se emocionaron.

Rápido se dirigieron al campo de batalla.

* * *

Una vez ahí:

-"Bien Satoshi ¿Estás listo?"-le pregunta Jigu, de manera retadora.

-"¡Claro!"-le responde Ash, emocionado, eligiendo a Goodra y Pikachu para la batalla.

-"Bien, Goodra y Pikachu, yo elegiré a mis Kirlia"-comenta Jigu, pero antes de que comenzara con la batalla, le dejó a Azurill al cuidado de Bonnie, quien, estaba muy emocionada.

-"De acuerdo, la batalla está por empezar"-dice Brock, anunciando el inicio de la pelea-"Gana el que tenga sus Pokemon aun de pie, o por lo menos uno".

Inicia la batalla:

-"¡Pikachu, Cola de Hierro!"-Empieza Ash.

-"¡Kirlia, Protección!"-le regresa Jigu.

Kirlia activa su pantalla de fuerza y neutraliza el ataque, haciendo retroceder a Pikachu.

-"ahora ¡Kirlia, Psicorrayo!"-le ordena Jigu a su Kirlia mujer.

-"¡Kirlia!"-menciona la misma, lanzando su Psicorrayo.

-"¡Goodra, Pulso dragón!"-le regresa Ash.

-"¡Kirlia, ayuda a Kirlia con Bola Sombra!".

-"¡Kirlia!".

La bola sombra logra llegar a Goodra, pero con su gran resistencia, logra vencerla.

-"¡Goodra, Rayo Hielo!".

-"¡Kirlia, Fuego fatuo!".

Ambos ataques chocan y explotan.

-"¡Pikachu, Impactrueno!".

-"¡Pikachu!"-menciona el Pokemon, mientras descarga todo su ataque hacia el Kirlia hombre, el cual no logró protegerse del todo y salió un poco debilitado.

Ambos Kirlia se pusieron un poco frustrados.

-"No se preocupen chicos"-les dice Jigu-"Ustedes saben que podremos seguir, no se frustren".

Ambos lo vieron y rápidamente se contentaron, obteniendo más motivación.

-"Bien ¡Kirlia, Bola sombra!"-les ordena Jigu.

Ambos crearon su ataque y lo lanzaron.

Goodra, para mantener a su compañero eléctrico a salvo, se puso enfrente, absorbiendo los dos ataques con su fuerte cuerpo.

-"Es cierto, Goodra tiene una gran fuerza para resistir todos los golpes"-piensa Jigu, tratando de analizar una forma de derrotar al Pokemon Dragón de Ash-"En ese caso ¡Kirlia, Puño trueno!".

La Kirlia asiente con la cabeza, dispuesta a realizar el ataque que le ordenó su entrenador.

Una vez que lo realizó, Goodra quedó paralizado por el ataque.

-"¡Goodra!"-exclama Ash.

Jigu sonrió victoriosamente, pues su mayor obstáculo había sufrido daños que lo pondrían en ventaja.

-"¡Pikachu, Electrobola!"-le ordena Ash a su fiel amigo.

-"¡Kirlia, Bola sombra!".

El Kirlia hombre suelta una bola sombra para que chocara con la electrobola de Pikachu, haciendo que estos dos se cancelaran, pero en el proceso, explotaran.

-"¡Kirlia, Fuego fatuo a pikachu! ¡Kirlia, Psicorrayo a Goodra!"-les ordena Jigu a ambos Kirlia.

Ellos dos vuelven a asentir con la cabeza.

A pesar de que Goodra estuviera paralizado, todavía resistía el psicorrayo de Kirlia. Por otra parte, Pikachu no tuvo la misma suerte, ya que quedó noqueado. El único Pokemon que le quedaba a Ash era Goodra.

-"Esto es difícil!"-piensa Ash, tratando de evitar que fuera derrotado, pero recordó la habilidad de hidratación de Goodra. "¡Goodra, Danza lluvia!"-le ordena Ash a su Goodra, con tal de que creara una lluvia que le permitiera recuperarse de la parálisis.

-"¡Diablos!"-exclama Jigu, viendo frustrados sus planes-"Buena movida"-le dice a Ash, felicitándolo.

-"¡Gracias!"-le agradece Ash por el cumplido-"Bien, ¡Goodra, Pulso Dragón!".

-"¡Kirlia, Psicorrayo de nuevo!"-le ordena rápidamente Jigu, con el fin de que contraatacara y evitara ser herido por el Pulso Dragón de Goodra.

Al impactar los dos rayos, explotaron.

-"¡Rápido, Goodra, Rayo de hielo!"-ordena más rápido Ash.

El Rayo del Pokemon Dragón logró alcanzar a Kirlia hembra, la cual se congeló casi todo su cuerpo a excepción de su cabeza.

-"¡Kirlia, utiliza fuego fatuo con tu compañera, para que se derrita el hielo!"-le ordena Jigu a su Kirlia macho.

De pronto, La Kirlia hembra empezó a emanar una luz cegadora, que impidió ver a Jigu.

-"¿Acaso estará...?"-se pregunta Jigu.

-"¡Está evolucionando!"-exclama Ash, emocionado por ver la evolución de la Kirlia Hembra evolucionando a un Gardevoir.

-"¡Cierto!"-exclama Jigu, recordando que evolucionaría a su Kirlia macho en un Gallade cuando la hembra se convirtiera en una Gardevoir. Rápidamente sacó la piedra evolutiva para Kirlia Macho y se la arrojó-"¡Atrápalo, Kirlia!"-le dice.

Kirlia Macho la agarra y rápidamente empieza también a evolucionar a Gallade.

Una vez que ambos lograron su evolución, Gardevoir lanzó su nuevo movimiento aprendido por su evolución: Hiperrayo, hacia Goodra.

Gallade lanzó Tajo umbrío como nuevo movimiento aprendido hacia el mismo, logrando debilitarlo.

-"Bien chicos"-les felicita Jigu-"¡Gardevoir, Fuerza lunar! ¡Gallade, Psicocorte!"-les ordena posteriormente.

Ambos Pokemon hicieron sus respectivos movimientos instruidos y lograron dejar a Goodra Knocked Out.

-"¡Goodra!"-exclama Ash, preocupado por él-"Vuelve"-le dice, regresándolo a su pokebola para que pudiera descansar.

-"¡Bien, en esta batalla, Jigu, Gallade y Gardevoir son los ganadores!"-anuncia Brock, determinando al ganador.

Bonnie y los demás pokemon estaban celebrando a los ganadores.

Ash, un poco frustrado, pero feliz, se acercó a Jigu, felicitándolo por la batalla.

-"Gracias, Satoshi"-le agradece, mientras se dan un apretón de manos, señal de respeto mutuo.

Lo que ellos no sabían (Ash, Clemont, Jigu, Bonnie y Brock), es que estaban siendo observados desde un poco lejos del campo de batalla.

Esos mismos chicos, que se habían emocionado por la batalla viéndola desde lejos y que conocían muy bien a Ash corrieron a saludar. Se trataban de Tierno, Trevor/Trovalto y Sawyer/Shota.

-"¡Trevor, Tierno, Shota!"-exclama de agradable sorpresa Ash, feliz de verlos-"¿Qué hacen aquí?".

-"Vinimos a apoyar a Shana, pero supimos también que Serena iba a participar y que Clemont, Bonnie y tú estarían con ella, apoyándola como ella te apoyó en la Liga, así que los buscamos"-Les explica Tierno.

-"Pero como era de esperarse de Satoshi, nunca pierde el tiempo ni tarda en encontrar un contrincante para una batalla Pokemon"-le sigue Shota, admirando la manía de Ash y observando a Jigu.

-"A pesar de eso, parece que Satoshi encontró a alguien de su nivel"-dice Trovalto, mirando a Jigu.

-"Él es..."-Antes de que dijera el nombre de Jigu-"Yo soy Yisugo, pero llámenme Jigu".

-"Así que Jigu-san"-Dice Shota, algo emocionado por encontrar a un entrenador que está a la altura de Ash y que con él también aprendería de él y obtendría experiencia.

-"Él viene de una Región llamada Mex"-le cuenta Ash-"Es muy talentoso para las batallas. Me ha logrado vencer dos veces desde que me conoce".

-"¡Eso es sorprendente!"-exclama Shota con admiración.

-"¡¿Venció al Campeón y gran Maestro Pokemon Satoshi Ketchum dos veces?!"-Le sigue Tierno, impactado ante tal hecho-"¡Eso es digno de respeto y admiración!".

-"No es para tanto"-dice Jigu, algo modesto y un poco sonrojado-"No soy de tener batallas, o de pedir batallas, pero estoy preparado para enfrentarme a un retador".

-"¿Sabían que él también es fuerte?"-menciona Clemont.

-"¿A qué te refieres Clemont?"-le pregunta Trovalto confundido.

-"Él puede caer de grandes alturas y, a pesar de que deje un cráter en el suelo, aterrizar sin que se lastime"-le explica Clemont, a pesar de que no fuera nada científico.

-"Y sabe artes marciales"-agrega Bonnie, sacando a flote su carácter animado e infantil.

-"¡Asombroso!"-dice Trovalto.

-"Bien, ¿Qué tal si me muestras una vez más tu talento para batallas Pokemon?"-le propone Tierno retadoramente a Jigu.

-"De acuerdo"-acepta Jigu.

* * *

Entretanto, en algún otro lado, Serena se encontraba ensayando su perfomance con Pancham, Braixen y Sylveon.

-"¡Braixen, Lanzallamas!"-Le ordena Serena

-"¡Tiureena!"-menciona Braixen, lanzando fuego de manera espectacular, formando una espiral.

-"¡Pancham, Pulso umbrío!".

-"¡Yancham!". Pancham realizó su movimiento del otro lado de la espiral de fuego, combinándolo para el espectáculo.

-"¡Sylveon, Rapidez!".

-"¡Sylveon!". El Pokemon hada realiza su movimiento de estrellas, atravesando el vórtice que hicieron Braixen y pancham.

Terminando el ensayo, viendo Serena que lo hicieron de maravilla, los abrazó, felicitándolos.

-"¡Bien hecho Serena!"-Felicita una chica de cabello café, morena, sorprendiendo a Serena.

-"¡Shana!"-Exclama Serena de sorpresa.

-"Veo que ya tienes tu espectáculo listo para mostrarlo en el Tripokalon""-dice Shana, admirando las técnicas que Serena realizaba junto con sus Pokemon.

-"Sí"-afirma Serena-"Gracias a Satoshi y los demás que me han apoyado".

-"Y ¿Has hecho algún avance con respecto a Satoshi?"-le pregunta una voz muy familiar, a la vez picarona, que venía por detrás de ella abrazándola.

-"¡Milfy!"-exclama Serena de sorpresa, una vez más.

-"Ahora que Satoshi ganó la Liga, ahora es tu turno de ganártelo, a la vez, ganarnos a nosotras en el Tripokalon".

La chica de cabello de color Miel asintió con emoción-"¡No pienso perder!"-dice alzando su puño al igual que lo hacía Satoshi.

-"En verdad te pareces a Satoshi"-comenta Miette (Milfy en japonés)"-Por cierto ¿Y Satoshi?".

-"Está en el campo de batalla"-le responde Serena-"Probablemente esté batallando con Jigu-san o Citron (Clemont/Lem en japonés)".

-"¿Jigu?"-Pregunta Shana.

-"Creo que sería buen momento para que lo conozcan"-dice Serena, guiándolas hacia donde se encontraba el entrenador que mencionó, el cual ni Miette y Shana conocían.

* * *

Regresando a Satoshi y su grupo:

Tierno, quien había retado a Jigu, se encontraban en el mismo campo de batalla, mientras que Shota, Satoshi, Citron, Bonnie, Brock, Gardevoir, Gallade, Azurill, Pachirisu, Emolga y Sableye los observaban a un lado del campo.

-"Bien, yo seré el réferi"-se autoproclama Brock, decidido por seguir siendo el réferi.

-"¿Qué te parece una batalla doble?"-le propone Tierno.

-"De acuerdo"-Acepta Jigu, tranquilamente.

-"¡Okay!"-Confirma Tierno, sacando a sus dos Pokemon-"¡Salgan, Raichu, Blastoise!".

Jigu eligió a Blaziken y Lucario para enfrentar los Pokemon de Tierno.

-"Okay, ¡Que empiece la batalla!".

De la nada Raichu y Blastoise empiezan a bailar para utilizar las técnicas que su mismo entrenador les enseñó.

-"Bien, Blaziken, Lucario, fíjense bien en sus movimientos"-les instruye Jigu, mientras piensa en una estrategia.

-"¡Raichu, Trueno!"-le ordena Tierno.

-"¡Lucario, Esfera Aural!"-le regresa Jigu.

Ambos ataques quedan anulados seguidos de una gran explosión.

-"¡Blaziken, Fuego fatuo!"-le ordena el entrenador de cabello negro/rojo/plateado.

-"¡Blastoise, Hidrocañón!"-le responde Tierno.

Ambos ataques chocan y explotan en el aire.

* * *

Entre tanto seguían con la batalla, Serena, Shona (Shana) y Miette llegan y empiezan a observar la gran batalla.

-"Él es Jigu"-les indica Serena, señalando al entrenador de cabello negro/rojo/plateado mientras éste le ordenaba a sus pokemon estando en batalla.

-"¡Es asombroso!"-Exclama Shona, abrumada.

-"¡Además de eso, es muy guapo!"-le secunda Miette, sintiendo algo de atracción en él.

-"¡Milfy!"-exclama sorprendida Serena, algo sonrojada, ya que ella sentía algo por Satoshi, así que ella podía empatizar con su amiga de cabello azul.

De pronto las tres vieron a alguien que estaba observando la pelea desde lejos también.

-"¿Quién será?"-se pregunta Serena. Entrecerró un poco los ojos y rápidamente identificó un vestido que se le hacía muy familiar, ya que parecía hecho por una diseñadora que ella personalmente conocía-"¡¿Acaso será...?!"-se pregunta algo exaltada. Su corazón rápidamente empezó a latir-"¡Mache-san!"-lo dijo.

-"¡¿MACHE-SAN?!"-Exclaman ambas chicas, sorprendidas.

-"¿Qué estará haciendo?"-se pregunta Miette.

-"¡¿Acaso será que esté viendo a Jigu-san?!"-se pregunta algo emocionada Shona.

-"No puede ser posible"-dice Serena, haciendo un ademán con las manos.

-"¡Véanla una vez más!"-exclama Shona, algo exaltada.

Las tres chicas clavaron la mirada en Mache (Valeria en Latinoamérica), le siguieron la mirada hasta Jigu.

-"¡NO PUEDE SER!"-Exclaman las tres al unísono, con sus ojos abiertos como platos, impactadas ante tal hecho.

* * *

Con Mache:

-"Ese chico es increíble"-se dice a sí misma Mache, admirando al entrenador de cabello negro, rojo y plateado, y su atuendo, que daba un estilo ágil y fuerte, a la vez atractivo para ella.

-"Ninfia"-dice su Sylveon, quien la acompañaba, estando de acuerdo con su entrenadora.

-"¿Deberíamos ver más de cerca la batalla?"-le pregunta Mache a su Sylveon.

Él asiente con su cabeza, emocionado.

-"Bien, vamos a ver a ese chico"-dice Mache, dirigiéndose, junto a su Sylveon hacia donde se encontraba Jigu, quien le daba una batalla doble Pokemon a Tierno.

* * *

Con Serena y sus amigas, quienes veían cómo Mache se estaba acercando a la batalla.

-"¿Qué está haciendo?"-se pregunta Serena.

-"Creo que está acercándose a ver la batalla"-supone Xana.

Había una persona que se moría de celos por dentro y estaba a lado de Serena, además de tener el cabello azul y ojos anaranjados.

Ambas voltearon a verla.

-"Milfy ¿Qué estás haciendo?"-le pregunta un poco preocupada Serena a su amiga de cabello azul.

-"Nada"-le responde volviendo rápidamente a la normalidad, pero por dentro, sus celos irradiaban todo su cuerpo, tratando de salir mientras ella los reprimía para no comportarse como una niña frente a todos.

-"Si te importa tanto, podemos ir a ver la batalla desde más cerca"-le propone Xana.

-"Creo que es lo mejor"-dice Miette neutralmente.

Así, las tres chicas se acercaron a Clemont y a los demás.

* * *

Entre tanto, Jigu y Tierno seguían dándose batalla y sus Pokemon habían recibido varios daños.

-"Vaya que eres muy fuerte Jigu"-le dice Tierno.

-"Creo que las batallas de gran intensidad están aumentando gradualmente desde que Satoshi empezó a acompañarme junto a Serena, Clemont, Brock y Bonnie"-le regresa Jigu-"Pero esto se acaba ahora ¡Lucario, Blaziken, Mega Shinka!"-dice Jigu, mega-evolucionando a sus Pokemon en batalla.

-"Así que entrarás a la Mega-evolución eh"-le responde Tierno-"Yo también lo haré ¡Mega-Shinka!".

Ambos, con sus respectivos Pokemon Mega-evolucionados, empezaron a ponerse serios en la batalla.

-"¡Blaziken, Fuego fatuo! ¡Lucario, Pulso Dragón!"-les ordena Jigu.

Ellos asienten y realizan su movimiento.

-"¡Blastoise, esquiva!"-le ordena.

Al momento de que Blastoise lo esquivó con su ritmo, Jigu le dio una señal secreta a Lucario y él rápidamente hizo un movimiento, derribando a Blastoise con una barrida.

-"¡¿Qué?!"-exclama Tierno, siendo agarrado por sorpresa.

-"¡Blaziken, una vez más Fuego Fatuo a Blastoise! ¡Lucario, Puño incremento a Raichu!"-les ordena sus siguientes movimientos.

Y como rayos dieron sus últimos ataques, acabando con ellos.

-"¡Ni Raichu ni Blastoise pueden continuar, Lucario y Blaziken ganan, el ganador es Jigu!"-exclama Brock, anunciando el ganador.

-"Me tomaste por sorpresa"-dice Tierno, dándole la mano, agradeciéndole la gran batalla.

-"Bueno, tampoco fue fácil derrotarte"-le reconoce Jigu-"Elegiste un gran equipo".

-"Eso fue muy impresionante"-dice una voz detrás de Jigu.

Él voltea a ver de quién se trataba

-"¿Y tú eres?"-le pregunta Jigu.

-"¡Mache-san!"-Exclama Ash.

-"¿Qué hace por aquí? Mache-san"-le pregunta Clemont.

Antes de que pudiera explicar mache sus razones, Bonnie otra vez intentó emparejar a su hermano mayor, haciéndole pasar un momento vergonzoso.

Una vez que su hermano utiliza el brazo Aipom mecánico que él mismo inventó para agarrar a su hermana y reprenderla.

-"Me disculpo por eso"-dice Jigu, con una reverencia.

-"Vaya, eres muy elegante"-le elogia Mache al entrenador de cabello negro/rojo/plateado, reconociendo sus valores.

Él solo sonrió nerviosamente.

Poco después llegan las tres chicas

-"Ah Serena"-dice Ash-"Pudiste terminar tu ensayo".

Ella asiente con la cabeza-"Pero me sorprende que Mache-san esté aquí"-le dice Serena.

-"Igual nosotras"-le secundan Miette y Xana.

-"Bueno, iba de paso en mi pequeño paseo y de repente vi la gran batalla que tenían estos dos chicos (refiriéndose a Jigu y Tierno) y vi a este chico (refiriéndose a Jigu) que me llamó mucho la atención, así que decidí acercarme un poco"-le explica Mache son su tono elegante-"Realmente me interesó este chico".

Jigu, Ash, Clemont, Tierno y Shota se confundieron.

-"¿Podría explicarme bien lo que pasa?"-le pregunta Jigu a Mache, tratando de entender lo que pasaba.

-"Jigu, eres muy lento"-dice Bonnie, burlándose de lo igual de despistado que era Jigu, estando al mismo nivel de despiste que Ash y Clemont.

Mache da una pequeña risa que le causó el pequeño comentario de la hermana menor del inventor.

De pronto a Ash le rugió el estómago, sugiriendo obviamente de su hambre.

-"Yo haré el almuerzo"-se ofrece Clemont.

-"Yo lo ayudaré"-le secunda Brock.

-"Yo también"-le sigue Bonnie.

Así, los tres fueron a realizar el almuerzo.

* * *

Al cabo de un rato, todos empezaron a almorzar.

-"Nee Mache-san ¿Le gustaría quedarse a ver el tripokalon?"-le solicita Serena.

La pregunta la tomó de sorpresa. Ya la iba a rechazar hasta que la pensó bien y aceptó, como la excusa perfecta para conocer más acerca del entrenador de cabello alborotado negro/rojo/plateado-"Será un placer observar el Tripokalon".

Todos estaban felices, a excepción de una chica de cabello azul y ojos anaranjados.

Serena fue la que se dio cuenta del enojo, al igual que Bonnie.

"¿Milfy?"-le llama Serena, con una gran interrogante, volteando a verla, mientras la chica de cabello azul fijaba su mirada en Mache.

* * *

Pasó otro momento y procedieron a dirigirse devuelta al campo de batalla, donde Jigu le daría batalla a Shota.

Entre tanto, los demás se sentaron en unas bancas que se encontraban a lado del campo de batalla para observarlos, a excepción de Brock, quien se puso de referí.

-"¿Estás listo Shota?"-le pregunta Jigu, retadoramente.

Él asiente con su cabeza, sintiendo mucha emoción.

-"Bien, saca tú primer pokemon"-le pide Jigu a su oponente de cabello verde.

-"Está bien"-le responde Shota-"¡Sal, Salamence!".

-"Así que Salamence"-dice Jigu-"Bien, ¡Lucario, yo te elijo!".

-"Bien"-procede Brock-"esta batalla será de tres contra tres. El entrenador que ya no tenga pokemon para pelear, perderá".

Ya que dijo eso, dio por iniciada la batalla.

-"¡Salamence, Hiperrayo!"-empieza Shota.

-"¡Lucario, tú también, Hiperrayo!".

Ambos ataques logran chocar, causando una gran explosión de por medio.

-"¡Salamence, Cola Dragón!"-le ordena Shouta a su Pokemon.

-"¡Lucario, Ataque Óseo!"-le instruye Jigu a su Lucario.

Él se dispone a formar con sus manos una vara parecida a un hueso y con él chocó fuerzas con la Cola Dragón de Salamence.

Una vez que el impacto empujó a ambos contrincantes en direcciones opuestas:

-"¡Lucario, sigue con Ataque Óseo!"-le dice Jigu a su Pokemon.

-"¡Salamence, tú también!"-le sigue Shouta.

Ambos Pokemon empezaron a atacarse con sus respectivos movimientos hasta que Salamence empezó a quedarse sin energía.

-"¡Lucario, Puño Incremento!"-le ordena Jigu, como último movimiento ara terminar con el primer round.

Así, Lucario, con las últimas energías que le quedaban, hizo su movimiento, logrando noquear a Salamence.

-"¡Salamence, no puede continuar. El ganador es Lucario!"-anuncia Brock.

-"Bien hecho Salamence"-le felicita Shouta, regresando a su Salamence devuelta a su Pokebola para su merecido descanso.

-"Tú también Lucario"-le dice Jigu a su amigo Pokemon, dándole un respiro regresándolo a su Pokebola.

-"Bien, ¡Aegislash, yo te elijo!".

-"De acuerdo ¡Blaziken, ve!".

-"¡Aegislash, Corte!"-le ordena Shouta.

-"¡Blaziken, Patada ígnea!".

Ambos ataques chocan retrocediendo a ambos con el impacto.

-"¡Blaziken, Fuego Fatuo!"- le instruye Jigu a su pokemon fuego.

Antes de que pudiera darle una orden Shouta a su pokemon, el movimiento de Blaziken lo alcanzó, derrotando a su Pokemon.

-"¡Aegislash no puede continuar!"-anuncia Brock.

-"Descansa Aegislash"-le dice Shouta a su pokemon fantasmal devuelta a su Pokebola-"Eso fue impresionante"-le elogia a su oponente.

-"Te viste un poco lento en el análisis del siguiente movimiento"-le responde Jigu, dando una observación.

-"¡Gracias!"-le agradece Shouta por la observación, escribiéndola en su memorándum y sacando su último Pokemon-"¡Sal, Sceptile!".

-"¡Sal, Greninja!"-llama Jigu.

-"¡Gekkouga"-dice el Pokemon, una vez salido de la Pokebola.

 **Continuará**


	13. Chapter 13

-"¡Gekkouga!"-dice Greninja, estando en guardia y listo para recibir las órdenes de su entrenador.

-"Bien, que la Batalla comience"-Anuncia Brock.

-"¡Greninja, Ataque rápido!"-le ordena Jigu a su Greninja.

-"¡Sceptile, Hoja Navaja!"-le regresa Shouta.

Ambos ataques chocan entre sí, recibiendo heridas en ambos lados.

-"¿Estás bien Greninja?"-le pregunta Jigu a su pokemon, asegurándose de que no fuera nada grave.

-"¡Kouga!"-le afirma su pokemon, asintiendo con la cabeza muy enérgico y listo.

-"Bien ¡Greninja, Corte!"-le sigue Jigu.

-"¡Sceptile, Hojas Navaja!"-le ordena Shouta a su Sceptile.

Ambos vuelven a chocar con sus ataques y una vez más retroceden como reacción al choque de ataques.

-"Bien, es hora de subir el nivel y ponerse serios"-dice Jigu, con una sonrisa retadora-"¡Greninja, hora de que nos unamos!".

-"¡Gekkouga!"-grita el pokemon, empezando a transformarse.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver a su Greninja transformarse, a excepción de Ash y sus acompañantes.

-"No nos quedaremos atrás ¡Sceptile, Mega-shinka (Mega-evolución)!"-exclama Shouta, activando la mega-evolución de su Pokemon.

-"¡Sceptile!"-dice el Pokemon, empezando su mega-evolución.

Al terminar su mega-evolución.

-"¡Sceptile, Bala semilla!"-le ordena Shouta a su Sceptile.

-"¡Greninja, Corte a las semillas!"-le manda rápidamente Jigu a su Greninja, con tal de evitar que saliera lastimado.

-"¡Gekkouga!"-exclama el Pokemon, actuando rápido para su seguridad, cortando todas las balas semilla que le había lanzado Sceptile.

-"¡Greninja, Shuriken de Agua!"-le vuelve a ordenar Jigu, con gran rapidez.

-"¡Gekkouga!"-vuelve a exclamar el Pokemon, realizando su movimiento instruido, logrando debilitar un poco a Sceptile.

-"¡Sceptile! ¿Estás bien?"-se asegura Shouta.

-"¡Sceptile"-Asiente el Pokemon, a pesar de que tenía varias heridas.

-"¡Greninja, Shuriken de agua!"-le ordena Jigu su último movimiento.

-"¡Gekkouga!"-exclama el pokemon, realizando su movimiento.

El Shuriken golpeó fuertemente a Sceptile en el estómago, debilitándolo por completo y cayendo al suelo, noqueado.

-"¡Sceptile no puede continuar, Greninja, gana. Jigu es el ganador!"-anuncia Brock.

-"Bien hecho Greninja"-le felicita Jigu a su Pokemon por la Victoria, mientras este vuelve a la normalidad.

-"Fue una batalla interesante Jigu-han"-Le elogia Mache, impresionada.

-"Gracias, Mache-sama"-le agradece Jigu, con una reverencia.

Después Pachirisu, Emolga y Sableye vuelven a sus lugares de acompañantes de su entrenador. Posteriormente Azurill vuelve a sus brazos.

-"Veo que tus Pokemon te quieren mucho Jigu-han"-le comenta Mache.

Tras celebrar la victoria, todos se percatan de que ya era de noche.

-"Fue muy larga la batalla"-comenta Brock.

-"En verdad que sí"-le secunda la moción Ash, al igual que Clemont.

* * *

Un poco más tarde, todos entran al Centro Pokemon para cenar y así poder dormir bien.

Durante la cena:

-"Oye Jigu-san"-le llama Shouta.

-"¿Sí?"-le responde.

-"¿Tú Greninja tiene la misma habilidad que tiene Satoshi con su Greninja?"-le cuestiona.

-"También me interesa su repuesta Jigu-han"-le secunda Mache.

-"La verdad es que sí"-contesta Jigu-"Desde que vi a Froakie y a Riolu por primera vez, al recibirlos, me di cuenta de su potencial. Así como vi el potencial de mis demás Pokemon la primera vez que los vi y atrapé".

-"Confías mucho en tus Pokemon"-Menciona Ash.

-"Claro, si no confiara en ellos, no hubiera llegado tan lejos, ni hubiera podido unirme a Greninja"-le dice Jigu-"Por cierto, Serena ¿Estás lista para tu exhibición artística de mañana?"-le pregunta de repente.

Ella asiente con mucho entusiasmo.

-"Bien, porque mañana tendrás mucho de qué ocuparte"-le informa Jigu-"vi el anterior y me pareció muy duro".

-"Sí está duro"-le da la razón-"En especial es más duro cuando pierdes, sientes como que perdiste el tiempo en vano".

-"Bueno, podrás demostrar toda tu experiencia en este concurso, así que ¡Buena suerte!"-dice Jigu, parando el pulgar en señal de que la apoyaba, junto con una sonrisa shounen.

Terminaron de cenar y todos se esparcieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, a excepción de Mache, quien se hospedó en un hotel de la ciudad con tal de poder estar cerca e ir a apoyar a Serena en su concurso de Performers de Ciudad Santalune.

* * *

Al día siguiente, todos corrieron hacia el salón donde se localizaba el concurso de Performers.

Al llegar, encontraron a varias personas presentándose como espectadores.

-"Ya estoy nerviosa"-dice Shona, al ver a tanta gente.

-"Estoy igual"-le secunda Serena.

-"Solo esfuercense y muestren lo que tengan que mostrar"-dice Jigu, animándolas.

-"Jigu-kun"-Todas se motivaron gracias a sus palabras.

-"En verdad eres muy optimista Jigu-han"-le elogia Mache.

-"¿Para qué amargarnos la vida si podemos disfrutarla?".

-"Bien ¡Vamos de una vez!"-exclama Ash, animado por ver las presentaciones.

Todos alzaron el puño.

* * *

Más al rato, los chicos y Mache entran a sentarse en los lugares como parte del público, mientras que las chicas se dirigen a los camerinos para prepararse.

-"¿Qué creen que nos vayan a enseñar?"-se pregunta Clemont a sus compañeros.

Antes de que pudieran decir algo, el presentador del concurso aparece con su pokemon Klefki, dando la bienvenida a los espectadores que esperan las presentaciones de las chicas.

-"Bien"-comienza el presentador, mostrando la primera ronda que tendrían las performers, resultando ser la preparación de Pokelitos-"Las primeras tres princesas que nos mostrarán sus talentos serán los siguientes". Prontamente, las plataformas subieron, enseñando a las tres primeras concursantes que realizarían sus presentaciones artísticas. Miette era una de las primeras. Gracias a su talento para hacer pokelitos, pudo pasar a la ronda libre. A pesar de los grandes aplausos de celebración del público, su mirada se fijaba en Mache-san como una rival en el amor por obtener de pareja a Jigu. Por dentro ardía de furia al ver a la diseñadora de modas Pokemon sentada a lado de él. Después fue Shona y otras dos concursantes, el cual una de las chicas concursantes ganó, pero no fue Shona, quien tristemente salió del concurso, más no abandonó y decidió apoyar a sus demás amigas y a la vez, rivales.

La siguiente en pasar fue Nene, pero tampoco logró ganar su ronda, por lo que fue eliminada del concurso, no obstante decidió seguir a Shona y apoyar a las demás.

-"Estuvo muy duro"-comenta Clemont.

-"No importa"-dice Ash-"Ellas son fuertes".

-"De seguro perder en estos concursos a pesar de que hayan entrenado mucho es muy deprimente"-le sigue Brock.

-"Bueno, les servirá como lección para cuando vuelvan, y tendrán más experiencia al respecto"-termina Jigu.

Como última Ronda, Serena y otras dos concursantes, de las cuales, una era Jessie, del equipo Rocket encubierta.

A pesar de que fuera muy difícil en la decisión de cuál pokelito entre los tres que habían preparado las concursantes era el mejor de todos. Al final eligieron el de Serena.

Ella, al oír su nombre al principio, se sorprendió, pero rápidamente saltó de alegría junto con sus Pokemon, que también celebraban con ella abrazándola.

-"¡Qué bien!"-Exclama Ash, también alegre de que su amiga haya ganado-"¡Ahora podrá ir a la ronda libre!".

-"Mostró un gran talento"-le sigue Jigu.

-"Ahora sigue el encuentro del estilo libre"-deduce Brock.

-"Se ve interesante"-comenta Mache.

Luego de que se redujo la competencia, Serena, quien se encontraba en los camerinos, al ver cómo las competidoras se desenvolvían, se ponía más nerviosa. Sus Pokemon se empezaban a preocupar por ella y también les entraba el nerviosismo.

De pronto le entró en su mente las palabras de la persona que en secreto seguía amando en su corazón, las cuales la hizo reaccionar y motivar, haciendo que sus nervios se redujeran en gran parte.

* * *

Tras un rato, Serena fue llamada para que realizara su presentación junto con sus Pokemon.

-"¿Están listos?"-les pregunta determinada Serena a sus Pokemon.

Los tres asienten, mostrando también su determinación en realizar su presentación.

* * *

Una vez que salieron al escenario, todo el público le aplaude y celebra por su presencia.

Ya que se silenció, la música empezó y Serena comenzó a realizar su técnica de Perfomance.

Termina de hacer su perfomance y vuelve a su camerino, con las demás concursantes.

* * *

Después de que finalizaron las rondas de estilo libre, aparece el presentador.

-"Bien damas y caballeros"-dice el presentador-"Ahora viene la parte en la que ustedes voten por la mejor de todas ellas".

El público aplaude ante las palabras de aquella persona que estaba postrada en el escenario.

Luego, las concursantes volvieron al escenario y se pararon frente al público.

-"Estas princesas han venido para ver quién se lleva esta llave y la victoria"-dice el Presentador Pierre.

-"Esto sí será difícil de decidir"-se dice a sí mismo Jigu.

-"Bien, ahora tomen su votador para elegir quién fue la mejor en este concurso"-les indica el Presentador, enseñando el aparato por el cual señalar.

El público obedece al maestro de ceremonias y lo toman.

Posteriormente toman el aparato en cuestión y empieza la votación.

* * *

Al terminar la votación:

-"Y la ganadora de este Tripokalon es..."-dice el Presentador, antes de que todos los puntos entraran a sus respectivas llaves-"¡SERENA!".

-"¿Eh?"-se pregunta Serena, sin poder creerlo aún-"¡¿Gané?! ¡GANAMOS!"-les dice a sus pokemon, celebrando con ellos. Ellos se lanzaron a abrazarla, llenos de alegría.

-"Bien, esto es todo en este Tripokalon"-termina la presentación.

Al final todos se retiran y se despiden, despejando el edificio y regresando a sus respectivos hogares y trabajos.

-"¿Y bien?"-pregunta Brock-"¿Cuál es la siguiente aventura?".

-"Como la clase Master es dentro de un mes, podremos descansar un tiempo"-le responde Serena.

-"Bueno, Brock dijo sobre el Bastión Batalla y los titulares que se obtienen ahí"-dice Jigu-"Pensé en ¿Por qué no vamos ahí?".

-"¡Es una excelente idea!"-exclama animado Ash.

-"Bien, entonces partamos para el Bastión Batalla"-le sigue Serena.

-"Mache-san ¿Nos acompa...?"-no pudo seguir, ya que al voltear hacia ella, la vio frente a frente con Miette-"¿Qué estarán haciendo?".

-"Eres muy lento"-le critica despreocupadamente Bonnie, sabiendo muy bien qué pasaba entre ellas dos, al igual que lo que siente Serena por Ash, pero lo despistados que eran los chicos anteriormente mencionados, incluyendo a su hermano mayor.

-"¿Eh?"-se pregunta confundido.

* * *

Con Miette y Mache:

-"No me subestimes"-le dice Miette a Mache, declarándole su rivalidad de amor, con una sonrisa retadora.

-"No perderé ante ti"-le regresa Mache a su rival de la misma manera que ella, muy confiada.

Una vez declarada su guerra por Jigu, ambas se retiran: Miette a seguir con su camino y Mache-san regresando con el grupo del chico de cabello alborotado negro, rojo y plateado.

Ya que todos se despidieron, Ash, Brock y los demás siguieron su camino hacia el Bastión Batalla, donde Jigu probará su osadía y retará a todos los entrenadores que puedan para ganarse el máximo título de ese lugar: El Gran Duque.

 **Una vez más, nuestros amigos se embarcarán en otra aventura para probar sus habilidades como entrenadores, mientras esperan el día en el que Serena entre a la Clase Maestra y pruebe una vez más de qué está hecha.**

 **Sin más preámbulos, esta historia continuará.**


	14. Chapter 14

Nuestros amigos parten para ciudad Lumiose, con dirección hacia el Bastión Batalla, donde se encuentra el siguiente reto de nuestro grupo favorito. Sin embargo, a medio camino, pudieron encontrar un lugar para descansar y refrescarse.

En ese lugar, Ash, Serena, Brock, Clemont, Bonnie, se sentaron a sentir la fresca brisa que soplaba alrededor de ellos. Entretanto ellos sacaban a sus pokemon, Jigu estaba en el bosque, saltando entre árboles, junto con sus pokemon, haciendo grandes combinaciones de ataques, mientras que Mache lo veía, junto con su Sylveon y su Spritzee, acompañadas de Pachirisu, Emolga y Azurill sentado en las piernas de la diseñadora.

* * *

Con Ash y los demás, Brock, mientras le ayudaba a Clemont en hacer el almuerzo, observaba a Mache de reojo, sospechando de ella y la razón por la que decidió acompañarlos.

-"Oigan"-habla Brock.

-"¿Eh?"-le responde Ash, seguido de Serena, Clemont y Bonnie.

-"¿Alguno de ustedes ha notado algo raro en Mache últimamente?"-les pregunta Brock.

-"¿A qué te refieres Brock?"-le pregunta Serena.

-"Véanla por ustedes mismos"-les indica Brock.

Ash, Serena, Clemont y Bonnie voltean a verla.

-"¿Qué tiene?"-le pregunta Serena al volver con Brock, junto con Ash, Clemont y Bonnie.

-"¿A quién creen que está mirando?"-le cuestiona el moreno, tratando de descifrar lo que estaba pasando entre ellos dos.

Todos le siguen la mirada para identificar qué era lo que estaba viendo, resultando ser Jigu, mientras él saltaba de árbol en árbol.

-"¿Qué tiene que lo esté viendo?"-le pregunta una vez más Serena.

De todos los que fijaron la mirada, la única que entendía lo que pasaba entre ellos dos era Bonnie.

-"¿No será que Mache-san le gusta Jigu-san?"-se pregunta Bonnie, cosa que desde antes estaba pensando.

Todos enfocan su mirada de sorpresa a Bonnie por su pregunta. Mientras que Serena se sonroja, ya que también tenía a una persona que la volvía loca por dentro.

-"Ahora que la veo con suficiente atención"-se percata Serena-"Ella lo ha estado viendo por un buen rato haciendo sus maniobras".

* * *

A cabo de un rato, Jigu, junto con sus pokemon terminan sus prácticas de maniobras y aterrizan a unos cuantos metros de Mache.

-"Eso fue impresionante Jigu-han"-le elogia Mache. Él se sorprende conforme se limpia con un pequeño trapo que él tenía para limpiarse el sudor.

Después de limpiarse el sudor, Pachirisu y Emolga regresan a los hombros de su compañero entrenador y Azurill regresa a sus brazos.

Prontamente ambos voltean a ver a Ash y los demás, los cuales seguían fijándose en ellos dos.

-"¿Qué les pasa?"-se pregunta Jigu, viéndolos extrañados.

Todos desvían las miradas, haciendo como que no pasó nada, lo cual volvió a preguntarse qué era lo que les pasaba.

* * *

Más tarde, después de haber comido, Jigu regresa, junto con sus Pokemon, al bosque para seguir practicando sus saltos. Satoshi empezó a jugar con sus Pokemon y Clemont se pone a realizar máquinas e inventos.

Serena, Brock y Bonnie eran los únicos que seguían sentados acompañando a Mache, quien seguía viendo a Jigu.

Ella voltea a verlos a ellos y rápidamente se sorprende.

-"¿Q...qué les pasa?"-les pregunta.

-"Mache-san, has visto a Jigu desde un buen rato"-le responde Brock, tratando de sacarle la verdad-"No lo estarías haciendo de no sentir algo por él".

-"No...no sé de qué estás hablando"-le dice Mache, tratando de negarlo.

-"Es bastante evidente que tú lo hayas estado mirando mucho tiempo"-le replica Brock-"Es muy evidente que sientas algo por él".

Mache no lo podía negar, sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas. Incluso su Sylveon volteó a verla, preguntándose qué le pasaba a su entrenadora.

-"Creo que ya no puedo esconderlo"-le dice Mache a su Sylveon-"Él me gusta mucho".

Todos la oyeron. Su Pokemon hada le dio una sonrisa, ya que sentía que la comprendía.

-"Yo puedo entenderte muy bien"-le dice Serena a Mache.

La diseñadora pega un respingo-"¿En serio?".

-"Claro"-le afirma Serena-"A mí me gusta mucho Satoshi por la forma como es, pero con respecto al amor, él es muy despistado. Sin embargo, Jigu-san sabe que a mí me gusta Satoshi, por lo que contigo no creo que la pases mal con él".

-"¡Ah!"-exclama de repente Brock, llegándole una idea a la mente.

-"¿Qué te pasa Brock?"-le preguntan las chicas.

-"Podríamos quedarnos en Ciudad Lumiose y así, podrías pedirle una cita a Jigu-san"-propone Brock, dirigiéndose a Mache.

-"¡Es una buena idea Mache-sama!"-exclama alegre Serena, feliz por su amiga.

* * *

Llegó la noche y todo el mundo se preparó para dormir. Las chicas durmieron en la tienda de campaña de Bonnie, mientras que Ash y Brock dormían con Clemont en la otra tienda de campaña. Jigu, por otra parte, junto con sus Pokemon, subieron a árboles y en las gruesas ramas se acostaron durmiendo como perezosos. Pachirisu y Emolga se subieron y se acostaron en el pecho de su entrenador y se quedaron dormidos. Más noche, cuando todos dormían profundamente, ambos núcleos de Zygarde salieron de la tienda de campaña de Bonnie y se dirigieron hacia el árbol en donde dormía Jigu plácidamente. Pero en su camino, un miembro del equipo Flare hizo una maniobra y capturó de paso a Z2 y corrió rápidamente hacia una van que les pertenecía. Z1 se sorprendió y se fue saltando hacia el entrenador de cabello negro, rojo y plateado para avisarle. Al llegar a él empieza a saltarle encima múltiple veces para tratar de despertarlo, pero los únicos en ser despertados fueron Pachirisu y Emolga. Ellos se comunicaron con Z1. Al entenderlo, le pidieron que se apartara un poco de su entrenador. En cuanto él se aparta, Pachirisu y Emolga realizan una descarga de volteos en su entrenador, despertándolo de golpe.

Momento después.

-"¡¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos?!"-les pregunta algo molesto Jigu, despertando a sus Pokemon. De pronto voltea a ver a Puni-chan, agitado-"¿Qué te pasa?"-le pregunta.

Pachirisu y Emolga empiezan a hacer mímica en cuanto Puni-chan le cuenta la situación.

-"Entiendo Puni-chan"-le dice Jigu-"Bien, ¡Todos, regresen a sus Pokebolas!"-les ordena (refiriéndose a Greninja, Dewott, Zoroark y Blaziken. Gallade y Gardevoir prefirieron estar en sus Pokebolas desde el principio, no les iba bien acostarse en los árboles; Pidgeot, Talonflame y Swellow). Pachirisu, Emolga y Sableye regresaron a su lugar y Puni-chan se puso a lado de Pachirisu en el hombro de su entrenador. Una vez listo, Jigu y sus Pokemon, acompañados de Puni-chan (Z1), empezaron a saltar de árbol en árbol buscando al miembro del equipo Flare fugitivo.

* * *

Entretanto, el miembro del equipo Flare empezó a comunicarse para pedir refuerzos.

-"¿Dónde se encuentra?"-le pregunta Amapola (la miembro del equipo Flare de cabello naranja).

-"En el bosque entre Ciudad Santalune y Ciudad Lumiose"-le informa el miembro.

-"De acuerdo"-le confirma la chica de cabello naranja-"los refuerzos irán enseguida. Mantén a Z2 bajo tu custodia".

-"¡Hai!"-le afirma el miembro anónimo del equipo Flare, mientras seguía corriendo.

Poco después llega Amapola, junto con un equipo de secuaces del equipo Flare.

Posteriormente llega Jigu tratando de abalanzarse sobre el tipo para liberar a Z2 de sus garras, pero un gran ataque de Garra Dragón por parte del Druddigon de Amapola.

Jigu impacta con un árbol, provocando la ira de Pachirisu, Emolga y Sableye. Con tal ira, Pachirisu y Emolga lanzaron un impactrueno, mientras que Sableye lanza Bola Sombra hacia Druddigon, pero los ataques fueron neutralizados por Houndour de los miembros que venían con Amapola, a excepción de uno de ellos, quien tenía un Weezing, que hizo una gran nube de humo para escaparse y esfumarse. Tras irse, Pachirisu, Emolga y Sableye corren para ver a su entrenador herido, acompañados por Puni-chan. Gardevoir salió, por cuenta propia, de su Pokebola, junto con Gallade, con el fin de atender a su entrenador debido a que se había pegado muy fuerte en la cabeza al impactar con el árbol detrás de él.

* * *

En un helicóptero del equipo Flare, Amapola recibió al núcleo Z2 de su secuaz y lo puso frente a ella.

-"Batallamos mucho para atraparte, espero que no te vuelvas a escapar hasta que hayamos terminado con los experimentos"-le dice muy confiada la miembro del equipo Flare de cabello naranja.

Z2 solo la veía furiosamente, volviendo a sus pensamientos negativos acerca de la humanidad.

Amapola lo dejó a un lado de ella y rápidamente contactó con Lysson.

-"Jefe"-le saluda Amapola.

-"Espero que tenga buenas noticias acerca de Z1 y Z2"-le advierte el jefe del equipo Flare.

-"¡Claro!"afirma Amapola, saludándolo militarmente"-Hemos capturado a Z2"-le informa.

-"Bien, ¿Qué hay de Z1?"-le pregunta Lysson.

-"Sigue en posesión del grupo de chicos acompañados del chico de cabello negro, rojo y plateado"-le sigue informando Amapola-"Pudo alcanzarnos mas no logró detenernos".

-"Bien"-le felicita Lysson fríamente-"Los esperaremos Zero y yo en la central del equipo Flare para continuar con los experimentos"-le dice Lysson.

-"¡Hai!"-exclama Amapola, estando de acuerdo con su jefe.

Corta su intromisión.

-"Pronto crearemos un mundo bello"-se dice a sí misma la chica de cabello naranja del equipo Flare.

* * *

Con Ash y los demás, saliendo el sol, Bonnie apenas empezó a despertarse y la primera cosa que vio fue que Puni-chan no se encontraba en su pequeña bolsa.

-"¿Y Puni-chan?"-se pregunta Bonnie, un poco preocupada.

-"¿Eh?"-se pregunta Serena, medio dormida.

Después se despertó Mache.

Ya en la mañana, que todos estaban despiertos, empezaron a preguntarse dónde se encontraban Puni-chan y Jigu.

De pronto ven a Jigu saliendo entre los arbustos siendo apoyado por Greninja y Lucario, herido, acompañados por Gallade, Gardevoir, Pachirisu, Emolga, Sableye y Puni-chan, quien rápidamente saltó directo a la blosia de la entrenadora Pokemon.

-"¡Jigu/Jigu-san/Jigu-han!"-exclaman todos asustados de ver al chico con rasguños y golpes.

-"¿Qué pasó?"-le pregunta Satoshi, corriendo hacia él para ayudar a Lucario y Greninja a ponerlo en el suelo.

Para mayor sorpresa, él se encontraba inconsciente.

Ash, Serena, Bonnie y Mache se voltearon a ver a Brock y Clemont, con el fin de lanzarles una indicación indirecta con la mirada de atender al entrenador de cabello negro, rojo y plateado. Ambos chicos se pusieron a trabajar, ayudando a los Pokemon que sostenían al entrenador herido para bajarlo delicadamente y que no sufriera más heridas de las que ya tenía.

Tan pronto como lo bajaron, empezaron a ponerle desinfectante para luego vendarlo.

Una vez hecho ese proceso, lo dejaron descansar.

* * *

Entretanto descansaba, Gardevoir, Gallade, Lucario, Greninja de Jigu, Zoroark, Dewott, Pachirisu, Emolga, Sableye, Swellow, Talonflame y azurill lo habían rodeado, estando preocupados por él.

Mientras, Ash, Serena, Bonnie, Clemont, Brock y Mache estaban sentados en una banca, esperando a que Jigu despertara para poder saber por quién fue él atacado y bajo qué circunstancia fue atacado.

-"¿Qué creen que le haya pasado?"-empezó Ash.

-"A juzgar por las apariencias, pudo haber sido atacado por algún Pokemon"-Supone Brock.

-"¿Qué motivos habrá tenido para atacarlo y dejarlo de esa manera?"-se pregunta preocupada Mache.

-"No podríamos estar seguros de que fuera atacado por un Pokemon ordinario"-comenta Clemont-"Podría haber sido uno que tuviera entrenador".

De pronto a Bonnie se le da por revisar en su mochila y se da cuenta de que no estaba ninguno de los núcleos Z.

-"Oigan ¿Y Puni-chan?"-se pregunta Bonnie.

Todos también caen en cuenta de que no se encontraban ambos Puni-chan en la bolsa de Bonnie, por lo que empezaron a buscarlo. Sin embargo, pudieron encontrar a Z1, acompañando a Jigu, mas no pudieron encontrar a Z2 en ningún lugar.

Ella se acerca a Z1 y lo observó, dándose cuenta de que estaba preocupado por su compañero.

-"No te preocupes Puni-chan"-le alienta Bonnie-"Lo encontraremos no importa qué".

Puni-chan asiente y sube a la bolsa de la hermana menor de Clemont

* * *

Mientras tanto, en Ciudad Anistar, en el gimnasio Psíquico, se encontraba una mortificada campeona de Liga Kalos hablando con la Líder sobre la predicción del peligro que se acercaba a Kalos apoyándose en sus dos meowstics.

-"¿Cómo puede ser posible?"-le pregunta Carnet sobre la gran llama verde que vio en la predicción de Gojika (Astrid en la versión Inglés/Olympia en la versión Hispanoamericana/Latinoamericana).

Gojika le muestra el Pokemon que causa esa gran llamarada verde, resultando ser el Pokemon Legendario: Zygarde.

-"¡Zygarde!"-exclama la Campeona.

-"¡Exacto!"-le contesta de igual manera Gojika mostrando luego una parte de su predicción a Ash, Serena, Bonnie, Clemont y Jigu, junto con dos Greninja, los cuales pertenecían a Ash y Jigu.

-"Con esta predicción"-rectifica Carnet, aumentando su preocupación-"¿Quieres decir que Satoshi y sus amigos estarán involucrados en esto?".

-"Afirmativo"-le dice Gojika.

-"Tengo que decirles a Satoshi y los demás"-se habla a sí misma Carnet.

Concluye la visita y rápidamente se va a buscar a su asistenta para pedirle que la llevara con el chico de azabache y sus amigos.

 **¿Qué pasará ahora?**

 **¿Podrán rescatar a Z2 de las garras del equipo Flare?**

 **¿Qué otro evento les espera a nuestros amigos?**

 **Descúbranlo en el próximo episodio**

 **Continuará.**


	15. Chapter 15

Nuestros amigos se encuentran en el bosque, esperando a que uno de ellos despertara, ya que había sido atacado por el equipo Flare mientras él trataba de evitar que Z2 cayera en sus garras, pero lamentablemente no lo logró, consiguiente recibió un ataque por parte de uno de sus Pokemon, dejándolo noqueado.

* * *

En esos momentos, Mache estaba sentada, con la cabeza de Jigu apoyada en sus piernas, acariciándolo mientras estaba inconsciente, estando rodeada por los Pokemon de él y su Sylveon acostado a un lado de ella.

-"Se me hace muy lindo aun cuando está inconsciente"-se dice Mache a sí misma, pero se percata de que se siente algo rara en tener esos pensamientos.

* * *

Mientras, con los demás (a excepción de Ash, quien seguía entrenando a sus Pokemon):

-"En verdad le gusta Jigu"-dice Brock.

-"Se nota mucho a distancia"-le secunda Serena-"Espero que los sentimientos de Mache-sama lleguen a Jigu-san".

-"Ahora que lo noto"-habla de repente Clemont-"Jigu lleva consigo a 12 Pokemon a sus aventuras".

Todos se fijan en la observación que hace el rubio inventor y se dan cuenta de que tiene razón. Se empiezan a cuestionar sobre el caso.

-"Me pregunto por qué tendrá tantos Pokemon llevando con él"-se pregunta Brock.

-"Podría ser que él se esté preparando para los eventos en su región que es su hogar"-supone Clemont-"Como el que él mencionó antes: Ejército Pokemon".

-"Puede ser una buena hipótesis"-fomenta Brock-"Ahora que me acuerdo de eso, me interesa mucho lo que harían en ese tipo de evento...o concurso".

-"Habría que preguntarle a Jigu-san cuando despierte"-Dice Serena.

Todos se ponen de acuerdo.

* * *

Entretanto todos estaban hablando, a excepción de mache, quien cuidaba a Jigu, rodeados de sus Pokemon; y Ash, quien seguía entrenando a sus Pokemon a toda costa.

Sin embargo, Puni-chan, al ver que ya no había nada ni nadie quien se interpusiera en decirle a Jigu sobre su pequeño secreto, salió del bolso de Bonnie y se dirigió saltando con su colita hacia donde se encontraba Jigu. Subió a su pecho y se durmió sobre él.

Para mayor coincidencia, un Darkrai pasaba por la zona en la que ellos estaban y vio a Puni-chan. Aterrizó en un árbol y utilizó su habilidad para unir los sueños de Jigu y Puni-chan.

* * *

En el sueño, Jigu trataba de ver en dónde se encontraba, pero no veía ningún fondo o algo conocido, ya que una niebla extraña le impedía ver más allá, de pronto aparece Puni-chan, frente a él

-"¿Puni-chan?"-se pregunta Jigu-"¿Qué estás haciendo en mi sueño?".

-"Un Pokemon está usando sus habilidades para poder unir nuestras conciencias"-le dice Puni-chan, dejando totalmente sorprendido al entrenador de cabello negro, rojo y plateado.

-"¡¿PUEDES HABLAR?!"-se pregunta algo exaltado por la sorpresa el entrenador.

-"¡Claro que puedo hablar!"-exclama enojado Puni-chan.

Jigu se reincorpora después de oír la explicación del Núcleo Z1.

-"Bien, puedo suponer que le pediste a Darkrai para que conectara nuestras conciencias para decirme algo ¿Verdad?"-deduce Jigu.

-"Exacto"-afirma Puni-chan-"Eres muy perceptivo".

-"Bien ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?"-le pregunta Jisg, directamente, tomando de sorpresa a Puni-chan, como una pequeña venganza de haberlo sorprendido.

-"Creo que ya debes haberlo percibido y hasta deducido"-dice el Núcleo.

-"¿Que si puedo adivinar que tú eres una parte que compone a Zygarde?"-le afirma Jigu.

-"Era de esperarse"-dice el pequeño Pokemon.

-"Lamento no haber podido evitar que tu aliado fuera secuestrado por el equipo Flare"-se disculpa Jigu.

-"No te preocupes por eso"-le consuela el Núcleo de Zygarde-"Pero quiero que me ayudes a encontrarlo en caso de que haya oportunidad".

-"Ten por seguro que la tendrás"-le dice Jigu.

-"Una cosa más".

-"¿Qué cosa?".

-"Quiero que mantengas todo esto en secreto".

-"Estoy de acuerdo, pero...Tarde o temprano ellos lo descubrirán"-le advierte Jigu.

-"De acuerdo"-acepta Puni-chan-"Sin embargo, si quiero recuperarlo, necesitaré la ayuda del chico azabache y la tuya, por los fenómenos lazo que ustedes dos forman con sus respectivos Greninja".

-"Considérela hecha"-le garantiza Jigu.

el Núcleo Z1 asiente y termina su comunicación.

Posteriormente, Darkrai termina de utilizar su habilidad, retirándose de ahí y siguiendo su camino deambulando por el mundo.

Poco después Jigu recupera la conciencia, teniendo como primera persona que ve a Mache.

Ambos se sorprenden al cruzar miradas. Mache fue la que más se sorprendió al punto de ponerse algo ruborizada.

Desde el otro lado, todos fijaban la mirada hacia Mache y Jigu algo pícara.

Ambos voltearon a verlos. Jigu por su parte no sintió nada mas que sorpresa, mientras que por el otro lado, Mache estaba algo ruborizada.

-"¡Qué bien!"-exclama Ash, llegando de entrenar con sus seis pokemon-"¡Despertaste!".

-"Sí, bueno, tengo que agradecer a Mache-sama por cuidarme durante mi recuperación"-le dice Jigu, levantándose y ayudando a su cuidadora, posteriormente dándole una reverencia de agradecimiento.

-"No...no fue nada"-le contesta Mache, siguiendo su rubor a todo lo que da.

De pronto, todos los Pokemon de Jigu se abalanzan llenos de felicidad al ver a su entrenador consciente de nuevo.

-"Tranquilos chicos"-les dice el entrenador, recibiendo los cariños de los suyos, pero no le hacían caso, ya que no controlaban su felicidad al verlo.

* * *

Ya que todo se calmó, se prepararon para continuar su camino hacia Ciudad Lumiose, donde más aventuras y misterios les aguarda.

* * *

Por el otro lado, el Doctor Xero, quien continuó con sus experimentos con Zygarde, ya que había recuperado por lo menos una parte que le faltaba para completar su investigación, le informa acerca del progreso a su Líder, Lysson.

-"Jefe, pronto podremos realizar nuestros planes de tener un mundo creado a nuestra imagen y semejanza"-le dice el Doctor Xero a su líder.

-"Perfecto, quiero todo listo para empezar con nuestros planes"-le responde Lysson-"Finalmente el mundo nos adorará".

Todos los miembros operativos del equipo Flare ríen malvadamente satisfechos con los resultados que estaban por darse y por el plan que pronto empezarían a realizar.

 **Un caos está por ocurrir en Ciudad Lumiose, y nuestros amigos se acercan cada vez más al ojo de la tormenta que los espera listos para atacar**

 **¿Estarán listos para enfrentar la amenaza que les avecina?**

 **¿Ash y Jigu podrán ganar y ayudar al Núcleo de Zygarde no. 1 a encontrar a su amigo, antes de que el Equipo Flare empiece a realizar su plan?**

 **¿Podrá Puni-chan salvar a su amigo, o será obligado a luchar con su compañero?**

 **Todo esto y más en el siguiente capítulo de "Aventuras Pokemon".**

 **Atrapen a sus Pokemon.**


	16. Chapter 16

Nuestros amigos llegan a Ciudad Lumiose, todos alegres, sin saber, que pronto se encontrarían con su destino de salvar Kalos.

* * *

En esos momentos, Ash y sus amigos caminaban directo hacia un Centro Pokemon, donde descansarían un ratito después de caminar mucho para llegar.

Al llegar, todos le solicitaron a la Enfermera Joy la revisión de sus Pokemon. Una vez que hicieron ese movimiento, todos se sentaron a suspirar aliviados, a excepción de Jigu, quien permanecía parado.

-"Oye Jigu"-le llama Brock.

-"¿Sí?"-le responde.

-"¿Podría hacerte unas preguntas?"-le solicita.

-"Claro"-le contesta.

-"¿Por qué llevas tantos Pokemon contigo?".

Todos le prestan atención para escuchar su respuesta.

-"Bueno"-Comienza a explicar-"Yo no elegí llevar a tantos Pokemon conmigo. Los únicos que quise llevar conmigo fueron Greninja y Lucario, pero Pachirisu, Emolga y Sableye querían acompañarme, al igual que los Pokemon que vinieron conmigo cuando los conocí. Acepté llevármelos conmigo para que no se asintieran. Pero conforme pasa la situación, tengo que mandar algunos Pokemon con mi familia para poder capturar más y llevarme otros, para convivir con ellos. Cuando lleguemos con el Profesor Sycamore mandaré a Swellow, Pidgeot y Talonflame devuelta con mi familia, para así atrapar a mis siguientes tres Pokemon: Bisharp, Florges y Toxicroack. Con ellos tres, más Greninja, Lucario, Gardevoir, Gallade, Blaziken, Zoroark, Dewott y Infernape, ellos serían mi equipo para el evento que antes le mencioné y realizan en mi Región hogar: Guerra Pokemon".

-"¿De qué se trata ese evento?"-le pregunta esta vez Clemont.

-"Dos personas, junto con 11 de sus Pokemon, lucharán por tomar una bandera que le pertenece al equipo contrario y llevársela a su territorio"-les explica Jigu a sus amigos-"Yo he estado invicto en muchos torneos de este evento, gracias a Sylveon, Leafeon, Umbreon, Glaceon, Espeon, Vaporeon, Flareon y Jolteon, Greninja, Lucario y Blaziken, pero al saber que habían más Pokemon como Greninja, Lucario y Blaziken, decidí tomar un viaje para atraparlos a todos ellos y crear un nuevo equipo conformados por ellos y así participar de nuevo una vez más".

-"Pero ¿Por qué no seguiste con tu mismo equipo?"-le cuestiona Brock.

-"Decidí dejar que mis Pokemon anteriores descansaran un buen tiempo y se relajaran más"-les sigue explicando-"Los únicos que se negaron fueron Greninja, Lucario y Blaziken. A pesar de que querían relajarse, me pidieron que yo los llevara, pero me negué. Obviamente se entristecieron un poco y les dediqué unas palabras motivadoras, logrando así, que se consolaran. También le pedí a Blaziken que se quedara para protegerlos en caso de que fueran atacados. Él aceptó, pero pensé en pedírselo a mi padre para que él me acompañara y entrenara conmigo, con tal de que estuviera en óptimas condiciones".

-"Pero, ahora que lo mencionas, no entiendo el por qué enviaste a Infernape de regreso a tu hogar"-le cuestiona esta vez Clemont.

Jigu se sorprendió de la despistada que se pegó en el momento que envió a Infernape de regreso a la región Mex.

-"Creo que hubo un pequeño error en mi decisión, le pediré que me regrese a Infernape una vez que lleguemos con el Profesor Sycamore"-rectifica Jigu.

Mache suelta una risita burlesca-"Incluso los mejores chicos tienden a cometer errores, Jigu-han"-le expresa.

Jigu solo se ruborizó ante tal hecho.

* * *

Poco después cada quien recoge a sus respectivos Pokemon. Pikachu regresa al regazo de Ash, mientras que Pachirisu, Emolga y Sableye regresan a sus lugares con su entrenador de cabello negro, rojo y plateado

-"Bien"-dice Jigu-"¿Están listos para ir al Laboratorio Sycamore?"

Todos levantan el puños animados, con un "Sí" motivador. Luego toman sus cosas y parten para allá.

Entretanto iban caminando, Brock se acerca un poco hacia Mache para darle la señal, con tal de que se acercara un poco a Jigu.

Al hacerlo, ella asiente y se pone a lado del entrenador de cabello negro, rojo y plateado. Él solo seguía caminando con dirección hacia el laboratorio, sin darse cuenta de nada, igual que Ash.

Antes de que pudiera tan solo empezar a hablar con él, llegan al laboratorio y encuentran al Profesor Sycamore.

-"¡Satoshi-kun, Jigu-kun!"-Exclama lleno de sorpresa el Profesor Sycamore al verlos-"Ha pasado tiempo".

-"Igualmente Profesor"-le dice Jigu, algo inexpresivo.

El Profesor de repente voltea a ver a Mache.

-"¡¿Mache-sama?!"-exclama lleno de sorpresa una vez más, ya que no esperaba que viera a la famosa diseñadora y, a la vez, líder del gimnasio Hada.

-"Profesor"-le regresa el saludo.

-"¿Qué hace por aquí?"-le pregunta con asombro.

-"Voy al Bastión Batalla, pero decidí viajar con Jigu-han y Satoshi-han, con sus amigos"-le responde Mache, aunque, se le notaba mucho su rubor por estar al lado del chico que le gustaba.

Los únicos que notaban la razón del rubor era Bonnie (Pero ella solo disfrutaba ver cómo le intentaba), Serena y Brock, quienes daban una cara de pena por Mache, al ver que se habían equivocado con respecto a Jigu.

-"¿Cómo puede darse cuenta de mis sentimientos por Satoshi pero no los sentimientos de Mache-sama por él?"-se pregunta serena, sintiendo empatía con ella-"Creo que me equivoqué, ambas tendremos muchos problemas en confesarnos. No obstante, creo que a Mache-sama le será aún más difícil con rivales".

-"Yo trato de conseguir chicas también y a él le sale varias oportunidades, ¿Cómo puede ser posible que no se dé cuenta?"-se cuestiona Brock, sintiendo un poco de envidia por Jigu.

-"Mache-sama ¿Está usted bien? tiene la cara un poco roja"-le dice el Profesor Sycamore.

Jigu también volteó a verla con una cara de intriga, preguntándose qué le pasaba.

Al voltear ella también hacia él, se puso más roja que antes. Esto ayudó a despejar las dudas del profesor.

* * *

Entran al laboratorio y el Profesor empieza a guiarlos para enseñarles las novedades que él tenía en el laboratorio y sus descubrimientos más recientes.

Al terminar, Ash y Clemont decidieron hablar más con el profesor. Serena, Bonnie y Brock empezaron a hablar con las asistentas del profesor, con el fin de dejar a Jigu y Mache a solas para que ella pudiera pedirle la cita sin avergonzarse de que todos la observaran, no obstante cada cierto tiempo miraban de reojo para revisar de que todo estuviera bien.

Por otra parte:

-"¿Qué pasa?"-le pregunta Jigu a la diseñadora, ya que ella le jalaba la gabardina con tal de atraer su atención.

-"Jigu-han ¿No le gustaría salir conmigo a...tomar el té, o hacer...algo?"-le pregunta, algo avergonzada.

-"Está bien"-acepta Jigu.

Ella suspira aliviada de que todo saliera bien para variar. Volteó a ver a Serena, quien la veía de reojo y le dio la señal de que le había salido bien la solicitud de la cita.

Serena le muestra su pulgar en alto, felicitándola.

Después Jigu contacta a su padre para enviarle a Swellow, Talonflame y Pidgeot de regreso, y pedirle a Infernape.

* * *

Un poco más tarde, Ash y los demás se despiden del Profesor Sycamore, retirándose y dejando a Azurill al hogar donde pertenece, aún con unas pocas lágrimas.

En el camino hacia el lugar donde se hospedarían, Mache les avisó a los demás y se separó de ellos, llevándose a Jigu, con el fin de empezar su cita. Él sólo se sorprendió y se asustó un poco, pero decidió seguir a donde ella quisiera.

Durante su caminata, la pareja (Acompañada por sus Pokemon Sylveon, Pachiri su, Emolga y Sableye) observaban alrededor las tiendas que enseñaban muchas cosas de diferentes. Mache, para avanzar un poco más hacia su camino de cautivar y encender los sentimientoss de Jigu, agarró su brazo como pareja.

No contaban con que se encontraran una chica de cabello rojo peinado de cola de caballo con una pequeña división al final de esta y con ojos del mismo color de cabello, resultando ser la Reina de Kalos, Aria (Elle), pero disfrazada de una chica normal. A pesar de que solo pasaron de reojo, Aria, al ver al chico, la cautivó, creando unas ganas de conocer a ese mismo chico. Sin embargo, cae en cuenta de que ella lo había visto por la noticia del día en que él salvó a Azurill de una fuerte caída y al llegarle es imagen a su mente, le generó aún más ganas de conocerlo.

-"Hola"-le saluda la chica de cabello rojo.

Mache, quien a pesar de que ella estuviera disfrazada, sabía muy bien quién era, por lo que puso su cara a la defensiva, ya que sentía peligro de perder a su presa del amor, que era Jigu.

Aria, sin dudar agarró el brazo disponible de Jigu y lo abrazó.

Jigu, por otra parte, andaba algo asustado con respecto al comportamiento de ambas chicas.

Así, ambas chicas se llevaron al pobre entrenador confundido y asustado de cabello negro, rojo y plateado a una cita.

* * *

Entretanto, en la cima de la Torre en medio de Ciudad Lumiose, se postraba un líder del equipo Flare, dando a inicio su plan de convertir el mundo a su imagen y semejanza.

-"Kalos será una región independiente y fuerte, y yo mismo lo gobernaré"-dice Lysson, riendo malvadamente, con Z2 al 50% de su forma, pero este tenía un color negro con rojo, utilizando su habilidad de crear grandes raíces oscuras que salían del suelo y arrasando con el pueblo. La gente empezó a panificarse del terror que se estaba creando.

* * *

Regresando con el entrenador de cabello negro, rojo y plateado teniendo su cita con dos competidoras sin saber qué estaba pasando entre ellas ni saber que en lo que estaba era una cita, percibió una de esas gruesas raíces dirigiéndose a él a una gran velocidad. Rápidamente agarró de la cintura a las chicas de sorpresa, las pegó a su lado y con su habilidad ninja saltó hacia atrás, con el fin de evitar que ellas salieran heridas. Sin embargo, el Sylveon de Mache logró ser alcanzado por el ataque de la raíz, dejándolo herido. Jigu soltó a las chicas y sacó a Greninja y Lucario para que lo ayudaran a rescatar al Pokemon herido de Mache.

-"¡Greninja, Corte!"-le ordena Jigu con un tono firme.

-"¡Kouga!"-le responde su Pokemon Ninja, realizando el ataque ordenado por su entrenador y cortando la gruesa raíz que amenazaba la vida de Sylveon, quien aparentemente se había lastimado sus patas y no podía caminar por el dolor.

Lucario siguió a su compañero Greninja y levantó a Sylveon, posteriormente ambos regresan a lado de su entrenador, sacando al pokemon hada herido del peligro.

Jigu y sus Pokemon voltearon a ver a las chicas, asegurándose de que estuvieran bien, pero no contaban con que descubrieran la verdadera identidad de Aria, ya que el Disfraz que implicaba unos lentes y un sombrero se cayeran mientras era salvada por el entrenador de cabello negro, rojo y plateado.

-"¡¿Elle-san?!"-exclama Jigu sorprendido, seguido de sus Pokemon.

Sin más remedio, saludó nerviosamente.

Él solo suspiró designado y empezó a ver alrededor de él, averiguando el origen de estas particulares raíces.

Logró ver unos puntos en la cima de la torre Lumiose. A lo mucho, por el tamaño del punto negro que veía, podía ver una pequeña aura emanando de ese mismo punto.

-"¡Zygarde!"-exclama Jigu, al darse cuenta.

De pronto vio a cuatro formas acercándose a él, resultando ser Caléndula y Begonia, con dos secuaces extra, con intenciones de atacar.

-"¡Tú, vendrás con nosotros!"-dice Begonia, señalándolo.

-"Intenten llevarme"-les reta Jigu, seguido de sacar a Gardevoir y Gallade con tal de que ayudaran a Lucario y Greninja en enfrentar al equipo Flare.

* * *

Con Ash y los demás, también se ven amenazados por las raíces oscuras que Zygarde convocaba para atacar la Ciudad.

Puni-chan reacciona y rápidamente sale de la bolsa de Bonnie para dirigirse adonde se encontraba su compañero.

-"¡Puni-chan!"-Exclama Bonnie, saliendo detrás del Núcleo Z1, posteriormente Ash y los demás salen corriendo detrás de Bonnie para ver qué estaba pasando.

Antes de que pudieran seguir, se encuentran con dos miembros del equipo Flare: Melia y Amapola, junto con otros dos miembros extra.

 **El Caos empieza a surgir en Ciudad Lumiose.**

 **¿Podrá Jigu llegar a la fuente de este caos?**

 **¿Ash y Jigu se verán obligados a luchar contra el autor intelectual del que está haciendo esto?**

 **¿Puni-chan estará obligado a luchar contra su compañero que está siendo controlado/manipulado por el Equipo Flare?**

 **Todo esto y más en el próximo episodio**

 **Continuará**


	17. Chapter 17

Nuestros amigos se encuentran con miembros del equipo Flare, quienes tratan de evitar que interfieran en los planes de su Líder: Lysson, de construir un mundo ideal para ellos.

-"¡Greninja, Shuriken de agua; Zoroark, Bola sombra; Gardevoir, Fuerza Lunar; Gallade, Tajo Umbrío!"-les ordena Jigu a sus Pokemon.

Los Pokemon realizan su jugada hacia sus Pokemon oponentes hacia los Pokemon del Equipo Flare, que consistían en dos Houndour por parte de los miembros extra, Drapion de Caléndula (Cabello morado) y Bisharp por parte de Begonia (Cabello verde).

Los Pokemon del equipo Flare contraatacaron con Pulso umbrío (A excepción del Pokemon de Caléndula y Begonia, quienes atacaron con Misil aguja y Tajo umbrío).

-"¡Sus crímenes contra el mundo...ya fueron muy lejos!"-les reclama épicamente Jigu con firmeza-"¡SUFRIRÁN LA IRA DE LA JUSTICIA!".

-"¡SILENCIO!"-le regresa con igual firmeza Begonia-"¡BISHARP, TAJO UMBRÍO!".

-"¡Bisharp!"-exclama el Pokemon, realizando su movimiento.

Antes de que Jigu pudiera ordenarle algo a sus Pokemon, Gardevoir utilizó el movimiento Protección, neutralizando el ataque de Bisharp.

-"¡Gardevoir!"-Exclama Jigu, felicitándola.

-"Sirnight"-dice Gardevoir, agradeciendo las felicitaciones de su entrenador.

Las dos chicas que aún estaban algo consternadas regresaron en sí y se levantaron. Mache sacó a su Spritzee y Aria sacó a su Delphox para ayudar a su hombre contra el equipo Flare.

-"¡Chicas!"-dice un poco sorprendido Jigu.

Ellas le dirigen la mirada, dándole una sonrisa determinadas de ayudarlo.

Él asiente, estando de acuerdo con su decisión.

Los tres dirigen la mirada firme hacia los miembros del equipo Flare.

* * *

Mientras tanto, con Ash, contraatacando:

-"¡Greninja, As aéreo!"-le ordena Ash, sacando a su Greninja-"¡Pikachu, Electrobola!"-ordena posteriormente a Pikachu.

-"¡Kouga/Pika Pika!"-dicen ambos Pokemon, realizando sus respectivos movimientos

-"¡Tú también, Braixen!"-exclama Serena, sacando a su Pokemon y ordenándole lanzar Llamarada.

-"¡Igual tú, Luxray!"-le secunda Clemont, también sacando a su Pokemon y ordenándole hacer colmillo trueno.

Después de un choque de ataques:

-"¿Qué intentan hacer?"-les pregunta Ash, molesto.

-"Tú tienes que venir con nosotros"-le contesta Amapola.

-"¡Inténtenlo si pueden!"-les reta el Azabache.

Para su sorpresa más miembros extra del equipo Flare acorralan al grupo de Ash, con una especie de armas que habían utilizado para atrapar al Núcleo Z2 la primera vez.

Posteriormente empiezan a dispararles a Ash, Greninja y Pikachu con el fin de inmovilizarlos.

-"¡Satoshi!"-exclaman todos sus compañeros preocupados.

Antes de que ellos pudieran ordenarles ataques a sus Pokemon, algunos miembros del equipo naranja les lanzaron bombas de humo para despistarlos y tomar al azabache con sus Pokemon.

Tan pronto como se despejó, se dieron cuenta de que Ash había desaparecido de su lado.

-"¿Satoshi?"-se pregunta Serena, preocupada.

-"¡No está!"-exclama Bonnie.

-"¡Tampoco los tipos de naranja!"-le sigue Brock.

-"Esto es malo"-dice Clemont, presintiendo un mal augurio.

-"¡Hay que ir con Jigu-san!"-exclama Serena.

Todos asienten con la cabeza, empezando a correr hacia donde se encontraba el entrenador de cabello negro con rojo y plateado.

* * *

Hablando de él, se encontraba aún batallando con el segundo equipo conformado por Begonia y Caléndula. Sin embargo, más miembros extra del equipo Flare se unieron, utilizando las mismas armas con las que inmovilizaron a Ash.

Jisg reacciona y alerta a las chicas que se apartaran.

-"¡Pero Jigu-han!"-le replica Mache, pero Jigu insistió.

-"Chicas, apártense , estos tipos tienen armas que no se han visto, podrían terminar heridas, así que por favor, apártense".

Las chicas empezaron a correr para atrás junto con sus Pokemon.

-"Pero Jigu-san ¿Qué le pasará a usted?"-le pregunta preocupada, mientras retrocedían.

Jigu volteó hacia ellas y les dio una sonrisa llena de confianza, dándoles a entender que todo saldría bien si de él se trataba. Las chicas se aliviaron al verlo con tal sonrisa y decidieron seguir sus instrucciones.

-"¡Vengan con todo!"-les grita Jigu, lleno de confianza.

Sus Pokemon también pusieron su sonrisa, confiando plenamente en su entrenador.

Los miembros extra, provocados por la confianza del chico, empezaron a dispararles a sus Pokemon, inmovilizándolos.

Jigu sonríe sombríamente y les lanza una especie de pequeños discos con una diminuta luz azul en medio. Al llegar a los miembros que mantenían disparadas sus armas inmovilizadoras, empiezan a paralizarse por el choque eléctrico que les causaron los discos que les lanzó el entrenador. Posteriormente quedan inconscientes, dejando libres a los Pokemon de Jigu, aunque debilitados por tratar de resistirse al Rayo.

-"Regresen y descansen"-les dice Jigu, regresando a sus cuatro Pokemon debilitados-"¡Infernape, Lucario, Blaziken, salgan!".

Jigu es sorprendido cuando Sableye salta hacia el frente de él, queriendo luchar por su entrenador.

-"¡Sableye!"-exclama Jigu, asintiendo y dándole el deseo-"¡Bien, si eso es lo que quieres!".

Él asiente y voltea a ver a sus oponentes.

Begonia y Caléndula arden de furia al verlo tan confiado.

-"¡Infernape, Fuego fatuo; Lucario, ataque óseo; Blaziken, Lanzallamas; Sableye, Bola sombra!"-les ordena Jigu.

Todos los ataques fueron recibidos por los Pokemon del resto del equipo Flare atacantes, debilitándolos lo suficiente como para terminar fuera de combate.

Las miembros del equipo Flare con cabello verde y morado se frustraron al ver a sus Pokemon derrotados.

De pronto ellas recibieron un comunicado por parte de su líder científico: El Doctor Xero.

-"Equipo Flare, retírense, ya tenemos lo que necesitamos"-les informa.

-"De acuerdo"-les contesta ambas chicas, lanzando una bomba de humo y retirándose de la escena, con sus Pokemon de regreso a sus Pokebolas.

Al despejarse, llenó de intriga Jigu, ya que logró oír lo que el tipo con el cual se estaban comunicando las chicas dijo-"¿A qué se refería cuando dijo que a tenían lo que necesitaban?"-se pregunta mentalmente el entrenador.

-"¿Jigu-han/Jigu-san?"-le llaman las dos chicas.

-"¿Están bien?"-les pregunta Jigu.

Ellas asienten, agradecidas con él.

-"¡Jigu-san!"-le grita Serena llegando desde lejos, acompañada por Brock, Clemont y Bonnie.

-"¿Eh? ¿Y Satoshi?"-le pregunta Jigu a Serena.

-"No lo sabemos"-Brock es el que responde-"Fuimos atacados por tipos con unos lentes raros y trajes naranja".

-"Ahora que me doy cuenta, son los mismos tipos que tenían encerrado al compañero de Puni-chan que me mostró el equipo Rocket"-deduce Jisg-"Puedo decir que todo este desastre es obra del equipo Flare".

-"¿Por qué harían eso?"-le pregunta Brock.

-"No lo sé"-le responde Jigu.

De pronto oye los jadeos del Sylveon de Mache por el dolor y rápidamente Jigu voltea a verlo.

-"Brock, llévate a este Sylveon al Centro Pokemon"-le ordena el entrenador de cabello negro, rojo y plateado.

-"¡Hai!"-Responde como soldado, levantando a Sylveon y llevándolo a donde le dijo Jigu.

-"Mache-san, Elle-san, vayan con él, estarán seguras con él"-les ordena.

-"¿Y usted Jigu-san?"-le pregunta Aria, antes de retirarse para el Centro Pokemon.

-"Yo iré a ver qué está pasando"-le responde Jigu, fríamente-"Clemont, Bonnie y Serena...¿Qué?".

-"¡Jigu-kun!"-grita el Profesor Sycamore desde lejos, acercándose al grupo, acompañado por Manon, la compañera de Alan.

-"¿Profesor Sycamore?"-se pregunta Jigu-"¿Qué está haciendo aquí?".

-"Vine a ayudarlos Jigu-kun"-le responde el Profesor-"Ella es Manon. Hay un Chespin que le pertenece a ella y está localizado en los cuarteles del Equipo Flare, ha estado inconsciente sin saber cómo o por qué. Lo tienen cautivo allá y nos pidió que la ayudáramos a rescatarlo".

-"Profesor, ¿Usted sabe sobre quién es el que ideó todo esto?"-le pregunta Jigu fríamente.

-"Sí"-le vuelve a responder-"el Líder del equipo Flare es Lysson, al parecer estuvo involucrado en experimentos que implicaban a Zygarde en secreto. No sabemos por qué hace esto, pero hay que detenerlo".

-"Tiene razón Profesor"-le dice Jigu, muy serio.

De pronto el equipo Rocket llega con ellos.

-"¿Y ustedes qué hacen aquí?"-les pregunta Jigu estando alerta.

-"¡Vinimos a apoyarlos!"-les responden los tres al unísono, tan carismáticos como siempre.

-"¡Igual nosotros!"-les secundan Tierno y su grupo, acompañados por Shouta, llegando desde otro lado

-"Al igual que yo!"-le sigue Diantha, también llegando por su lado.

-"Bien"-dice Jigu, empezando a darles los roles-"¡Diantha, Tierno y su equipo, asegúrense de que las personas estén a salvo! ¡Equipo Rocket, llévense a Manon, al Profesor Colbert para la guarida del equipo Flare, con tal de que rescaten al Chespin de Manon! ¡Clemont, Bonnie, me acompañarán!".

-"¡Hai!"-dicen todos, empezando a movilizarse.

-"¡Yo iré con Manon y el Profesor Sycamore!"-exclama Serena.

Él asiente, estando de acuerdo con su decisión.

Ella alcanza al Profesor Sycamore, Manon y el Equipo Rocket, dirigiéndose a la guarida del equipo detrás de todo el desastre.

De pronto, a lo lejos, empieza a emerger una gran luz verde.

-"¿Qué es eso?"-Se pregunta Jigu, cubriéndose con su brazo para evitar ser cegado.

-"Oigan, allá, en la torre"-les indica exaltado Clemont-"¿No es Puni-chan?".

Los dos (Jigu y Bonnie) voltean hacia donde el inventor les indicaba después de que la luz verde deja de surgir

-"¡Zygarde!"-exclama Jigu-"Creo que esto está yendo a peor".

-"¡Puni-chan!"-dice Bonnie preocupada, empezando a correr hacia la dirección donde había surgido la luz.

-"¡Bonnie!". Clemont empieza a seguir a su hermanita, tratando de asegurarse de que siguiera bien.

Jigu resignado voltea a ver la cima de la torre. Para su sorpresa, logra ver otras seis formas flotando sobre la plataforma encima de la torre.

Saca unos binoculares de su mochila y ve a través de ellos.

-"¡Satoshi!"-exclama Jigu sorprendido. Después ve a Alan a lado de un tipo con un cabello parecido a un sol-"¡¿Alan?!". Sin perder otro segundo, guarda sus binoculares y empieza a correr hacia la Torre.

* * *

Entretanto, Puni-chan se para frente a la torre, con tal de convencer a su compañero: Sonato (que así lo llama)

-"¡Sonato, Sonato!"-le grita telepáticamente, tratando de buscar una respuesta, la cual lamentablemente no logra tener-"¡Detente!".

No logra obtener ninguna respuesta.

-"No tengo opción entonces"-se dice a sí mismo, empezando a reunir la otra mitad de sus células para llegar a la forma de 50%, con el fin de enfrentarlo y regresarle la razón.

 **Nuestros amigos toman diferentes caminos con un solo propósito: Salvar Ciudad Lumiose y de paso, al mundo.**

 **Jigu se entera de que tienen a su amigo y que Alan trabaja para el Equipo Flare. Ahora va en camino para ayudar a su amigo y descubrir la verdad sobre todo esto.**

 **¿Podrán derrotar al equipo Flare?**

 **¿Puni-chan será obligado a luchar contra su compañero?**

 **Todo esto y más en el siguiente episodio**

 **Continuará**


	18. Chapter 18

Nuestros amigos se separan para salvar el mundo por medio de diferentes puntos, tratando de detener al equipo Flare. En cuanto Jigu se da cuenta de que su amigo Ash se ve cautivo en la cima de la torre, decide ir a ayudarlo.

* * *

En su camino hacia la Torre de la Ciudad, logra ver que ambos núcleos de Zygarde están empezando a luchar uno contra el otro. Sin embargo, su prioridad era rescatar a su amigo azabache, por lo que siguió corriendo y saltando hacia la Torre, donde al llegar, empezó a escalar como un torrente hacia la cima.

Al llegar a la cima, da un fuerte salto para sorprender a Lysson.

Él por otra parte, lanzó una cuchilla hacia Jigu estando en el aire.

Jigu reaccionó a velocidad y sacó su bo retráctil, empezando a girarlo al desplegarse, bloqueando la cuchilla y aterrizando magistralmente al frente de Lysson.

-"¡Jigu!"-dice Ash, feliz de ver a su amigo, a pesar de que estuviera suspendido y atrapado en una especie de luz roja, junto con sus seis Pokemon (Hawlucha, Pikachu, Noivern, Goodra, Talonflame y Greninja).

-"Lysson"-habla Jigu con total frialdad-"Tus crímenes contra Kalos han ido demasiado lejos".

-"Tú no has visto el panorama completo"-le responde Lysson-"Este mundo es arrogante. Las personas piden más cuando le das. Nosotros, El equipo Flare tiene la visión de convertir a este mundo en uno independiente".

-"Pero el método que tú eliges es el de la destrucción, lo cual te convierte en alguien peligroso, lo cual no toleraré"-le contesta Jigu-"Satoshi, utiliza tu gran vínculo para romper la barrera que los tiene atrapados".

-"De acuerdo". Ash y Greninja se ven mutuamente y asienten, uniendo sus sentimientos y activando el fenómeno lazo. A pesar de que pudieron liberarse, Lysson pudo obtener el poder.

-"Alan, debes entender que la forma que Lysson quiere cambiar el mundo no es la correcta"-le aconseja Jigu-"De seguro has luchado con el fin de volverte más fuerte para proteger a los que quieres. Lysson quiere destruir todo lo que quieres proteger".

Alan se vio inmovilizado al estar pensando en lo que le decía, pero empezaba a crearse un conflicto en lo que había dicho Lysson antes y lo que el entrenador de cabello alborotado negro/rojo/plateado. Sin embargo, al ver alrededor lo que estaba pasando en ese mismo momento del presente daba razón en lo que decía Jigu.

-"¡Líder, deténgase!"-dice Alan, eligiendo un bando y una decisión-"Como ha dicho Jigu-kun, usted ha ido demasiado lejos".

-"¡Alan! Bien, no me queda más opción que luchar contra ustedes"-Responde Lysson, sacando a sus dos Pokemon-"¡Sal Pyroar, Gyaradous!".

-"¡Lucario, Blaziken, Greninja, Zoroark, Gallade, Gardevoir, Infernape, Salgan!"-exclama Jigu, sacando a sus Pokemon mencionados.

-"¡Charizard, tú también!"-le secunda Alan, sacando a su Charizard.

-"Poder que sobrepasa la evolución ¡Mega-evolución!"-exclama Lysson, mega-evolucionando a su Gyaradous.

-"¡Charizard, Mega-evolución!"-responde Alan.

-"¡Lucario, Blaziken, Gardevoir, Gallade, mega-Evolución!"le secunda Jigu, también megaevolucionando a sus Pokemon.

-"Así que puedes manejar varias mega-evoluciones"-bufa Lysson.

-"No es todo"-agrega Jigu, estableciendo un vínculo con su Greninja, también activando su Fenómeno Lazo.

-"Increíble"-Bufa Lysson, sabiendo que eso iba a pasar-"Pasará lo que tenga que pasar".

Empezaron la batalla.

* * *

Entretando, Ambos Núcleos de Zygarde se dan las caras frente a frente.

-"¡Sonato, entra en razón!"-le dice Puni-Chan telepáticamente a su compañero, con tal de regresarlo en sí.

No logra obtener ninguna respuesta.

-"¡Puni-chan!"-grita Bonnie, al llegar con él.

De pronto, el Núcleo Z2, que estaba en rojo, señalando el control que el Equipo Flare Ejercía hacia él, dirigió varias de sus raíces de colores particulares que había esparcido por toda Ciudad Lumiose.

-"¡Puni-chan!"-grita una vez más Bonnie, preocupado por su amigo.

Z1 decide regresarle el golpe con un fuerte Pulso Dragón.

También empiezan a luchar entre sí con fuertes golpes que herían a ambos.

-"Onii-chan, ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!"-le dice Bonnie a su hermano mayor.

-"Pero ¿Qué?"-se pregunta Clemont, buscando una forma de pararlos.

Para su sorpresa:

-"¡Citron-sama (Forma en la que Citroid se dirige a su creador en versión Japonesa)!".

-"¡¿Citroid?!"-se pregunta Clemont, viendo que su Robot ayudante se acercaba a él-"¿Qué pasa?"-le cuestiona una vez que se reúne con él.

-"Citron-sama, detecté a miembros del equipo Flare dentro de la torre con un gran artefacto"-le informa el Robot de Clemont-"Concentra mucha energía de Mega-evolución".

-"Entiendo"-le responde Clemont-"¿Puedes guiarme hacia allá?".

Él asiente.

Ambos empiezan a correr hacia la Torre Prisma para intentar detener al equipo Flare que operaba el artefacto antes mencionado por Citroid, dejando a Bonnie apoyando a Z1.

Entretanto, Z1 logró ser atrapado por su compañero controlado por los tipos de naranja con sus raíces emanadas de poder.

-"¡Puni-chan!"-vuelve a exclamar Bonnie, al sentirse impotente.

* * *

Desde la Torre Prisma:

-"Listo jefe"-decía un subordinado del Doctor Xero, configurando el cañón que había recolectado el poder que consiguieron por el poder de Ash con el fenómeno Lazo que compartía con su Greninja.

-"Bien, lancen la energía hacia Z1"-le ordena el Doctor malvado.

-"¡Hai!"-responde el subordinado, realizando lo que le instruyó.

Tan pronto como presionó el botón para poner en marcha la máquina, disparó un fuerte rayo hacia Z1, empezando a inculcar sus influencias con el fin de que él se pusiera de su lado.

-"¡Puni-chan!-grita Bonnie de nuevo, al ver a su amigo siendo arrastrado hacia el lado del equipo Flare.

Z1 empezó a cambiar de color, logrando tener un rojo que simbolizaba la supuesta ira de Lysson. Posteriormente empezó también a convocar las raíces que arrasaban con todo lo que se interponía en su camino.

Ambos Núcleos de Zygarde empezaron a avanzar por toda Ciudad Lumiose.

Bonnie no podía creer lo que estaba pasando ante sus ojos, más no se inmutó y decidió seguirlo, con tal de tratar de hacerlo entrar en razón y regresar a ser el mismo Puni-chan que ella quería. Al correr, una de las raíces empezó a seguirla, con tal de detenerla, pero un ataque lo detuvo, tratándose de Mega-Blaziken, que pertenecía a Blaziken-mask, a la vez, el padre de Bonnie y Clemont encubierto.

Él la tomó de la mano, tratando de detenerla, pero le era inútil, ella quería salvarlo a como diera lugar. Lo entendió y decidió llevarla al frente de Z1, con tal de hacerlo entrar en razón.

* * *

Por mientras, Clemont y Citroid entraron a su gimnasio y subieron hacia el nivel donde se encontraba Xero y sus secuaces. Al llegar, se encuentra con dos de ellos y rápidamente le ordena a su Luxray sacándolo de su Pokebola el ataque de Campo eléctrico, el cual los electrocutó, dejándolos inconscientes.

Xero aparece saliendo detrás de sus máquinas, preguntándose qué pasaba.

-"Así que un intruso acaba de llegar"-dice el líder científico, viendo a Clemont tratando de recuperar su gimnasio.

-"¡Soy el líder de Gimnasio!"-se presenta agresivamente Clemont.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo?"-le pregunta Xero, estando frente a frente con él y sacando a sus dos Pokemon: Malamar y Crobat.

Empezaron a luchar. Durante su batalla, Citroid se escabulle entre las cajas, acercándose a la máquina para poder Hackearla y liberar a los dos núcleos de Zygarde.

* * *

Por otro lado, el Equipo Rocket, Serena, Manon y el Profesor Sycamore llegan, por medio de un helicóptero, a la base operativa del equipo Flare. Ahí encuentran a la chica miembro del equipo naranja con el cabello azul: Melia.

-"Ustedes no han sido invitados hacia acá"-les recibe engreídamente-"Supongo que tendré que echarlos".

Antes de que pudiera atacar, fue sorprendida por un gran ataque, viniendo desde lejos, tratándose del campeón de Hoenn: Steven y su Pokemon mega-evolucionado: Mega-Metagross.

-"¡Daigo-san (Steven en versión Japonesa)!"-dice Manon, feliz de verlo apoyándola.

-"Vayan a rescatar a Ches-san"-les indica Steven-"Yo me encargaré".

Manon y su equipo siguen las indicaciones del campeón y continúan su camino hacia donde se encontraba el Chespin inconsciente de la compañera de Alan.

-"Vaya, el Campeón de Hoenn viene a luchar"-le dice Melia, arrogantemente.

-"Parece que Lysson decidió engañar al mundo"-le contesta a su arrogancia Steven-"Y yo que había trabajado con él

-"Deberías apoyarnos, por tu bien"-sigue Melia.

-"Naaa, mejor luchamos".

Otros tres miembros extra del equipo naranja llegan a apoyar a la miembro de cabello azul sacando a sus Houndoom.

Empieza una batalla más.

* * *

Entretanto, Serena, Sycamore, Manon y el equipo Rocket corren por los pasillos hasta que se encuentran con más miembros extra del equipo Flare, tratando de eliminar a los intrusos. Sin embargo, el equipo Rocket decide combatirlos, mientras Serena, el profesor y la compañera de Alan se dirigen rápidamente hacia la habitación de Ches-san.

Una vez ahí, el Profesor Sycamore lo agarra y, junto con Manon, salen de la habitación, donde Serena los esperaba, a la vez, combatiendo a otros miembros patrulleros extra. Serena logra derrotarlos y junto con sus dos compañeros, corren para afuera, con Ches-san hacia el helicóptero con el cual habían llegado, junto con el equipo Rocket, que pudo vencer a los miembros extra de la primera defensa y Steven, quien los apoyó en encargarse de Melia para que Serena, el profesor Sycamore y Manon pudieran pasar.

* * *

Regresando con Bonnie, logra, junto con Blaziken-mask y su Pokemon simbólico, llegar al frente de Z1/Puni-chan, con tal de detenerlo.

-"¡Puni-chan!"-grita la pequeña, tratando de llegar a su corazón.

Z1 empieza a dirigir unas raíces caóticas hacia ella, con tal de quitarla de su camino, pero se interpone Blaziken-mask, recibiendo el impacto y siendo estampado en un edificio.

Bonnie empieza a derramar lágrimas, empezando a desesperarse, pero se acuerda de una pequeña canción que le dedicaba cuando él estaba preocupado por su amigo sin que ella entendiera debido a que no le podía hablar, y no quería hablarle sobre su secreto en esos momentos.

De pronto vio que Z1 comienza a reaccionar ante la canción, volviendo a la normalidad y llenando de esperanzas y felicidad a Bonnie, acercándole su cabeza para que ella pudiera abrazarlo.

Posteriormente vuelve a su estado de núcleo, devolviendo sus Células de regreso al lugar esparcidas en todo Kalos.

-"¡Puni-chan!"-exclama Bonnie, feliz de ver a su amigo devuelta con ella.

* * *

Pasando ese lapsus de un lazo entre una pequeña y el Pokemon Legendario que pone orden en Kalos, Clemont logra vencer a Xero y echarlo de la Torre Prisma. Tan pronto como se deshizo de él, Citroid empezó a Hackear el artefacto que estaba controlando al segundo núcleo de Zygarde, quien seguía haciendo destrozos en la ciudad.

* * *

Por otra parte, Lysson logra derrotar a cuatro Pokemon del Azabache (Goodra, Hawlucha, Noivern y Talonflame) y dos de Jigu (Infernape y Zoroark). Sin embargo, él, antes de que Hawlucha fuera derrotado, perdió a Pyroar.

-"¡Gyaradous, carga de fuego!"-le ordena Lysson a su Pokemon, ya mega-evolucionado.

-"¡Greninja, Shuriken de agua!"-le regresa el Azabache por medio de su pokemon ninja.

-"¡Gardevoir, Gallade, Hiperrayo!"-le manda Jigu con sus dos Pokemon mega-evolucionados.

Ambos ataques logran darle a Gyaradous.

-"¡Garra Dragón!"-le ordena Alan a su mega-Charizard X.

El pokemon se dispone a realizar su movimiento para atacar, sin embargo, Mega-Gyaradous lo bloquea con Cola Dragón y luego le lanza un Hiperrayo bien cargado, el cual es interceptado por un Houndoom, también mega-evolucionado.

-"¿Qué pasó?"-se pregunta Ash.

Para la sorpresa de Jigu, Ash, Alan y hasta del mismo Lysson, una chica de cabello rosado y ojos anaranjados aparece saliendo del humo que se había formado después de la intercepción de ataques.

-"¡Pakira (Malva en la versión hispanoamericana)!"-exclama el Líder del equipo Flare, sorprendido.

-"he decidido apoyar a estos tres chicos"-le dice Malva, abandonando su causa.

-"¿Por qué?"-le pregunta, aún estando atónito.

-"mi decisión la tomé porque me di cuenta de que ellos podrían cambiar al mundo si son apoyados por todos, sin la necesidad de hacer este desastre".

Lysson se frustra, al ver que su mano derecha estaba abandonándolo-"Bien, no los necesitaré en el nuevo mundo".

-"¡Lysson!"-le llama retadoramente Ash-"¡No importa que odies este mundo. Este mundo le pertenece a las personas y a los Pokemon, y no dejaremos que lo destruyas por un capricho egoísta tuyo!".

Ante esas palabras, el Líder logra enfurecerse tanto que le ordena a su Gyaradous lanzarles un Hiperrayo.

-"¡Greninja, esquiva y corte!"-le ordena Jigu a su Greninja.

-"¡Kouga!"-contesta el Pokemon, realizando los movimientos instruidos por su entrenador.

-"¡Gardevoir, Gallade, una vez más Hiperrayo! ¡Blaziken, Fuego fatuo! ¡Lucario, Esfera aural!"-le ordena Jigu a sus respectivos Pokemon Mega-evolucionados.

-"¡Mega-Charizard, Lanzallamas!"-le secunda Alan a su Charizard.

Los Pokemon mencionados realizan su movimiento, debilitando a gran escala el Pokemon de Lysson, pero no lo suficiente como para derrotarlo totalmente.

-"¡Gyaradous, Cola Dragón!"-le ordena Lysson desesperadamente.

El Pokemon, a pesar de tener tantas heridas, sigue haciendo su movimiento.

-"¡Greninja, AS AÉREO!"-ordenan ambos entrenadores a sus respectivos Greninja.

-"¡KOUGA!"-dicen ambos Pokemon, corriendo hacia Gyaradous para bloquear su ataque.

-"¡Lucario, Puño incremento!"-le instruye Jigu a su Lucario, como último movimiento para derrotar totalmente a Gyaradous.

Gyaradous cae y vuelve a la normalidad, todo noqueado.

-"Bien"-Dice Jigu, regresando a sus Pokemon mega-evolucionados devuelta a la normalidad-"¡LYSSON, HAS PERDIDO!".

Lysson, ya sin poder soportar su ira, sacó un artefacto parecido a una espada y rápidamente corrió hacia Jigu.

El entrenador rápidamente para a sus Pokemon y saca su vara, desplegando una parte de él y bloqueando el ataque del líder naranja. Después de empujarlo, despliega la otra parte de su vara y poniéndose en guardia. Tan pronto como se preparó, sus ojos empezaron a brillar, mostrando lo encendido que estaba por tener este duelo.

-"Si quieres combatir mano a mano personalmente ¡ACEPTO EL RETO!"-dice Jigu, empezando a luchar contra él en un intenso duelo de espadas.

-"¡Jigu!"-exclama sorprendido Alan, al verlo luchar fiera y diestramente contra el que antes admiraba. Ash también se sorprende al verlo luchando, incluso sus Pokemon.

-"¡Alan, toma!"-le indica Jigu mientras luchaba, sacando una especie de dispositivo-"Es un virus, dáselo a Clemont".

-"¡Hai!"-le responde Alan, subiendo a su Charizard y dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba el Inventor que trataba de destruir la máquina que controlaba a Z2.

* * *

Con Clemont, Citroid logró pasar los sistemas de seguridad y ordenar un apagado forzoso, sin embargo, le notificó a su creador que podría sobrecargar, a costa de su memoria flash.

Clemont no lo tomó muy bien, le empezó a crear un conflicto, hasta que llegó Alan, saltando desde su Charizard y aterrizando a lado del Inventor.

-"Toma"-le dice el Entrenador de Charizard, dándole el dispositivo que le había dado Jigu para que se lo entregara a él-"me dijo que era un virus".

el Inventor, sin dudarlo dos veces metió el dispositivo en la consola y la máquina empezó a sobrecargarse. Antes de que la información le llegara a Citroid, logra desconectarlo, evitando que él sufriera una avería sin reparos.

Al destruirse la máquina, Z2 se liberó del control del Equipo Flare, regresando todas sus células a su lugar esparcidas en Kalos y regresando a su forma original de Núcleo.

-"Tendré que agradecer a Jigu por esto"-se dice feliz Clemont, agradecido.

Él, Citroid y Alan suben a su Charizard y se retiran de ahí.

Al bajar al suelo, voltean a ver hacia la cima de la Torre, donde ven a Jigu luchando contra Lysson entre Bo y espada.

-"¿Ese es...?"-se pregunta Clemont.

-"Es...Jigu"-le completa su robot-"Lucha contra Lysson".

-"¡oooiiii, Citron!"-le grita Serena, corriendo desde lejos, acompañada de Manon, el Profesor Sycamore y Steven. Detrás de ellos venían Mache, Aria y Brock, con el Sylveon de la diseñadora ya recuperado.

-"¡Chicos!"-exclama Clemont.

Todos voltean a ver la cima de la Torre, logrando ver al entrenador de cabello negro, rojo y plateado peleando arduamente con su bo contra Lysson y su espada. Quedan atónitos al verlo.

* * *

Mientras, en el arduo duelo entre Lysson y Jigu:

-"¡Todavía...no pierdo!"-le dice el Líder del equipo Flare al entrenador durante los choques de espada-"Todavía me queda una carta de triunfo".

-"No importa qué sea, también será derrotada"-le contesta el entrenador, muy confiado entre su lucha.

Lysson dobló sus ataques, pero queda descubierto. Jigu aprovecha y mete fuertes golpes en sus áreas descubiertas, debilitándolo poco a poco hasta tirar su arma al suelo y caer arrodillado en el suelo, cansado y rendido.

-"Como dije antes"-declara Jigu, con sus penetrantes ojos rojos carmesí-"has ido demasiado lejos y ahora sufrirás las consecuencias de tus actos".

Lysson, resignado, se postra ante él, mostrando su sumisión sin inmutarse ante su mirada gélida.

-"¡Bien hecho Jigu!"-exclama Ash con la victoria de su amigo.

Todos los pokemon del entrenador de cabello negro, rojo y plateado caen arrodillados al suelo por tanto esfuerzo que hicieron tratando de derrotar al Gyaradous de Lysson.

Él voltea a verlos, lanzándoles una sonrisa que recobró la energía de ellos-"Tomen su descanso"-les dice, mientras los mete en sus respectivas Pokebolas. Posteriormente cae de rodillas debido al cansancio que logró entrar en su cuerpo después de tener un fuerte duelo Bo a espada contra Lysson.

* * *

Poco después, todos logran reunirse (Diantha, Shouta, Tierno, Trovalto, Xana, Serena, Mache, Aria, Brock, Ash, Alan, El Profesor Sycamore, Bonnie (Con Puni-chan y su compañero de regreso a su bolsa), Clemont, Citroid, Blaziken-mask y Jigu).

Todos celebraron su victoria, pero de repente una luz a lo lejos empieza a invadir los cielos.

-"¿Qué es eso?"-Pregunta Bonnie.

-"Debe ser la supuesta carta del Triunfo que Lysson me dijo en mi encuentro contra él"-supone Jigu seriamente.

Ambos núcleos de Zygarde logran sentir la presencia maligna que se mostraba con la luz, poniéndose serios y determinados a luchar contra lo que emanaba esa luz y esa presencia maligna.

 **Nuestros amigos logran vencer al equipo Flare y a su Líder, pero un cabo suelto logra levantarse para destruir Kalos.**

 **¿Lograrán vencerlo?**

 **¿Mache podrá obtener una nueva cita con el chico de cabello negro/Rojo/plateado que logró cautivarla sin esfuerzo una vez que terminen de luchar contra aquella presencia maligna?**

 **¿Una nueva rivalidad en el amor se levantará para ver con quién se queda?**

 **Todo esto y más en los próximos capítulos**

 **Esta historia continuará.**


	19. Chapter 19

Nuestros amigos logran vencer al equipo Flare por todos los frentes, sin embargo, una presencia maligna que al parecer fue hecha por el Equipo Flare se levanta para retarlos. Ambos núcleos se ponen al tanto cuando ven la luz saliendo al aire, por lo que empiezan a dirigirse hacia el origen de esa luz emanada.

Mientras, Ash, Jigu y los demás seguían preguntándose qué era ese resplandor.

Jigu de repente oyó una voz en su mente que vino de la nada. No obstante él conocía esas voces.

-"Zygarde"-dice Jigu. Antes de que él pudiera salir disparado:

-"Jigu-kun"-le llama Steven, el campeón de la Liga Hoenn, contactando desde el equipo Flare por medio de los comunicadores-"El fósil agarró mucha energía de Zygarde. Al parecer el equipo Flare estaba haciendo experimentos con los núcleos, y además, recolectaron mucha energía por partes de las células del Pokemon Legendario".

-"¿Esa luz es lo que estás diciendo?"-le pregunta Jigu.

-"Sí"-afirma el campeón-"Ahorita parecer que se dirige a Ciudad Fluxus, a por el reloj solar que se encuentra allá".

-"¿Qué podría pasar si esa cosa llega al reloj solar"-le vuelve a preguntar serio.

-"Los análisis indican que si llega y la toca, habrá una gran explosión que afectaría al planeta de manera global"-le explica Steven adjudicando su tono conforme a la situación-"En otras palabras, el fin del mundo".

-"Entiendo"-le dice Jigu-"Iré a luchar contra él".

Termina la conversación.

-"¡Equipo Rocket, Llévenme hacia las montañas!"-les ordena Jigu.

-"¡¿Qué?!"-exclaman todos de sorpresa por la repentina actitud del entrenador.

-"Pero ¿Por qué Bobo?"-le pregunta James.

-"Hay un fósil que se mueve con dirección hacia Ciudad Fluxus, y así terminará el mundo, a menos que lo derrotemos totalmente"-les explica Jigu-"Y no me quedaré aquí a que el mundo se termine por las fechorías de Lysson".

-"¡De acuerdo!"-responden los tres villanos más carismáticos de Pokemon.

Los cuatro subieron a un helicóptero, pero antes de que despegaran, Ash y Alan suben al helicóptero para ayudar a su amigo.

-"No creerás que te dejaremos esto solo a ti"-le dice Ash.

-"Tengo que enmendar lo que he hecho ayudándote a acabar con esa cosa"-le secunda Alan.

Él asiente, estando de acuerdo con lo decididos que estaban en ayudarlo.

Así, los tres entrenadores más fuertes, junto con el equipo Rocket, partieron hacia la dirección donde se encontraba el fósil.

-"Chicas, si tienen tiempo de preocuparse, mejor ir detrás de ellos"-les aconseja el Profesor Sycamore, con un helicóptero sacado de la nada.

-"¡Profesor Sycamore!"-exclaman las tres.

-"Exacto chicas"-le apoya Brock al Profesor.

-"¡Vayamos a luchar con todas nuestras fuerzas!"-exclama la Campeona Dianta.

Todos levantaron el puño y subieron al helicóptero del Profesor y empezaron a seguir el helicóptero del equipo rocket.

* * *

Al llegar, Ash, Jigu y Alan se lanzan hacia el suelo, aterrizando épicamente, junto con sus Pokemon estrellas, con una mirada seria.

-"Así que nos enfrentarán ustedes tres"-dice una voz conocida para ellos tres y sus pokemon.

-"¡Esa voz es...!-Antes de que Alan pudiera terminar su exclamación, de la cabeza del fósil, que tenía forma de un núcleo de Zygarde al 50%.

-"¡Lysson!"-Completa Jigu, con el ceño bien fruncido.

-"Esto me dará total garantía de cambiar el mundo a mi imagen y semejanza"-dice Lysson riendo malvadamente.

-"No si lo evitamos"-le reta Jigu-"¡Greninja, Shuriken de agua!".

-"¡Igual tú, Greninja!"-le secunda Ash.

Ambos Greninja lanzan sus movimientos al fósil, pero lamentablemente no le afectó.

Jigu se dispone a sacar a sus demás Pokemon que puedan evolucionar (Gardevoir, Gallade, Blaziken).

Los tres se miraron, sabiendo lo que pensaban uno del otro.

Ambos Greninja empezaron a "Fusionarse" con sus respectivos Pokemon. Posteriormente, Blaziken, Gallade, Gardevoir y Lucario (quien ya se encontraba fuera) empezaron a mega-evolucionar con sus respectivas mega-piedras-"¡MEGA-EVOLUCIÓN!".

Alan hizo lo mismo con su Charizard.

Una vez que mega-evolucionan.

-"Esta es la revancha"-les dice Lysson.

-"En esta batalla no saldrás de unos simples golpes"-le amenaza Jigu, estando listo para cualquier maniobra que él usara.

Lysson empieza a utilizar una máquina que estaba adherida a su antebrazo derecho, señalando al puñado de Pokemon de los tres entrenadores, y con eso, el fósil con la forma de Zygarde al 50% empezó a apuntar con su pecho hacia esa dirección. Su pecho, que era de un fuerte cristal, empezó a brillar, como si fuera a lanzar un fuerte ataque.

-"¡Chicos, esquívenlo!"-les ordenan en un gran tono. Ash y Alan saltan a los lados para evitar que los alcanzara el gran rayo que lanzó el fósil. Los Pokemon de Jigu, quienes se encontraban cerca de él también lo esquivaron. Lamentablente Jigu no pudo esquivarlo, por lo que recibió el rayo, que lo lanzó a varios metros de él.

-"¡Jigu-san/Jigu-han/Jigu-kun/Jigu!"-exclaman todos, aterrorizados de lo que le pasó, viéndolos de todas partes.

El entrenador que logró ser fuertemente golpeado por ese súper rayo trataba de levantarse, a pesar de tener tantas heridas.

-"Uno menos de qué ocuparse"-dice Lysson, sin importarle qué pasara.

Los pokemon del entrenador de cabello negro, rojo y plateado corren para ver qué le había pasado.

Al llegar a él descubren que su entrenador tenía el brazo que no traía puesto el brazalete con las mega-piedras estaba todo desgarrado, varias líneas de sangre pasaban por su cara y caían al suelo. Su gabardina había sido destruida, su camiseta y zubon negros estaban algo rasgados por las arrastradas que sufría mientras era golpeado por el rayo que lanzó el fósil.

-"¿Todavía puedes seguir?"-le pregunta Lysson arrogantemente-"Vaya que te gusta ser golpeado".

Jigu lentamente empezó a levantarse, a pesar de los temblores y las numerosas heridas que tenía.

-"Mientras yo pueda levantarme, lucharé"-declara Jigu, con una sonrisa retadora. Alan y Ash, con sus pokemon, se ponen a lado de su amigo.

Lysson volvió a dirigirles un ataque por medio del fósil.

-"¡Pikachu, Impactrueno!"-le ordena Ash a su Pikachu.

-"¡Blaziken, Lanzallamas!"-le secunda Jigu a su Pokemon.

-"¡Charizard, igual tú!"-le sigue Alan.

Los tres ataques logran chocar y neutralizar el devastador golpe del Fósil.

-"¡Gardevoir, Hiperrayo!"-le ordena Jigu.

La Pokemon se dispone a realizar su gran movimiento, impactando fuertemente en la parte cristalina del pecho, mas no le hizo nada.

El Fósil vuelve a atacar una vez más.

-"¡Pikachu, Impactrueno!"-le ordena Ash a su mejor amigo.

Mientras ellos batallaban, Z1 y Z2 observaban a los tres entrenadores, en especial al que había sido herido por el potente rayo que lanzó el fósil la primera vez.

-"¡Debemos ayudarlos!"-dice Puni-chan telepáticamente a su compañero.

Z2, o Sonato, como le decía su compañero, se pusieron al frente de Jigu.

-"¡Zygarde!"-Exclama Jigu, sorprendido.

Tan pronto como pudieron, ambos empezaron a reunir a todas las células del planeta, creando así, la forma definitiva de Zygarde.

El Pokemon Legendario lo volteó a ver.

-"Jigu-san, Satoshi-san, Alan-san, les agradezco que me hayan demostrado que se puede confiar en la convivencia entre humanos y Pokemon"-dijo Sonato telepáticamente-"Es mi turno de probar que soy el Pokemon del Orden".

-"¡Hazlo, Zygarde!"-le anima Ash.

-"¡Tú puedes!"-le secunda Alan.

Jigu solo asintió y cayó al suelo de rodillas, de lo cansado que estaba tras recibir el fuerte golpe del rayo por parte del fósil.

Zygarde volteó a ver al Fósil y atacó con su fuerte pulso dragón. Su oponente vuelve a lanzar el rayo con el que golpeó con gran severidad a Jigu, provocando que ambos ataques chocaran y explotaran. Posteriormente Zygarde da una fuerte embestida hacia el Fósil con tal de atravesarlo. Él trataba de mantenerse a raya, pero Zygarde se impulsó con un movimiento utilizando sus cuatro brazos que le salían. Con tal fuerza, logró atravesarlo, acabando con él y salvando al mundo.

Lysson se retira para el suelo, tratando de luchar desesperadamente. Zygarde lo iba a atacar con todas sus fuerzas para acabarlo de una vez por todas, pero alguien lo detuvo.

-"¡Jigu!"-dicen ambos núcleos de Zygarde, sorprendidos de la persistencia que él tenía, a pesar de tener tantas heridas. Antes de proceder, se quitó el brazalete con las mega-piedras y se lo dio a Ash-"Cuídame esto"-le pide, mientras camina al frente de Lysson. Los Pokemon que tenían su Mega-evolución vuelven a su estado normal y voltean a ver su entrenador.

-"Esto es un enfrentamiento humano-humano, permítanme realizarlo"-les dice Jigu.

Zygarde asiente, dejándolo enfrentar a Lysson, mientras él repliega sus células, convirtiéndose en ambos núcleos.

-"¡Lysson!"-dice Jigu épicamente, con sus ojos brillando a un rojo carmesí-"Tú y yo, un enfrentamiento, caerá el que ya no tenga más energía para luchar".

-"De acuerdo"-le contesta Lysson, despojándose de sus máquinas para controlar el fósil, que había sido destruido por Zygarde.

Jigu saca su bo de su cinturón que traía detrás y lo desplegó, haciéndolo girar y poniéndose en guardia.

El ex-líder del equipo Flare se prepara con unas espadas que saca de la nada.

Un fuerte viento soplaba, indicando un duelo entre estos dos individuos.

El Profesor Sycamore, Mache, Serena, Bonnie, Clemont, Brock, Dianta, Manon y el resto de los líderes de gimnasio, que habían llegado, algo tarde, a luchar contra el fuerte fósil, y empezaron a ver al entrenador Jigu, con todas sus heridas.

-"¿Ese chico va a luchar así?"-se pregunta el líder del gimnasio Eisetsu, Édel:

-"¡Qué joven tan arriesgado!"-exclama el líder de gimnasio Ramos (Fukuji-san en la versión Japonesa), Ciudad Coumarine (Hiyoku City en Japonés).

-"Un muro por el cual escalar"-le secunda el líder de Gimnasio de ciudad Relieve, Lino.

-"Es muy valiente, el chico ese"-le sigue Viola.

De pronto los líderes de gimnasio y los demás sintieron una onda de viento. En ese mismo momento, Jigu y Lysson se aproximaron el uno al otro chocando fuertemente sus armas. Después de eso empieza fuertemente una horda de ataques, defensas y contraataques entre ellos.

Luego de esa horda, Lysson volvió a atacar doble, pero Jigu lo bloquea. Sin embargo, el impacto que se provocó debido al choque de armas empujó a ambos en direcciones opuestas. En cuanto se detiene, Jigu, como un rayo, corre hacia Lysson y lo desarma con fuertes golpes en sus espadas. Prontamente le pone el bo en la barbilla, listo para noquearlo en caso de que intentara algo.

-"He perdido"-dice Lysson, aceptando su destino y cumpliendo su palabra con él.

Una vez que termina el duelo, siendo Jigu el ganador, un helicóptero de la policía llega para tomar la custodia de Lysson. El cielo, que estaba rojo por el apocalipsis que por poco llegaba al punto final del mundo, empieza a regresar a como era antes. Las ramas extrañas que habían convocado los núcleos Zygarde cuando estaban siendo controlados por el equipo Flare.

Ya que Jigu se relajó después de tanta pelea y dar todo de sí mismo, vuelve a guardar su bo en su lugar. Justo cuando lo guarda, sus ojos vuelven a la normalidad, pero por tanto esfuerzo, colapsó y cayó al suelo, totalmente inconsciente.

-"¡Chico/Jigu-san/Jigu-kun/Jigu-han/Jigu!"-exclaman todos los presentes.

El Profesor Sycamore baja el helicóptero, permitiendo que Mache, Serena y Manon corrieran a verlo. Al aterrizar, el Profesor se baja del helicóptero y también se acerca a ver al entrenador de cabello negro, rojo y plateado. Incluso los Pokemon que le pertenecían corrieron para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

Todos los que lo rodeaban veían las fuertes heridas que tenía. Todos se afligían al verlo así.

-"Vamos a llevarlo a un lugar para atenderlo"-les dice el Profesor Sycamore.

Así, todo volvió a la normalidad, los líderes de gimnasio volvieron (a excepción de Mache, quien seguía acompañando el grupo de Ash, por Jigu) a sus respectivos gimnasios.

 **Nuestros amigos salvan una vez más al mundo, aunque uno haya colapsado durante el proceso. Pronto regresarán a su camino, donde les aguardan más aventuras.**

 **Esta historia continuará.**


	20. Chapter 20

Nuestros amigos descansan después de haber salvado al mundo de un loco desquiciado que trató de destruirlo con la mentira de que lo iba a cambiar. Sin embargo, uno de ellos, al haber luchado duro, recibió varias heridas en su cuerpo. Actualmente se encuentra descansando en un centro Pokemon de Ciudad Lumiose.

Ash, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Brock, Mache, Aria y el Profesor Sycamore se encontraban en la sala de espera del Centro Pokemon, esperando a que el entrenador se curara de sus graves heridas. Sus Pokemon se encontraban sentados, con una cara larga, también esperando a que su entrenador saliera por el cuarto de recuperación.

-"¿Estará bien?"-se pregunta Serena sobre su amigo.

-"Claro que estará bien"-le dice Ash, volviendo a estar tan animado como siempre-"Ha sobrevivido a varios ataques, algo como esto no le hará mucho".

-"Pero fue fuertemente golpeado por un gran rayo"-le apoya a Serena, algo angustiada.

-"¿Fue eso lo que pasó con él?"-le pregunta Aria, con su Sylveon ya recuperado.

-"Sí"-responde Serena.

De pronto, Mache voltea a ver a Aria y se acuerda de lo que hizo antes de que comenzara el plan del equipo Flare de terminar con el mundo, por lo que se pone frente a ella.

-"Veo que he encontrado a una rival"-dice Mache con una sonrisa retadora.

-"Siento lo mismo que tú"-le responde Aria, también con una sonrisa retadora.

Serena y Brock las veían y sentían una gran tensión entre ellas. Un aura de fuego las rodeaba por la rivalidad que comenzaba a concretarse en

Lucario, Gardevoir y Gallade de Yisugo sintieron esas auras y se pusieron alerta hasta que voltearon a ver a las dos chicas mirándose mutuamente como dos rayos chocando entre sí.

Ambos hacen una cara de embobados al deducir lo que ellas pensaban acerca de su entrenador.

A Bonnie se le hacía graciosa la escena que estaba pasando frente a sus ojos.

Para la sorpresa de todos, un cartero que tenía de acompañante un Swellow llegó con un paquete, interrumpiendo el duelo de declaraciones de rivalidades entre Mache y Aria.

-"¿Alguien llamado Yisugo Hasegawa SG?"-les pregunta el cartero, buscándolo.

-"Ah, sí, está recuperándose"-balbucea un poco la Enfermera Joy, acercándose al cartero para recibir el paquete-"Yo se lo doy".

-"Firme aquí"-le indica el cartero sacando su itinerario de entregas.

La enfermera Joy firma y el cartero se retira agradecido con la enfermera.

-"¿Qué es?"-le pregunta Serena.

-"No lo sé"-le responde confundida la enfermera Joy, verificando la tarjeta de quien lo mandó-"Es el padre de Yisugo-san".

Todos los presentes se sorprenden.

-"¿Qué le habrá mandado?"-se pregunta Aria, algo curiosa.

-"No lo sabremos hasta que Yisugo-san lo abra"-Dice La enfermera.

De repente se abre la puerta que daba acceso a la sala de recuperación y todos se sorprenden de ver al entrenador de cabello negro, rojo y plateado salir, un poco zombificado, ya que apenas estuviera despertando.

-"¿Dónde estoy?"-se pregunta Jigu algo apagado mientras se frota los ojos.

-"¡Ah, Yisugo-san!"-exclama aliviada la enfermera Joy.

-"¿Eh?"-dice embobado, aún con la cara dormida Jigu, caminando aún zombificado hacia la sala de espera.

-"Te llegó un paquete"-le informa-"Es de su padre".

Antes de que él pudiera recibir el paquete, todos sus Pokemon se abalanzaron sobre él, recibiéndolo con cariño después de no poderlo ver en un buen tiempo.

La enfermera se sorprende y por instinto los esquiva para evitar que cayera sobre la bolita de los Pokemon.

Ya que se él logra levantarse, y con el abalance de su Pokemon despertarse, recibe el paquete que era de su padre.

-"¿Qué será?"-se pregunta.

Empieza a abrir el paquete y resulta ser el mismo atuendo, solo que el que estaba en la caja era nuevo.

Él solo hace una cara de designación al ver qué era lo que había en la caja.

-"¿Qué es?"-le preguntan todos. Sus Pokemon se acercan para ver qué era lo que había.

-"Es mi atuendo que traigo siempre"-les contesta a todos-"Él debió deducir que iba a estropear mi atuendo y decidió mandarme otro".

-"Vaya, Jigu-han"-comenta con su particular forma de hablar.

De pronto su comunicador empieza a sonar, indicando que alguien lo estaba llamando. Pone la caja con su nuevo atuendo, saca su teléfono y atiende la llamada.

-"¿Hola?"-saluda Jigu a la persona misteriosa.

-"¡HOOLAA!"-dice muy animado el padre de Jigu por el comunicador.

-"¡Oyaji (una forma de dirigirse Padre en japonés)!"-exclama un poco sorprendido.

-"Vaya, vaya, de verdad te dieron una paliza"-le dice Shoutarou, viendo las vendas que tenía aún.

-"Sigues siendo el mismo viejo despreocupado de siempre"-le responde Jigu, un poco frío.

Su Otou-san se empieza a reír por lo bajo.

-"Yare yare"-suspira Jigu designado y termina la comunicación.

-"Jigu-kun"-le llama Alan-"Sobre lo que hice yo...". Él lo interrumpe-"Al final fue solo un error que cometiste, todos podemos cometerlos. Lo que realmente vale, es que hayas aprendido la lección y recordarla para siempre. Tienes que perdonarte y aprender de ellos por el futuro. Una acción no siempre define nuestra vida".

Él se sorprende ante la sabiduría de esas palabras.

-"¿Volverás a trabajar conmigo Alan?"-le pregunta el Profesor Sycamore, esperanzado.

-"No lo sé"-le responde Alan-"Preferiría acompañar a Jigu-kun, en su travesía por ahora, si me lo permite, pero cuando él termine, definitivamente volveré a trabajar con usted".

-"Claro Alan"-le dice Jigu, aceptándolo en su grupo.

-"Será muy bueno para ti Alan, el poder estar con amigos que te apoyan y acompañan"-comenta orgullosamente el Profesor Sycamore.

-"Bien, iré a cambiarme"-Dice Jigu, llevándose la caja que contenía su nuevo atuendo.

Mientras él se cambia, Alan voltea a ver a la Líder de Gimnasio Hada y a la reina Kalos, sin saber que lo era.

-"¿Qué hace la líder del gimnasio Hada por aquí?"-le pregunta, un poco sorprendido de su presencia Alan.

-"También acompaño a Jigu-han en su aventura"-responde Mache.

-"¿Y usted?"-le pregunta ahora a Aria.

-"Me encontré a Jigu-san con Mache-san y decidí unirme a su cita"-dice muy coqueta Aria.

Todos se sorprendieron al oír sobre el atrevimiento de la Reina de Kalos. Una Gardevoir que le pertenecía al chico que se estaba cambiando le impactó la noticia.

Jigu se asomó, ya vestido para ver qué era lo que pasaba, como lo había oído desde donde se estaba cambiando de ropa y se estaba quitando las vendas.

Todos dijeron que nada, despistando al entrenador de cabello negro, rojo y plateado.

-"Bien, podemos seguir viajando hacia el Bastión Batalla"-dice Jigu, regresando a sus Pokemon devuelta a sus Pokebolas. Sus tres pokemon acompañantes volvieron a sus lugares a lado de su entrenador.

Una vez listos, Alan, Jigu, Satoshi, Serena, Brock, Bonnie, Clemont y Mache salen del Centro Pokemon y reinstauran su viaje hacia el Bastión Batalla, donde el entrenador de Cabello negro, rojo y plateado tratará de ganar el máximo rango. El Profesor Sycamore volvió al laboratorio y Aria a sus actividades como Performer, con la esperanza de tener una cita con aquel chico.

 **Alan se integra al singular grupo de viaje de Satoshi**

 **¿Qué aventuras les aguarda?**

 **¿Podrá Jigu obtener el máximo rango en el Bastión Batalla?**

 **Todo esto y más, en el próximo episodio de "Una nueva Aventura Pokemon"**

 **Esta historia continuará.**


	21. Chapter 21

Nuestros Amigos regresan en su viaje hacia el Bastión batalla, con dos integrantes más en su intrépido grupo: Alan y Manon, con su Chespin recuperado.

* * *

Flashback:

En el Centro Pokemon, ya que todos estaban listos para entablar viaje y casi salir del Centro, se encuentran a Manon, con su Chespin, con una cara que sugería enojo:

-"¡Déjenme viajar con ustedes!"-expresa abiertamente Manon, haciendo una reverencia de súplica.

-"Claro"-dice Jigu-"Después de todo, somos amigos en busca de aventuras".

Ella se alegra después de oír al entrenador de cabello negro/rojo/plateado aceptar su petición.

-"Bienvenida al grupo"-dice tranquilamente Alan.

Ella sigue sonriendo maravillado.

y así Manon entró al grupo

Fin Flashback

* * *

En el camino, todos se encontraban conversando entre grupitos: Los chicos hablando cosas de chicos, mientras que las chicas hablaban cosas de chicas. Sin embargo, en lo que ellas se concentraban más era en que Serena pudiera capturar el corazón de Ash y que Mache capturara el Corazón de Jigu con una cita. No obstante, cuando empezaron a hablar de ese tema, Manon se sorprendió en grande, casi lo grita.

-"¿Cuándo pasó el hecho que Serena le gustara Satoshi?"-le pregunta a susurros Manon.

-"Desde pequeña"-le contesta la pelimiel, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-"¿Y con respecto a Mache-san?"-vuelve a preguntar Manon, aún estando sorprendida.

-"Desde que lo conocí"-le responde, también con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa.

Ella estaba atónita por lo que le contaban.

-"Y ¿Qué piensan hacer?"-les pregunta Manon.

-"Yo salí con Jigu-han, pero no pudimos terminar la cita apropiadamente, ya que el equipo Flare nos interrumpió, aunque antes de que ellos aparecieran, y con ellos apareció Elle-san"-le cuenta Mache, un poco entristecida y frustrada-"Bueno, ella se "unió" en la cita antes de que ellos decidieran atacarnos".

-"¡¿Elle-san está interesada en Jigu-san?!"-Exclama una vez más de susurro Manon, volviendo a sorprenderse-"Hasta una Reina de Kalos logró ser cautivada por Jigu-san ¿Qué tan sorprendente es?"-se pregunta algo curiosa.

-"Su Greninja también puede transformarse como el de Satoshi"-menciona Bonnie.

-"Él se lanzó de la Torre Prisma para salvar un pequeño Azurill que se encontraba al borde de la torre y aterrizó como si la altura de la torre no fuera nada para él"-le sigue Serena-"Me soprendió también oír que Elle-san esté interesada en Jigu-san".

-"No puedo creer que tenga muchas rivales que también deseen el corazón de Jigu-han"-dice Mache, seguido de un suspiro.

-"Como dice Satoshi, hay que luchar hasta el final".

A Bonnie se le dio por lanzarle una cara pícara a Serena-"Así que Satoshi te ha influenciado mucho eh Serena"-le decía mientras le codeaba picaronamente, provocando que ella se ruborizara.

-"¡Cierto!"-Exclama Serena, dándose cuenta de algo con respecto a Mache y sorprendiendo a las demás-"Mache-san, ahora que me doy cuenta, Va a luchar en el Bastión Batalla ¿Verdad?".

-"Sí"-afirma Mache-"Es por eso que los acompaño, aunque me gustaría acompañarlos y llevarlos a Romantic City".

-"Y así poder tener una cita sin interrupciones con Jigu-san"-completa Serena.

-"¡Es una gran idea!"-Exclama Manon, apoyando a sus amigas y siendo apoyada mí mímicamente por su Chespin.

-"Podrías también pedirle una cita a Satoshi"-le menciona Bonnie, mostrándole su lado pícaro una vez más y volviéndole a provocar un rubor de vergüenza.

-"¡Yurika (Forma Japonesa de Bonnie)!"-le trata de reprender Serena, pero no pudo al verla divertida.

-"Entonces, le diré una vez que estemos en el Bastión Batalla"-Dice Mache.

Finalmente llegan al Bastión, donde encuentran a varios entrenadores con capas de diferentes colores (Blanco, Azul, Verde, Amarillo, Rojo y Morado) y guantes blancos de caballero puestos.

Todos voltean a ver al entrenador de cabello negro, rojo y plateado. Notan que él emanaba un aura sombría que sugería ambición en derrotar a cualquiera que lo retara a una batalla. De frente lo veían con ojos llameantes, y siendo seguido por sus Pokemon, ellos también hacían la misma mímica que su entrenador

-"Vaya, Jigu-san está encendido"-dice Serena, con una sonrisa nerviosa y una gotota.

-"No parece alguien a quien puedas derrotar solo con coraje"-le secunda Brock.

-"Esto será difícil"-murmura Mache.

-"Me pregunto quién será la primera persona que lo rete"-se pregunta Clemont.

De pronto aparece el primer contrincante: Barón Leblanc, con su Riolu.

-"Puedo suponer que eres muy bueno muchacho"-le dice el Barón, observando su mirada llameante y encendida, poniendo uno de sus guantes en su hombro, como señal de Reto.

Él solo le dirigió una sonrisa retadora, mostrando sus fuertes ganas de luchar y ganar.

* * *

Poco después, ambos entrenadores estaban en la plataforma donde se libraban las batallas entre los Pokemon.

El referí empezó a anunciar la batalla entre el Barón Leblanc, con su Riolu, y el Barón principiante, Yisugo, quien eligió a Lucario.

En cuanto suena la campana, ambos empiezan a ordenarles a sus Pokemon y empiezan a luchar.

* * *

Mientras, los demás se encontraban en el Balcón, observando a su amigo cómo estaba luchando.

-"Jigu está muy encendido"-comenta Satoshi.

-"Creo que lleva deseando luchar en este lugar desde que yo lo mencioné"-deduce Brock-"De seguro querrá luchar con todos hasta llegar a Gran Duque".

-"¿Piensa luchar con todos hasta llegar a tal grado?"-le pregunta Alan.

-"Ahora que lo noto, Jigu-san está sonriendo con total naturalidad"-menciona Serena.

-"¿Por qué lo dices?"-le pregunta Bonnie.

-"¿Has visto sonreír de esa manera a Jigu-san?"-le contra-pregunta Serena.

-"Tienes razón"-habla Clemont-"Desde que lo conocemos siempre había tenido una cara casi inexpresiva".

-"¿Por qué habrá tenido esa cara?"-se pregunta Manon, algo pensativa.

-"Podría ser que él no encontraba qué hacer de su vida y decidió viajar para encontrar ese propósito"-hipotetiza Brock.

-"¿Qué hará cuando termine de alcanzar el máximo rango?"-le pregunta Alan.

-"Probablemente siga con aventuras, o se devuelva a su región hogar"-supone Clemont.

-"¿Eh? ¿Su región hogar?"-se pregunta Alan, algo sorprendido.

-"Él dijo que viene de una Región llamada Mex, me cuenta que es una gran región. Su familia trabaja en numerosas cosas"-menciona Ash.

De pronto se oye un gran silbido.

-"Vaya, ganó"-dice Alan, volteando a ver el origen.

* * *

Poco después, Jigu regresa con su grupo.

-"Bien hecho"-le felicitan todos.

Él solo da una sonrisa Shounen mientras se rasca las sien, acompañado de sus tres Pokemon.

Después otro Barón le dio por retarlo y una vez más ganó, y así estuvo ganando batalla tras batalla, hasta llegar a Duque. Solo le quedaban dos entrenadores más.

Mache se paró frente a él y le dio su guante como señal de reto.

Jigu se sorprende ante tal hecho, mientras ella esbozaba una sonrisa retadora junto con su Sylveon.

De pronto una tensión se empezó a generar entre ellos dos. Ambos se encendieron.

-"Jigu-han, hay algo que tengo que pedirte antes de que nos enfrentemos"-le dice Mache.

-"Prosigue"-le responde.

-"Después de que ganes el Rango a Gran Duque, vayamos todos a Ciudad Romantis"-le solicita firmemente.

-"Considéralo hecho"-dice Jigu, aceptando la petición de la chica diseñadora que en secreto estaba enamorada de él.

 **Ambos acaban de hacer una promesa para cuando acabe el propósito que Jigu se planteó.**

 **¿A quién le sonreirá la Diosa de la Victoria?**

 **Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Esta historia continuará.**


	22. Chapter 22

Nuestros amigos llegan al Bastión Batalla, donde Jigu realizará un propósito que, aunque lleve poco tiempo con él, decidió alcanzar: Llegar a Gran Duque. Sin embargo, él aún necesita dos victorias más para poder llegar a tal rango. No obstante, pasó algo que él no esperaba: Mache retándolo a una batalla.

* * *

En estos momentos, Ambos contendientes se encontraban en la plataforma de batalla. El referí se encontraba dictando las reglas. Entretanto, Yisugo y Mache se miraban a los ojos directamente.

-"¡Saquen a sus Pokemon!"-Ordena el referí.

Mache saca a su Mawile, mientras que Jigu saca a su Lucario.

El entrenador sospechó de su oponente, con una sonrisa que indicaba lo que Mache quería esconder.

-"¡Empiecen!".

-"¡Lucario, Mega-evoluciona!"-le ordena Jigu, empezando el proceso de Mega-evolución.

Mache se sorprende ante la acción que él decidió utilizar, sabía que ella tenía una Piedra llave que se conectaría a la Mega-Piedra que tenía su Mawile. Comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

Él decidió esperarla a que diera el primer golpe.

Mache reveló su arma secreta y mega-evolucionó a su Mawile-"¡Mawile, Triturar!"-le ordena posteriormente al mega-evolucionar.

-"¡Lucario, Ataque óseo!"-le regresa Jigu. Lucario materializa, con sus patas/manos, un hueso de luz y lo hace girar, poniéndose en guardia para absorber el golpe que Mawile le iba a dar. Al llegar a él, Lucario esquiva el movimiento del Pokemon de Mache y le da fuerte con el hueso de luz, estampándola en el suelo-"¡Lucario, Puño incremento!"-le vuelve a ordenar Jigu como golpe final.

-"¡Mawile, Defensa férrea!"-le ordena rápidamente Mache a su Pokemon.

Ella despliega sus grandes mandíbulas que tenía en la cabeza como si fueran colas de caballo y absorben el ataque de Lucario-"¡Bien, ahora Finta y Triturar!".

-"¡Lucario, záfate de eso!"-le avisa Jigu de repente Lucario. Sin embargo, no reaccionó a tiempo y recibió el impacto del ataque, quedando en el suelo.

-"¿Puedes seguir?"-le pregunta el entrenador de cabello negro, rojo y plateado a su Pokemon.

Él afirma con la cabeza, volteando hacia él y levantándose, a pesar de las heridas, devolviendo la mirada hacia su oponente.

-"Bien ¡Lucario, Esfera aural!"-le ordena Jigu a su Pokemon.

Él se dispone a hacer su movimiento. Mache le ordena defensa férrea para detener el impacto. Justo en ese momento, a Jigu le lanza una orden con la mirada sin que nadie lo note. Lucario vuelve a materializar su vara hueso de luz y rápidamente corre hacia Mawile para darle un buen golpe que la dejara K.O.

Mawile, que se concentró más en el ataque que le era dirigido, no pudo prever el siguiente movimiento, por lo que quedó derrotada.

-"¡Mawile no puede continuar!"-Exclama el referí, dando por terminada la batalla-"¡Lucario es el ganador, Jigu gana!".

Todos gritan celebrados por ver al ganador.

la entrenadora cae de rodillas al mismo tiempo que su Mawile regresa a su forma normal y después esboza una sonrisa, como si ya esperaba esta derrota-"Bueno, tenía que hacer el intento de ganarle a mi futuro novio"-se murmuraba Mache.

-"Vaya, Jigu es muy hábil cuando se trata de sorprender a su oponente"-comenta Alan desde el balcón a sus acompañantes y observando la batalla Pokemon entre Jigu y Mache.

-"Me interesa luchar contra él"-dice una voz detrás de ellos. Todos voltean a ver de quién se trataba, resultando ser la ex-campeona de la Liga Kalos y la famosa actriz de cine: Diantha, acompañada por su Gardevoir.

-"¡Carnet-san!"-exclaman todos.

-"¿Dónde se encuentra Jigu-kun?"-les pregunta Diantha.

-"Acaba de salir de su batalla con Mache-san"-le responde Ash.

-"¿La líder del gimnasio Hada tuvo una batalla con él?"-le pregunta algo sorprendida la campeona. Serena le hace un pequeño ademán indicándole que quería hablar en secreto. Diantha logra entender el punto y sigue a Serena, acompañada de Manon y Bonnie.

Ya que ellas estuvieron solas:

-"¿Qué pasa?"-le pregunta Diantha.

-"Ella está enamorada de Jigu-san"-le dice Serena, yendo al directo al punto.

La campeona resulta sorprendida ante lo que dijo la pelimiel.

-"¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?"-se pregunta Diantha, aún impactada ante la noticia.

-"No sabemos cómo"-le responde Bonnie.

-"Tendríamos que preguntarle a ella para descubrir esto"-le secunda Serena.

-"También resulta que la Reina de Kalos está atraída a él"-sigue Bonnie.

Diantha recibe otro impacto de sorpresa por parte de la hermana de Clemont, al igual que Manon.

-"Al parecer Jigu-kun es un galán"-comenta un poco pícara Diantha.

-"Lo malo es que él es igual de despistado que Satoshi"-dice Bonnie.

-"¿Eh? ¿Satoshi-kun también es despistado?"-le pregunta una vez más sorprendida.

-"A Serena le gusta Satoshi"-vuelve a hablar Bonnie, causando que Serena se pusiera roja de la vergüenza. Diantha sufre otro ataque de sorpresa al enterarse de tal hecho.

-"¡Yurika!"-le reprende Serena, toda avergonzada y roja.

Ella solo hace una sonrisa juguetona.

-"Y ¿Qué pasará?"-les pregunta la campeona.

-"¿A qué se refiere?"-trata de comprender Serena.

En eso llega Mache-"¿Qué está pasando aquí?"-les pregunta con su típico tono majestuoso.

-"Carnet-san nos pregunta qué pensamos hacer con Satoshi y Jigu-san"-le explica Serena.

Mache se sorprende al voltear a ver a la campeona frente a ella.

-"Ya supe"-fue todo lo que pudo decir Diantha.

-"No se preocupe"-le responde Mache-"Y con respecto al plan de atraerlos, pienso llevar a Jigu-han a Ciudad Romantis".

-"¿Para que Elle-san no te lo gane?"-supone la campeona.

La Diseñadora vuelve a sorprenderse ante la perspicacia de la mejor actriz de Kalos, hasta el punto de ponerse levemente ruborizada.

Diantha solo ríe al ver la expresión en su cara.

Todas voltean a ver a los chicos, quienes celebraban la victoria de su amigo entrenador de cabello negro, rojo y plateado.

-"No será nada fácil"-habla Manon.

-"Como dice Satoshi, no hay que rendirse hasta el final"-les anima Serena.

De pronto el líder del gimnasio roca, que casualmente se encontraba también en el Bastión Batalla y vio a Jigu, deseando una batalla desde que lo vio luchando contra Lysson, se acercó a él para retarlo.

Yisugo acepta el desafío con una sonrisa retadora y sus ojos brillando a un color rojo carmesí, mostrando el fuego encendido de su alma.

-"Jigu-san volvió a encenderse"-comenta Serena.

-"¿Satoshi pensará en luchar también?"-se pregunta Bonnie.

-"Posiblemente cuando haya derrotado la misma cantidad de entrenadores que Jigu"-le responde Serena.

-"Aunque, conociendo a Satoshi, podría retarlo directamente"-dice Manon.

-"Probablemente pase que ambos peleen con sus Greninja como antes"-le contesta Serena.

-"¡¿Ya lucharon ellos dos?!"-le pregunta Manon sorprendida.

-"Y con Alan también"-le vuelve a responder la pelimiel-"En ambas ganó Jigu-san".

-"Ahora que lo mencionas, nunca hemos visto a Jigu-han perder"-dice Mache.

De pronto se oye el anuncio que daba inicio a la pelea entre el entrenador de cabello negro/rojo/plateado y el entrenador alpinista.

Todos corren hacia el balcón para empezar a observar la batalla.

Entre Yisugo y Lino:

-"Será un honor luchar contra el entrenador que logró derrotar a Lysson"-dice majestuosamente el entrenador alpinista.

-"Igualmente, líder de gimnasio Roca"-le responde igual de majestuoso.

Ambos sacan a sus Pokemon (Lino saca a su Onix, mientras que Jigu iba a sacar a su Greninja pero de la nada sale Dewott).

-"¡Dewott!"-exclama Yisugo de sorpresa.

Él voltea a su entrenador y le hace una señal de confianza en sí mismo.

Yisugo decide confiar en él como en todos sus Pokemon, además de que él ya había deseado luchar en una batalla, ya que hacía tiempo que no entraba en una.

 **Yisugo está por dar una última batalla antes de convertirse en un Gran Duque. ¿Podrá derrotarlo? ¿Mache logrará su conquista antes de que las otras chicas se lo quiten? Todo esto y más en el siguiente episodio.**

 **Esta historia continuará.**


	23. Chapter 23

-"¡Duques, duquesas y otros caballeros bienvenidos al Bastión Batalla!"-dice el anfitrión-"Aquí en la plataforma de las batallas Pokemon se enfrentarán dos grandes del Bastión: Un chico de cabello alborotado de color negro/rojo/plateado que, en el poco tiempo que lleva en el Bastión, ha enfrentado y derrotado a varios entrenadores hasta llegar a Duque, y un líder de gimnasio que se especializa en pokemon roca. También cuentan que el entrenador de cabello negro/rojo/Plateado busca obtener el mayor título del Bastión: Gran Duque, y que solo le queda una batalla para conseguirlo, por lo que concierne a todos los presentes que esta batalla decidirá eso".

Ash y los demás voltean a ver alrededor suyo viendo a varios entrenadores murmurando entre ellos sobre Yisugo.

-"Parece que Jigu-san se volverá famoso"-dice Serena.

-"Eso si logra ganar"-le sigue Brock.

-"Claro que ganará"-Apoya Mache.

* * *

Entretanto, el referí asignado a la batalla entre Lino y Yisugo le dio inicio a la batalla.

-"¡Onix, Cola Férrea!"-le ordena Lino a su Pokemon.

-"¡Dewott, utiliza concha filo para contraatacar!"-le regresa Yisugo a su Pokemon.

Ambos Pokemon chocan con sus ataques, pero Dewott, al tener menos peso, tamaño y masa, sale disparado ante la onda expansiva que generaron y chocó contra el suelo.

-"¡Dewott! ¿Estás bien?"-le pregunta Yisugo a su Pokemon.

Él asiente, a pesar de estar herido con una sonrisa llena de confianza.

Yisugo hace la misma estando de acuerdo con él-"¡Dewott, Hidropulso!".

-"¡Dewott!"-exclama el Pokemon de agua, formando una esfera azul con sus patas/manos.

-"¡Ónix, cañón deslumbrante!".

el Pokemon Roca empieza a formar una concentración luminosa.

Ambos lanzan sus ataques y al explotar, se crea una grande de humo que rodea el campo de batalla.

-"¡Dewott, Hidrobomba!"-le ordena Yisugo rápidamente a su Pokemon Nutria.

Su Pokemon Lanza una gran ráfaga de agua a presión hacia Ónix, quien fue sumamente herido.

-"¡Dewott, Concha filo!"-le ordena sumamente encendido.

-"¡Dewott!"-exclama el Pokemon, agarrando sus conchas y de ellas desplegando hojas de luz lo suficientemente filosas para cortar hasta el hierro más sólido y atacó con una fuerte fuerza a Ónix que no logró resistir y fue derrotado.

-"¡Ónix no puede continuar, Dewott gana, la victoria es para Yisugo!"-anuncia el referí a cargo de mediar la batalla.

Todos gritaron de alegría al ver que el entrenador de cabello negro/rojo/plateado ganara su última batalla para poder llegar a Gran Duque.

Yisugo sonrió lleno de confianza, junto con sus Pokemon.

-"Una meta realizada"-se dice a sí mismo.

Poco después se realiza la ceremonia para honrar al entrenador como Gran Duque.

Yisugo da una reverencia de agradecimiento hacia su entregador.

Todos los presentes, incluyendo sus amigos le aplaudieron y celebraron. Lino se acercó a él y se puso enfrente, estrechándole la mano-"Fue una buena batalla"-le dice el alpinista.

-"Ya lo creo"-dice Yisugo, dándole la mano en señal de respeto y agradecimiento por tal batalla.

-"¡Bien chicos!"-dice el anfitrión-"Para celebrar el nacimiento de un Gran Duque, los invitamos a una fiesta de gala aquí en el Bastión esta noche".

-"Los del Bastión Batalla saben cómo festejar a los Grandes Duques"-se murmura para él mismo el entrenador de cabello negro/rojo/plateado, algo alegre.

Ya que se despejó y terminó la celebración, un chico vestido de Botones guió a nuestro grupo a las habitaciones donde pudieran hospedarse.

Después de que ellos entraron a la habitación, el Botones se retiró, dejando a nuestros amigos solos.

-"¿Sabes Jigu?"-habla Ash.

-"¿Sí?"-le pregunta Yisugo.

-"Tu batalla contra Lino y su Ónix fue muy corta"-le comenta el azabache.

-"A pesar de que fue corta, fue muy buena"-le secunda Brock.

-"Bueno, tenía la ventaja en varios aspectos, además de fue una gran idea despistar a Ónix con el nuberrón de humo tras el choque de ataques"-deduce Clemont.

-"Tenía que hacer algo para terminar la batalla"-decía Yisugo rascándose nerviosamente la cabeza con una sonrisa, igual de nerviosa, mientras era mímicamente imitado por Pachirisu, emolga, Sableye y Dewott, quien permanecía fuera como premio por haber ganado la batalla más importante para su entrenador.

-"Bien, ahora que completaste tu meta, ¿Qué irás a hacer?"-le pregunta Brock.

-"Supongo que seguiré con más aventuras, además, Mache-san me pidió que fuéramos a Ciudad Romantis"-le dice Yisugo-"Así que, podríamos ir a Ciudad Romantis, a ver qué sorpresas nos encontramos allá".

-"Será buena idea ir allá"-le responde Brock.

-"Además, tengo algo más planeado para mi sucesión de aventuras"-sigue Yisugo.

-"¿Qué cosa?"-le pregunta Ash.

-"Hace tiempo, antes de conocerlos, oí historias de un Pokemon Legendario llamado Yveltal"-les cuenta el entrenador de cabello negro/rojo/plateado, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa parecida a la de un malvado.

-"No me digas que piensas ir tras Pokemon Legendarios"-le dice Clemont.

-"Sería una buena idea tener amigos legendarios"-le contesta juguetonamente Yisugo.

-"Jigu-kun tiene razón"-apoya Alan-"me encantaría acompañarlo a capturarlos, si es posible".

-"Claro"-afirma Yisugo animado.

* * *

Hablando de ellas, justamente se encontraban oyendo la conversación entre Yisugo, Ash, Brock y Clemont, pero al oír el nombre de Mache, todas corrieron hacia su respectiva habitación.

-"¡Es asombroso!"-dice Mache, saliendo de su imagen de doncella elegante y emocionada de lo que había oído del hombre del que estaba enamorada-"Todavía no puedo creer que él se acordara de eso".

Serena, Bonnie y Manon celebraban junto con ella.

-"Sería bueno también que aprovecharas esta oportunidad Serena"-le dice Bonnie, picaronamente.

Serena se pone roja y empieza a reprenderla juguetonamente.

De repente:

-"¡Ah!"-exclama Serena, acordándose de la fiesta-"¡La fiesta!".

Las otras tres reaccionaron con sorpresa. Sin embargo Mache las calmó.

-"Tranquilas"-les dice Mache-"¿Se olvidan de que yo soy una diseñadora de vestidos?".

Serena, Bonnie y Manon se calman ante las palabras de Mache.

-"Ya mandé vestidos para que los traigan, no tardarán en llegar".

El resto de las chicas suspiran de alivio al oír a Mache.

* * *

Por otra parte, Yisugo reaccionó de sorpresa al acordarse de que tenía una fiesta esa misma noche, por lo que agitado les avisa a sus compañeros y rápidamente salen disparados hacia el pueblo más cercano para ir a comprar los trajes.

* * *

Tras un rato, después de regresar a su habitación en el Bastión, todos se tiran cada quien a su cama, tratando de recuperar el aliento, ya que todos estaban cansados después de andar por todo el pueblo tratando de buscar trajes para la fiesta.

-"Que difícil fue escoger los trajes"-dice Yisugo.

-"Ya lo creo"-le secunda Alan.

-"No entiendo cómo las chicas pueden aguantar tanto ir de compras"-le sigue Clemont.

-"Lo bueno es que ya tenemos nuestros trajes y podemos ir adecuadamente a la fiesta"-finaliza Ash.

Al oír lo que Ash dijo, todos volvieron a soltar un profundo suspiro de alivio.

 **Bien, Yisugo logró derrotar a su último oponente y nombrarse Gran Duque en el Bastión Batalla. Ahora, se enfrentará a una fiesta de gala. Por otra parte, las chicas empiezan a planear su estrategia para que Serena trate de hacer que Ash se fije en ella y que Jigu se fije en Mache.**

 **¿Podrán avanzar en su romance, o tendrán que esperar hasta Ciudad Romantis? Descúbranlo en el próximo episodio.**

 **Esta historia continuará.**


	24. Chapter 24

Nuestros amigos están por presenciar una fiesta de gala, a la que por poco se les olvida.

Enla fiesta, varios jóvenes se encontraban con su pareja. Por otra parte, Ash se encontraba con Serena. Alan con Manon. Yisugo se encontraba en una parte que tenía buena vista y solo observó a los demás divertirse.

De pronto todo el cuarto se oscurece y, con unos reflectores, iluminaron a una persona que estaba vestida elegantemente como un anfitrión.

-"Damas y caballeros"-empieza el anfitrión-"presentamos esta fiesta en honor al nacimiento de un Gran Duque que logró derrotar, en pocos días, a un gran número de entrenadores hasta llegar a donde está". Después uno de los reflectores se dirigió hacia Yisugo, quien, al recibir la luz del reflector, empezó a sudar frío en gran cantidad. "Ahora, veremos a una chica que se ofreció a acompañar al nuevo Gran Duque durante la fiesta. Esta chica, quien perdió ante el nuevo Gran Duque, mas es una gran diseñadora de vestidos basados en Pokemon"-presenta de nuevo-"He aquí, la compañera de Yisugo"-al terminar de presentarla, un tercer reflector ilumina a Mache, quien llevaba un vestido blanco con decorados que parecían alas de Pokemon tipo hada, al igual que sus accesorios que traía en el cabello. Gracias a esa imagen que el entrenador veía en ella, pudo reincorporarse y recuperar su confianza. Mache volteó a ver majestuosamente a Yisugo quien le sonreía naturalmente. Al verlo con esa sonrisa, le provoca un rubor en sus mejillas, mientras mantenía su sonrisa un poco tímida cuando se acercaba a él.

-"Te ves bien"-le elogia Jigu inocentemente, mientras sus tres Pokemon hacen mímica aprobatoria asintiendo con su cabeza, compartiendo la opinión de su entrenador.

-"Gr...gracias"-balbucea nerviosa Mache-san.

-"¡Ahora le pedimos a la pequeña pareja que se acaba de formar que nos dé un espectáculo de baile lento!"-dice el Anfitrión con muchos ánimos.

Mache se puso más ruborizada que antes.

-"Bien"-dice Yisugo, sin tener ni la más mínima vergüenza.

-"Jigu-han"-le llama tímidamente Mache-"¿No te avergüenza esto?".

-"¿Por qué lo haría? No estoy haciendo nada malo"-le dice Yisugo, algo sorprendido, tomándole la mano suavemente y llevándola al área de Baile, con los reflectores iluminándolos.

Se le iluminaba la cara al oír la inocencia de sus palabras. Gracias a sus palabras, juntó valor y ambos empezaron a bailar.

Todos quedaban encantados al verlos juntos bailando.

* * *

Tras pasar un momento, la canción terminó, al igual que el baile, por lo que encendieron las luces y la fiesta siguió igual. La parejita que había bailado se reúne con sus amigos.

-"¡Impresionante Jigu!"-exclama Ash.

-"¡Qué bien bailan!"-le secunda Serena.

-"Gracias"-dicen ambos.

Poco después, los entrenadores empiezan a bailar en pareja junto con sus parejas (Ash con Serena, Alan con Manon, Clemont con alguien se ofreció bailar con él, Brock, bueno...Brock fue noqueado como siempre por su Croagunk por estar coqueteando con las chicas), mientras que Yisugo y Mache solo estaban parados frente a la pista, observando a las demás parejas bailar.

De pronto:

-"Jigu-han"-le llama la diseñadora y entrenadora hada.

-"¿Eh?"-le responde Yisugo.

-"¿Podríamos...continuar en lo que estábamos...una vez que lleguemos a Ciudad Romantis?"-le pregunta un poco tímida Mache.

Yisugo parecía confundido.

-"Ya sabes...". El entrenador se acordó de lo que Mache le había pedido antes de que el asunto contra Lysson y Zygarde empezara-"Ah, sí, podemos continuarlo"-le dice una vez que logra acordarse, con una sonrisa.

La entrenadora Hada se alegra mucho por obtener una oportunidad de continuar con su plan de conquistar al chico con el que estaba enamorada.

* * *

Una vez que terminaron de bailar, el anfitrión dio por terminada la fiesta y todos empezaron a retirarse del salón, dirigéndose a sus hogares. Por otra parte, Yisugo, Alan, Ash, Brock (Quien recuperó la consciencia al terminar la fiesta) y Clemont fueron de regreso a su habitación, con tal de cambiarse a sus ropas normales.

-"Oye Jigu"-le llama Brock, acostado en su cama.

-"¿Sí?"-le responde el entrenador de cabello negro/rojo/plateado.

-"¿No has notado algo en Mache-san?"-le pregunta el Moreno.

-"¿A qué te refieres?"-interroga algo confundido Ash.

Los otros dos (Clemont y Alan) también se confundieron sobre lo que hablaba Brock.

-"Bueno, ¿Nunca han oído del amor?"-les pregunta a los cuatro, pero igual estaban confundidos.

-"¡Ah!"-exclama Ash, recordando-"¿Te refieres a esa cosa que te hace humillarte ante cualquier mujer que se te haga atractiva?"

Todos, excepto el moreno, empiezan a reírse a carcajadas.

-"Fue buena esa"-dice Yisugo, golpeando puños con su amigo azabache entre risas.

* * *

Con las chicas, todas observaban a Mache, quien se veía muy feliz. Estaban algo confundidas.

-"Puedo suponer que algo bueno pasó entre Jigu-san y tú"-le dice Serena.

Ambas chicas se asombran.

-"Bueno, si tanto quieren saber"-menciona Mache-"Podré continuar la cita con la que quedé con Jigu-han".

Todas gritan de alegría por su amiga diseñadora que logró

-"Ahora es tu turno Serena"-le dice Bonnie, terminando de celebrarle a su amiga líder de gimnasio hada.

-"¿Eh?"-pregunta la pelimiel fingiendo demencia.

-"De invitar a Satoshi a una cita"-le dice Bonnie.

-"Es cierto"-le apoya Manon, con su Chespin.

Serena se pone roja al escuchar a Bonnie.

-"¿Saben?"-habla Manon de repente.

Las tres chicas le ponen atención.

-"Sé que sonará un poco raro, pero ¿No creen que Jigu-san atrae a muchas chicas?"-Infiere Manon

-"¿A qué te refieres?"-le interroga algo confundida Serena.

-"Jigu es el tipo de chico con el que quisieras tener una cita y hasta...llegar a casarte"-les explica Manon-"Ya atrajo, sin ser consciente, a dos chicas. Él es un tipo que tiene muchas habilidades, incluso que sabe defenderse, y defender a sus amigos, incluyendo recibir heridas en lugar de sus compañeros".

-"Tienes razón"-le apoya Bonnie-"De seguro las chicas que se encuentran en su región de origen también han sido atraídas hacia él por todas las cualidades que tiene".

-"Pero yo seré la que lo conquiste"-Declara Mache con una pose divina y victoriosa.

-"Y Serena será la que conquiste el corazón de Satoshi"-dice Bonnie picaronamente.

De nuevo la Pelimiel se pone roja de la vergüenza.

-"Pero ¿Qué hay de malo enamorarse de Satoshi-han?"-le pregunta Mache a su amiga roja de la vergüenza.

-"Bueno... ¿No estuviste avergonzada cuando estabas bailando con él?".

-"Sí, pero con su sonrisa pude conseguir valor".

Y así siguieron.

* * *

Al día siguiente, todos alistaron todo para seguir con sus aventuras, con dirección hacia Ciudad Romantis.

 **Esta historia continuará.**


	25. Chapter 25

Nuestros amigos salen del Bastión Batalla y retoman su camino hacia nuevas aventuras. Como Yisugo le prometió a su enamorada secreta ir con ella, incluyendo al grupo a su Ciudad, iban hacia ella, buscando más caminos que los llevaría a más hazañas. Sin embargo, lo que él no sabía es que Mache le había pedido eso con tal de seguir con su cita que no pudo concluir por el asunto de Zygarde y el equipo Flare.

* * *

De repente Alan y Manon empiezan a caminar lento con tal de dar una pequeña platicada entre ellos dos, la cual fue a petición de la chica.

Una vez que están "solos":

-"¿No estaba guapa?"-le pregunta de repente Manon a su compañero.

-"Claro"-le responde Alan-"Pero ¿Por qué lo preguntas? Creí que ya lo sabrías".

Tal y como lo eran Ash y Yisugo, él también era despistado en cuanto al amor se refería, lo cual empieza a ser frustrante para ella.

-"Creo que al igual que Serena y Mache, yo también tendré mis dificultades en el amor"-piensa Manon resignada a seguir los mismos pasos que sus dos amigas.

De los chicos que caminaban sin darse cuenta de que ellos dos estaban solos caminando, uno fue la excepción, y era nada más ni nada menos que el inigualable Brock, quien miró de reojo a los dos que se apartaron un poco del grupo. Al reincorporar su vista para delante, esboza una sonrisa picarona que hace uno cuando le dan ganas de molestar a alguien por su amor.

-"Veo ahora a tres chicas quienes tratarán de conquistar su amor"-piensa el moreno-"Esto es como un gran espectáculo secreto solo para mí sobre romance".

De repente:

-"Oye Brock, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?"-le pregunta Yisugo, viéndolo raro con su risa picarona como si de alguien que disfruta de un drama o una escena intensa de una película se tratara.

El moreno se reincorpora a una expresión en la que lo vieran normal para ocultar esa sensación de intensidad espectacular que tenía por dentro. "Nada, nada"-le dice para desviar la atención del entrenador de cabello negro/rojo/plateado.

Prontamente, Manon y Alan vuelven a alcanzar a nuestro grupo favorito.

Además del moreno, Serena también vio de reojo a Alan y Manon antes de que ellos se incorporaran al grupo.

* * *

Tras un rato de estar caminando, Manon voltea a ver a su derecha y logra ver un gran campo propicio para descansar. Les avisa a todos y aceptan. Ya que llegan al lugar que indicó Manon, sacaron a sus Pokemon y empezaron a hacer sus cosas. Las chicas se sentaron para platicar entre ellas, mientras que los chicos (A excepción de Brock y Clemont, quienes preparaban aperitivos), empezaron con batallas Pokemon.

Con las chicas:

-"Oye Manon"-le llama de repente Serena.

-"¡¿Hai?!"-exclama Manon, algo sorprendida.

-"¿Es idea mía o te gusta Alan?"-le pregunta de sorpresa.

Manon inmediatamente se puso roja como tomate al oír esa pregunta, sus nervios estaban hasta "La coronilla".

-"¡Cl...claro que no!"-exclama toda exaltada Manon por los nervios, tratando de negar todo a pesar de que sus expresiones corporales estaban indicando todo lo contrario, ya que estaba sudando frío y encima tenía una cara casi como loca de negación-"¡¿Cómo...cómo podría gustarme alguien como él?!". Aunque ella tratara de negar que le gustaba Alan, su actitud corporal la delataba sin más escrúpulos.

-"Manon-han, es normal enamorarse de un chico"-le dice Mache-"Como nos puedes ver a Serena y a mí".

-"Además, estamos enamoradas de chicos que son sumamente despistados, hay que apoyarnos para que nuestros sentimientos les lleguen"-le secunda Serena.

Bonnie solo esbozaba una sonrisa al disfrutar, como si fuera una película, de las situaciones de las tres entrenadoras.

Lo que ellas no sabían, es que cierto chico moreno que sí se daba cuenta de los sentimientos de las chicas las estaba oyendo.

-"¿Qué tal si hacen una cita triple?"-les propone Brock, mientras cocinaba.

Las tres se sorprenden al oír al entrenador decir tal propuesta.

-"Yo creo que cada quien debería ir por su lado y asegurarse de que no se encuentren"-replica Bonnie-"así tendrían más probabilidades de que puedan conquistarlos".

-"Eureka tiene razón"-dice Serena-"Podríamos tener una chance de confesarnos y tener menos nervios".

-"¿De qué hablan?"-les pregunta Clemont.

Todas las chicas se quedaron piedra.

-"No tienes remedio Onii-chan"-dice una Bonnie, burlándose de lo despistado que era Clemont ante el amor.

El inventor no le dio importancia a su pregunta, por lo que siguió cocinando.

Una vez que desviaron a Clemont para no involucrarlo en su plan de conquistar a los entrenadores que no tenían ninguna idea sobre el amor, empezaron a idear la estrategia (para cada una), considerando el conocimiento que tiene Mache sobre su Ciudad de origen.

* * *

Ya que terminaron de hacer la estrategia:

-"Bien, serán las mejores citas que podremos tener"-dice Mache.

-"este plan será infalible contra lo que sea"-le secunda Serena.

-"El plan Perfecto"-termina Manon.

En eso llega Clemont y Brock con el almuerzo para que todos comieran. Después de servirlo, llamaron a los tres mejores entrenadores que los acompañaban, pero en ese momento se encontraban dando una batalla Pokemon.

Una vez que todos están reunidos:

-"Oye Jigu..."-antes de que Brock le preguntara algo, él ya había terminado su almuerzo, junto con sus Pokemon. Posteriormente se retira a un área clara y despejada para empezar a seguir practicando sus artes marciales, a lado de Greninja, Zoroark, Lucario, Blaziken, Infernape, Dewott y Gallade, mientras que Gardevoir, Pachirisu, Emolga y Sableye estaban sentados observando a su entrenador practicar, junto con sus compañeros.

Por otra parte, Brock voltea a ver al resto de sus amigos

-"¿Qué le pasará?"-les pregunta Brock.

-"¿No lo ves?"-le responde Alan-"Está practicando".

-"Pero fue muy de repente"-le replica.

-"Él ha sido así siempre desde que lo conocemos"-le dice Clemont.

-"Bueno, no habría que buscar más allá de lo que conocemos"-le aconseja Mache-"Él siempre ha entrenado para no perder la práctica, incluyendo a sus Pokemon".

-"Como digas"-habla Brock, sin más curiosidad.

-"De cualquier manera, él hace lo que yo tuve que hacer cuando nos fusionamos"-les cuenta Ash-"Yo hacía a los Pokemon más fuertes, pero en ese momento yo también debía hacerme fuerte, al igual que ellos".

De pronto el Greninja de Yisugo detecta, por medio de sus reflejos, movimientos en los arbustos alrededor de ellos. Seguido de él, Sableye y los demás Pokemon que estaban practicando junto con su entrenador reaccionaron, incluyéndolo, volteando a la dirección donde su compañero Pokemon miraba.

Todos ellos se pusieron en guardia por si tenían la necesidad de luchar.

Poco después aparece un Pokemon de roca y hada el cual Ash, Serena, Clemont y Bonnie conocían muy bien.

-"¡Diancie!"-exclaman los cuatro felices de verla.

 **Continuará.**


	26. Chapter 26

Tras un rato después de que Ash, Serena, Clemont y Bonnie les cuentan al resto de sus amigos sobre cómo conocieron a Diancie.

-"Es un gusto"-le dice Yisugo, mostrando una reverencia hacia la princesa, junto a sus Pokemon.

-"Igualmente"-le secunda Alan.

-"También a mí"-le sigue Brock.

-"Para mí también es un gusto conocerlos a ustedes mis nuevos amigos"-dice Diancie con mucho placer y haciendo una reverencia para regresarles el saludo, muy alegre-"También a Yisugo-san, Alan-san, Mache-san, Manon-san y Brock-san".

-"Y...¿Qué te trae por aquí Diance?"-le pregunta Ash a su amiga.

-"Pues...salí a la superficie a explorar"-le cuenta Diance telepáticamente, muy alegre de haberlos encontrado-"Y me encontré con ustedes".

-"¿No tuviste ningún problema?"-le pregunta Clemont-"dada tu habilidad de crear diamantes podrías ser un objetivo para todo cazador pokemon, u otros ladrones".

Ella empezó a analizar en su mente si recordaba alguna persona que podría realizar esas maldades.

-"No, no han habido ninguno con tales características"-le responde Diancie.

-"Qué bien"-dice Ash, contento-"Oye Diancie ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos a Ciudad Romantis?"-le ofrece.

Ella acepta con gusto, ya que hacía mucho tiempo que no los veía.

Así, un miembro más se unió al viaje hacia Ciudad Romantis.

* * *

Tras un rato después de descansar, todos continúan el camino hacia la Ciudad. Durante el camino:

-"¿Para qué vamos a Ciudad...Romantis?"-les pregunta Diancie.

Ciertas chicas enamoradas pegaron un respingo con sobresalto al ser sorprendidas ante tal pregunta.

-"Para buscar aventuras"-le responde Ash. Las mismas se aliviaron de no tener que decirle sus verdaderas intenciones de ir a Ciudad Romantis.

-"Claro"-le secunda Yisugo.

-"Sin duda"-le sigue Alan.

-"¿Cómo sigue el reino de los Carbink?"-le pregunta Ash a su amiga Pokemon legendario.

-"Va muy bien, todos son muy animados"-le dice Diancie.

-"¿Yveltal se encuentra bien?"-le interroga Clemont, acordándose del Pokemon que por poco destruye el Bosque Allearth.

-"Él se fue hace mucho, pero de seguro estará bien descansando en otro lugar"-le responde Diance con alegría-"Sin embargo, aún temo que él regrese y nos ataque una tercera vez".

-"¿Por qué lo dice?"-le vuelve a interrogar.

-"Porque ha aparecido un par de veces, aunque solo vuela alrededor. Pero lo malo es que ya no hay uno, sino dos"-le explica la Pokemon legendaria Joya-"Uno es el que nos atacó aquella vez, y el otro es casi igual a él, solo que donde en vez de que sea negro, es blanquecino".

-"¡Un Yveltal de color especial!"-exclama el Inventor.

Yisugo, entre más lo oía, más se emocionaba, casi le pide a Diance que lo llevara a ese lugar para capturarlos.

-"¡No se preocupe Princesa Diancie!"-exclama Yisugo, decidido-"¡Si ellos dos quieren atacar, yo mismo los capturaré y los haré parte de mi equipo para evitarlo!"

Todos los presentes se les escapa una gotota.

-"¿Para qué?"-le pregunta Ash, algo confundido.

-"Porque nunca se sabe cuándo los necesitaré, así que debo tenerlos por si algún día los llego a necesitar"-le responde emocionado Yisugo.

La única que tenía algo afligida la cara era nadie más que Mache, ya que no le iría a dar ninguna cita si él se decidía a enfrentar a los dos Yveltal.

-"Jigu-han, recuerde nuestra promesa"-le menciona Mache, en un intento de no desviarse y seguir hacia la Ciudad destinada a continuar con la cita que no pudieron concluir en Lumiose.

-"No se preocupe Mache-san"-le dice Yisugo, pegándose un fuerte golpe en el pecho como caballero, muy confiado-"llegaremos a Ciudad Romantis".

Ella se alivia al oírlo decir eso, pues su plan de concluir la cita...y si era posible, declarar su amor a él, conquistándolo y ganándole a sus rivales.

* * *

A lo lejos, un gran grupo de cazadores Pokemon, acompañados de un Rhyperior, Pangoro y Ursaring, empezaban a planear cómo atacar al grupo en el que se había integrado Diancie, con el fin de llevársela y obligarla a hacer diamantes para volverse ricos. Una vez que finalizaron de planear, empiezan a organizarse y desplazarse hacia sus puestos para emboscarlos.

* * *

Regresando con Ash y su grupo, quienes volvieron a retomar su curso hacia Ciudad Romantis, todos estaban platicando, hasta que uno de ellos, Yisugo, detectó la presencia de los cazadores.

-"Chicos, estén alerta"-les indica Yisugo.

-"¿Eh?"-se preguntan todos.

Antes de que pudieran hacer otra cosa, Los tres cazadores les ordenaron un ataque sorpresa a sus respectivos Pokemon. Sin embargo, los reflejos de los Pokemones de Yisugo, al igual que él tenían reflejos e instintos fuertemente desarrollados, fueron más rápidos a la hora de salir de sus Pokebolas (Greninja, Zoroark y Lucario) y lanzaron un ataque para bloquear los que iban hacia su entrenador y sus amigos.

-"Nunca se les escapa"-Dice Yisugo hacia sus Pokemon, orgulloso de ser su entrenador y de haberlos entrenado bien.

Poco después los tres cazadores, junto con sus Pokemon salieron de sus escondites para enfrentarlos cara a cara.

-"Tienen buenos instintos, Shounen"-dice uno de los cazadores (entrenador de Pangoro)-"Al igual tus Pokemon

-"Tengo qué"-le responde con confianza y arrogancia Yisugo-"Así estamos más preparados para enfrentar a tipos como ustedes".

-"Igual que yo"-le secunda Alan, sacando a su Charizard.

-"Yo también"-le sigue Ash, mientras su Pikachu se alista para combatir

y se pone enfrente para entablar batalla.

-"¡Pangoro, Bola sombra!"-le ordena el cazador a su Pangoro.

-"¡Ursaring, pulso umbrío!"-le sigue el segundo cazador con su Ursaring.

-"¡Rhyperior, lanza rocas!"-le secunda el tercer cazador.

-"¡Lucario, Zoroark, Hiperrayo; Greninja, Shuriken de agua!"-les ordena Yisugo a sus tres Pokemon.

-"¡Charizard, Lanzallamas!"-le sigue Alan a su Charizard.

-"¡Pikachu, Impactrueno!"-le finaliza Ash.

Tras bloquear los ataques, el lanzallamas de Charizard logra derrotar a Rhyperior, mientras que el impactrueno de Pikachu le gana a Pangoro.

-"¡Ursaring, hiperrayo!"-le ordena el cazador a su Pokemon.

-"¡Sylveon, fuerza lunar!"-le contraataca Mache, sacando a su Sylveon contra el ataque de Ursaring que se dirigía hacia los Pokemon de su amado.

Ambos ataques chocan. Ash le ordena a su Pikachu una electrobola hacia el último oponente Pokemon, logrando derrotar a Ursaring.

-"¡Malditos bobos!"-dicen los tres cazadores, tratando de luchar personalmente contra ellos, sin embargo, el entrenador de cabello negro/rojo/plateado sacó su vara y la desplegó en un Bo, defendiendo a sus amigos y noqueando a sus oponentes.

-"¡Jigu-han!"-le dice Mache, admirando la fortaleza de su amor secreto y regresando a su Sylveon devuelta a su Pokebola, al igual que él y los demás (a excepción de Pikachu).

Una vez que Yisugo devolvió a sus Pokemon devuelta a sus Pokebolas, saca de su gabardina una especie de billetera policiaca y se las muestra a sus amigos.

-"¡¿Eres un policía?!"-le preguntan todos impactados.

-"Algo así"-les responde el entrenador de cabello negro/rojo/plateado-"me la dieron para demostrar que trabajaba a veces con ellos. Bueno, tengo libertad de aventurarme, pero cuando sucede algo como lo que acababa de pasar ahorita con los cazadores, actúo como tal".

Ya que lo comprendieron, él llamó a la oficial Jenny más cercana y ató a los cazadores junto con sus Pokemon para evitar que escaparan y pudiera llevárselos. Después de eso, él y sus acompañantes siguieron hacia Ciudad Romantis.

* * *

Tras un rato, nuestros amigos salen del bosque y llegan a Ciudad Romantis. Las tres chicas (Serena, Mache y Manon) Se veían maravilladas, porque en esta ciudad iban a realizar su plan de conquistar a los chicos más despistados con respecto al amor del Pokemundo.

 **Así, nuestros amigos llegan a la ciudad donde muchas cosas sucederán.**

 **¿Serena podrá conquistar a Ash de una vez por todas?**

 **¿Mache podrá conquistar el corazón de Yisugo?**

 **¿Manon podrá alcanzar los sentimientos de Alan?**

 **Esta historia continuará.**


	27. Chapter 27

Nuestros amigos logran llegar a Ciudad Romantis, donde todos se establecen en el gran "Palacio" de Mache, el cual a la vez era su hogar y su gimnasio, de tipo hada.

Una vez establecidos, cada quien planeó qué hacer mientras estaban en la ciudad. Sin embargo, todos empezaron a alistarse para dormir, puesto que habían llegado a la ciudad en la noche.

* * *

Con los chicos (ya cambiados a sus ropas para dormir):

-"¿Qué harán mañana?"-les pregunta Brock a sus compañeros.

-"Pues, Mache-san me pidió que continuáramos lo que dejamos a medias antes del asunto que se formó con Lysson"-le responde Yisugo-"Lo más probable es que ella me guíe y muestre su ciudad, por los lugares que a ella le gusta".

-"Serena me pidió que la acompañara a hacer compras, así que... Ya sabes"-le secunda Ash.

-"Yo no tengo nada en mi agenda personal, así que, inventaré algo para entretenerme mañana"-le finaliza Alan.

-"Si es así ¿Por qué no invitas a Manon a tu recorrido?"-le sugiere Brock.

-"Sería buena idea"-le responde Alan, aceptando la sugerencia.

Él sale de la habitación del dormitorio y se dirige hacia un pequeño balcón para observar la noche.

-"¿Estará bien?"-se pregunta Yisugo.

-"Claro"-le responde Brock-"Él, Satoshi y tú son muy parecidos en el aspecto de querer luchar, aunque tú lo demuestras en gran escala cuando te toca pelear mano a mano contra un oponente".

Los tres ríen.

-"Por cierto ¿Y Citron?"-se pregunta una vez más Yisugo.

-"De seguro ha de andar inventando algo en algún lugar cerca, y muy probablemente lo esté probando"-le responde Ash desinteresadamente.

* * *

Entretanto, con las chicas:

-"¿Ya saben cómo procederás, Mache-san?"-le pregunta Serena a la líder del gimnasio hada.

-"Bueno, lo más probable es que lo lleve a recorrer la ciudad y probemos algunos postres que se hacen en las mejores postrerías de Ciudad Romantis"-le responde Mache.

-"Y ¿Qué hay de ti Manon-san?"-le interroga ahora a la compañera de Alan.

-"Pues...No sé, al igual que Satoshi y Jigu-san, él es un despistado, por lo que no sé qué hacer"-le responde Manon.

-"Sería bueno que lo llevaras también a una cita"-le sugiere Serena.

-"Etto... ¿Qué es una cita?"-les pregunta Diancie a las tres chicas.

-"Una cita es una actividad que se hace con la persona que amas, que te gusta"-le explica Bonnie.

-"¿La persona que te gusta?"-le pregunta una vez más.

-"Ah, olvidamos que no sabes mucho sobre esto"-le dice la hermana de Clemont-"Es una persona que agita mucho tu corazón, como a Serena..."-Antes de que Bonnie le siguiera explicando utilizando a Serena como un ejemplo, la chica pelimiel le tapa la boca nerviosa.

Diancie se confunde ante la situación que estaba presenciando. Mache entiende que para Serena, hablar de su amor por Ash le resultaba algo incómodo, por lo que llamó a la Pokemon para explicarle bien, utilizándose a sí misma como un ejemplo, ya que a ella no le importaba que supieran si ella estuviera enamorada de Yisugo, a excepción del mismo, debido a que podría ser que él no la viera como a una novia o que no tuviera los sentimientos que ella tenía hacia él.

-"Diancie, ¿Recuerdas al entrenador con cabello alborotado de color negro con mechones rojos y plateados?"-le interroga Mache a la Pokemon legendario, refiriéndose a Yisugo.

-"Sí...Era...¡Jigu-san!"-le responde emocionada por aprender nuevas cosas Diancie.

-"Él me gusta, y como dice Eureka, hace que mi corazón se agite mucho, por esa misma razón, pero no es lo único que nos pasa cuando tenemos este sentimiento, sino que también nos sentimos muy felices cuando estamos a lado de esa persona"-le explica Mache a Diancie.

-"oooh"-dice Diancie, comprendiendo lo que Eureka trataba de explicarle antes de que Serena se interpusiera.

-"¡Gracias, Mache-san!"-Le agradece Diancie por la explicación, muy emocionada-"Pero ¿Por qué Serena intervino en la explicación de Bonnie?"-le pregunta confundida una vez más.

-"Es algo vergonzoso para ella que digan el amor que siente por Satoshi-han"-le responde Mache.

-"Yo también tengo a alguien así"-le secunda Manon.

-"Ah ¿Sí?"-le pregunta intrigada Diancie.

-"Sí"-le responde Manon-"Alan".

Ella se sorprende ante tal confesión, al igual que las demás.

-"Entonces la cita es..."-vuelve a curiosear Diancie incompletamente.

-"Para conocer mejor a esa persona especial que tenemos en nuestros corazones"-le completa Mache-"Por cierto, Manon-han ¿No irás a invitar a Alan-han a una cita?"-le pregunta Mache ahora a Manon.

-"De hecho, eso es lo que iría hacer de inmediato"-le dice Manon, retirándose de la habitación para buscar a Alan.

-"Recuerdo la vez en que le pedí a Mache-san que se casara con mi hermanito"-empieza a hablar Bonnie.

-"Aunque, al final es Jigu-san quien ganó el corazón de Mache-san, aunque fuera inconsciente de eso"-le secunda Serena.

-"Y también lo hizo con Elle-san"-le sigue Bonnie.

A Mache, quien raramente solía hacer un gesto de enojo, se le levantó su vena de lo enojada que estaba al oír el nombre de su rival en el amor.

-"¡Esa Elle-san!"-exclama enojada Mache, recordando lo que ella hizo antes de que iniciara el asunto con Lysson-"¡No le permitiré que me gane! ¡El corazón de Jigu-han será mío!"-Declaraba con un aura ambiciosa, muy poco usual para la líder de gimnasio hada.

Bonnie, Serena y Diancie se les salió la "Gotota", disimulando una sonrisa preocupada.

-"Por cierto ¿Quién es esa Elle-san?"-le pregunta Diancie a Serena.

-"Es una Pokemon Performer, la más talentosa que conserva el título _Reina de Kalos,_ A la vez, es mi rival para ganar esa corona y la rival de Mache en ganar el corazón de Jigu-san"-le explica Serena.

Luego de eso empezó a preguntar más y más cosas sobre el Performance.

* * *

Entretanto, Manon caminaba por los pasillos buscando a Alan, hasta que logra encontrarlo en un balcón, observando la noche.

-"¿Alan?"-le llama Manon por atrás.

Él voltea.

-"Ah, Manon, no hacía nada, solo observar la noche"-le responde tranquilamente el entrenador.

-"Oye Alan, ¿Qué tal si vamos mañana a hacer algo?"-sugiere Manon.

-"Como ¿Qué se te ocurre?"-le pregunta Alan.

-"No sé"-le contesta Manon-"Pero, mientras, podemos caminar para ver qué podemos hacer en el transcurso".

-"Es buena idea"-le responde Alan-"Está hecho".

Después de que él se voltea a seguir observando el cielo de noche y las estrellas, ella celebra secretamente dado su resultado positivo de tener una cita con Alan y regresa a la habitación con sus demás amigas y a la vez, compañeras de viaje.

 **Así, este día terminó con un gran plan de citas para el día siguiente.**

 **-"¿Podrán tener éxito estas tres chicas en atraer a sus respectivos chicos con esta cita? ¿O habrán que tener más citas para conquistarlos?**

 **-"¿Elle volverá a interrumpir el proceso de Mache para conquistar el corazón de Yisugo?**

 **Esta historia continuará.**


	28. Chapter 28

Al día siguiente, nuestras tres heroínas entrenadoras se levantan para comenzar su día alistándose con el fin de llevarse a sus respectivos chicos de cita, con el fin de conocerlos más y si sería posible, conquistar sus tres corazones. Serena se vistió con sus ropas habituales, mientras que Mache se vistió con un atuendo apropiado (Como se puede mostrar en la imagen de portada). Manon, por otra parte también se vistió con sus ropas habituales.

Una vez que estuvieron listas, se dirigieron hacia la habitación de los chicos y tocaron, esperando a que ellos salieran. Sin embargo, esperando unos cuantos minutos empezaron a impacientarse.

-"¡Chicos! ¿Por qué están...?"-Antes de que Serena pudiera seguir regañándolos y después de que abrió la puerta, las tres chicas notaron que estaban a oscuras, y para empeorar, los tres que debían estar listos estaban profundamente dormidos. Ya siendo colmo, notó que los cuatro estaban rodeando una mesa redonda pequeña y bajita con unas cuantas cartas de Póker. Pikachu empezó a despertarse y lo primero que ve es a las tres chicas con una pose furiosa y una vena del enojo muy marcada. Él se sorprende y corre hacia ellas. Ya que está frente a ellas, se sienta justamente y les lanza una sonrisa, esperando alguna orden.

-"¡Pikachu!"-exclama Serena sorprendida, casi olvidando el enojo. Se agachó a la altura del Pokemon Ratón eléctrico. Poco después, Pachirisu y Emolga se despiertan, sintiendo que su amigo Pokemon eléctrico que más se asemejaban a ellos dos estaba también despierto y tal como él, vio a las tres chicas y rápidamente corrieron a hacer lo mismo que él.

-"¿Nos harían el favor?"-les pide Serena a los tres Pokemon eléctricos un fuerte impactrueno que despertara a los tres chicos más despistados del Pokeworld.

Ellos asienten obedientemente y les lanzan un fuerte impactrueno a sus entrenadores y sus amigos. Los únicos que lograron esquivar el ataque fueron Yisugo y su Sableye. A pesar de que pudo esquivarlo, también estaba cómicamente asustado.

-"¿Qué pasó?"-Se pregunta Yisugo, clavado en el techo como gato asustado y con algunos pelos parados por la sorpresa que le produjeron los tres Pokemon eléctricos. Posteriormente, después de ser electrocutados, se preguntaban qué era lo que pasaba. Todos voltearon hacia las chicas y notaron sus fuertes auras furiosas, las cuales los pusieron muy nerviosos que hasta sudaban frío.

-"Creo que se nos olvidó algo"-dice Yisugo, algo intimidado por las miradas asesinas de las tres chicas.

Antes de que pudieran hacer algo, los tres fueron electrocutados por Pikachu, Pachirisu y Emolga.

* * *

Tras un rato, en la ciudad, las tres chicas caminaban en direcciones y caminos separados acompañadas de sus respectivos chicos que las traían enamoradas, los cuales traían quemaduras por los ataques de los tres Pokemon. Aunque tuvieran esas quemaduras, tenían una sonrisa resignada mientras caminaban junto a ellas.

Con Yisugo (ya recuperado de sus quemaduras) y Mache:

-"Y ¿A dónde vamos primero?"-le pregunta el entrenador de cabello negro/rojo/plateado.

Ella seguía viendo en dónde sería bueno para empezar.

En el recorrido, varias personas observaban a la pareja, en especial los chicos, quienes se encelaban mucho de que Mache estuviera agarrando el brazo del entrenador de cabello negro/rojo/plateado con sumo cariño. Todos los chicos que los observaban emitían un aura morada asesina muy grande e intimidatoria. Sin embargo, esas auras no se comparaban con la fuerte aura de Yisugo que lo protegía.

-"Vaya, vaya Jigu-han"-decía Mache-"Todos nos están mirando".

-"Sí, pero no entiendo por qué desprenden un aura muy oscura"-le dice Yisugo.

-"¿Será que nos ven una pareja muy cariñosa?"-le pregunta Mache-"¿Y por esa razón todos los chicos se encelan?".

-"¿Por qué se encelarían?"-se cuestiona Yisugo, algo confundido.

Mache suspira algo frustrada por lo despistado que era SU entrenador. Prontamente llegaron a una postrería.

-"¿Quieres comer un pedazo de pastel?"-le sugiere Mache.

-"Claro, aceptaré tu propuesta"-le responde.

Ambos eligieron una mesa y empezaron a pedir el mejor pastel que tuviera la postrería.

* * *

Con Ash (acompañado por su amigo Pikachu) y Serena: Ellos se encontraban visitando tiendas de ropa, con el fin de que ella pudiera elegir vestidos qué utilizar para los Concursos de Performers. En una de esas, entraron a una tienda que mostraba buenos vestidos diseñados por motivos Pokemon.

-"¿Qué te parece este Satoshi?"-le pregunta Serena, mostrándole un vestido.

-"Se ve bien"-le responde Ash-"Pero ¿No deberías mejor pedirle a Mache-san que te diseñe unos vestidos para los Tripokalon? Después de todo, ella es la mejor diseñadora de vestidos. Sus diseños te darían una gran ventaja en tus presentaciones".

Ella reflexiona en lo que le dice.

-"Es una buena idea Satoshi"-le dice Serena.

Ambos siguen caminando y llegan a una tienda de adornos y accesorios.

-"¡Satoshi! Entremos a esta tienda"-le pide Serena, agarrándolo de la mano y llevándolo a la tienda antes mencionada.

A Ash le salió una gotota al ver que iba a ser arrastrado a algo que no le gustaría mucho.

* * *

Por otra parte, Alan y Manon (acompañada por su Chespin), caminaban sin rumbo al cual elegir.

-"¿Qué podríamos hacer?"-se pregunta mentalmente Manon.

Ambos, mientras caminaban, observaban a su alrededor, en especial Manon, ya que no se le ocurría cómo proceder con la cita.

* * *

A lo lejos, Brock, acompañado por Diancie, Clemont y Bonnie, vigilaban a Alan y Manon, dándose cuenta de que ella estaba en sumos aprietos.

-"¿No deberíamos vigilar también a Mache-san, Jigu-san, Satoshi y Serena?"-se pregunta Bonnie.

-"Ellas podrían tenerlo bajo control, en cambio Manon no tiene mucha experiencia con las citas, hay que apoyarla más a ella que a las otras dos"-le explica Brock.

-"Así que esto es una cita"-dice Diancie.

-"No, definitivamente no lo es"-responde Brock, con una gotota y una cara que sugería pena ajena.

* * *

Tras un rato de estar caminando, Alan y Manon llegan a una pequeña cafetería, donde descansarían y tomarían algo,

Brock, aún oculto, con sus acompañantes antes mencionados, logró obtener una idea sobre cómo ayudar a Manon.

-"Clemont ¿Tienes un pequeño comunicador con el cual contactar a Manon?"-le pregunta Brock al inventor.

-"Claro"-le afirma Clemont, sacando lo que su amigo le solicitó y dándoselo.

-"Gracias"-Agradece Brock, mientras rápidamente desaparece como ninja y reaparece vestido de mesero en el restaurante donde Alan y Manon se encontraban, lo cual sorprende a sus acompañantes.

-"¿De dónde habrá aprendido eso?"-se pregunta Clemont.

-"Podría haber aprendido de Jigu-san"-supone Bonnie.

Una vez que finalizaron las dudas, siguieron observando el procedimiento de la cita entre Alan y Manon.

* * *

Regresando con la pareja de Yisugo y Mache, ellos seguían caminando, viendo por las tiendas que Mache quería. Mientras Mache observaba con su cara iluminada llena de felicidad, Yisugo se empezó a preguntar el por qué le había pedido salir con él. Ya que ella regresó a su lado, siguieron caminando, durante su continuo recorrido:

-"Oye, Mache-san"-le llama de repente el entrenador de cabello negro/rojo/Plateado.

El que la llamara la tomó de sorpresa-"¿Sí?".

-"¿Por qué decidiste salir conmigo?"-le pregunta Yisugo.

Esa pregunta también sorprendió a la diseñadora Pokemon.

-"Porque me..."-al tratar de decir la palabra que definiría la relación entre estas dos personas y entre más pensaba en las cosas malas que pasarían si dijera esa misma palabra, más miedo le daba decirla, llegando al punto de que su cara se pusiera algo roja.

Antes de que ella pudiera decir la palabra, él presintió un ataque y rápidamente levantó a Mache como princesa y saltó, con el fin de esquivar el ataque. Una vez que aterriza y la baja, voltea a ver a la vez que se pone en guardia, viendo a un chico que llevaba puesta más o menos la misma ropa que él traía puesta.

Ese mismo chico empezó a levantarse después de dar el ataque sorpresa pero fallarlo y se volteó hacia Yisugo.

-"¡Tu eres...!".

 **Y así la cita entre ellos dos se interrumpió una vez más, y a un paso de confesar sus sentimientos.**

 **¿Quién será esa persona? ¿Podrán seguir con la cita? ¿Qué les pasará a las otras dos citas?**

 **Esta historia continuará.**


	29. Chapter 29

-"¡Eres tú!"-Fue lo que dijo Yisugo sorprendido al ver quien era esa persona que había interrumpido la cita entre el entrenador de cabello alborotado negro/rojo/plateado y la mejor diseñadora de vestidos de Ciudad Romantis y por lo tanto, de todo Kalos-"¿Qué quieres?"-le pregunta agresivamente a la persona en cuestión.

-"Deberías estar entrenándote Yisugo"-le dice la persona-"El torneo de artes marciales se está acercando. No deberías estar perdiendo el tiempo en una cita".

-"Lo que yo haga no te incumbe"-le contesta con insolencia y firmeza el entrenador de cabello negro/rojo/plateado-"además, yo estoy haciendo una promesa que le hice a esta chica, por lo que ten más respeto, Jared".

-"¡Como sea!"-dice exaltado el tipo-"Mejor vete preparando para ese día, que tengo ganas de derrotarte".

Así, el chico conocido como Jared se retiró, dejando a Yisugo algo molesto.

-"¿Jigu-han?"-le trata de llamar Mache. Ella voltea a ver sus manos y se sorprende, ya que él estaba apretando los puños con suma fuerza-"Está furioso"-dice para sus adentros Mache.

-"¿Jigu-han?"-le vuelve a llamar Mache. Tras él llamado él logra reaccionar.

-"¿Eh?"-dice Yisugo, saliendo de su trance de furia-"¿Qué pasó?"-se pregunta.

-"Pues, te molestaste tanto que te quedaste en un trance"-le explica Mache, algo preocupada por él.

-"Ah, perdona, sigamos con la cita"-dice Yisugo con una sonrisa que lograba verse algo preocupado.

* * *

Mientras seguían caminando:

-"Jigu-han"-le llama Mache.

-"¿Eh?"-Reacciona Yisugo.

-"¿De verdad está bien?"-le cuestiona Mache.

-"¡Claro que estoy bien!"-le contesta el entrenador de cabello negro/rojo/plateado-"Por otra parte ¿Qué era lo que me querías decir ahorita?".

Y una vez más Mache es sorprendida por el chico que le gusta. Sin embargo no dejó que su sorpresa la derrotara, por lo que empezó a juntar valor para confesárselo. De pronto su cara se ruborizó un poco. Yisugo notó ese rubor-"¿Te pasa algo? No te ves muy bien, estas algo roja".

-"Lo que quería decirte era..."-y antes de que pudiera decirlo, otra interrupción apareció, resultando ser unos Carbink.

-"¿Qué pasa?"-les pregunta Yisugo a los Pokemon Joya.

* * *

Entretanto, Serena y Ash se encontraban visitando tienda tras tienda donde Serena veía cosas bonitas, pero a Ash no le interesaba mucho ver lo mismo que Serena, por lo que solo la miró a ella cuando veía cosas que le gustaban en los escaparates.

-"Oye Pikachu"-le llama Ash a su amigo en el hombro.

-"¿Pika Pika?"-dice el Pokemon en tono de pregunta.

-"¿Qué crees que pasó con Serena para que me pidiera esto?"-le pregunta Ash.

Él se paró y alzó levemente los brazos señalándole de que no tenía idea para contestarle a su entrenador y compañero.

De pronto ella se le para enfrente de él enseñándole un listón que sería perfecto para uno de sus Pokemon hembra.

-"E...está bonito"-dice nerviosamente Ash.

Ella celebró tras oír lo que él le decía, ya que le importaba mucho su opinión. Una vez satisfecha con la respuesta, siguió buscando accesorios y Ash siguió pensando junto con su compañero eléctrico que estaba sobre su hombro izquierdo.

* * *

Por otra parte, Manon y Alan, quienes seguían en la misma cafetería por un buen rato. De ambos botaban una deprimente aura que lograban ver los vigilantes (Entiéndase: Brock, Bonnie, Pachirisu, Emolga y Diancie).

El moreno estaba catatónico al ver tal escena frente a él, ya que, para alguien que se la pasaba coqueteando con chicas (aunque llegaban a rechazarlo...bueno...llegaba su Croagunk a noquearlo), y ver a sus amigos enamorando a chicas sin hacer ningún esfuerzo, en especial Yisugo, era sumamente frustrante.

-"¿Cómo pueden estar así cuando deberían estar interactuando?"-se pregunta Brock molesto.

-"Recuerda Brock"-le dice Bonnie, apoyada con su Dedenne-"Ellos no tiene experiencia en ese tema".

-"Sí, pero...se supone que Manon haría el primer paso, ya que Alan es seguro de que no va hacerlo por ser tan despistado como Ash y Jigu"-replica exaltadamente en un tono bajo.

Croagunk, quien solo salía para golpear a Brock si hacía la mensada de flirtear con las chicas y lo estaba escuchando desde su Pokebola, salió de ella y noqueó a su entrenador con uno de sus movimientos.

-"Gracias Croagunk"-le dice Bonnie agradecida. Después volteó a su hermano con una cara de desagrado, ya que él era un inútil cuando se trataba de las citas y del amor-"¿Por qué Onii-chan tenía que venir?"-se pregunta en su mente la pequeña.

Diancie solo observaba la convivencia que creaban y que creía muy chistosa

* * *

Regresando con la pareja del entrenador de cabello alborotado de color negro/Rojo/plateado y la líder del gimnasio hada, Mache estaba a punto de confesarse hasta que tres Carbink la interrumpieron.

-"¿Qué les pasa?"-les pregunta Yisugo a los tres Pokemon Joya.

Como uno de ellos era subordinado de Diancie, mientras que los otros dos lo acompañaban como sus asistentes, el que era subordinado empezó a hablar telepáticamente.

-"¡Necesitamos su ayuda!"-exclama el subordinado de Diancie.

-"Tranquilícense"-les solicita Yisugo, con el fin de entender de lo que él quería avisarle y pedirle ayuda.

El Carbink que hablaba telepáticamente respiró y comenzó a hablar:

-"Dos Yveltal llegaron al bosque Allearth. Están haciendo estragos"-les explica el Carbink telepático.

-"Guíanme"-les pide Yisugo, con una mirada tan seria, que hacían sus ojos brillar a un color rojo carmesí.

-"¡Jigu-han!"-exclama Mache, tratando de reclamarle.

-"¡Lo siento, Mache-san! te lo compensaré después"-le decía Yisugo, siguiendo a los Carbink.

-"Mooo, ¿Por qué debía aparecer otra interrupción?"-se quejaba la líder de gimnasio, haciendo un puchero.

Ya que terminó su frustración, se dirigió con los demás.

* * *

Mientras, en el bosque, Yisugo, guiado por los Carbink, había llegado al bosque y volteado a los Yveltal.

-"¡Greninja, Lucario, Gardevoir, Gallade, Blaziken, salgan!"-les ordena Yisugo, sacando a sus Pokemon para enfrentarlos. Una vez fuera, todos sus pokemon se ponen en guardia, preparándose para recibir cualquier ataque.

* * *

Entretanto, Mache se dio cuenta de que lo que ella hizo era incorrecto, si ella lo quería a tal grado de estar junto a él, tenía que apoyarlo, pero como no podía hacerlo sola, corrió a buscar a los demás con el fin de que la ayudaran.

* * *

Mientras, los demás (A excepción de Ash y Serena, quienes seguían en su cita, y Manon y Alan, quienes también seguían en la suya) se habían reunido en el campo de batalla pokemon del gimnasio Hada, con el fin de descansar de observar a las parejas. Se veían con un poco de decepción por Manon y Alan, pues no avanzaban en nada

-"¡Minna-san!"-grita Mache, llegando desde lejos.

-"¿Are? ¿Y Jigu-san?"-Pregunta Diancie al llegar Mache con ellos.

-"Él fue al Bosque Allearth"-le explica Mache preocupada-"Unos Carbink le pidieron ayuda, dos Yveltal están atacándolo".

-"Debe de ser Merrick y los demás"-dice Diancie, toda preocupada. Para su sorpresa, sintió una mano en su hombro, resultando ser Brock, con una sonrisa llena de confianza.

-"Vamos a ayudarlo"-habla Brock, con semblante decidido.

Así Brock, Clemont, Bonnie, Diancie y Mache se dirigieron hacia el Bosque.

* * *

Con Ash y Serena, quienes se encontraban en una cafetería (Diferente a la de Alan y Manon), empezaron a platicar sobre las cosas que les gustaba a ambos y en las que tenían en común. No obstante, empezaron a llegar a la parte donde Serena por fin le confesaría sus sentimientos al chico que más le había gustado del Pokeworld.

-"Satoshi"-le llama, con el fin de ponerlo en silencio, ya que él estaba hablando demasiado de los Pokemon que había atrapado.

-"¿Pasa algo Serena?"-le pregunta Ash, algo confundido, pues veía a la chica de cabello amielado toda roja-"¿Te sientes bien?"

-"(Tú puedes, tú puedes, Serena)"-gritaba para sus adentros, tratando de reunir todo el valor posible para declarársele.

-"Satoshi...Ya no puedo ocultarlo más, te quiero, me gustas, te amo"-fue lo último que dijo Serena, con los ojos cerrados y forzando la cara, la cual tenía un fuerte rubor.

Ash sé quedó en shock. No sabía cómo reaccionar ante tal confesión.

 **Así, Serena se confesó y Ash por fin descubrió lo que le pasaba. Ahora, Ash tendrá que darle una respuesta ¿Aceptará su amor, o la rechazará?**

 **¿Qué pasará con Yisugo y Mache? ¿Logrará la diseñadora y líder de gimnasio hada confesarse?**

 **¿Lograrán Alan y Manon en ser pareja?**

 **¿Logrará Yisugo atrapar a los dos Yveltal?**

 **Esta historia continuará.**


	30. Chapter 30

En el bosque Allearth, se encontraba Yisugo, quien, por un pedido de los Carbink, decidió capturar a dos Yveltal que atacaban al mismo bosque. No obstante, dejó a medias una cita (Sin saber que era una cita) con la diseñadora y líder de gimnasio hada, también por un pedido de ella, además de que no dejó que ella se le confesara a tiempo, ya que los Carbink aparecieron justo cuando iba a confesársele.

-"¡Gardevoir, Hiperrayo!"-le ordena Yisugo a su Pokemon Psíquico, ya que veía que uno de los Yveltal iba a atacar con su Ala Mortífera.

La Pokemon lanzó su potente movimiento con el fin de evitar que hirieran a su entrenador.

De pronto, el otro Yveltal (Normal) lanzó su ataque, también Ala mortífera.

-"¡Lucario, Hiperrayo!"-le sigue Yisugo.

Ambos ataques chocaron e impactaron en el aire.

El siguiente ataque lo realizó el Shiny, con una Bola Sombra.

-"¡Greninja, Hidropulso!"-le ordena Yisugo a su Greninja.

-¡Kouga!"-exclama el Pokemon, realizando su movimiento.

Ambos ataques chocaron una vez más.

-"¡Lucario, Esfera aural!"-le ordena Yisugo.

El Pokemon gruñe y realiza el movimiento que le ordenó hacia el Yveltal Shiny, el cual logró esquivar a una gran velocidad.

Yisugo empezaba a frustrarse.

-"¡Gallade, tajo umbrío"-le ordena una vez más el entrenador de cabello alborotado de colores negro, rojo y plateado.

-"¡Gallade!"-exclama el pokemon, haciendo su movimiento hacia el Yveltal de colores normal. No obstante, el otro Yveltal sorprendió con Ala Mortífera, debilitándolo a gran escala.

-"Gallade ¿Estás bien amigo?"-le pregunta su entrenador. Él asiente con la cabeza.

Para la sorpresa de Gallade y su entrenador, uno de los Yveltal (Shiny), preparó su Ala mortífera para lanzárselo a ambos. En cuanto él dispara y casi llega a ellos, Gardevoir se puso frente a ellos y utilizó Protección, absorbiendo el gran ataque. Aunque logró repelerlo, se debilitó mucho.

-"¿Debería utilizar la Gardevoarita y la Galladita con ellos?"-empezaba a preguntarse-"No, utilizaré mi fenómeno lazo y la Lucarionita para enfrentarlos"-piensa para sí mismo, decidido.

Ahí, activa la Lucarionita, convirtiendo a su Lucario en Mega-Lucario. Una vez hecha la transformación:

-"¿Estás listo Greninja?"-le pregunta Yisugo. Greninja asiente con la cabeza. "¡Juntos seamos más fuertes!"-dice Yisugo, como frase para sincronizar sus fuerzas y activar el fenómeno Lazo.

-"Bien, ¡Greninja, Shuriken de agua!"-le ordena a todo pulmón Yisugo, con todo su espíritu-"¡Lucario, Esfera Aural!".

Ambos Pokemon lanzaron sus ataques, al igual que los Yveltal lanzaron sus fuertes Alas Mortíferas, logrando destruir los ataques de ambos Pokemon, pero no solo eso, sino que esos ataques lograron llegar a los mismos Pokemon, y como la característica principal del Fenómeno lazo, el hecho de que las heridas que sufría Greninja también las sentía Yisugo, sintió un fuerte dolor en todo el cuerpo, un dolor que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Casi pierde el conocimiento por el dolor concentrado que recibió.

Los cuatro Pokemon voltearon a ver a su entrenador para asegurarse de que él estuviera bien.

-"Estoy bien chicos, no se preocupen"-les dice para tranquilizarlos.

De repente los Pokemon del entrenador del cabello alborotado de color negro/rojo/plateado voltean a ver a los Yveltal y se dan cuenta de que están apuntando su siguiente movimiento el cual sabían cual era (Ala Mortífera). Todos ellos se asustaron, a excepción de Yisugo, quien se levantó a pesar del dolor y sacó su bo retráctil, lo desplegó y se alistó para empezarlo a girar con gran velocidad. Ambos Pokemon Voladores y siniestros lanzaron su Ala Mortífera hacia él, mientras que el mismo lo enfrenta con su bo, aún girándolo para que actuara como escudo y repeliera el ataque.

Para su sorpresa, varios reporteros y noticieros llegaron, por helicóptero a la escena de batalla Pokemon que se estaba librando. Todos ellos se asombran al verlo. Poco después llegan Mache y los demás (a excepción de Ash, Serena, Alan y Manon).

-"¡Jigu-han!"-Dice Mache, preocupada de verlo tratando de repeler los ataques de los Yveltal.

Los demás quedaron igual de asombrados que los noticieros al verlo luchar arduamente...Bueno, tratando de proteger a sus Pokemon heridos.

* * *

Entretanto, en la cafetería, donde Ash y Serena se encontraban, Ash seguía en shock al oír la confesión de la pelimiel, al igual que Pikachu, a la vez que Serena estaba algo nerviosa y con la cara toda ruborizada. Al pasar unos minutos:

-"Serena, te preguntaré solo una vez"-Rectifica Ash-"¿Desde cuándo has sentido eso?".

-"Etto...Etto"-Balbuceaba Serena mientras que el azabache la observaba directa a sus ojos, siempre do apoyado por Pikachu, aunque él no le importaba mucho así que solo la observó, siendo apoyado por Pikachu, aunque él no le importaba mucho estos temas-"Desde la primera vez que te conocí"-dice con todo el valor que pudo recolectar.

Ash solo suspiró y le sonrió-"Talvez yo sea muy despistado para notar el amor que me tienes, pero una vez que me has dicho esto, aceptaré tus sentimientos".

-"¿Eso quiere decir...?"-Pregunta para estar segura. Él asintió y omitió el resto de la pregunta, lanzándose a él a abrazarlo llena de felicidad.

Una vez que se separaron, voltearon a ver el televisor, dándose cuenta de la noticia de última hora, en vivo, que mostraban a su amigo, el entrenador de cabello alborotado negro/rojo/plateado, bloqueando los ataques de los Yveltal.

-"¡¿Ese es...?!"-Se preguntaba Ash, tratando de identificarlo.

-"¡Es Jigu-san!"-Exclama Serena, al lograr distinguirlo.

-"¡Vamos!"-dice serio Ash, agarrando la mano de su...Novia y empezando a correr.

* * *

La siguiente pareja fueron Alan y Manon, quienes seguían en su cita, pero lo único que estaban haciendo es...Nada. Solo estaban sentados, en otra cafetería, con Alan mirando hacia otro lado, mientras que Manon solo lo miraba y desviaba la mirada, toda nerviosa, sin ningún avance.

De pronto voltean a ver un televisor que transmitía la noticia de último momento la ardúa batalla de su amigo entrenador de cabello alborotado negro/rojo/plateado.

-"¿Ese no es...Jigu-san?"-pregunta Manon, sin poder identificarlo.

-"¡Es él!"-exclama Alan-"Tenemos que ayudarlo".

Manon asintió y ambos empezaron a correr hacia donde se encontraba Yisugo.

* * *

En Ciudad Coumarine, una Reina de Kalos con el color de cabello rojo, al igual que sus ojos de nombre Aria (Elle en Japonés), se alistaba para salir de paseo, mientras veía Pokevisión. De repente nota que la transmisión es interrumpida por los noticieros que cubrían la noticia de su amado Yisugo. En cuanto mencionan las características que lo identificaban y ella las oye, se aterra, pues cabía la posibilidad de que no lo pudiera volver a ver vivo de nuevo y lo trataría de conquistar, y no soportaba esa idea, por lo que les pidió a sus compañeros para que la llevaran lo más rápido posible con él.

Ellos aceptaron y rápidamente se pusieron a trabajar.

* * *

Regresando al bosque Allearth, los Yveltal dejaron de lanzar su ataque, al mismo tiempo que Yisugo dejó de girar su bo (bastón de artista marcial), quien lucía algo cansado por aguantar tanto tiempo tratando de evitar que el ataque de los dos Pokemon conocidos también como las crisálidas de la destrucción. Como estaba muy cansado, cayó de rodillas al suelo, intentando recuperar el aire. Al recuperar su aire, una imagen le llegó a su mente con respecto a los ojos de ambos Yveltal, notó cierto color morado en ellos, lo cual no deberían estar así.

-"¡Jigu-han/san/Jigu!"-Gritan todos a lo lejos, y antes de que pudieran decir algo más, ambos Yveltal lanzaron su Ala Mortífera una vez más hacia el entrenador que los enfrentó. Al pegar ambos ataques al área del suelo en donde estaba Yisugo, da una fuerte explosión, mandándolo a volar por los aires hasta impactar fuertemente con un árbol, donde perdió toda su fuerza vital, hasta dejarlo sin vida. Todos quedaron impacta dos ante tal hecho. -"¡Jigu-Han!"-grita llena de dolor Mache, sintiendo cómo una parte de su corazón se quebraba a pedazos.

De pronto un helicóptero llega y de él baja la Reina de Kalos, también impactada al ver a su hombre sin vida. Ambas corren hacia él con lágrimas en los ojos llenas de dolor por perder a alguien muy preciado para ellas. Todos sus amigos lo rodearon, con tristeza. Las chicas abrazan a sus chicos más cercanos en busca de hombros por los cuales llorar la pérdida de una amistad que estaban presenciando, mientras que ellos sentían una fuerte frustración e impotencia al verlo.

Para la sorpresa de ambos Yveltal, sus trances fueron removidos y se fijaron en lo que habían hecho, llenos de arrepentimiento, bajaron y rodearon al chico que dejaron sin vida cuando tenía mucho por delante.

Todos los televidentes también les llegó el sentimiento de amarga tristeza que simplemente no podían remover. Los pokemon no fueron la excepción, en especial los que pertenecían al mismo entrenador.

-"Por favor vuelve"-sollozaba Mache, al igual que Aria, suplicando a Arceus para que le devolviera la vida a su chico-"Me gustas mucho, no quiero perderte".

Pachirisu y Emolga bajan de los hombros de Brock y corre hacia su entrenador, subiéndose a él y empezando a moverlo para que, según ellos, despertara, tratando de evitar la realidad de la situación.

De pronto y sin agua va, todos sienten un Aura de hada que provenía de muy cerca. Voltean a ver dónde se encontraba el origen de esa aura, resultando ser Xerneas, tratando de devolverle la vida a Yisugo.

-"Es un chico divino, encantador y sobre todo devoto"-dice el pokemon legendario tipo hada por vía telepática-"Merece seguir con su vida".

De pronto, el chico empieza a recuperar su fuerza vital. A cabo de unos minutos, él empieza a abrir los ojos. Todos sonríen llenos de alegría al verlo despertar.

-"¡Jigu-han/san!"-exclaman ambas chicas (Mache y Aria) abrazándolo.

-"¿Are? ¿Chicas?"-se pregunta Yisugo, todo confundido.

Ambas levantaron su cabeza y lo miraron con una sonrisa muy coqueta-"¡Daisuki!"-dicen ambas.

Tras un rato después de abrazarlo, ambas se separan de él para que se pudiera levantar y ya que se levanta, Xerneas camina hacia él.

-"Hola muchacho"-le dice Xerneas telepáticamente-"Estos dos Pokemon (Refiriéndose a los dos Yveltal) legendarios, muy arrepentidos de sus acciones tras estar en una especie de trance, y por el daño que te hicieron hasta llegar a la muerte, me informaron que decidieron ofrecerse acompañarte a lo largo de tu vida y protegerte a lado de tus demás Pokemon. Creen en que, si están bajo tu cuidado, ellos estarán seguros, así que ¿Los acepta?".

-"Los acepto"-dice determinado el entrenador de cabello alborotado negro/rojo/plateado. De pronto llegan un par de Talonflame y dejan caer unas especies de Superballs. Posteriormente llega un tercero dejando caer una nota encima de él, que provenía de su región natal: La Región Mex, y quien la había mandado fue su propio padre.

-"Ten estas dos Súperballs, para tus dos legendarios"-Dice la carta.

-"¿Cómo fue que lo supo?"-se pregunta Yisugo, sin tener idea. Para su sorpresa, se acuerda de los noticieros que estaban transmitiendo todo-"Ah, ya entendí"-se dice para sí mismo.

-"Bien"-prosigue Yisugo, metiendo a sus dos nuevos amigos Pokemon Legendarios Yveltal a sus Súperballs.

Una vez que entraron en sus Pokebolas y son capturados, Xerneas se retira.

-"Bien, salgan"-dice Yisugo, sacando a sus dos legendarios Yveltal y enseguida, sus Pokemon restantes, de los cuales tres (Pachirisu, Emolga y Sableye) se subieron a sus hombros. "Bien amigos, estos dos son sus nuevos compañeros, llévense bien".

Los demás sacaron sus Pokemon y los presentaron a sus nuevos acompañantes

* * *

Tras un rato después todos vuelven a sus respectivas Pokebolas/lugares y regresan al gimnasio hada de Mache para terminar su día y así, comenzar otro llenos de energía.

 **Así, nuestros amigos terminan una aventura más, con más aventuras por venir.**

 **Esta historia continuará.**


	31. Chapter 31

Nuestros amigos comienzan un nuevo día, Yisugo es el primero en despertar, junto a su amigo Ash (al igual que sus Pokemon acompañantes: En el caso de Ash Pikachu y en el de Yisugo: Pachirisu, Emolga y Sableye). Este dúo de amigos se encontraban afuera del gimnasio, sentados en una banca, muy pensativos.

-"Sé que acepté los sentimientos de Serena y que con eso empezamos una relación de noviazgo pero..."-se puso en pausa para poder digerir tal información Ash-"¡No sé qué debo hacer en tal situación!"-exclama para sus adentros, con una cara algo preocupada.

-"Oye amigo ¿Te sientes bien?"-le pregunta Yisugo, al verlo algo preocupado.

-"No sé qué hacer"-dice Ash-"Ahora que soy novio de Serena, no sé en qué consiste".

-"Ah, pues, tendrán citas por donde vayan, y estarán agarrados de la mano la mayor parte del tiempo, se darán cariño, básicamente sería todo lo mencionado"-le aconseja Yisugo.

-"Para haber recibido dos confesiones, estás muy tranquilo"-le dice Ash.

-"¿De qué estás hablando? no he recibido ninguna confesión"-le dice Yisugo.

-"Claro que sí, ayer, cuando regresaste a la vida ellas se te echaron encima, y fueron dos"-dice Ash.

-"Pero no fueron una confesión, eso lo dijeron ya que recuperaron a un amigo muy cercano a ellas".

Ash estaba inaudito al oír a su amigo de cabello negro/rojo/plateado, más impactante fue que él fuera más despistado que el Azabache.

Poco después llega Serena y muy atrevida le plantó un beso a su nuevo novio.

-"Bien, los dejaré solos"-dice Yisugo retirándose de la escena acaramelada que creaban ellos dos para luego empezar a entrenarse.

Una vez solos:

-"Oye Serena"-le llama Ash.

-"¿Sí?"-le responde.

-"Temo mucho por Mache-san y Elle-san"-prosigue el Azabache.

-"¿Por qué?"-le pregunta una vez más, muy sorprendida.

-"Hablé con Jigu antes de que llegaras y al parecer...no se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de Mache-san y Elle-san"-le explica.

-"¡¿QUÉ?!"-Exclama impactada ante la noticia-"¿Cómo puede ser posible?".

De repente llega Brock con ellos.

-"¿Qué pasa que están exaltados?"-les pregunta Brock, algo adormilado.

-"Al parecer Jigu-san no se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de Mache-sama ni de Elle-san"-le responde Serena, algo incrédula aún.

-"Esto le va a doler...y mucho a Mache-san"-dice Brock.

-"Deberías hablar con él"-le dice Ash-"Antes de que Mache-san y Elle-san sean heridas".

-"Tienes razón ¿A dónde fue?".

-"A entrenar por ahí"-le responde.

-"De acuerdo". Así, Brock se dirigió adonde se encontraba el entrenador de cabello negro/rojo/plateado, mientras que Ash y Serena empezaron a darse amor (No ecchi, sino besos y cariño).

* * *

Por otra parte, Mache se encontraba apenas despertando, aunque apenas estuviera despierta, estaba feliz, pues le había confesado su amor a la persona que más le gustaba. Al igual que ella, su Sylveon también había despertado y al mismo tiempo estaba igual de feliz, pues su entrenadora lo estaba.

Ambos (Mache y su Pokemon) se levantaron y se alistaron para recibir su desayuno, pero antes fue a buscar a su amorcito.

Tras unas cuantas habitaciones revisadas, se frustró un poco en hallarlo, por lo que salió del gimnasio y encuentra a Ash y Serena disfrutando del aire y del paisaje, sentados en una banca que tenía una sombrilla lo suficientemente grande como para cubrirla toda.

-"Oigan". Al oír a Mache se toman de sorpresa-"¿Han visto a Jigu-han? Quisiera oír su respuesta".

Ambos se asustaron al oírla, pues sabían muy bien que Yisugo no había entendido bien los sentimientos de la Diseñadora y líder del gimnasio Hada.

-"¿Y bien?"-pregunta una vez más.

-"Él está entrenando, y me dijo que nadie debe molestarlo hoy"-le miente Serena, con tal de mantenerla alejada de la persona que más quiere para que no fuera herida y así, hacer que Yisugo pueda recibir sus sentimientos sin ningún problema.

Ella pegó un puchero, pues estaba muy ansiosa de recibir su respuesta, muy confiada, por lo que regresó al gimnasio, directo a su habitación para esperarlo.

* * *

Con Yisugo y Brock, quien lo encontraba haciendo una especie de entrenamiento especial junto con Greninja, Zoroark, Lucario, Blaziken, Gardevoir, Gallade y Dewott, mientras que los dos Yveltal los observaban.

-"Oye, Jigu...No, Yisugo, tengo el deber de decirte algo por tu bien y el de Mache-san"-dice el moreno con una pose que parecía sacada de un manga.

A él y sus Pokemon les salió una gotota de confundidos al verlo.

-"¡LE GUSTAS A MACHE-SAN!"-Exclama Brock, con la misma pose.

-"Claro, soy su amigo"-dice Yisugo, con toda la naturalidad e inocencia.

-"¡NO CABEZA DURA!"-Vuelve a gritar Brock, furioso-"¡ELLA QUIERE ALGO MÁS QUE SOLO AMISTAD!".

Toda esa expresión le cayó como un gran balde de agua hirviendo (Debe ser hervida, ya que él le gusta más estar en lo frío, y por lo tanto, bañarse con agua helada llegando a congelada). Sus pokemon, al igual que su entrenador, su cara cambió a una impactada, incluyendo los Yveltal.

-"Y no solo ella, sino también Elle-san"-Continúa Brock.

Una vez más le cayó otro balde de agua hirviendo. Ya que procesa la siguiente información, su rostro cambió de sorpresa a una resignada-"Así que volvió a suceder"-se dice suspirando-"Parece que no tengo remedio para tal cosa".

-"¿Eh, Qué?"-pregunta confundido...y algo sorprendido Brock-"¿Ya te había pasado?".

-"Sí, en mi región natal"-le responde Yisugo-"Debido a que era muy talentoso, en una familia que también era como yo, con grandes talentos, muchas chicas estaban interesadas en mí, mientras que yo no presentaba ningún interés en tener pareja, era una molestia tener que lidiar con tantas confesiones, por lo que decidí olvidar lo que era enamorarse y cerrar mi corazón, y con eso, la posibilidad de enamorarme. Probablemente pase lo mismo aquí y que ellas dos terminen decepcionadas, ya que yo no estoy enamorado de ellas".

Brock boqueó por la sorpresa que le había contado su amigo entrenador de cabello negro/rojo/plateado.

-"Esa fue una de las razones por las cuales emprendí mi viaje, para alejarme con respecto a esos intereses"-finaliza Yisugo, con un profundo suspiro.

-"Ahora entiendo"-dice Brock-"Pero...me parece algo cobarde que hayas hecho eso".

-"La verdad habían más razones que escapar de ese vórtice amoroso que tenía".

-"Las hubieras rechazado".

-"No era tan fácil, lo intenté y lo hice, pero no entendían el concepto"-le sigue explicando Yisugo-"A pesar de que mi padre me dijo que estaba bien si me casaba con más de una, pero, a pesar de que me dijo eso, no tengo ningún enamoramiento con ninguna".

-"Pero debes hacer algo"-le aconseja Brock-"¿Aceptarás sus sentimientos, o los orechazarás?".

Antes de que él pudiera contestar, una especie de Pokemon apareció frente a ellos,

-"¿Qué es esto?"-se pregunta Yisugo, confundido.

-"¡Hola!"-Dice el Pokemon, seguido de una risita traviesa-"¡Soy Hoopa!".

 **Continuará**

 **CSakuraforever, me alegra mucho que sigas este fic, espero más de tus comentarios, al igual que los de dlandini, sigan así**

 **Continuará.**


	32. Chapter 32

-"¡Hola!"-saluda animosamente el Pokemon, con una risita Traviesa-"Soy Hoppa".

-"¿Are? ¿Quién es ese?"-se pregunta Yisugo.

-"Es Hoopa"-le contesta Brock-"Es un Pokemon genio. A lo que me contó Satoshi, esta es su forma reprimida de sus poderes absolutos".

-"¿A qué te refieres con poderes absolutos?"-le pregunta de nuevo, aún más confundido.

-"Cuenta una leyenda que el Hoopa que tenía todos sus poderes se comportaba de forma egoísta y hacía a todos sus esclavos, con tal de que lo complacieran con lo que sea, hasta que un brujo encerró su forma desatada y se invirtió en esta forma que ves ahora"-le explica Brock-"Pero esto es extraño, que él esté aquí y no en Ciudad Desert".

-"Alguien debe de estarlo cuidando ¿No?"-supone Yisugo.

De pronto voltean a ver a alguien que les estaba gritando a ambos entrenadores.

-"¿Quién será?"-se pregunta Yisugo.

-"Hola"-dice el hombre, algo agotado-"Gracias...por cuidar...de Hoopa".

-"Tranquilo"-le dice Brock, dándole una cantimplora llena de agua.

-"Gracias"-le agradece el hombre, recibiéndola y empezando a beber de ella para hidratarse después de correr.

-"Por cierto ¿Quién es usted?"-le pregunta Yisugo.

-"Soy Barza"-le responde él-"de Ciudad Desert, soy el que cuida de Hoopa. ¡Ah, Brock, ha pasado tiempo".

-"Muy Cierto"-le regresa Brock, saludándolo cual amigos eran desde mucho, después de que Satoshi los presentara mientras pasaban por esa ciudad, antes de que se embarcara y ganara todas las ligas-"Por cierto ¿Por qué Hoopa se encuentra aquí y no en Ciudad Desert?".

-"Como sabrás, él es muy travieso y además de curioso, le gusta mucho explorar, por lo que a veces no lo podemos detener y se escapa de nosotros".

-"He oído que Hoopa por poco destruye el mundo"-Menciona Yisugo-"¿Es verdad eso?".

-"Sí, pero ¿Quién eres tú?"-le pregunta Barza al entrenador de cabello negro/rojo/plateado.

-"Soy Yisugo, amigo de Satoshi y Brock"-se presenta Yisugo, con una reverencia.

Barza le regresó el saludo de la misma manera y volteó a ver los Pokemon que rodeaban al entrenador de cabello alborotado negro/rojo/plateado.

-"¿Qué lo trae aquí Barza-san?"-le pregunta Brock-"Algo más debe traerlo aquí además de la curiosidad de Hoopa".

-"Alguien robó la lámpara que contiene a la forma desatada de Hoopa"-les informa Barza, algo preocupado.

-"¿Quién lo habrá hecho?".

-"¿Pudieron ver algo de los ladrones para identificarlos antes de que pudieran llevarse la lámpara?"-le interroga Yisugo, manteniéndose tranquilo conforme a la situación.

-"Su ropa"-le responde Barza-"Era azul, como de piratas".

-"Podrían ser el equipo Rocket"-supone Brock.

-"No lo creo"-niega Yisugo-"Debe ser alguien más".

En eso llegan Ash y Serena.

-"¡Barza-san!"-exclama feliz de verlo Ash.

-"¡Satoshi, Serena, Pikachu!"-les regresa el originario de Ciudad Desert-"Ha pasado tiempo". De repente voltea a ver y nota que sus manos están juntadas.

Hoopa, al ver a Ash rápidamente voló hacia él y se lanzó hasta tumbarlo.

-"A mí también me da gusto verte Hoopa"-le dice Ash.

El Pokemon Genio solo dio su risita traviesa.

-"Por cierto Barza-san ¿Qué hacen Hoopa y usted aquí?"-les pregunta Ash.

-"Necesito su ayuda"-le responde Barza-"Y la de ustedes dos también (Refiriéndose a Yisugo y Brock)

* * *

Tras un rato después, grupo de Ash (Conformado por él, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Brock, Yisugo, Mache, Alan y Manon), se reunieron en el gimnasio hada con Barza y Hoopa, con el fin de que les explicara el porqué necesitaba su ayuda.

Mientras explicaban, Yisugo se encontraba algo perdido observando a Mache, sumido en sus pensamientos. "Ahora ¿Cómo será nuestra relación?"-se pregunta en su mente-"¿Aceptaré sus sentimientos, o tendré que rechazarla? No...pero ¿Por qué rechazarla? ¿Será porque no tengo sentimientos?". Un mar de preguntas se creaba en su imaginación.

Por otra parte, Mache observaba y desviaba su mirada de Yisugo, algo preocupada y nerviosa por la respuesta que podría tener el chico que le gusta. "¿Aceptará mis sentimientos? ¿Será que mis sentimientos le llegarán?"-Entre más pensaba en el asunto sobre su confesión, más miedo le daba escuchar su respuesta.

-"Oe Jigu ¿Estás bien?"-le pregunta Brock, distrayendo a su amigo entrenador de cabello negro/rojo/plateado.

Yisugo reaccionó y se paró de repente-"Si esos tipos que robaron la lámpara que contenía a Hoopa desatado y en estos momentos lo abrieron para que Hoopa desatado posea el que nosotros tenemos, lo enfrentaremos y lo volveremos a contener, pero primero lo tendremos que llevar fuera de la ciudad".

Todos se sorprendieron ante la espontaneidad que mostró al explicar el plan que él mismo había creado mientras estaba en absoluto silencio, no obstante, estaba tan distraído que ni siquiera había escuchado.

-"Jigu, ni siquiera sabemos quiénes fueron los que robaron la lámpara en primer lugar?"-le comenta Brock.

-"De hecho, sí sé quienes son ellos"-le rectifica Yisugo-"Con tan solo oír que vestían con temática de piratas, logré identificarlos".

-"¿Quiénes eran?"-le pregunta Barza.

-"Equipo Aqua"-Le responde Yisugo-"Yo los enfrenté por petición de la Oficiales Jenny de Hoenn. Creí que seguirían en prisiónk, pero al parecer me equivoqué".

-"Ese plan servirá de mucho"-le dice Barza.

Con todos de acuerdo, empezaron a abandonar el pequeño salón de reuniones para luego prepararse. Los últimos que quedaban eran Yisugo y Mache.

Mache, junto con su Sylveon, quien estaba sobre la mesa, apoyándola, jugaba con sus dedos por los nervios al quedarse sola con el chico que más le gustaba en una habitación. Sin embargo, Yisugo también estaba a punto de abandonar también el salón de reuniones hasta que:

-"Jigu-han...No, Yisugo-han"-le llama Mache, algo nerviosa. Él voltea a verla, al igual que sus tres Pokemon (Pachirisu, Emolga y Sableye), algo confundidos. Logra notar que su cara está un poco ruborizada, y con el ceño fruncido, mostrando determinación, pero sin saber el porqué.

Mache se levantó, al igual que su Sylveon y se acercaron a él.

-"¿M...M...Mache-san?"-le pregunta, algo asustado y sudando frío.

-"Quiero oír tu respuesta"-dice de repente Mache, aún con la cara roja y con el mismo ceño fruncido, determinada a oír su respuesta, aunque, con unas lágrimas que estaban a punto de caer en caso de que fuera rechazada.

-"Ahora no puedo darte una respuesta sólida"-Expresa Yisugo, algo apenado-"Ni yo mismo sé cuáles son mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia ti. Estoy feliz de que sientas tal cosa por mí, pero...aún tengo indecisión sobre mis verdaderos sentimientos".

Tal respuesta le impactó a Mache, no tanto como para perder las esperanzas, pero sí le afectó bastante. Yisugo solo se retiró, dejando a una consternada...no...desconcertada Mache, desbordando unas cuantas lágrimas de tristeza. Su Sylveon extendió sus listones para limpiarle las lágrimas, aunque también estaba triste.

 **¿Qué pasará?**

 **¿El equipo de Hoopa podrá vencer al equipo Aqua y su plan de liberar a Hoopa Desatado?**

 **¿Mache se rendirá en conquistar el corazón?**

 **¿Yisugo podrá vencer el conflicto?**

 **Todo esto y más, adelante.**


	33. Chapter 33

Nuestros amigos viajan a la Ciudad Desert con el fin de buscar y encontrar a Hoopa Desatado para volverlo a meter a su lámpara en caso de que estuviera fuera de ella, además, de detener al equipo Aqua y frustrarlo en sus planes, logrando así su encierro permanente.

Durante el camino, se encontraba a Mache con una cara larga llena de tristeza por no lograr que sus sentimientos le alcanzaran lo suficiente a Yisugo. A su lado se encontraba Sylveon, su compañero quien, la veía con suma preocupación. Serena, Ash, Clemont, Bonnie también la observan muy triste se preocupaban más y más por ella.

-"Oe Jigu, la hubieras pensado mejor antes de rechazarla, o por lo menos decirle que sí"-le replica a susurros Brock, quien anhelaba que sus amigos tuvieran buenos noviazgos como cualquier amigo que pudiera desear.

-"¿Cómo podría haberle dicho que sí a pesar de que no tenga el mismo sentimiento?"-le discute Yisugo, también a susurros-"Sería muy doloroso para ella si actuara como su novio sin ninguna emoción. Además, ahora son dos quienes se quieren quedar conmigo y, tras esa toma de decisiones, aún no estoy preparado".

-"Creo que estaría menos adolorida si hubieras aceptado"-le comenta Brock-"Para ella, con tan solo que hubieras aceptado, habría sido feliz, aunque tú tuvieras que actuar como su novio y aguantar todas esas cursilerías y...". Al mencionar eso último se dio cuenta lo que le trataba de decir su amigo. "Jigu, te lo digo de amigo, reconsidera tu acción, después te arrepentirás, y no habrá oportunidad de cambiar esto".

Yisugo solo chistó al ser sermoneado. Después siente un montón de miradas penetrantes detrás de él, haciéndolo el "malo de la película".

* * *

Tras un rato después de llegar a Ciudad Desert, se dirigen hacia el primer Centro Pokemon que encuentran para poder descargar sus cosas después de tanto andar. Una vez pedidas las habitaciones, todos le entregan las pokebolas a la enfermera Joy para su revisión. Mientras los Pokemon son revisados, Yisugo y los demás chicos se dirigen a su habitación, con el fin de charlar y echar desastre. Por otra parte, las chicas también se dirigieron a su habitación para poder animar un poco a Mache.

 **Con los chicos:**

-"¿Jugamos cartas?"-Les pregunta Ash, sacando una pequeña baraja de naipes.

Todos aceptan y empiezan a jugar. Cuando empiezan a jugar:

-"Oye Jigu"-le llama Ash.

-"¿Qué pasa?"-le responde.

-"¿Por qué rechazaste a Mache-san?"-le pregunta.

Desde ese hecho, todos le preguntaban tal cuestión, lo cual le empezó a ser algo molesto, tan molesto que un par de venas le empezaban a saltar de ambas sien por el enojo que le causaba. A pesar de que tenía esas venas saltadas:

-"Aún no estoy listo para tener una relación amorosa"-le responde Yisugo, con una cara neutral, aún con sus venas saltadas de enojo, pero disimulando observando sus cartas.

 **Entretanto, con las chicas:**

-"No te preocupes Mache-sama"-le dice Serena-"Encontrarás más chicos mejores que él".

A pesar de que le dijera esa frase que era muy cliché para animarla, no lo lograba.

-"¿Vas a renunciar a él?"-le pregunta Manon.

A Mache le tomó por sorpresa esa cuestión, no había pensado si continuar insistiendo o dejarlo ir.

-"Bueno, a veces está este dicho: Si amas algo, déjalo ir"-menciona Serena.

-"Y a veces está este otro: Si amas algo, aférrate a ello y no lo sueltes, porque luego tendrás tiempo para arrepentirte de lo contrario"-le secunda Bonnie-"Si de verdad es el indicado para ti, debes aferrarte a él. Después de todo, tienes como un millar de rivales, incluyendo a Elle-san y a Milfy-san".

Todas estaban asombradas de la perspicacia de la pequeña. "¿Cómo puede tener tanta perspicacia siendo una niña de 10 años apenas?"-se preguntan todas, aún con el asombro.

-"A pesar de que estemos algo sorprendidas por las palabras de Eureka, tienen razón Mache-san"-le apoya Serena a su amiga-"Si no lo tomas, otra chica te lo arrebatará".

Mache cayó en cuenta de lo que sus amigas estaban queriendo decir era verdad, si ella no tomaba la ofensiva y ser más insistente con él, terminaría perdiendo ante otra chica. Entre más lo pensaba, más se debilitaba emocionalmente.

Tras un rato después, todos se durmieron, a excepción de Yisugo, quien salió, junto con sus 3 pokemon en medio de la noche, acompañados por Hoopa, a reflexionar y observar la luna que se encontraba esa misma noche.

-"Está bonita la noche ¿No, Hoopa?"-Habla de repente Yisugo.

-"Claro que sí jijiji"-Le responde Hoopa, con su risita traviesa.

Pasó un momento:

-"Oigan chicos"-les llama Yisugo. Los cuatro pokemon voltean para ponerle atención-"¿Habrá sido lo correcto rechazar a Mache-san como lo hice?".

-"¿Sientes que fue lo correcto?"-le pregunta una voz que lo sorprendió y a la vez, le parecía conocida.

-"¡Brock!"-Exclama al verlo.

Una vez que él sube:

-"¿A qué le temes?"-le pregunta Brock, tratando de ayudar a su amigo en resolver el conflicto que tenía en su corazón.

-"A herir a la gente"-Responde Yisugo-"Tengo a dos chicas a las que les gusto, pero no me decido. Mache-san y Elle-san son chicas maravillosas, pero no sé con quién quedarme entre las dos. Bueno, No tengo que preocuparme de esto ahorita, después de todo, tengo que ayudar a Hoopa en sellar a su forma desatada para evitar que haga daños a ciudad Desert y consiguiente, al mundo".

-"Espero que un día te des cuenta y puedas decidir claramente con quién te quedarás"-le menciona profundamente Brock, retirándose devuelta para dormir.

-"Después de todo, también tengo que prepararme para el torneo de mi región, estoy seguro que habrá muchos rivales que luchen contra mí, incluyendo al fastidio de nombre Jared"-se dice para sí mismo Yisugo, quedándose dormido en el tejado del centro Pokemon. Sus tres Pokemon empezaron a tener frío, por lo que se cubrieron con la gabardina de su entrenador y con eso también se quedaron dormidos, encima de su entrenador. Hoppa hizo lo mismo y los cuatro se quedaron dormidos, dándose calor mutuamente.

 **Así, nuestros amigos terminan su día, con la esperanza de que el siguiente tengan la fortuna de encontrar a Hoopa desatado y atraparlo antes de que haga un desastre, a la vez, atrapar a los responsables que lo liberaron y así ponerlos en Jaulas.**

 **¿Qué estará pensando Yisugo sobre su situación? ¿Logrará luchar aún con un conflicto en su corazón?**

 **¿Mache-san se rendirá, o luchará por su amor?**

 **Esta historia continuará**


	34. Chapter 34

Nuestros amigos se encuentran dormidos durante la noche. Yisugo descubrió que habían dos chicas que se habían confesado realmente, y tras eso, se creó un conflicto en su corazón, el cual no podía hallar alguna solución en la que ambas pudieran estar felices.

No obstante, pensar tanto en eso lo había dejado agotado, por lo que se acostó donde estaba y se durmió, teniendo a sus tres Pokemon y a Hoopa encima, proporcionando calor mutuo.

De pronto Yisugo, a pesar de que estuviera dormido, sintió una presencia alrededor suyo, por lo que se levantó de golpe y vio una forma más grande, pero que se parecía a Hoopa frente a él, provocando que los cuatro Pokemon que lo acompañaban se despertaran también. Pachirisu, Emolga, Sableye y Hoopa, al ver a su versión desatada, rápidamente se pusieron detrás de Yisugo por temor. sin pensárselo dos veces, tomó a Hoopa y junto con sus tres pokemon, quienes subieron a sus puestos donde viajaban con su entrenador, corrió hacia la ciudad, saltando de edificio en edificio durante la noche y esquivando los intentos de agarre de la versión desatada de Hoopa.

* * *

Entretanto, con Ash y los demás, quienes estaban durmiendo. Pikachu se despertó por el ruido de los destrozos que se realizaban por la versión desatada de Hoopa en sus intentos por atrapar su versión reprimida. Con tal de ver qué era lo que sucedía, se dirigió a la ventana y vio a través por ella los destrozos de la ciudad. Algo sorprendido, fue a levantar su entrenador.

-"¿Qué pasa Pikachu?"-le pregunta Ash, todo dormido. El Pokemon le empezó a hacer un ademán para comunicarse con él, pidiéndole que viera por la ventana los desastres en la ciudad.

-"¡¿Qué diablos es eso?!"-Exclama, ya espabilado y con sus sentidos alertas, también provocando que sus demás amigos se despertaran.

-"¿Qué pasa Satoshi?"-le Pregunta Alan, medio dormido.

Para la sorpresa de todos, incluyendo a Clemont, se les hacía raro que su amigo de cabello alborotado negro/rojo/plateado estuviera tan silencioso. Conociéndolo muy bien, a la primera señal de ruido que detectara como un grito de terror o de auxilio. Yisugo sería un rayo e iría a su rescate.

-"Oigan ¿Y Yisugo?"-Pregunta Brock, viendo su cama vacía.

-"¡Tampoco está Hoopa!"-Exclama Clemont.

-"¡Miren!"-Les dice Ash, viendo la forma desatada de Hoopa volando por la ciudad.

-"¡Es Hoopa!"-Expresa sorprendido Barza, viendo por la ventana-"¡Mejor dicho, su forma desatada!".

Rápidamente se alistan y salen corriendo del Centro Pokemon hacia donde se encontraba el Pokemon genio.

Con el ruido que hacían, pasando por la habitación de las chicas, lograron despertarlas.

-"¿Qué pasa?"-Pregunta una Serena medio dormida.

-"¿Qué es ese ruido?"-Le secunda Mache.

-"¿Quién está corriendo a estas horas de la noche?"-Le sigue, algo molesta Bonnie.

-"¡Guarden silencio!"-Grita Manon furiosa, al abrir la puerta-"¿Are? ¿Satoshi? ¿Qué pasó?".

-"La ciudad está siendo atacada, nosotros vamos a investigar"-Le explica Satoshi mientras se aleja y sale del Centro Pokemon.

Cabe decir que Mache se dio cuenta de que su querido Yisugo no iba con ellos-"¿Y Yisugo-han?"-le pregunta.

-"Al parecer él es a quien está persiguiendo Hoopa".

Haber oído eso, no dudó dos veces en alistarse, al igual que las demás para luego alcanzar a los chicos y ayudar a su amigo de cabello alborotado negro/rojo/plateado.

* * *

Regresando al entrenador de cabello alborotado de colores negro/rojo/plateado, corriendo por la ciudad de noche, junto con sus tres Pokemon y la versión reprimida de Hoopa en brazos, al ver que no lo podía agarrar, la versión desatada de Hoopa convocó pokemon Legendarios para agarrarlos: Kyogre, Groudon, Dialga, Palkia, Kyurem y un Giratina.

Los Yveltal, que sintieron el peligro en el que estaba su entrenador, decidieron salir de sus pokebolas.

-"Hoopa, ve con Satoshi, yo los enfrentaré"-le ordena Yisugo, sacando a Lucario, Greninja y Blaziken-"¡Chicos, acompañen a Hoopa, incluyéndolos Emolga, Pachirisu, Sableye!".

Los cinco Pokemon asintieron obedientemente (Sableye, decidido a acompañar a su entrenador en todo momento, le negó su orden. Al ver su decisión, no se opuso) y, junto con Hoopa reprimido, se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraba Satoshi, mientras, Yisugo subió a uno de sus Yveltal y lo subieron a uno de los grandes edificios de la ciudad.

Satoshi, con los demás, llegaron. Rápidamente vieron para arriba y lograron identificar a los dos Yveltal de Yisugo.

-"¡Satoshi!"-Grita Hoopa desde lejos, logrando su encuentro con él.

-"¡Hoopa! ¿Y Yisugo?"-Le pregunta el azabache.

-"Luchando contra los subordinados Hoopa".

-"Entiendo"-le responde Ash-"Hoopa, es hora de que nosotros vayamos a por su ayuda".

El pokemon genio, estando de acuerdo con el azabache, invocó a Lugia, Latios, Latias y a Rayquaza para luego irse a ayudar a su amigo de cabello alborotado negro/rojo/plateado.

-"Nosotros tenemos que ir a por la lámpara"-Dice Barza. Todos, estando de acuerdo, se dirigen a la ciudad, en busca del equipo Aqua.

-"Yisugo-han, no importa si aún no sientes lo mismo que yo, te haré cambiar de parecer, por lo tanto, procura regresar"-Piensa Mache, decidida.

* * *

Mientras tanto, con Yisugo:

-"¡Alfa, Ala Mortífera!"-Le ordena el entrenador de Yveltal (Normal)-"¡Bravo, Hiperrayo".

Ambos pokemon se disponen a lanzar sus movimientos instruidos.

Dos de los Pokemon que Hoopa desatado convocó lanzaron sus ataques para interceptar y otros dos lanzaron fuertes ataques a los Yveltal, logrando debilitarlos y hacerlos caer hacia el edificio en donde habían dejado a su entrenador para que estuviera seguro.

-"¡Alfa, Bravo!"-Exclama Yisugo, preocupado por sus Pokemon.

Los Pokemon Legendarios de Hoopa desatado prepararon una segunda ronda de ataques bien cargados con el fin de dispararlos hacia el entrenador que se atrevió a desafiarlos. Por otra parte, Yisugo, furioso y decidido de no arriesgar la vida de sus demás Pokemon, sacó su bastón largo retráctil y se preparó para absorber los ataques.

Gardevoir y Gallade, a pesar de que sentían muy bien los sentimientos de su entrenador, no dudaron en salir de sus Pokebolas y realizar su movimiento de protección para desviar los ataques que se dirigían a su entrenador.

-"¡Gardevoir, Gallade!"-Dice Yisugo, algo anonadado, pero orgulloso de ellos-"Sabía muy bien que se volverían fuertes".

Ambos Pokemon voltearon a su entrenador y le dirigieron una sonrisa de agradecimiento por confiar en ellos desde el principio.

-"Bien, es hora de que nuestros sentimientos se unan por medio de una mega-evolución"-Dice Yisugo, muy confiado en él y en sus Pokemon-"¡Mega-Shinka!".

-"No estás solo con tus Pokemon Yisugo"-le dice Ash, llegando con su grupo de legendarios, su pikachu y la versión reprimida de Hoopa, al igual que los Pokemon que le pertenecían al mismo chico que trató de enfrentarlos por sí mismo utilizando tan solo su bastón largo retráctil-"Te respaldaremos".

-"Bien, prepárate Hoopa, porque te desafiamos con todo"-Declara Yisugo, con aires épicos.

* * *

Por otro lado, Brock, Mache, Clemont, Bonnie, Serena, Barza y Meray (hermana de Barza), Alan y Manon, llegaron al Centro de la ciudad y encontraron al grupo Aqua.

-"¡Deténganse!"-Les reclama Barza-"¡Devuelvan esa lámpara!".

Los miembros del equipo Aqua rieron malvadamente.

-"¿Y qué si no lo hacemos?"-Dice uno de ellos, que parecía ser el líder.

Todos sacaron a sus Pokemon para una batalla.

 **Nuestros amigos se preparan para una nueva especie de guerra. ¿A quién les sonreirá la diosa de la victoria? ¿Lograrán Ash, Yisugo y sus amigos resolver este conflicto que se creó en Ciudad Dessert?**

 **Esta historia continuará.**

Notas:

Lamento que haya tardado mucho en actualizar, pues también estaba entrado en otro fic, trataré de actualizar un poco más seguido. Como estoy en la universidad, es posible que me tarde un poco más, pero no se preocupen, este fic continuará lo que tenga que continuar, no se quedará inconcluso.

Sin más, hasta luego.


	35. Chapter 35

Nuestros amigos se encuentran en una encrucijada. Por un lado, Alan, Serena, Bonnie, Clemont, Manon, Mache, Brock, Barza y Meray logran dar con el paradero del equipo Aqua y decididos a conseguir la lámpara capaz de sellar a Hoopa Desatado, se enfrentan a ellos. Por el otro, Yisugo, Ash, Hoopa Reprimido y todos sus Pokemon se disponen a enfrentar a Hoopa Desatado y a su equipo de Pokemon Legendarios conformados por Kyogre, Groudon, Dialga, Palkia, Kyurem y Giratina.

En esos momentos, Ash había llegado como refuerzos hacia donde se encontraba Yisugo, cubriéndolo mientras Gardevoir trataba de curar a sus compañeros con su movimiento: Pulso Cura.

-"¡Yisugo! ¿Qué diablos hacías?"-Le reclamaba Ash.

-"Perdona, me quedé dormido afuera y Hoopa desatado nos encontró"-Le responde Yisugo-"No pensé que nos iría a encontrar tan rápido".

-"Bueno, no importa, después me cuentas el porqué, por ahora cubriremos a los otros mientras ellos tratan de recuperar la lámpara"-Le dice Ash.

-"Vale"-le contesta, viendo como sus dos pokemon legendarios se recuperan de sus heridas y empiezan a volar de nuevo, listos para volver a la batalla..

* * *

Entretanto, Serena y los demás enfrentaban al equipo Aqua. Hoopa, observando a lo lejos, pudo identificar la lámpara. Rápidamente le llamó al Greninja de Yisugo y le señaló la lámpara.

Greninja, comprendiendo lo que le quería decir, asintió y saltó rápidamente hacia un edificio que se encontraba detrás del equipo Aqua y tomó la lámpara. Tras tomarla y regresar a lado de los amigos de su entrenador, le avisó a Serena y junto con los demás, se retiraron, no sin antes derrotar al equipo Aqua.

-"¿Cuál es el siguiente paso?"-Le pregunta Serena.

-"Ir a buscar a Hoopa desatado para meterlo en la lámpara"-Le responde Barza-"Sin embargo, será difícil atraparlo mientras esté en la ciudad. Vayamos a la Torre Dahara. Ahí hay suficiente espacio donde podamos luchar sin lastimar a la gente".

-"¡Hay que avisarles a Satoshi y Yisugo-san!"-Eureka.

-"¡Cierto!"-Le secunda Mache, pidiéndole a los Pokemon pertenecientes a su amor, aún no correspondido, que le entregaran el mensaje.

Los Pokemon, entendiendo el mensaje, se dirigieron hacia su entrenador.

-"¡Yo también ire!"-Dice Hoopa-"Satoshi y Yisugo me entienden".

* * *

Regresando con los otros chicos (Ash y Yisugo), quienes se encontraban en la misma azotea del edificio donde habían caído los Yveltal:

-"Satoshi, deberíamos separarnos para poder rodearlos e inmovilizarlos"-Propone Yisugo.

-"No creo que nos dejen"-Le responde Ash-"Necesitaríamos a más Pokemon para poder luchar".

Durante su pequeña discusión estratégica, los Pokemon que estaban de su lado seguían atacando a sus oponentes.

En ese mismo momento, llegan Hoopa y los demás Pokemon restantes.

-"¿Qué pasa Hoopa?"-le pregunta Ash.

-"Serena nos pidió que les dijeran que se dirigían a la torre"-Les informa Hoopa-"Nos pidió que les dijera que fueran ahí".

-"Entendido"-Dice el Azabache, recibiendo el mensaje.

-"Aguarda"-Habla de repente Yisugo-"Mira a Hoopa".

Ash, Hoopa y los demás Pokemon voltean a verlo y notan que él está viendo la Torre Dahara.

-"Parece que se dio cuenta de la lámpara"-Dice el entrenador de cabello alborotado negro/rojo/plateado-"¡Vamos!".

Ash y Yisugo suben a los Yveltal, y junto con sus Pokemon y los legendarios que Hoopa reprimido había convocado para apoyarlos se fueron a la torre Dahara, dejando a Hoopa desatado atrás. Él los ve y junto con sus legendarios controlados por él, se dirigieron también a la Torre Dahara

* * *

Al llegar ahí, logran encontrarse con Barza, Meray y sus demás amigos.

-"¡Barza! Dime que tienes la lámpara de Hoopa"-Dice Yisugo.

-"Claro, lo único que falta es encerrar a Hoppa desatado dentro de ella".

-"De acuerdo". Yisugo rápidamente tomó la lámpara y junto con su Greninja, Lucario, Blaziken, Gallade, Pachirisu, Emolga y Sableye corrieron hacia Hoopa desatado.

-"¡Yisugo/Yisugo-han/Yisugo-san/Yisugo-kun!"-Exclaman todos, también dejando a los Pokemon anonadados por su valentía. Mache, quien estaba entre sorprendida y asustada, intentó ir con él, pero los demás se lo impidieron.

Hoopa desatado y sus legendarios voltearon a ver a Yisugo corriendo hacia Hoopa. Notaron que él poseía la lámpara. No dudaron dos veces en lanzarles ataques. Yisugo y sus Pokemon, viendo los ataques que se les aproximaban, empezaron a esquivarlos con toda clase de saltos.

-"¡Greninja, Shuriken de agua!"-Le ordena Yisugo-"¡A sus ojos!".

-"¡Kouga!"-Exclama su Pokemon, lanzándole sus movimientos especiales a los ojos de los Pokemon Legendarios.

Al llegar, Yisugo abre la lámpara y empieza a succionar al Pokemon genio.

Una vez dentro, comenzó a tratar de manipular la voluntad de Yisugo.

-"¡No te dejaré...tomar mi cuerpo!"-"Le decía Yisugo a la sombra que tenía cautivo a Hoopa desatado y en las tinieblas, evitando que la entidad malvada se apoderara de su cuerpo. Hoopa se acercó a él y empezó a persuadir con sus habilidades Pokemon a la sombra que trataba de poseer al entrenador de cabello alborotado negro/rojo/plateado.

No obstante, la voluntad de Yisugo era fuerte. Para él, no dejarían que lo controlaran de tal manera, por lo que "la sombra" no lo logró disuadirlo. Frustrada, la sombra desapareció en el aire, liberando a Hoopa desatado.

Al ver que ya no había ninguna amenaza, Ash, Brock, Alan, Clemont, Bonnie, Serena, Manon, Mache, Baraz y Meray, al igual que todos sus Pokemon corrieron a felicitarlo por su victoria contra "la sombra maligna". Los legendarios invocados, sin nada más que hacer, se dispusieron a retirarse. Yisugo y los demás les agradecieron a sus respectivos pokemon y los regresaron a sus respectivas pokebolas.

* * *

Después de tantas emociones, llegando la noche, nuestros amigos fueron a cenar con Baraz y su hermana, acompañados por el mismísimo Hoopa. Luego de cenar, todos se prepararon para ir a dormir. En la habitación de los chicos, en la cual Baraz estaba incluído, al igual que Hoopa, quien veía cómo convivían, lo hacía muy feliz.

Un poco más noche, ya que todos estaban dormidos, o por lo menos, lo que Yisugo creía, se puso a contemplar el cielo nocturno (Acompañado por su Sableye, trepado sobre su hombro izquierdo). Ash (Acompañado por Pikachu a pesar de todo, sobre su hombro) y Serena lo vieron pensativo, por lo que decidieron acercársele.

-"¿Yisugo?"-Pregunta Ash.

-"Ah, son ustedes".

-"¿Pasa algo?"-Le pregunta Serena.

-"Nada, solo observo la noche, para despejarme un poco después de tanta emoción"-Le responde-"Ha sido una aventura muy agitada".

-"Cierto"-le apoya Ash-"Pensar que varios Pokemon legendarios se habían reunido".

-"Sí"-Dijo el entrenador de cabello alborotado negro/rojo/plateado, suspirando.

Pasó un momento con un silencio incómodo:

-"Por cierto, Serena-san ¿Todavía necesitas ayuda con tu Performance?".

Serena fue impactada ante esa pregunta, pues no se había acordado que faltaba poco para el Tripokalon.

-"Bueno, ya que resolvimos este problema, sería hora de que nos pongamos a trabajar en eso".

-"Ahora que me acuerdo, Elle-san también competirá"-Al escuchar el nombre, recordó la inquietud que tenía con respecto a las dos confesiones, el cual provocó que desviara la mirada al horizonte, con una cara que parecía frustración.

Ambos notan el comportamiento y recuerdan que hay un problema entre él, Mache y Aria.

-"¿Qué piensa hacer con Elle-san, Yisugo-san?"-Le pregunta Serena.

-"Por ahora, nos concentraremos en tu Perfomance, además, después del Tripokalon para Reina de Kalos y le ganes a Elle-san, volveré a mi región natal".

-"¡¿QUÉ?!"-Exclaman ambos, totalmente anonadados.

-"Será el final de mi viaje y volveré a mi región Mex, visitaré a mis familiares y algunos amigos, e iré a prepararme para los torneos, después volveré a trabajar en lo que se pueda".

Mache, quien casualmente había salido de su habitación para lavarse un poco la cara, pudo oír la conversación, en especial, la parte de volver a su región natal, se cubrió la boca para evitar que su boqueo de sorpresa se escuchara.

-"¿Qué haré ahora?"-Piensa Mache, con su corazón latiendo aceleradamente.

 **Los engranes del destino están girando, ¿Qué resultará tras este impacto?"**

 **Esta historia continuará**


	36. Chapter 36

**Nuestros amigos se preparan para seguir su viaje, sin embargo, entre ese grupo, la mejor diseñadora de modas Pokemon y a la vez, la líder del gimnasio hada, se encontraba algo preocupada.**

Durante el viaje:

-"¿A dónde iremos?"-Pregunta Manon.

-"Pues, ya que hemos resuelto la mayoría de los problemas, lo único que falta es ir al Tripokalon a apoyar a Serena-san en su Perfomance. Para eso, debemos buscar un lugar para entrenar"-Explica Yisugo.

-"En ese caso, tendríamos que buscar un lugar amplio"-Propone Alan.

-"Bueno, podríamos ir a Pueblo Boceto, ahí tendríamos suficiente espacio"-Dice Serena.

-"Sería buena idea"-Acepta Brock.

-"Por cierto, ¿Qué tipo de Perfomance harás Serena?"-Le pregunta Manon

-"Es un secreto"-le responde Serena-"No obstante, Yisugo-san me ayudará en algunos pasos".

-"Ah ¿En serio?"-Se cuestiona algo curiosa Manon.

-"Serena-san me pidió que la entrenara para poder hacer piruetas sin que se lastime"-Le explica Yisugo.

Mache, quien, a pesar de que sus pensamientos la tuvieran algo preocupada, logró escuchar la pequeña explicación.

-"En...en ese caso...Entréname a mí también"-Habla Mache, con una cara roja y el ceño fruncido, haciendo notar su determinación en atrapar su corazón.

-"Y a mí"-Dice de repente una voz, que vino de Aria, apareciéndose y sorprendiendo a todos, también haciendo enojar y frustrar el plan de la líder del gimnasio Hada, con el fin de ganarle a Mache en conquistar el duro corazón de Yisugo.

-"Creo que Mache-san la tendrá difícil"-Piensa Serena.

-"Elle-san ¿Qué hace aquí?"-Pregunta Yisugo.

-"Bueno, dado que tú eres un gran entrenador, muy parecido a Satoshi, decidí venir y recibir tu duro entrenamiento"-le aclara confiada La Reina de Kalos de cabello color rojo-"Me uniré a su grupo de viaje temporalmente". Ella, muy atrevida, le agarró de un brazo como si fuera su pareja, haciendo enojar a la mejor diseñadora de Kalos, a la vez, líder del Gimnasio Hada.

-"De acuerdo, si insisten, les daré el entrenamiento"-Termina por aceptar Yisugo, temiendo de que las chicas le hicieran algo malo si se negaba.

Las tres celebraron, no obstante, Ambas (Mache y Aria) voltearon a verse a sus ojos mutuamente, liberando una fuerte tensión que hasta hacía visible las chispas que saltaban ante la electrizantes miradas chocando entre sí.

Tras pasar el momento de tensión, siguieron su camino hasta Pueblo boceto.

* * *

Luego de estar caminando por un buen rato, nuestros amigos se disponen a descansar en un área de bosque amplia. Una vez que la comida estaba hecha y servida, empezaron a comer, cada quien a su respectiva velocidad, y se dice así por le hecho de que Yisugo comía a una gran velocidad su almuerzo al estilo japonés.

Sin previo aviso, Yisugo reaccionó como un rayo, dejando su comida, tragándose todo lo que tenía en la boca, agarró a ambas chicas que estaban a lado de él, saltó a una gran altura y aterrizó como un ninja, observando un poco de lejos el ataque que había hecho un tipo que se parecía a Yisugo en la apariencia, resultando ser Jared una vez más.

-"¡Jared!"-Exclama Yisugo, molesto, mientras soltaba a las chicas, quienes se pusieron rojas de la sorpresa que se llevaron, incluyendo a sus Pokemon.

-"No pierdes el toque Yisugo"-Dice Jared, con un tono presumido-"Espero que no lo pierdas en el torneo".

Sin nada más que decir, el chico se retiró, dejando al grupo de su rival.

Ambas chicas voltearon de reojo a Yisugo, quien estaba forzando los puños, temblando. Tan pronto vieron que Yisugo reaccionó y se puso neutral. Los tres volvieron a sus lugares para seguir almorzando. Entre intervalos, ellas seguían viéndolo, al igual que los demás, comiendo incluso con los ojos cerrados.

Todos estaban intrigados sobre los pensamientos y planes que se ocultaban en la mente de su amigo entrenador de cabello alborotado negro/rojo/plateado.

-"Yisugo-kun"-Le habla Aria-"¿De qué estaba hablando?".

Todos se le acercaron para ponerle suma atención. Sin poder escaparse, empezó:

-"En la región de donde provengo, hay torneos que hace mi familia"-Explica Yisugo-"Estos torneos muestran las habilidades que tenemos nosotros los humanos para combatir con artes marciales. Como ustedes sabrán de mis habilidades que podrían considerarse como sobrehumanas, todas ellas las obtuve por medio de un intenso entrenamiento y con esto luché contra otros. Desde que comenzaron yo había ganado el primer lugar en combates. Varios me buscan revancha en cuanto se cruzan conmigo, sin embargo, se contienen hasta que llegan estos torneos. Por esta misma razón, tipos molestos como el que acaba de aparecer y desaparecer llegan a molestarme, avisándome de que ese mismo torneo está cada vez más cerca".

-"¿No le has puesto un alto a eso?"-Le pregunta Brock.

-"No, lo he intentado, pero nada da resultado, todos esperan intentar derrotarme".

-"No te preocupes, solo espera que llegue el gran torneo y le darás su merecido a todos"-Le apoya Ash.

* * *

Después de almorzar y descansar, nuestros amigos retoman el camino a Ciudad Boceto.

Más tarde, logran llegar a Pueblo Boceto y posteriormente, a la casa de Serena, no sin antes recibir la bienvenida de los lugareños que vivían en el pueblo y hasta celebrar especialmente a Serena por su esfuerzo en poder llegar a competir en el Tripokalon, donde volvería a intentar ganarle a Aria para recibir el gran título de Reina Kalos. Aunque toda la celebración era para Serena, Aria también era el centro de atención por el hecho de que ella actualmente seguía con su título como Reina Kalos.

-"Hola mamá"-Saluda a su madre, dándole un fuerte abrazo.

Mientras ellas se saludaban, Yisugo se acercó por detrás de Ash:

-"Creo que es tu oportunidad para volver a presentarte, esta vez, como novio de Serena"-Le susurra.

Ash dio un sobresalto tras escuchar a su amigo diciendo eso, pero aunque quería reprenderlo, tenía razón, debía acercarse a su suegra, para presentarse como tal, lo cual se le subieron los nervios. A pesar de eso, se paró a lado de Serena y se presentó.

-"Soy Satoshi de Pueblo Paleta...Es un g-gusto conocerla...Señora, s-s-soy n-n-novio de...de S-S-Serena". Todos y todas, a excepción de Serena, quien sonreía nerviosamente, tenían una gran gota que expresaba pena ajena, después empezaron a sudar frío al ver la cara infernal de la mamá de Serena. No duró mucho en mostrarse algo sádica mientras empezaba a perseguir al azabache tratando de latiguearle, incluso tomó a un rhyhorn para perseguirlo como Sheriff de pueblo.

-"Debo decir que falló en gran escala en presentarse ante su suegra"-menciona Yisugo, algo irónico, teniendo a sus tres Pokemon, también impactado, al igual que pikachu, quien se encontraba en sus brazos, cuidándolo durante la persecución entre suegra y yerno.

* * *

Un poco más tarde, ya que la señora mamá de Serena, Grace se desquitó, empezó a conocer a los demás acompañantes de su hija.

-"Mucho gusto"-Dicen todos al unísono, con unas pequeñas gotas de sudor frío.

-"Deben de estar cansados de tanto viaje". La señora...digo...señorita Grace, guiándolos hacia la sala para que se sentaran-"Les traeré refrigerios. Serena, hija ¿Podrías ayudarme?". Después de esto último, se dirigió a la cocina, junto con su hija. Una vez solo el grupo:

-"Satoshi, fracasaste en gran escala con tu presentación"-Le comenta Yisugo.

-"Pero...¿En qué pude haberme equivocado?"-Le pregunta Ash, ya recuperado.

-"Pude ver que el primer error que cometiste fue decirle "Señora"-Le dice el entrenador de cabello negro/rojo/plateado, siendo apoyado con un asentimiento de sus tres pokemon-"Una mujer como ella le tienes que decir señorita, o fracasarás como yerno".

-"Es increíble que sepas eso y no hayas tenido novia"-Dice con algo de desagrado.

-"Yisugo tiene razón Ash"-Replica Brock-"Es algo de sentido común decirle mejor señorita, porque del otro modo que le dijiste, la haces sentir vieja".

Ash solo suspiró resignado, mientras que Yisugo y Brock chocan los puños al ver que sus opiniones concordaban.

* * *

Entretanto, Serena con su madre:

-"Así que pudiste encontrar a alguien que es especial para ti"-Dice su madre, refiriéndose a Ash-"Me alegra.

-"Gracias, mamá"-Le agradece Serena.

-"Por cierto, Serena, ¿Qué harás en el perfomance? Por lo que veo, trajiste a tu rival a vencer en el Tripokalon ¿No estás nerviosa teniéndola aquí?".

-"Bueno...no es que yo no quisiera que estuviera aquí, sino que ella está por Yisugo-san".

-"¿Yisugo-kun?"-Pregunta su madre-"¿Hablas del chico con cabello alborotado de colores negro, rojo y plateado?".

-"Sí"-Le responde la pelimiel-"Ella y Mache-san son rivales, compitiendo en quién se queda con él como su novia. Le pedí que me ayudara a mejorar mi cuerpo para que pueda hacer las piruetas. Con la excusa de pasar tiempo con él para conquistarlo, le pidieron que las entrenara".

-"Ese chico ha de ser muy habilidoso como para que le puedas pedir que te entrenara"-Comenta Grace.

-"De hecho él es habilidoso"-le contesta Serena-"Ha luchado mano a mano contra oponentes muy fuertes. También ha entrenado su cuerpo y el de sus Pokemon hasta ser más fuerte y capaz de caer a grandes alturas sin tener rasguño alguno".

-"Bueno, espero que logres volverte más fuerte para ganar".

Así, terminaron los refrigerios y los llevaron con Ash y los demás.

* * *

Ya anocheciendo y que todos estaban dormidos, Yisugo se encontraba afuera, parado firmemente al frente de la casa viendo la noche, en especial la luna, como parte de sus abducciones nocturnas, acompañado de sus tres pokemon (Obviamente Pachirisu, Emolga y Sableye, quienes también tenían la misma costumbre que su entrenador), algo pensativo. Mache-san, quien también se había cambiado para ir a dormir, lo veía por la ventana, queriendo decidirse si salir a acompañarlo, o quedarse mirándolo por la ventana, acompañada por su Sylveon.

-"¿Qué hago?"-le pregunta Mache a su pokemon acompañante-"Me gustaría acompañarlo y ver la luna junto con él, pero ¿Y si no le gusta?".

-"Sylveon"-Dice el Pokemon hada, en un intento por evitar que su entrenadora se preocupara de más.

Con tal de satisfacer a su entrenadora, Sylveon empezó a empujarla hacia la puerta de la entrada, la cual abrió con sus listones. La siguió empujando a pesar de los intentos por escapársele hasta llegar con el entrenador de cabello alborotado negro/rojo/plateado.

-"Mache-san"-le llama Yisugo, sin despegar la vista de la luna.

-"Es...esforcémonos el día de mañana"-Balbucea Mache, atacada por los nervios.

-"¿Ah? Sí, claro"-Dice Yisugo, sin expresión alguna, aunque podía notarse como si estuviera distraído. Sin embargo, él se daba cuenta de lo que ella quería, pero decidió fingir demencia.

-"Bueno...buenas noches"-se despide Mache, volviendo a su cuarto, aunque con una cara triste por lo frustrada que estaba debido a que no podía hacerlo reaccionar.

-"Mañana empieza el entrenamiento"-Se dice Yisugo a sí mismo, volviendo a la casa-"Más vale dormir".

 **Así, terminan su día, con un nuevo mañana que les espera. ¿Logrará Serena soportar el entrenamiento que Yisugo le dé? ¿Logrará Mache conseguir una reacción por parte de él por medio del entrenamiento que le imponga?,**

 **Esta historia continuará.**


	37. Chapter 37

Una mañana más iluminaba la la casa donde todos habían llegado en Pueblo Boceto. Yisugo se había levantado muy temprano, al igual que sus tres compañeros Pokemon (Pachirisu, Emolga y Sableye). Sin embargo, con su despertar, también notó que habían dos Pokemon más, resultando ser otro Emolga y Pachirisu, ambos en su versión Shiny. De pronto suena su comunicador. Al contestar, nota que es su Oyaji.

-"¿Qué pasó Oyaji?"-le pregunta Yisugo, como si estuviera molesto.

-"Pues resulta que tú Pachirisu y tú Emolga Shiny te extrañaban mucho y pues, debido a eso, no habían querido comer como es debido, así que decidí mandarlos contigo".

-"De acuerdo, ya noté eso, no te preocupes".

-"Bien, hasta luego chico". Colgó.

-"¿Quién era como para estarte llamando a estas horas?"-pregunta Ash, estando medio despierto mientras se frotaba un poco los ojos.

-"Tenemos otros dos acompañantes"-Le responde Yisugo, mostrando al Pachirisu y Emolga Shiny.

-"¿Y eso?"-Pregunta un Brock, también estando medio despierto.

-"Mi Oyaji me dijo que me extrañaban tanto y estaban muy tristes, y debido a eso no comían, así que se le ocurrió mandarlos conmigo"-Le explica Yisugo, levantándose de su cama y alistándose para recibir el día.

-"Oe, ¿Para dónde vas?"-Le pregunta Alan, recién despertándose.

-"A iniciar el día, tengo que levantar a las chicas que solicitaron mi ayuda para entrenar"-Le responde Yisugo-"Aunque también deberían levantarse ustedes para que entrenen".

Ash, Brock, Alan, incluso Clemont decidieron fingir demencia y seguir dormidos. Yisugo, esperando que así fuera, procedió a salir de la habitación. Al llegar a la entrada de la habitación de las chicas, acompañado de sus 5 pokemon, portando una especie de sombrerito que parecía de militar, como su entrenador, abrió violentamente la puerta, despertando a las chicas de un susto.

-"¡DESPIERTEN, FIRMES Y PRESENTES!"-Ordenó como una especie de comando militar.

Todas despertaron del susto y se pusieron como cadetes firmes y saludando, incluyendo a sus Pokemon-"¡Señor, sí, señor!"-Dicen las chicas.

-"Bien, alístense, pónganse ropa cómoda para el ejercicio"-Les ordena Yisugo, para después retirarse y proceder a crear un área adecuada para que las chicas que acababan de despertar pudieran recibir su entrenamiento efectivo.

* * *

Un poco más de mañana, en el campo que el entrenador de cabello alborotado negro/rojo/plateado había creado, junto con sus pokemon y ayudado por sus amigos: Ash, Clemont, Brock, Alan, también con sus respectivos pokemon:

-"Entonces...¿Este es el campo en el que entrenarás a Serena, Mache-san, Elle-san?"-Le pregunta Ash-"Se ve algo...duro".

-"Bueno, cuando se entrena, tiene que doler, o no será efectivo"-Le explica Yisugo-"En fin, ¿Se unirán al entrenamiento?". En cuanto vio la cara inocente, lograron ver un aura que parecía asesina, lo cual les hizo derramar una gotota-"No, gracias, mejor no lo hacemos".

-"Está bien"-Prosigue Yisugo, con tal de seguir esperando a que las chicas llegaran para empezar con el entrenamiento.

* * *

Tras llegar las chicas, el entrenador de cabello alborotado negro/rojo/plateado:

-"Bien, chicas"-Dice Yisugo, estando preparado para iniciar-"Primero empezaremos a calentar".

-"¿Eh?"-Le cuestionan las tres chicas.

Yisugo le mostró los movimientos que tenían que hacer, y les instruyó 50 repeticiones de cada una. A pesar de que las tres se quejaban del ejercicio, Yisugo se mantenía firme en el entrenamiento.

Así fue toda la mañana, con rigurosos ejercicios. Los Pokemon de las chicas se encontraban observándolas y animándolas a seguir con su fortalecimiento de cuerpo.

Cabe decir que Yisugo les hizo un desayuno antes de empezar con el ejercicio, y que durante el entrenamiento, eran observadas por los chicos

* * *

Al medio día, un poco después de el entrenamiento, las chicas llegaron a la sala y se tiraron en los sillones, todas adoloridas, acompañadas por sus respectivos Pokemon, quienes esperaban a que ellas estuvieran recuperadas totalmente.

-"Yisugo-san es... realmente intenso con sus entrenamientos"-Comenta Serena, con voz entrecortada, ya que estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-"Creo que eso es parte de su ser"-comenta Mache-"Pero aunque se puso estricto con el entrenamiento, nos atendió muy bien y nos enseñó la manera correcta en cuando veía que nos equivocábamos en algo".

-"Es alguien devoto, espero poder hacerlo mi novio después de todo esto"-Dice Aria, provocando que Mache se molestara.

-"No lo será si me confieso de nuevo y obtengo su corazón"-Dice Mache, olvidando el dolor y haciendo una pose de determinación, la cual no duró mucho debido al dolor que sentía por el entrenamiento.

De pronto las tres voltean a la ventana y logran ver al entrenador moverse ágilmente en el suelo, como si estuviera entrenando combate.

-"¡¿No se ha cansado aún?"-Se pregunta Serena, toda sorprendida.

-"él es muy atlético, ¿Por qué crees que sigue haciéndolo?"-Infiere Mache.

-"Bueno, Creo que debí suponerlo"-Dice Serena.

Todas rieron, aunque también la risa les diera dolor.

* * *

Mientras tanto, con los chicos (Manon y Bonnie se encontraban con ellos), quienes seguían observando a Yisugo entrenar con sus Pokemon apoyándolo por su cuenta aún cuando ya había acabado la sesión con las chicas (Cabe decir que él también hizo los ejercicios junto a las chicas para subirles la moral y animarlas a seguir con el ejercicio sin importar el dolor que se creaba con tal de fortalecerse):

-"Ese Yisugo sí que sabe hacer un entrenamiento"-Elogia Alan.

-"Espero verlo pelear algún día"-Dice Ash, suspirando.

Los chicos notaron un cierto amargor en el suspiro del azabache.

-"¿Por qué lo dices de esa manera?"-Le pregunta Brock.

-"¿Ah? ¿Qué?"-Pregunta Ash, en un intento de fingir demencia y desviar el tema Al ver que la regó, pero sin ningún logro ni un lugar para escapar. Suspiró y los enfrentó:

-"Anoche hablamos con Yisugo, y nos dijo que, una vez que termine el TriPokalon, se regresará a su Región natal".

Todos gritaron-"¡¿Qué?!"-Al oír la triste noticia. Ese grito al unísono sorprendió y desconcentró al entrenador de cabello alborotado negro/Rojo/plateado, provocando su caída ya que estaba en una fase de entrenamiento de mente, al igual que sus Pokemon.

-"¿Qué pasó como para exclamar de esa manera?"-Pregunta Yisugo, un poco molesto.

-"No...no...no...no puede ser, explícanos Yisugo"-Dice Brock, queriendo evitar la realidad.

-"¿Qué cosa?"-Pregunta Yisugo, algo confundido por lo que dijo el moreno.

-"Sobre la idea de irte"-Le responde Alan esta vez-"¿Por qué lo decidiste así?".

-"Porque muchos competidores me esperan en la arena de batalla, quieren que pelee con ellos. Como campeón debo aceptarlos y enfrentarlos"-Le explica el entrenador de cabello alborotado negro/rojo/plateado-"Debo poner a prueba mi esfuerzo y mi merecido nombre como campeón,además, eso me ayuda a medir los frutos que he obtenido a base de mis esfuerzos".

-"Lo que yo me pregunto también es ¿Qué pasará con Mache-san? ¿Y Elle-san?"-Agrega Brock-"Debes tomar una decisión y responder a sus sentimientos, ya sean negativos, o positivos".

Yisugo no respondió ante eso. Aún no Tenía respuesta de cómo solucionar su problema de amor.

-"No te preocupes tanto por eso, solo reflexiona un poco. Tarde o temprano, podrás hallar la respuesta"-Le anima Brock.

El entrenador decidió tomar el consejo del moreno y empezó a meditar, con tal de analizar de nuevo su situación amorosa.

Sus amigos decidieron dejarlo solo.

-"¿Creen que vaya a estar bien?"-Pregunta Manon.

-"Esperemos que sí"-Responde Brock.

Así, pasaron los días de entrenamiento.

* * *

Dos semanas después, el entrenamiento finalizó, dejando a las chicas fuertes y firmes, en especial a Serena y Aria, quienes estaban listas para el TriPokalon.

-Gracias, Yisugo-san, espero poder ganar con esto"-Dice Serena, agradecida de su entrenamiento.

El entrenador no dijo nada, solo asintió y volteó hacia las dos chicas que le habían confesado sus sentimientos, también asintió ante ellas y se retiró.

Mache quiso decirle algo, pero había sido demasiado tarde.

-"¿Piensas declararle tu amor una vez más?"-Le pregunta Serena a su amiga diseñadora.

-"Sí"-Le responde-"Quiero que mis sentimientos le alcancen".

-"Parece que yo seré la ganadora de su corazón"-Alardea Aria, queriendo provocar a su rival.

-"Si es así ¿Por qué no te has confesado aún?"-Le cuestiona Mache.

Esto último que dijo la diseñadora de atuendos pokemon, a la vez, la líder del gimnasio Hada, le pegó muy duro, ya que era una realidad de que aquella vez que se confesó a la par de Mache cuando Yisugo estaba inconsciente no contaba por lo mismo, así que solo desvió la vista, ignorando las palabras.

-"Pues...¡Me declararé ahora, y te demostraré que yo pude quedarme con él!"-Declara Aria, retirándose firme y determinada a buscarlo en el bosque para confersársele.

Luego de que ella se retirara, Ash llegó a abrazar a su novia pelimiel después.

-"Satoshi, amor"-Dice alegre Serena, para después darle un beso a su entrenador campeón favorito.

-"¿Qué va a hacer Elle-san?"-Le pregunta Ash a su novia, al ver a Aria salir de la casa hacia el bosque, junto con sus Pokemon.

-"Va a confesar sus sentimientos a Yisugo-san"-Responde la pelimiel.

-"¡¿Enserio va a hacerlo?!"-Exclama Ash, todo sorprendido.

Antes de que él pudiera decir algo más, los demás llegaron.

-"Chicos ¿Qué irá a hacer Elle-san?"-Es el primero en preguntar Brock.

-"¡Se confesará a Yisugo!"-Dice Ash, totalmente exaltado.

Todos se sorprendieron y voltearon a ver a Mache, quien tenía una gran cara de preocupación, pues su rival iba en busca del hombre que más le gusta en el Pokemundo para confesársele y si había posibilidad, que él aceptara. Sentía una gran impotencia e inseguridad. Empezaba a temblar de miedo de lo que podría pasar una vez hecha la confesión, en especial las probabilidades de que él aceptara los sentimientos de la Reina de Kalos.

-"Yo hablaré con Yisugo esta noche"-Le avisa Brock, llegando por detrás de Mache, sorprendiéndola-"Veré qué es lo que le atormenta en el amor".

-"Brock"-susurra Mache, admirando su determinación.

-"intenté hablar con él y averiguar sus razones. Lo que descubrí fue que él era muy popular entre las mujeres"-Explica el moreno-"pero, aún no logro descifrar la razón por la que intenta huir del amor".

-"No lo culpo por ser popular"-Susurra una vez más Mache para sí misma.

* * *

Un poco más tarde, en el bosque, Aria había encontrado a Yisugo, practicando sus artes marciales con una gran concentración.

-"Chicos, atáquenme con todos los movimientos a distancia que tengan (Excepto ustedes, que son de fuego y podrían incendiar el bosque)"-Dice Yisugo, parando por unos segundos, para luego empezar con sus evasiones de los ataques que le lanzaban sus Pokemon, aunque los mismos tenían la preocupación de que su entrenador fuera herido por sus ataques.

Tras un rato de que los Pokemon se cansaron por usar sus movimientos, Yisugo los detuvo, con tal de que descansaran.

En ese mismo momento, Aria se acercó un poco al entrenador de cabello alborotado negro/rojo/plateado.

-"Yisugo-kun"-Le llama Aria.

-"Elle-san ¿Qué se le ofrece?"-Le responde Yisugo.

A pesar de que se veía determinada a confesársele, la inseguridad y los nervios la invadieron.

-"¡Vamos Elle! ¡Vamos Elle! ¡No nos dejemos derrotar por el miedo"-Se anima para sus adentros Aria, con tal de reunir valor.

-"Elle-san"-Le llama Yisugo, en un intento por atraer su atención-"¿Pasa algo?".

-"¡ME GUSTAS!"-Grita Aria, con la cara roja y un ceño fruncido, impactando a Yisugo y todos sus Pokemon.

El pobre entrenador, tras un momento de estar procesando lo que acababa de ocurrir en su mente, suspiró se calmó.

-"No estoy listo"-Responde Yisugo, con la cara ensombrecida y bajada.

-"¿Puedo saber por qué?"-Pregunta Aria, aún con el ceño fruncido y permaneciendo seria.

-"No, no es cosa tuya"-Responde Yisugo, fríamente-"Lo único que puedo decir es que no puedo aceptar tus sentimientos".

Ella suspiró y se marchó.

* * *

Entre tanto, los demás, quienes estaban disfrutando del fresco viento que pasaba por sus caras, pudieron oír los pasos de una Reina de Kalos enfadada.

-"¿Habrá pasado algo?"-Pregunta Ash, al verla pasando.

-"A juzgar por las pisadas, resultó un rechazo"-Responde Brock, analizando la actitud de la chica Reina de Kalos-"No cabe duda de que tendré que hablar con ese chico".

-"Brock ¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué lo hace?"-Le pregunta Alan.

-"Eso es lo que hablaré con él esta noche".

-"¿Por qué esta noche?"-Le pregunta esta vez Serena.

-"Porque él se siente más cómodo para hablar en esta parte del día"-Les explica Brock.

Ya que el moreno dejó en claro ese punto, nadie dijo nada y siguieron pasando el tiempo disfrutando el viento y haciendo lo que cada uno hacía en sus ratos libres.

* * *

Llegó la noche, y todos estaban dormidos, a excepción de Yisugo, quien se encontraba en el tejado de la casa de Serena, acostado y viendo hacia la luna llena acompañado por sus cinco Pokemon.

-"¡Hey Yisugo!".

El entrenador se sorprendió al oír a alguien llamándolo. Se levantó y volteó hacia abajo, logrando ver a Brock, acompañado por su Croagunk y su Vulpix.

-"Brock"-Dice Yisugo, indiferente.

-"Baja de ahí, quisiera hablar contigo".

-"¿Eh?

* * *

Una vez que bajó junto con sus Pokemon:

-"Supongo que entenderás por qué decidí hablar contigo ahora"-Le comenta el moreno.

-"Puedo deducir que es mi momento de estar reflexionando y que para que obtenga algo más de qué reflexionar, hables conmigo en este momento"-Le dice el entrenador de cabello alborotado negro/rojo/plateado.

-"Vaya que eres perceptivo".

-"En fin ¿De qué quieres hablar?".

La sonrisa de Brock cambió a un semblante serio-"Ya deberías saberlo"-Le responde Brock-"La razón por la que rechazas a las chicas".

-"Ah, entiendo. Aún no lo he explicado todo".

-"Entonces... ¿Por qué?".

Yisugo suspiró y empezó a contar:

-"Antes de conocerlos a ustedes y de conocer a la mayoría de mis Pokemon, yo ayudaba a mis parientes que trabajaban en el ámbito del espectáculo y las artes, y al igual que ellos, yo también me volví famoso, pues muchas de las ayudas eran en exhibir sus obras, en especial de ropa, aunque fueran algo bochornosos y nada de acuerdo a mi estilo, tenía que hacerlo. Para evitar que mi reputación se enfocara en esos bochornos, decidí aprender artes marciales y participar en los grandes torneos, hasta convertirme en campeón. Poco después de serlo, empecé a entrenar a mis pokemon para que también fueran fuertes".

-"Creo que eso explicaría tu cara seria".

-"Sí". Ambos ríen. Yisugo continuó, volteando a ver hacia la luna-"Pero bueno, continuando...Tras volverme famoso, alguien quiso emparejarme con ella e incluso me enamoró. Sin embargo, tras salir varias veces con ella, la descubrí hablando con alguien más y mencionó lo que realmente quería de mí, que era su posición social. Al darme cuenta de eso, corté con ella definitivamente. Y así fue con la segunda y tercera. Tras tener a varias así, perdí la fe en la chica ideal y decidí salir de aventura, que es la que estoy viviendo hasta ahora, haciendo muchos amigos Pokemon y enfrentando a cazadores Pokemon. Al conocerlas y ver cómo convivían conmigo hasta el punto de enamorarse, yo también empecé a enamorarme, aunque me quise resistir para no volverme a sentir mal en caso de que ellas también fueran como las anteriores. Tras confesarse ante mí me llegaron los pensamientos negativos, con los cuales negué mis sentimientos. También pasó con una líder del gimnasio, el cual en aquel entonces tenía un Lurio. Su nombre es Korrina. También con otra líder llamada Viola. Ellas me mostraron sus sentimientos, pero al momento de confesarse esos recuerdos decepcionantes inundaron mi mente y con ellos las rechacé. He aquí, la razón".

El moreno se sorprendió de todo lo contado por su amigo de ojos rojos, pero para él, pudo comprender la razón de su ser.

-"Ahora entiendo"-Dice Brock-"Y me sorprende que tengas a tres líderes de gimnasio que te hayan confesado sus sentimientos".

-"Aunque, en las noches como esta me tortura la tristeza que provoqué en las chicas que rechacé, siento el dolor que sienten, porque también me gustaban".

-"Yisugo"-Le llama Brock, haciendo que él volteara y notara que él lo estuviera viendo directo a los ojos-"Entiendo que te hayan pasado varias decepciones románticas, pero no todas las chicas son así, considéralo".

-"Bueno, sí lo había considerado, y, aunque fingiera el despiste, las observaba el cómo me trataban y cómo convivían conmigo, pero al final...".

Brock se dio cuenta de que se estaba dañando a sí mismo.

-"Yisugo, no te preocupes, habrá un momento en el que podrás expresar tus sentimientos adecuadamente y podrás superar esos pensamientos".

Sin más qué decir, decidió irse a dormir. Por otro lado, Yisugo se volvió a subir al techo, junto con sus Pokemon y siguió observando la luna hasta quedarse dormido.

 **Así, el tiempo pasó con el entrenamiento y uno de nuestros queridos amigos logró sacarle la verdad al entrenador de cabello alborotado negro/rojo/plateado.**

 **¿Las chicas se rendirán?**

 **¿Habrá una oportunidad para nuestro entrenador de cabello alborotado negro/rojo/plateado expresar sus sentimientos aquellas chicas?**

 **Esta historia continuará.**

 **Notas:**

 **Lamento haber tardado, analizaba las palabras adecuadas para seguir escribiendo. No se preocupen, como escribí antes, tarde o temprano este Fic no se quedará sin un final.**


	38. Chapter 38

Nuestros amigos reciben el nuevo día con los preparativos para empezar el viaje hacia la ciudad donde Serena se enfrentará a su rival para obtener la corona. En el camino:

-"Realmente está muy molesta"-Le susurra Brock a Yisugo.

Él solo seguía caminando frente, con los ojos cerrados y con el ceño fruncido, como si no tuviera nada que ver con su enojo

-"¿Yisugo?"-Se pregunta Ash.

-"¿Tú crees que esté también molesto?"-Se pregunta Alan.

-"Pero no sé por qué se molesta, viendo que él mismo hizo lo que hizo"-Argumenta Brock.

A medida que ellos hablaban, a Yisugo le empezaba a salir una vena de las sien, mostrando que poco a poco su enojo se incrementaba y con eso, empezaba a emanar una aura algo oscura, lo cual tenía a algunos asustados. Sus pokemon intentaban calmarlo sobando su cabello alborotado, aunque no se les quitaba el miedo.

Solo había una que ignoraba el hecho de que él estaba enojado: la líder del gimnasio hada, pues estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, buscando la manera en hacer que su amor alcanzara al corazón de su entrenador de cabello alborotado negro/rojo/plateado.

Serena se percató de esó e intentó llamarla.

-"Mache-san, Mache-san"-le llama La chica de cabello color miel.

-"¿Sí?"-Pregunta la líder del gimnasio hada.

-"¿Qué decidiste?"-Pregunta.

-"Aún no lo sé"-Responde Mache, algo afligida.

-"Chicas, yo quiero hablarles de algo, en privado"-Les susurra el moreno-"Lo hablaremos en nuestro descanso".

Ambas asintieron, dando por entendido el mensaje.

A cabo de un rato en andar caminando hacia ciudad Lumiose, nuestros amigos encuentran un lugar para descansar. Durante el almuerzo todos se mantenían en un silencio profundo, en el que se podían oír pequeños ruidos de Pokemon salvajes en lo profundo.

Para cuando terminaron, todos se fueron a hacer sus cosas. Brock se dio cuenta de que Mache, Aria y Serena estaban observando a Yisugo entrenar. No dudó en ir con ellas, pues era obvio de que quería hablarles sobre lo que él le decía, con el fin de aliviar un poco a Aria.

Una vez que ellos estaban a solas:

-"¿Está bien que yo esté en esta pequeña reunión?"-Pregunta Serena.

-"Eres una valiosa amiga Serena-han, mereces escucharlo"-Responde Mache, haciendo feliz a la chica enamorada de Ash.

-"Bien"-Dice el moreno, dejando el sentimentalismo de lado y enfocándose en el propósito de la pequeña reunión secreta-"Hace algunas noches, que lo he descubierto observando la luna, algo pensativo. Viendo que era el momento perfecto para que yo hablara con él, decidí hacerlo. Fue algo sorprendente, descubrí la razón por la que las rechazó".

-"¿Cuál es esa razón? Si se puede saber"-Pregunta Aria, algo intrigada.

-"Él las ha querido a ustedes dos desde que se le confesaron sus sentimientos, sin embargo, tiene un pequeño...trauma, por así decirlo, que lo ha dejado herido. Aunque las quiere, no decide si aceptarlas o rechazarlas"-Les cuenta el Moreno-"Lo que quiero decir con esto es que él las quiere, pero no quiere herirlas a ambas y sentirse traicionado una vez más".

Las tres chicas se emocionaron por dentro, mas no dejaron de pensar en que él debía escoger entre ellas dos.

De pronto, un hombre aparece, muy parecido en atuendo y apariencia a Yisugo.

-"Exacto"-Dice el hombre.

-"¡Usted es...!"-Exclama incompletamente Brock.

-"¡Sí! ¡Soy el Otou-san de Yisugo!"-Completa Shoutarou, identificándose.

-"¿Qué hace aquí Shoutarou-san?"-Pregunta el moreno, algo sorprendido.

-"Bueno, vengo a decirles algo"-Responde el hombre de cabello alborotado negro y rojo-"Él ha sido un gran partido, y por esa misma razón, le hemos dejado la oportunidad de agarrar cualquier mujer sin importar cuantas sean. Sin embargo, aún no halla la manera en cómo lo puede hacer. Es difícil, pero intenta procesarlo".

-"Quiere decir que... ¿Él puede casarse con ambas?"-Pregunta Aria, algo aturdida por la noticia.

-"Sí"-Responde Shoutarou-"Él es algo conflictivo y tímido con respecto a unirlas, y por esa misma razón se encierra en su burbuja de inexpresión, seriedad, frialdad y calculadora. (" _A pesar de eso lo compensa con grandes talentos ocultos_ ")".

-"No sabíamos que él tenía esa clase de situaciones conflictivas"-Dice Mache, algo afligida y sorprendida.

-"De hecho no son las únicas que tienen sentimientos de amor por él"-Agrega Shoutarou-"La líder de gimnasio tipo lucha y la líder del gimnasio Bicho también los tienen".

-"Esto es como un anime de harem"-Comenta Brock, con algo de pena.

-"Bueno, es todo un caso".

-"Pero, cuando luchamos contra aquel fósil con forma de Zygarde ellas no parecían conocerlo"-Menciona Mache.

-"Creo que sabrás por tu propia cuenta"-Dice el padre de Yisugo, riendo leve y despreocupadamente-"Siendo una chica debes saber el porqué".

Ambas: Mache y Aria empezaron a reflexionar, terminando por llegar a una conclusión: " _Una chica le duele ser rechazada, hasta la más ruda, pero igual hay que ser fuertes para demostrar su valía"._ Ambas expresaban como si hubieran alcanzado un nuevo nivel de "la iluminación". Cuando no tenían más por qué sorprenderse, Shoutarou les arroja otro hecho.

-"Bueno, ahora que saben sobre mi hijo ¿Qué harán?"-Pregunta Shoutarou, sacándolas de su mente.

En ese momento se oyen movimientos entre los arbustos, dándoles unos buenos escalofríos a ambas chicas.

-"Supongo que también deben hablar, chicas"-Habla de repente el hombre de cabello alborotado negro y rojo.

Los cuatro se confundieron, pues no sabían a quiénes se referían.

Del susto que les dio, ambas personas salen junto con sus pokemon, resultando ser Viola y Korrina, junto con su Lucario y Vivillon.

-"¡Chicas!"-Exclama toda sorprendida Serena.

Ambas jugaban con sus manos, todas nerviosas sin saber qué hacer, al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaban por lo mismo.

-"Corelia-han, Viola-han, ¿Qué opinan ante esta situación?"-Pregunta Mache a ambas chicas, totalmente sería e inmutable, al igual que su Sylveon.

Ellas todavía seguían en silencio, nerviosas.

-"Mache-san"-Habla Aria, sería al igual que ella-"Yo espero hacerlo más feliz que tú, por lo que eres mi rival, así que hagamos nuestro esfuerzo en ser sus compañeras". En ese mismo momento le extendió la mano. La líder del gimnasio hada se sorprendió levemente, al igual que los demás presentes.

-"No me quedaré atrás"-Dice Korrina (Corelia), poniendo su mano encima de la de Aria y esbozando una sonrisa radiante, tomando su decisión-"la mejor entrenadora de tipo lucha merece tenerlo, pero no soy tan egoísta como para tenerlo para mí sola, mas sé que lo puedo hacer más feliz que ustedes dos".

Viola fue la siguiente en hablar-"Confío en mí misma en que le daré los mejores recuerdos, así que les podré ganar a todas, y las necesito para que lo vean". Puso su mano encima de la de Korrina, aceptándolo.

-"Bueno, veremos quién de las cuatro lo hace más feliz"-Finaliza Mache, saliendo de la sorpresa y poniendo su mano encima de las de todas.

-"Bien, ahora que veo este acuerdo, les puedo dejar a mi hijo, háganlo feliz en este matrimonio por siempre"-Dice Shoutarou, despidiéndose y retirándose.

Las chicas asintieron y una vez el pequeño grupo a solas. Sin nada más qué decir, todo el grupo regresó con los demás. Yisugo había terminado de entrenar y los demás estaban haciendo cada quien sus cosas, hasta que notaron que Korrina y Viola estaban integradas al grupito que se había ido por un ratito.

-"¡Corelia-san, Viola-san! ¿Qué hacen aquí?"-Exclama Ash, al verlas.

-"Nos hemos enterado que Serena-san entrará a la clase maestra, y decidimos apoyarla en persona, aunque también vinimos a ver las mejores presentaciones de las mejores Performers"-Responde Korrina entusiasmada.

-"Tomaré fotos de las mejores Performers para hacer mi álbum de famosas"-Le secunda la líder del gimnasio Bicho.

Pese a que todos se veían felices de verlas, había alguien que estaba completamente incómodo por dentro y casi se le hacía "un nudo en la garganta" al ver los cuatro amores reunidas frente a él, y era Yisugo. No obstante, mantenía la cara inexpresiva, con tal de evitar sacar a flote su gran pena.

-"Bienvenidas al grupo"-Fue lo único que dijo Yisugo, antes de voltearse a otro lado, intentando evitar algún tipo de contacto visual

 **Nuestro amigo entrenador de cabello alborotado negro/rojo/plateado se ha envuelto en un conflicto. Las cuatro chicas que él amó en diferentes momentos de su vida se reúnen. ¿Qué hará para resolverlo? ¿Logrará resolverlo? ¿Logrará darse cuenta de lo que las cuatro chicas que quiere planean para él? ¿A quién le sonreirá la diosa de la Victoria en la clase maestra?**

 **Esta historia continuará**


	39. Chapter 39

Anteriormente, en " **Una Nueva Aventura Pokemon** ", Yisugo se encuentra frente a sus cuatro amores, y a pesar de que por dentro estaba en caos, por fuera se veía inexpresivo.

Actualmente, después de Integrar a las nuevas del grupo, siguen su viaje hacia el lugar donde iba a competir Serena para sacarse el Gran Premio de ser la nueva Reina de Kalos.

Durante su camino, Ash, Serena, Korrina, Viola, Aria, Mache, Brook, Clemont, Bonnie, Alan, Manon platicaban de diferentes temas. Por otro lado, Yisugo se mantenía abstracto en sus pensamientos, un poco aislado de sus amigos con el fin de pensar acerca de la situación en la que estaba implicados sus cuatro amores juntas.

-" _¿Quién fue el maldito que las juntó?"-_ Se preguntaba Yisugo, buscando al culpable, hasta que logró encontrar aún sospechoso que podría conocer lo suficiente como para etiquetarlo como tal-" _Anno Baka Oyaji"-_ Pensaba Yisugo, quejándose de su padre por entrometerse en sus asuntos-" _Siempre tienes que meterte en mis asuntos personales"._

 _En esos momentos,_ en una gran torre casi cuadrada con casi la misma altura que la gran torre del centro de Ciudad Lumiose:

-" _Estos anillos de bodas serán perfectos para la boda de mi último hijo con sus cuatro mujeres"-_ Pensaba Shoutarou, observando cinco anillos con diamante como joya principal.

Regresando con Yisugo y su grupo de viaje:

-" _¿En qué estará pensando?"_ -Se preguntaban las cuatro chicas que lo veían de reojo, seguido de un moreno que intentaba descifrar los pensamientos de su amigo de cabello alborotado negro/rojo/plateado con un par de Pachirisu, Emolgas y Sableye.

Uno de los del grupo: Brock, se acercó a él.

-"¿Qué pasa Yisugo?"-Le pregunta Brock.

-"Nada"-Responde fríamente Yisugo-"Sé que Oyaji es el causante de que ellas cuatro estén reunidas".

-"¿Por qué te molesta tanto que las haya reunido?"-Le vuelve a preguntar.

-"porque no me gusta que se entrometa en mis asuntos"-Contesta-"desde pequeño me ha estado controlando, manipulando y ordenándome lo que sea que quiera también, siempre me ha disgustado esa parte de él".

-"Pero Yisugo, él solo quiere ayudarte"-Le replica Brock-"él sabe, al igual que Ash, Serena, ellas y yo, que estás experimentando una crisis".

-"No estoy pasando por una crisis, solo veo para delante"-Le aclara el entrenador de cabello al alborotado negro/rojo/plateado, algo molesto.

-"Yisugo, acéptalo, sí lo tienes"-Le intenta convencer Brock.

-"Esta conversación se acabó"-Declara Yisugo, aumentando la velocidad de sus pasos para evitar que le hablaran sobre el tema.

Brock regresó con los demás.

-"¿No se puede aún?"-Le pregunta Ash.

-"No"-Niega Brock-"Sigue algo alterado".

Las chicas se afligieron, se sentían culpables de que él estuviera así.

Sin embargo, todos salieron de sus estados al ver que habían llegado a la ciudad Lumiose.

No tardaron mucho en encontrar el lugar donde se celebraría el evento, por lo que rápidamente se dirigieron para allá.

Las chicas se encaminan hacia el registro, donde Aria fue reconocida y Serena mostró las llaves requeridas para entrar a la master clases y terminaron con el registro. Regresaron con sus compañeros y posteriormente hacia los camerinos, donde se prepararían a ellas y a sus propios pokemon.

Entretanto, con Ash y los demás, esperaban en la recepción, a excepción de Yisugo, quien veía por la ventana el exterior, reflexionando, acompañado por sus pokemon. Todos sus amigos presentes fijaron su vista en él.

-"¿Qué crees que esté pensando?"-Le pregunta Ash por medio de susurros.

-"No lo sé"-Responde Brock de la misma manera-"Pero por el mismo lado, es mejor dejar que se despeje un poco. Ya fue mucha tortura la que nos han contado sobre él".

-"Sí, estoy de acuerdo"-Agrega Ash.

En eso, se oyó una especie de llamada.

-" _Gracias por su espera, los espectadores pueden pasar a sentarse para poder ver el concurso"-_ Decía la voz por medio de los altavoces.

Todos, a excepción de cierto entrenador con cabello alborotado negro/rojo/plateado, empezaron a entrar al área de espectadores para poder ver el comienzo del concurso. Yisugo se dirigió hacia el balcón que se encontraba detállanos de los asientos, con tal de ver el concurso y al mismo tiempo, meditar, ya que se encontraba con una pregunta mental sin poder decidirse si sí, o no, tratándose de ver si se iba en cuanto terminara y viera la ganadora, o en ese momento. Sin embargo, viendo que de las dos maneras él se dirigiría al aeropuerto para regresar a su país, decidió quedarse y apoyar, aunque solo se mantuviera en silencio y observador, al mismo tiempo, inexpresivo y audaz.

Para empezar el evento, cierto maestro de ceremonias que había aparecido en tripokalon anteriores salió a escena, con tal de presentar y guiar al público, con el fin de darles una buena noticia.

-"¡Damas y caballeros!"-Comienza Pierre, nombre del maestro de ceremonias, quien por cierto también había participado como tal en concursos anteriores-"¡Aquí se verá lo mejor de lo mejor. Las chicas que tanto han trabajado mostrarán su gran experiencia obtenida en concursos anteriores, y solo una tendrá el honor, la atracción y el toque mágico para retar a nuestra actual reina de Kalos: Aria!".

Todos gritaron y aplaudieron animados, listos para observar el desempeño de las concursantes.

Tras un rato, varias concursantes, entre ellas, Serena, habían avanzado a la fase del estilo libre, donde mostrarían sus mejores espectáculos y el público votaría por el mejor. Una a una fueron haciendo lo suyo, hasta llegar a Serena, quien por cierto, estaba en su camarote y nerviosa, mientras sus pokemon intentaban apoyarla para quitarle la ansiedad.

En eso, llega Mache a verla.

-"Serena-han ¿Estás nerviosa?"-Le pregunta.

-"Si"-Responde-"creí estar lo suficientemente preparada...pero tengo miedo, de que pase lo mismo que la vez anterior".

-"No te hundas en el pánico"-Le aconseja cálidamente Mache-"Una vez que salgas al escenario, imagina que solo está Satoshi-han. Piensa que es solo para él, y tus nervios se irán".

Serena puso en práctica el consejo y se le vino a la mente Ash, sintiendo su apoyo, haciendo que su auto-confianza se incrementara. De pronto oyó su nombre, siendo que la llamaban, ya que era su turno de brillar y ganarse al público.

Al subir al escenario y ser presentada por Pierre, da comienzo su espectáculo. Tal como lo había hecho en el anterior y aplicando lo que aprendió con su amigo entrenador de cabello alborotado negro/rojo/plateado, dio sus saltos, su baile y al momento de su gran salto y aterrizaje con la mano, saltó utilizándola tal como su maestro de cabello alborotado negro/rojo/plateado le había enseñado y terminó con sus pokemon al frente.

Todo el público empezó a aplaudir, admirando el arte que había plasmado. Para responderles con su agradecimiento, Serena y sus pokemon dieron reverencias. Al terminar, Pierre vuelve a aparecer, indicando a las demás concursantes a recibir las votaciones y decidir a la concursante que tendría el honor de competir como final a Aria. Cabe decir que la misma mencionada se encontraba al lado izquierdo del presentador y entrenador de un Klefki.

Llegan las concursantes y en ese momento, el presentador les da instrucciones al público y a la audiencia televisiva la manera de cómo votar por la que más impacto tuvo en su respectiva presentación. Luego de dar las instrucciones, todo es puso en silencio. Lo único que se podía oír eran los efectos del grillo y una especie de Tic tac, el cual causaba una severo ambiente de suspenso y ansiedad.

Empezaban a llegar los votos a las concursantes y las mismas comenzaban a sentirse nerviosas. Pasados unos momentos, Pierre volvió a hablar.

-"¡Bien!"-Comienza-"Los resultados ya están aquí, y de acuerdo con los votos, la ganadora para la siguiente ronda, en la cual enfrentaría a Aria para así obtener la corona a Reina de Kalos es...".

Un efecto de tambores siendo golpeados velozmente empieza a sonar con tal de darle aún más suspenso y emoción al público.

-"¡Serena!".

En eso Serena brinca lo más alto que pudo al oír su nombre como la ganadora oficial para pasar a la siguiente ronda. Nada más aterriza se lanza hacia sus Pokemon para darles un abrazo de felicitaciones, ya que gracias a ellos, no podría hacerlo. Al igual que ella, el público, entre ellos, Ash, Brook, Mache y los demás (a excepción de Yisugo, quien observaba desde el balcón encima de los asientos pertenecientes al público, inexpresivo, aunque, no del todo, Ya que aplaudió un poco y sonrió levemente) gritaron y aplaudieron llenos de emoción al ver la ganadora. Algunos vitoreaban su nombre, enalteciéndolo.

-"Siendo ella la elegida, en la siguiente y última ronda, ella será la concursante máxima que enfrentará a la actual reina de Kalos. Dénle apoyos para que tenga lo que se necesita para derrocarla"-Le dice Pierre al público.

-" _Ahora viene el duelo de Titanides_ "-Comenta Yisugo mentalmente.

 **El concurso ha llegado a su clímax, ambas concursantes se preparan para quedar marcadas.**

 **¿Será Serena la que quite a Aria de su reinado en Kalos? ¿O Aria lo conservará? ¿Qué tramará Yisugo acerca del futuro?**

 **Esta historia continuará.**


End file.
